


惧

by linzhishu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, 鼬佐
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 12,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzhishu/pseuds/linzhishu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>最寒冷的地方有温暖，<br/>最温暖的地方有严寒，<br/>有冰雪的地方有生长，<br/>近太阳的地方最荒凉。</p><p>“惧”是畏惧的惧，他怕苦怕累，怕痛怕死，害怕一切地拼命抗拒着这个世界。<br/>他以为他可以坐视全族死亡、兄长漂泊，但最终他做的生平最有勇气的事，就是抓起苦无捅向自己的心脏。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 和平间出生、战争期长大的佐助

**Author's Note:**

> 其实这文叫《废柴佐助》比较贴切，但是不符合文风，嗯，穿越主角是个很平凡的人，从性格到能力都很废柴，连忍者都没当上，后面为了万花筒所以他不会一直能力很废，但本质上还是没多少战斗力。  
> 佐助胎穿，女穿男。算是个宿命论者，多少有点伤春悲秋自怨自艾，不喜欢文艺腔的要慎入。  
> 谁能告诉我穿越者主角怎么打Tag？  
> 本文设定阿飞就是宇智波斑，为本文BOSS但是略软，有鼬佐无斑泉。结局HE。

宇智波佐助出生在战争刚刚结束的年代。  
三次忍界大战暂时告一段落，幸存的忍者们带着荣誉归乡，久别的夫妻们安居在家，第二年，整年都有小孩出生。  
宇智波族长家的次子生在年中，相比他在战争中出生的哥哥鼬，他得到了一个相对平凡也更加可爱的名字。  
佐助出生的时候并没有难产，比起第一次生产时让她母亲的苦头更少一些，但出生后他怎么都不肯哭出来，产婆几乎弄伤他了，才勉强让他小兽似地呜咽出声。  
刚出生一个月时的佐助，好像随时就会断气似的。  
医生说他刚出生时差点活活憋死，对肺叶有点影响，养的时候要小心，以后是可以养好的。  
难得的和平年代里出生的这个孩子，让一家都珍惜并且宠爱，母亲美琴还特地延长了假期，在家照顾佐助。  
一个月之后，他的身体慢慢好了起来，但根子还是弱，鼬帮忙照顾他的时候，就被叮嘱，千万不要让他哭狠了，很容易岔了气夭折。  
好在佐助不像一般婴儿爱哭爱闹，饿了难受了都不出声。  
*  
佐助从皱巴巴的一小团变成圆润的一小团，才用了两个月，鼬一天天看着这变化，觉得真神奇啊。他每天放学后第一件事和都是去看佐助，但发现的时候，已经变得这么可爱，而他怎么也想不起过程是怎么发生的。  
但小东西折腾人的地方还远没有结束，几个月后佐助就不肯再喝母乳，医生说他可能有点母乳过敏，这种程度的过敏是正常现象，不会对他发育生长造成什么影响，但佐助就是不肯喝，每次把他抱到母亲胸前，他的小脸就皱成一团，跟刚出生时一样，美琴本来想多陪陪他，这下也只好换成奶粉。  
给他换成奶粉后，美琴就复职了，照顾佐助的任务，也有一半以上落到了鼬头上。  
鼬生长在战争期间，作为长子，父亲对他抱有的期待也很大，所以他从来都不觉得自己早熟。但弟弟周围有很多出生时间相近的婴儿，他才察觉自己的弟弟过分安静了  
别人家的父母都是半夜被孩子哭醒好几次，宇智波家，因为佐助发生什么都忍着不哭，美琴和鼬轮流整夜不睡守着佐助。  
*  
佐助快满四个月的时候，九尾妖狐袭击了木叶。  
美琴抱着佐助去散步后，就把佐助交给鼬，再次出门了，富岳也不在家，仿佛有什么预感一般，不多时佐助就开始抽泣，在动乱开始的时候大哭起来，小脸涨得通红，鼬吓坏了，他从来没见过佐助哭得这么声嘶力竭的样子，想起医嘱他就胆战心惊，虽然得益于忍者的超常体质，佐助逐渐摆脱了随时会夭折的危机，医生也信誓旦旦说佐助现在发育得很好，并不孱弱，鼬还是担心他哭坏，不断安慰着：“乖啦……不怕……”他轻声说，“佐助，哥哥会保护你的。”  
他有时候觉得幼小的弟弟能听懂他的话，哪怕多数时候证明弟弟只是在发呆而已，鼬还是养成对他平等说话的习惯。  
跑向宇智波家的地下避难所途中，在鼬柔声安抚下，佐助慢慢平静了下来。  
这一夜，刚刚当选不久的四代火影陨落，木叶半个村子都要重建，而在村子大片重建的同时，宇智波举族搬迁到了木叶边缘。  
九尾袭村中宇智波并没有受很大损伤，对宇智波族内来说，这种搬迁显得很突然。  
年仅五岁的鼬对政治倾轧还懵懵懂懂，但已经意识到搬迁对宇智波一族来说是件压抑的事，作为族长的富岳家尤其如此，长时间美琴和富岳都没有半个笑脸。只有佐助，还是每天吃了睡睡了吃。  
看着弟弟无忧无虑的脸，让鼬觉得轻松了些。  
*  
九尾的影响并不止于此，新生的火影陨落意味着木叶的实力达到最低点，比起其它在战争中损耗巨大、或正在内战的国家，无后顾之忧的云忍对木叶发动了战争，已经退役的三代火影不得不再次站出来主持大局，木叶仓促应战。  
富岳很快再次上了战场，美琴则留在家照顾佐助和鼬。  
作为族长妻子，美琴即使留在后方，每天仍有很多事要忙，陪伴佐助最多的还是鼬，他也比任何人都清楚佐助和一般小孩的不同。  
多数婴儿喜欢人陪着，喜欢人抱，独处一会儿就哭，佐助反而不喜欢人，他能接受的只有富岳、美琴和鼬三个人，其他的人抱他，他虽然不哭，但会自动地挣扎，而且在人多的地方就睡不着。  
随着佐助长大，这种自闭越发明显，他能够说话很早，六个月就会喊“尼桑”，但很不愿意开口说，快两岁了都很少说完整的句子，看到生人就躲。  
鼬两岁的时候就已经可以流利说话、提取查克拉，佐助半点这样的天分都没有显露出来，当然美琴没有太在意这个，她有很多事情要忙，而且次子还很小。鼬也不会特意教他这点，对鼬来说，虽然训练不是讨厌的事，也没什么值得高兴的，这么小的孩子只会玩才是正常。  
但佐助对玩具和睡前故事也都不感兴趣，他一天里干的最多的事就是睡觉和发呆，这和鼬少年时的安静截然不同，再挑剔的家长都会觉得他太沉默了。  
鼬总觉得，或许是周围战争中紧张的气氛影响了他弟弟的情绪。  
佐助出生时的孱弱很大程度影响了鼬对他态度，鼬总觉得对待这个孩子是该小心翼翼的，受着战士训练的鼬却并不觉得麻烦，就像他喜欢三色丸子一样没有理由，他呵护着他唯一的弟弟。  
鼬七岁从忍者学校毕业，踏上战场之前，唯一担心的就是佐助这下得一个人在家了。  
*  
对战的国家只有云之国，战线拉得并不长，刚毕业的小孩，多半就是打扫战场、护送伤员，因为鼬出色的成绩和出身，他还得到过一些接应、偷袭之类的任务。一次接触战中，鼬打开了写轮眼。  
即使同在战场父子也见得不多，富岳在最前线，鼬则在靠后的战线，比之拼杀他见到了更多了因为战争而破碎的家园、无辜身死和流离失所的平民，当时他并没有多想，紧张的战况让他每天神经都绷得紧紧的，等他发现的时候，他甚至已经很久没有想家。  
战线越来越紧缩，局部战争也越发激烈，鼬的写轮眼被带队队长发挥在最有用的地方，反而让他有了更多余暇，他开始意识到他不喜欢战争。  
有野心的人在战场上建功立业，弱者只能在战争中悲鸣。  
自幼的教育和严谨的性格让他在战场上一丝不苟，下手也干脆利落，但尸山血海日复一日更加让他觉得疲惫。  
不可否认战场是最能锻炼人的地方，鼬的能力日益提高，战争末期，他的写轮眼已经进化成了二勾玉。  
他只在战场上呆了一年，战争结束了。  
从战场上撤退也是分批的，鼬和富岳先后回到久别的家中，父亲一回村就要接着为一族奔波，鼬则得到了一个假期。  
他在外面想到过很多次，小时候一天一个样的佐助是不是变化很大，现在是什么样子。其实两岁的孩子和三岁的孩子差别不大，但佐助让他觉得有些不认识了。  
战争结束，人们需要处理的事还原未完结，连条约都还没有正式签订，木叶里一片紧张忙碌，鼬回家的时候，母亲特地在家里等待他，佐助跪坐在母亲身边，一举一动都一丝不苟，端正地叫他“哥哥”，但是，用陌生的目光看着他。


	2. 梦生梦死与看不到的未来

佐助从两岁多，开始觉醒记忆。  
但察觉到他其实是“另一个人”，则在更早之前。  
*  
他从能完整地思考开始，就觉得自己和周围的人是不同的。  
佐助不明白自己为什么会有这种傲慢的想法，也并不喜欢。作为避免，他选了自己喜欢的方式——减少与他人的接触。  
大多数时候他昏昏欲睡，即使没睡觉也控制不住发呆，少数清醒的时候他很迷惑，周围的一切都太不可思议了，身为母亲和哥哥的人叫他“佐助”，但他并不觉得自己是佐助。  
真奇怪，他想，难道他在出生之前就自己给自己起了名字吗？  
*  
其实他很为自己的想法惶恐，他不是佐助，会是什么？他不记得自己在一岁之前的思考，但他已经明白普通婴儿不会像自己这样思考，在家里他最喜欢哥哥，因为鼬哥哥不会像其它人一样对他说些幼稚到白痴的话，他同样明白，不理解哥哥说的这些话才是正常的。  
那么难道要他像普通婴儿那样没事儿就哭一场吗？也太丢脸了。  
佐助脑中浮现这个想法，他后知后觉地明白“丢脸”是一种什么情绪，然后感到由衷的恐惧。  
他懂得很多大人从未对他说的东西，有时候大人说什么，他听到了，会觉得：啊，不对。但最后证明他们是对的。他觉得这个世界很神奇，但为什么是“这个世界”？他知道过什么别的世界、不“神奇”的东西吗？  
他本能地知道这些不该被任何人知晓，小心地把自己的秘密隐瞒得好好的。  
*  
佐助其实进行过很多类似的思考，但都因为婴孩短暂的记忆而忘记了，反复思索中存于他脑中的只有对外界深深的戒心和恐惧。当意识逐渐完整，他有独特的认识，这个世界对他是不安全的。  
然后，另一份记忆在他脑中复苏了。  
刚开始这样的症状很轻微，佐助在吃饭、看风景、自己玩时，偶尔会突然觉得他以另一种身份做过类似的事。  
那些记忆碎片甚至没对他造成任何困扰，就被佐助当作莫名其妙的幻想忘掉了。  
但那些陌生的记忆越来越多，并渐渐连贯起来，幼小的孩子一边害怕，一边也好奇，而且他感到，他的那些疑惑，他早熟的思维方式，他与这个世界格格不入的陌生感，都是因为这些记忆。  
他的恐慌，可以从这些记忆里得到答案。  
在鼬离开他去了战场之后，他每天大半的时间都是一个人在家，有充足的时间沉浸在那些幻境般的记忆中。  
占据一个两岁小孩大脑的记忆并没有多少，所以他经常觉得自己根本应该是另一个人，每天在榻榻米上醒来他总是很讶异，但很快又弄不明白他在惊讶什么。  
为战争忙碌的期间，美琴不可避免地忽视了她的幼子。  
佐助从来不会到处乱跑、乱动东西，从来不会要求大人陪伴、各种玩具零食，太乖巧安静的孩子让人放心之余，也逐渐、逐渐被她忽视了。  
这让两份记忆中的感情冲突时，曾经成人的那一份轻易打败了记不完整的孩子的那一份，在佐助无知无觉时，他还原成了另一个人。  
尤其是在身边的现实，与一些特殊的记忆对上号之后。  
他曾经是一个少女，以另一个名字、另一个身份存活过，在死后来到了这个世界，成为名叫《火影忍者》的漫画中一个叫宇智波佐助的人。  
*  
或许这个世界是真实的，只有他是假的才对。  
佐助不可抑制地这么想，他常常把自己弄伤，以证明自己的生命是确实存在的。但他又想到这个世界的幻术能让人切实地觉到疼痛甚至是死亡，以及，使用这幻术的一族末日般的结局。  
如今身边唯一的亲人也不能抚慰他，温柔的母亲让他害怕，这个女子总会死去的，没有几年就会死在她的亲生儿子手里，她是否怨怒？是否憎恨？佐助想到这些的时候觉得毛骨悚然。  
他越发不愿意见人，包括外面所有的宇智波族人，他都知道他们会在同一夜死去。  
在他看来，他生活在一栋充满死人的大宅里。  
*  
充裕的时间让佐助能思考很多事，越是想，他越是怕。他怕这些东西被从他脑子里挖出来，他前生就没想要穿越，如今也不会天真到以为能装先知，现代都有人体试验，更不要提乱世，越是乱世，人命越不值钱。  
在这个集体荣誉高于一切的地方，他凭什么相信他的家人会选择相信他、保护他，而不是献出他、利用他？  
哪怕那个……那个大名鼎鼎的宇智波鼬，他知道他很爱他的弟弟佐助，但不能肯定他会不会爱“他”。  
听到鼬要回来的消息，佐助短暂地被从恐惧中惊醒。  
早熟让他脑中多少存留着关于鼬的记忆。耐心的兄长，温柔的兄长，让佐助没法和另一份记忆中那个残酷的牺牲者联系起来，他是期望见到鼬的。  
那天在母亲身边，他见到了久别的八岁的鼬。从战场归来的少年带着疲倦的锐气，佐助无法控制地想起那一轮血色之月。  
他原本可能想说的话都冻结在唇中，最终端端正正地叫了声：“哥哥。”  
他怕他。  
*  
对美琴来说，她的幼子从小就安静，不喜欢生人，只是随着长大一天天更加沉默孤僻，她也感到这样不是很好，但束手无策。并且她的精力很快投到了归来的长子身上，无暇多顾。  
对鼬来说，他的弟弟有了些他说不出的改变，但佐助没有半分表现的不像一个“弟弟”。  
在战场上显出惊人天赋的鼬，回来后作为上忍仍然受到了村子的器重，富岳对这种情况很满意，鼬并未闲下来，他没什么时间去探究弟弟的事情，而且确实，佐助一直都很安静。  
*  
战争结束半年后，鼬按富岳的要求，抽空教佐助提取查克拉，佐助的反应很出乎他意料。  
佐助对鼬讲的理论很茫然，完全不知道该怎么做，而他问的问题鼬也答不上来，鼬是个很出色的忍者，倒不见得是很厉害的老师，尤其是对原理方面。  
对于鼬来说，那是心跳一样存于身体里面的东西，他没法用教科书之外的语言向佐助解释。也不能理解为什么佐助不懂。  
对于鼬的迷惑，佐助低声说：“我感觉不到，不晓得它在哪里……”  
谁来告诉一个理科生怎么从细胞里提取力量？  
他不知道这是不是也有他的指导者是宇智波鼬的关系，他一想到将来可能在他的鞭策下斩断一切向着力量前进，就不寒而栗。他怕苦怕痛，完全不能想象自己要怎样去拼命取得力量，但他根本没有任何选择的机会。  
宇智波鼬的温柔也是残酷的，宇智波佐助半生都被仇恨所牵引，即使逐渐拥有了力量和自由，心已经伤痕累累。  
那个以复仇者自居的少年不是容易被哄骗利用，而是没有别的路可走，父母族人全数被杀，他怎么能不恨，亲手害死最后的亲人，他怎么还得得到解脱。  
佐助想到就怕，他不想变成那样。  
*  
一次晚饭时富岳偶然想起，随口问了一句佐助的进度，才知道佐助竟然还没有学会提取查克拉，佐助畏惧地低着头，偷看富岳，生怕父亲发怒，但富岳虽然失望，却没怎么生气。  
鼬微微皱起眉。  
富岳甚至没有给佐助一个目光，他已经放弃佐助了。  
*  
佐助在这个家的地位越发透明起来。并不是美琴和富岳对佐助不好，而是就像“原著”里佐助向富岳抱怨鼬玩捉迷藏作弊，富岳的第一反应却是夸鼬会了分身术一样，他们只是自然而然地把佐助忽略了。  
其实这件事在这里没有发生过，佐助不会主动靠近鼬，已经上过战场的鼬，学会三身术也远不是在最近。  
佐助不羡慕鼬，也从来不去争取父母的注意，他恨不得和所有人保持距离。  
他想过是否有办法挽救宇智波一族，至少父亲和母亲也好，但悲哀地发现毫无办法，若说有什么可行的举措，以佐助的年纪都来不及。  
这种情况一直持续了一年多，每一次鼬布置的体术练习佐助都能完成，但就是感觉不到查克拉的存在。  
佐助不可能不惊慌，他的到来改变了什么？连宇智波佐助的资质都改变了吗？还是纯粹因为他本人太无能？如果当不成忍者，他不知道他的命运会向更好还是更坏的方向滑去。  
在乱世之中，有力量和没力量的人都一样容易死。区别在于有力量的人多少可以守护些什么，而没力量的人办不到，但他也没东西可以保护。  
他找各种借口原谅自己，佐助心里很清楚这点。  
他根本就不想变强。  
*  
鼬显然不太了解普通小孩的进度，给他布置的练习都有些难，佐助不敢反驳。好在鼬很忙，给的时限都很宽，他可以一点一点地去完成。  
这个身体能做到的事比他想象中更大，佐助现在只要几步助跑，就可以飞快跑上一颗大树，但是完成这项训练后，他开始有了轻微的恐高症，每次都要一点点爬下去。  
理智告诉他可以跳下去，前世会让他摔断骨头的高度，如今顶多会让他扭脚，但他就是不敢。  
鼬不知道完成训练的佐助背后这么废柴，佐助也不敢去赌他的反应。要是加训，他可能连表面的完成都达不到了。  
对鼬来说，他并没有很多和佐助相处的时间，相处最多的应该是他尊敬的止水，平时如果没有任务、也不在家，就是和止水在一起，一次止水不满说：“你总是板着一张脸，怎么和你弟弟相处的啊？”  
鼬一怔，才发现，他从来没有和佐助一起玩过。  
他对佐助的记忆，除了照看还在襁褓里的佐助之外，就是偶尔教大了一点的佐助练习，他也没有佐助自己玩、或者和朋友一起玩的印象。  
他突然想到，还没有上忍者学校的佐助，每天那么长时间，在家都做什么呢？  
*  
这天任务结束得很早，鼬特意提早回家，走向佐助的房间，他仔细回忆近来的记忆，似乎除了吃饭就几乎没有见到佐助。  
他无声地推开纸门，没有发出声音，佐助的房间干净整齐，一丝不苟，房间的主人正坐在角落玩折纸。  
鼬出声：“佐助。”  
佐助一惊，下意识握紧了手中的纸，脊背都僵硬起来。  
想起佐助面对他的时候总会有些紧张，鼬不禁想，难不成他的脸真的板得太厉害了？  
佐助已经反应过来，端端正正地说：“哥哥好。”低下头去。  
看着他恭谨的态度，鼬有些好笑，走到他身前，发现找不到话题，最后他说：“佐助，还是感觉不到查克拉吗？”  
佐助低着头摇了摇。  
冷场。  
鼬决定换个话题：“要一起去吃丸子吗？”  
角落中的孩子阴郁地抬头：“我当不成忍者吧？”  
鼬说不出话来。  
其实远没有当不了忍者那么严重，有些孩子资质差一点，到忍者学校的年纪才能提取出查克拉，甚至上了学一两年后才能做到，都有，但对宇智波来说，的确和废物无异了。  
佐助是个很漂亮的孩子，才五岁的他，脸还是圆圆的，但眸子幽深，面无表情地望着鼬，面色显得苍白。  
鼬并不擅长安慰人，短暂地迟疑后，他伸出手一戳佐助的额头：  
“你是我的弟弟，以后会很强的。”  
佐助一怔，然后默默低下头。  
鼬感到有些挫败，佐助并没有得到安慰。


	3. 孤单地长大

忍者学校快开学的时候，鼬正在为加入暗部的任务做准备，似乎明白这一点，佐助完全没有去打扰他。  
开学的那一天，鼬和富岳早早地一起出门了，早饭桌边只有佐助和美琴，吃完饭，美琴拿出给佐助新做的单肩书包，把便当放进去：“今天就要在学校吃午饭了哦？”  
佐助点点头，接过包去。  
“佐助啊，”美琴俯身看着他：“要妈妈送你去学校吗？”  
她还没忘记佐助这是第一次迈出宇智波族地。  
佐助摇了摇头，说了一声：“我走了。”  
出了宇智波族地，向村中心走几步，就可以看到好几个带着孩子的家长，佐助不出声地跟上他们。  
越靠近村子中心越人声喧哗，佐助忍不住左顾右盼，各式商店摊贩与来来往往的人群，让长期独自在呆房间里的佐助一瞬间有了特别鲜明的活着的感觉。  
但这种感觉很快被打消了，木叶的街道很奇怪，同时融合了他记忆里的古风和现代风，宇智波的建筑和房屋风格都很统一，他到了外面才更加觉得这是个古怪的世界。这点刺激了佐助，提醒着他这个世界是不真实的。  
不，不是的……  
佐助咬紧了下唇。  
他们在这个世界都生活的很好，有问题的是他。  
*  
开学典礼上，二十几个学生站一个方阵，家长们在后面站一个方阵，佐助瞥了一眼，除了富岳，还有几个位置是空着的。  
第一天上学并没有什么课程，上午开学典礼，然后分班，中午午休，各自吃便当，下午发课本，一天就简单地结束了。  
回到家，对美琴说：“我回来了。”佐助才发现自己这一天就说了这两句话。  
穿越真的发生在自己身上，其实一点也不好，哪怕是主角，在剧情发生之前也还有很长的生活。最尴尬的婴儿时期佐助没有记忆的过来了，漫长的少儿时期更难熬。  
这个世界的文字是日文，佐助现在的读写只有日常交流水平，高深的书有很多字不认识，宇智波家却连童话书也没有半本。而且他也不是很耐得下心看书的人。  
互联网没有，电视倒是有，但家里唯一的电视在客厅，他可没胆子当着富岳成天守在电视机前打发时间。  
他隐约还记得自己上一个幼儿时代玩些什么：丢手绢，捉迷藏，跳皮筋。现在哪怕找得到人和他玩，他自己都受不了。  
也是因为没有半分娱乐，他才能耐心将鼬布置的枯燥练习全部完成。不仅体术，现在他虽然没有查克拉，已经会很多火遁的结印了。  
他没法和小孩子交流，也不敢暴露自己成熟的思维去和大人交谈。以至于他甚至很少出门。  
宇智波的荣誉感太强烈了，街道房屋上到处都是团扇标记，除了木叶忍者制服，成人和老人多半穿和服，一定年纪以下的少年和孩子的衣服都是固定的一两个样式，在这样的环境中让佐助觉得窒息，所以天天躲在自己的房间里。  
穿过族地到外面的木叶，对佐助来说也没有必要，他就算到外面也不知道能做什么。  
佐助没想过自己会变成这样，一天天更沉默寡言。  
学校里都是“同龄”的萝卜头，这对佐助没半分帮助，他每天放了学就匆匆回家，一个说得上话的同学都没有。  
*  
鼬上学时木叶还在战争中，一批学生毕业了，空出教师，就马上接收下一批，他对学校正常的开学时间并不清楚，父母不告诉他，身边也没有佐助之外的小孩，他一直不知道。  
任务结束回来，佐助却并不在家，知道佐助从来不自己出门的鼬很惊奇，美琴却说：“因为学校开学了啊，佐助现在还没下课呢。”  
鼬更加惊讶了，他都不知道。  
美琴找出忍者学校的开学通知，鼬才发现开学的日子就在他出任务那天，父亲和他一起去了，那么通知上说要求家长出席的开学典礼，是谁去的？  
鼬疑问地看向美琴。  
美琴正笑着说：“佐助很乖哦，是自己去的学校呢。”  
她没有意识到鼬的疑问，却已经给出了答案。  
鼬顿时觉得有点愧疚起来。  
晚上佐助放学回来，见到鼬，也就是端端正正地说一声：“欢迎回来。”声音几乎没什么波动。  
鼬问他：“你自己去的学校？没有迷路吗？”  
佐助对鼬始终有一种畏惧，对着他多半不敢点头摇头了事，老老实实地说：“我跟着别人找到学校的。”  
鼬一戳他的额头，无奈道：“为什么不告诉我呢？”  
佐助捂住额头，用很陌生地目光看他：“哥哥会去吗？”  
鼬突然无言。是的，即使他知道又怎么样？  
就算佐助告诉他，他也不可能为了佐助放弃任务，他倒是可以拜托父亲去，但对佐助来说这也没什么值得高兴的。  
一般的小孩子或许有父亲去就很开心了，但鼬知道佐助已经明白父亲的漠视，勉强父亲陪他根本没有意义。  
他这个哥哥，当的还真是很不称职啊。  
鼬露出个无奈地微笑：“对不起，佐助，原谅我吧。”  
佐助惊讶地看着他，又慌忙低下头，喃喃：  
“哥哥没必要道歉。”  
鼬想了想，问：“你会用查克拉了吗？”  
佐助轻声说：“会了。”  
忍者学校的存在确实有道理，老师讲的很清楚，还会帮助学生一个个体会，佐助并不笨，只是思维转不过来，体会到了自然就能提取。  
“告诉父亲了吗？”  
佐助摇头一边回答：“没有。”  
富岳没有问过，他也不会去说。他很清楚，对宇智波来说，六岁上学才学会提取查克拉已经是耻辱了，告诉富岳他也不会觉得高兴，只是提醒了他还有一个儿子是废柴而已。  
鼬也明白这一点，所以并没有说让他告诉父亲这样的话。  
直到美琴叫他们吃饭，兄弟两个已经约好，下一个周末鼬带他一起去练习。但佐助对此也没有露出高兴的表情。  
鼬不由叹气，他的弟弟只是六岁的小孩子，为什么一点活力都没有呢？  
*  
吃晚饭时佐助有点心不在焉，因为他一贯的沉默，并没有被发现。  
今天鼬的歉意让他惶恐而愧疚。  
明明，是他先拒绝鼬的。  
自从知道自己变成了“宇智波佐助”，他当然从记忆里拼命挖掘关于这个人的部分  
那个孩子痛苦地对鸣人说过，没有父母兄弟的鸣人根本不会明白失去是什么心情。  
那么，是不是从来没有……就不会受伤了？


	4. 面向死亡的荣宠

在忍者学校才学会提取查克拉的佐助，已经被族内判定不可开眼。  
宇智波一族的开眼率本来就不高，哪怕佐助是族长的儿子。而既然他已经有一个天才哥哥，他是否出色就变得无关紧要了。  
在包括富岳的很多宇智波眼里，族长的小儿子都是个没有丝毫天赋的小孩。  
其实远没有那么糟糕，佐助的理论课成绩很好，包括美术音乐都是门门第一名，但他从来不会主动拿成绩单给父母看，富岳美琴也总忘记询问佐助成绩。  
看在他是族长儿子的份上，在族里佐助只是受到忽视，但在学校，佐助的处境变得糟糕起来  
孩子之间总是有小团体，也总有受排挤和欺负的人，没有加入任何团体的佐助很不幸成了后者。  
忍者学校学习的多还是理论知识，佐助好歹也是前世考过大学的人，虽然有些公式和符号两边世界不一样，有些学过的东西已经忘记了，但毕竟知识的本质是一样的，佐助稍微看看书，六年的课程就对他没有丝毫难度。  
虽然他没有表现出来，但也没有刻意藏拙的意识，因此理所当然每门课都是满分。  
对六岁的小孩子们来说，名门出身，从来不见用功、轻轻松松就能门门满分，还从不和同学聊天说话，就已经足够构成他们打击佐助的理由。  
小孩子总是懂得如何用恶毒的语言伤人，他们知道这个成绩优异的学生在族内却属于低等的存在，对他最常用的两个称呼就是“哑巴佐助”和“废柴佐助”。  
*  
佐助当然不会和这些真正的小孩子计较，他从来不理会他们，也从来没有在那些拙劣的陷阱和恶作剧下吃亏，甚至课本被撕坏扔掉，他也因为早就不需要课本而当没这一回事，都懒得向老师报告。  
在孩子眼里这无疑是对他们的蔑视，于是冲突越发激烈起来。有些孩子畏惧佐助那个出名的天才大哥，却见佐助从来没有告诉别人的样子，越来越肆无忌惮。  
一次放学之后，佐助被堵在了湖边。  
这些小孩倒没有一个“剧情中人”，除了本班还有别的班级的小孩，佐助对此只是皱着眉，想从他们旁边绕开。  
当被拦住并且扯下书包，佐助才意识到这回不可能善了，虽然围着他的只是一帮小孩，但现在他自己的身体也确实是同样年纪的孩子。试图夺回书包的时候，佐助被他们误以为要动手，于是一拥而上，推搡间，佐助被推到了湖里。  
落入湖中的时候佐助才意识到他已经是个忍者预备役，完成了很多鼬的练习布置的佐助，其实比这里的小孩子都强。  
但是已经迟了。  
佐助努力挣扎着，却只听到小孩子的哄笑，伸出水面的手还被谁踢了一下，冰冷的水像是无形的手将他困住，向下拽去，佐助惊慌地扑水却只下沉得越来越快，当水完全没过头顶，佐助挣扎的力道弱了下来，然后慢慢放弃了。  
他是睁着眼睛下沉的，现在眼睛有些疼，他没有力气闭上，头顶的水波如同变换的纯明光线，美丽的景象让他感到安宁。  
意识模糊起来，自从出生以来、记忆逐渐恢复以来绷紧的弦松开了，不必忧虑、不必恐惧。  
很久之前就存于他脑海深处的念头浮现：哪怕活下去，活过那个恐怖的灭族之夜，他被既定的人生也充满了痛苦，还坚持什么呢？  
身体越来越重、眼前黑暗下去，但他已经很累、很累了，不想再挣扎。  
就这样……死了吧……  
*  
鼬这天并没有任务，他和止水一起到村子边缘去训练，中途止水被警备队的人叫走，鼬与止水分手后，独自回族地去。  
路上会经过一片湖水，比宇智波族地里的还大一点，鼬沿着湖边走过去的时候，发现一堆小孩子聚集在前方。  
都是跟佐助差不多的年纪。鼬想到。  
鼬并没有去打扰他们的打算，但孩子们看到他，有的惊慌、有的尖叫，互相拉扯着一哄而散，鼬皱起眉，忽然看到孩子们四散而去后遗留在地面的书包，眼熟地带着团扇标记。  
那是佐助的。  
鼬忽然有个可怕猜想，惊愕地看向平静的湖面，不假思索跳了下去。  
*  
佐助在黑暗中，被窒息的痛苦包围着，意识慢慢模糊后他本能地挣扎起来，喝进了好几口水，突然被一只强有力的手从背后捞住，向上一提，他就被带出了水面，新鲜空气灌入，佐助却无力呼吸，微弱地咳嗽着。  
看出佐助已经意识不清了，鼬按住他，让他吐出水，一边带他赶往木叶医院。  
急速飞驰中，吐出水的佐助清醒了一点，刚刚的又咳又呛让佐助的嗓子痛苦极了，眼前还是模糊一片，什么都看不到。救他的是谁？他模糊的意识想，然后彻底昏了过去。  
*  
佐助被救上来的还算及时，只是呛了一肚子水，有点受惊过度而昏睡不醒，但鼬把佐助带回家后，半夜里，佐助发起高烧。  
鼬找了退烧药，但佐助吃不下去，冰敷也没法让他的热度降下一点，佐助额头烫得让鼬惊心，美琴连夜请来了宇智波的专属医师，总算把热度控制住。但是医师说，佐助虽然这几年身体健康，但底子不好，这次高烧至肺炎，以后免疫力会更低，冬天会有点咳嗽，还会有一点畏寒。  
医师没有说的是，比起掉进湖里，佐助更因为思虑过重才病得这么厉害，而且显然是积累很久的精神压力。  
但作为宇智波族属的医师，他多少也清楚这个族长次子的情况，因此什么都没有说。  
*  
很长时间里佐助都觉得浑身滚烫，似乎身处火炉，每一次呼吸，都像刀子刮过喉腔。  
痛苦似乎连绵无尽，佐助连挣扎的力气都没有，唯一的安慰是，他始终感到有个人在他身边。  
昏昏沉沉的醒来，佐助第一眼就看到了鼬，因为太长时间守着他而疲惫地低着头，视线飘落在两人相握的手上。  
佐助讶然地喃喃：“哥哥……”  
因为对鼬的恐惧，佐助从来不主动去黏着他，这对兄弟的感情没有原著中那么好，他没有想到一直陪着他的是鼬，但再想想，除了鼬，根本没有可能是别人。  
昏迷一天一夜，他的嗓子已经烧哑了，佐助只发出了细微含糊的声音，但这声音已经把鼬惊动，视线一下移过来：“佐助？还难受吗？”  
昏迷中的记忆蓦然涌了上来，佐助发起抖，扑到鼬怀里，紧紧揪着他的衣服。  
他很害怕，现代的少年少女，失恋、考试失败、与父母吵架，一点不顺心的事就想去死，都不觉得死亡是值得畏惧的事，但真正死过才觉得可怕，他在冰冷的水里窒息，同时纠缠着他的还有另一份记忆，作为少女时她是被车撞死的，车祸真是最常见的死法了，但恐怕不会有很多人像他一样，保留了那么清晰的死亡过程的记忆。  
不仅是痛，生命从身体里被剥离的感觉太可怕，如果不是鼬一直陪着他，他会以为自己醒不过来。  
“哥哥……哥哥……”  
佐助把脸埋在鼬怀里，拼命哭起来。  
鼬迟疑了一下，把他抱进怀里，轻抚着他的头和背。  
哭泣慢慢变成了抽噎，佐助也死死拽着不放手，最后佐助在鼬怀里昏睡了过去，还是没有放开他。  
此后两兄弟亲密起来。  
关于佐助的溺水，鼬只告诉美琴佐助是不小心掉进湖里，美琴也没有深究。  
但从那之后，鼬就不敢随便让佐助到外面去玩了，还会尽量抽时间接送佐助上学。  
佐助也开始像一个“真正的”弟弟，而不是一个“正常的”弟弟，叫鼬“哥哥”，对他笑，黏着他，要求他更多的时间来陪伴自己。  
他渴望见到鼬。  
濒临死亡的刺激之后他前世的记忆更多了些，对这个世界的排斥度也更深，但鼬已经走进他心里。  
人是群居动物，不可能独自生存的，佐助把他积累数年的感情全部寄托到了鼬身上。  
鼬救了他。  
鼬是他的哥哥。  
鼬不会死。  
不……只是稍微延长一些而已，在他二十一岁，他还是会死。  
佐助非常害怕会变成和鼬互相残杀的状态，哪怕他自己不愿意，鼬也会逼迫他去仇恨，用痛苦来变强，然后去追逐他。  
但，起码鼬现在，是真的对他好。  
*  
讲台上的老师在讲数学，完全没有听课的心思，佐助趴在课桌上，喃喃默念着：  
“To be，or not to be，that is the question。Whether is nobler in the mind to suffer。The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune。Or to take arms against a sea of troubles，And by opposing end them？”  
生存还是毁灭，这是一个值得考虑的问题；  
默然忍受命运的暴虐的毒箭，  
或是挺身反抗人世的无涯的苦难，  
通过斗争把它们扫清，  
这两种行为，哪一种更高贵？   
*  
原来的佐助选择的是后者，尽管一直没有成功。  
但他也不想选择前者。  
让他在那个灭族之夜被杀死吧。  
*  
佐助很明白自己是没有办法成为一个忍者的。  
不管目的是保护也好、毁灭也好，忍者是杀人者，他有着现代社会特有的凉薄，可以不在乎自己的亲人手染鲜血，但或许永远也不能下手杀人。  
他没法成为复仇者，也没法成为振兴者，鼬对他的感情也不如原著，或许他用不着烦恼，鼬根本就不会留下他。  
要是这样就好了。  
从前一想到自己之外的人都会被杀死，佐助都怕得厉害，有一点点想亲近鼬的心思也被打消了，现在想到会死在鼬手里，他反而一点都不害怕。  
鼬对他露出少见的温和笑容时，佐助会情不自禁去依赖他、想为他做些什么。  
他拉着鼬玩，也是想尽力带给鼬些快乐。  
他想给这个一生背负太多的男人留下些美好的回忆，有时候又觉得有这些回忆是不是对他更残忍。  
尤其是在他已经决定想办法死在那一夜之后。  
人面对未知的事物才会恐惧，他死过一次了，虽然可怕，但是比起他活着所要承受的痛苦，他宁愿选择死去。  
他不知道“佐助”死掉后，鼬是不是能轻松一点。  
*  
大家都说佐助孤僻自闭，反应迟钝，只有鼬知道，佐助非常聪明，而且直觉很准，刚开始教他手里剑的时候，他闭着眼睛比睁着眼睛的中靶率还高一些。  
他相信佐助如果努力训练，早晚能有很强的实力，但他或许永远没法成为一个出色的忍者，鼬看得很清楚，佐助没有一颗强者的心。  
鼬没有很多忍者瞧不起普通人的傲慢，也并不嫌恶佐助懦弱。  
他觉得很神奇，在宇智波家是怎么养出这么一个小孩的呢？  
佐助的愿望就是像普通人那样平平凡凡的过完一生，毫无野心，毫无追求，毫无理想，但鼬觉得很可爱。  
从学校接了佐助，牵着佐助的手一起回家，这对鼬是很新奇的体验，忍者装备务必干脆利落，这样走路让他觉得有点别扭，但看到佐助因为高兴生动的脸，他就不想放开。  
犹豫着，佐助开口：“周末哥哥教我训练吧。”  
以前总是鼬给他布置任务，顶多做一下示范，他们相处的不算多。  
鼬看出他是想和自己相处，温柔地问：“只是训练吗？佐助想不想和哥哥一起去玩？”  
“可以吗？”佐助很惊讶，但也很高兴。  
知道佐助总是自己呆在房间里，没见过多少外面的东西，鼬说：  
“哥哥带佐助去逛街吧。”  
*  
周末鼬果然带佐助上街，但鼬又有了苦恼，他完全没有目标。  
佐助爱吃什么、喜欢什么、讨厌什么，他全都不知道。  
鼬稍微反省了一下。  
不过鼬并不想直接询问佐助，总觉得那就像对什么认输了一样。  
决心以后要好好观察，鼬这一次姑且把佐助带到了甜食店。  
小孩子应该都喜欢甜食吧……  
让鼬高兴的是，佐助对店里墙上的菜牌确实露出了向往的表情，似乎什么都想尝一尝。  
佐助第一次到外面的店铺，非常拘谨，他想吃什么都不肯说，就眼巴巴地看着鼬，鼬为他点了，他拿到的时候，小脸都能发出光来。  
真是……可爱。  
鼬不动声色地伸出一根指头，戳在佐助额头上。  
“嗯？”  
埋头苦吃的佐助从蛋糕中茫然抬起脸，眼睛睁得圆圆地看着他。  
太可爱了。  
*  
下一次鼬有空的时候，问佐助想去哪里，佐助回答：  
“我们还去甜品店吧……”  
纳豆、生鱼片之类的一些日本特色传统食物他都吃不惯，他又不会向美琴要求，渐渐食谱变得非常单调，一天三餐吃白饭也能养活。  
会关注他的伙食的只有鼬，因为最常见的养肺食物就是胡萝卜，鼬总会记着让美琴做点，偏偏他不喜欢吃。每次看见桌上的菜里出现胡萝卜，佐助苦大仇深地盯着它们两秒，然后一声不吭地吃下去。  
他并不多么钟爱甜点，但这个世界值得吃的东西实在没有多少，即使木叶最著名的一乐拉面也不符合他上辈子被江南水乡养出来的胃口。他不敢把记忆里的菜式拿出来，吃了很多年传统和食之后，甜点实在很值得高兴。而且鼬也喜欢。  
和鼬一起出来吃甜点，对他来说是难得的改善伙食了。  
鼬想了想佐助上次吃甜食的数量，以及到这次的间隔，拒绝道：“甜食吃太多不好。”  
“尼桑，嗯……欧尼酱……”  
向只有十二岁的鼬撒着娇，佐助在心里唾弃装嫩的自己。  
好吧，反正是小孩子……  
被鼬抱起的佐助在心里叹了口气，把头靠在鼬肩上。  
鼬很清楚佐助并不像他的年龄那样天真，虽然有点故作老成的嫌疑，但是佐助确实一直都很自立。从以前就失落于弟弟太安静的鼬当然希望佐助显得更符合年纪一点，看着自己早熟的弟弟非常为难地撒娇成了鼬的乐趣。  
不知不觉中已经被弟控之魂虏获的鼬忘记了自己开始的打算，再次向弟弟妥协。  
*  
一起去甜食店成了两兄弟的固定活动，时间也不再局限于周末。  
数次看到佐助坐在鼬对面吃甜食的样子后，止水笑眯眯地说：“真不愧是你的弟弟啊。”  
这是在说佐助像鼬了。鼬思考了一下止水平时对自己的评价，最多的似乎就是“总板着脸一点都不可爱。”  
才不是。佐助是最可爱的。  
鼬波澜不惊地看了止水一眼，没有说话。  
但这一点当然没必要告诉别人。


	5. 以痛苦为筏

冬天在措不及防的时候降临了，佐助一点都没有意识到。  
让他察觉到变化的是食谱，突然间每天的餐桌上都能见到胡萝卜。  
上一次落水后发烧，让鼬好不容易建立起的“佐助好歹是个男孩子”的意识又被颠覆了，因为医师说佐助冬天要格外注意，快到冬天的时候鼬就叮嘱美琴要多做点养肺的菜。  
好在美琴体贴地把胡萝卜煮烂，和食轻淡的口味此时拯救了佐助，把食物混在一起就吃不出萝卜味道了。  
其实佐助从前吃饭有挑挑拣拣的毛病，胡萝卜、芹菜、茄子、苦瓜这些都不太爱吃，但也远不到讨厌的地步，就是可有可无而已，反而现在越来越不耐烦见到胡萝卜。  
好吧，佐助也知道，他因为鼬的宠溺变得骄纵起来了。  
对于自己这种心理年龄幼化的行为佐助有点抓狂，没办法，在身体是个孩子，身边的人也全部把自己当成孩子的情况下，免不了言行举止就会幼稚，活多少年心理年龄都不会增加。  
*  
火之国地处大陆中央，气候温和，冬天不特别冷，雪也下的不多，所以佐助的活动范围没受什么影响，就是鼬特地让佐助加了外套，每天早上叫他起床的时候都把他裹得严严实实的。  
同龄的孩子都是穿着夏装、最多秋装，独自己加一件大外套，佐助觉得丢脸，抗议了两次，都被驳回。  
其实还是他自己的问题，普通忍者小孩学会提取查克拉后，自然而然会有微量的查克拉在体内循环，逐渐改造身体的同时，也具备一定程度的消暑避寒作用，但佐助完全没这个意识，听老师提到的时候还想到内功的循环上去了，无怪医师说他底子差。  
往年佐助一年四季都呆在房间，从没关注过这个，今年天气渐寒时鼬带他上街，才发现这个弟弟这么缺乏常识。  
被鼬纠正几次后，即使鼬出任务不在家，佐助也会自觉穿起外套。顶着同学异样的目光，“废柴佐助”之名越发响亮，佐助反而完全不在乎了。  
他本来就从不理会别人是怎么想的，这个世界与他无关，除了鼬没有需要他在乎的。  
虽然这么想，佐助与美琴的关系还是渐渐融洽起来，至少佐助现在比较像这个家的一员了。  
*  
下第一场雪的时候，鼬正好休假，在家里陪佐助。  
佐助一时兴起，在院子里试着练习踩雪，走了半天还是有脚印，但是至少能在雪地里保持平衡了，佐助决定把责任推卸到自己外套外面被鼬还加了一件斗篷，太重的缘故。  
鼬坐在廊下出声指点着他，等佐助喊“哥哥示范”的时候，稳稳当当表演了一回踏雪无痕。  
严厉禁止了佐助想打雪仗的愿望，鼬帮他把斗篷系紧，最后兄弟两个堆了个不大的雪人。  
佐助想起从前高中宿舍楼前一排各形各状的雪人，问：“哥哥，等雪人化了的时候，春天就来了吗？”  
鼬说：“火之国冬天不太冷，可能明天它就化了。”  
果然，第二天早上醒来，院子里的雪差不多融化了干净，雪人也化掉了。  
佐助没来由觉得怅然。  
*  
春天鼬带佐助到湖边踏青，试图教会他游泳，未果。赏樱之后，他们还尝了各种樱花做的点心。  
夏天他们一起画扇子，除了看烟火，鼬还晚上带佐助偷溜出家门去看萤火虫。  
其实这一年鼬都有很多暗部的任务，兄弟相处的时间并不多，尤其是一起玩，只能说偶尔。但是佐助对这样的日子已经非常满足了。  
鼬过生日的时候，佐助亲手做了生平第一块点心，美琴保证味道不错。但是鼬任务去了不在家。  
等鼬吃到佐助做的点心，已经的半个月之后的事了，佐助的手艺进步了很多，至少这一种点心闭着眼睛都能做出来了。  
鼬尝了一块，佐助急着问：“好不好吃？”鼬伸指在佐助额头一戳：“对不起，佐助，原谅我吧。”  
佐助很不满：“这是生日礼物啊。”  
鼬明白了佐助的意思，他不该道歉的，于是又一戳：“佐助，谢谢你。”  
佐助这才笑了。  
鼬不知道，他生日那天，美琴睡了以后，佐助又悄悄爬起来，抱着点心盒，在玄关坐了一夜，期盼奇迹发生，他能回来。  
夏夜寒重，好在佐助把冬天的那一套行头全穿了起来，才没有感冒。  
*  
夜晚，佐助被惊醒的时候，万籁俱静。  
平时若有若无的蝉声突然沉寂了，但睡得迷迷糊糊的佐助没有察觉，爬起来去上了个厕所。  
走了一大段路，佐助已经清醒了些，正要返回房间，他无意间一抬头，发现父母房间的灯光还亮着。  
佐助下意识走近两步，发现微弱的灯光把一个人影印在纸门上，扑通响起一声重物坠地的声音。  
他茫然地扶上纸门：“妈妈？”  
回应的声音近乎尖叫：“佐助，不要进来……！”  
熟悉的女声变了调，凄厉的尾音蓦然被掐断。  
佐助在一瞬错愕后明白了，今夜是什么日子，顿时浑身僵硬，冰冷的恐惧攫取了他的全部心神。  
保持着扶着纸门的姿势，佐助动弹不得，纸门被蓦地拉开，夜风灌入将唯一的烛光吹熄，佐助失去支撑跌进屋里，紧接着被一脚踩在头上，漠然的声音传来：“你明白发生了什么吧？”  
佐助徒劳地睁大眼睛，却只能看到一片黑暗，脸颊贴在冰凉的地上，踩在头上的脚更用力地钉住他。  
“我天生孱弱的弟弟啊……”鼬低低叹息着：“这样废物的你，即使被憎恨钟爱，也对我产生不了威胁吧？”  
想到死去的父母、想到说着这话的鼬是什么心情，佐助越发感到他们兄弟悲哀的命运，痛苦充斥着他的胸口。  
佐助挣扎着低喘：“哥哥，杀了我……”  
头上的脚被移开了，紧接着佐助感到胸口如被巨石击中，身子凌空而起，他一口血吐出来，失去了意识。  
*  
呼吸……很困难……  
胸口仿佛被压着什么沉重的东西，让佐助连呼吸都觉得艰难，浑身都是隐隐的疼痛，四肢没有知觉……  
佐助本能地挣扎，终于让手指动弹了一下，随着这个动作好像打开了什么禁锢，佐助从沉沉的黑暗中醒来，睁开了眼。  
入目的白色的天花板，佐助第一反应就是：医院。  
怎么回事……？他没有死？  
佐助茫然地抬着头，他为什么没有死？他……  
胸腔的疼痛让佐助下意识想咳嗽，但那重压般的感觉还未退去，他的咳嗽一半卡在嗓子里，微弱地呛咳起来，佐助挣扎的动作惊动了外面的护士，一个年轻女子冲进来，扶住他：“慢点呼吸！你胸口上了夹板……”  
佐助咳了两声便止住，忍着胸口的不适，低声说：  
“我……怎么了？”  
年轻的护士愤愤地道：“你肋骨断了三根，有一根差点戳穿肺叶……”  
她的话突然止住，佐助抬头，看见护士身后站了一个医生，正瞪着她。  
佐助从他们的态度中察觉到什么，直截了当地问：“我有什么问题？”  
医生犹豫了一下，大概是考虑到他已经没有监护人，但情况总得知道，语气委婉地说：“你可能……不适合当一个忍者了。”  
只是断几根骨头，就不适合当忍者了？佐助惊讶地睁大眼，沙哑地说：  
“请告诉我，发生了什么？”  
*  
一切发生在夜里，无声无息，第二天木叶警备队一个人都不见，村里派人去宇智波族地查看，才发现宇智波一族已经死光了，他们搜索了所有住宅，只发现出气多过进气的佐助，佐助内脏大出血，凝结在胸腔里，医疗班马上给他动手术才救下来，再晚十几分钟就没救了。  
但佐助本来就底子不好的身体已经被彻底破坏，以后他一剧烈运动就可能会呼吸困难，而且身为宇智波最擅长的火遁只会让他的肺雪上加霜。  
佐助没有出声，低着头沉默地听完，慢慢地发抖。  
他不在意富岳的态度，也不在意鼬的工作，所以竟然没有发现，鼬从什么时候开始与富岳不和，从什么时候开始被木叶和宇智波的立场逼迫。  
鼬面对他的态度从来没有改变过……  
止水是什么时候死去的？鼬从什么时候开始背负痛苦？他竟然一点、一点都没有察觉到。  
他突然无比后悔起他自以为万全的死亡打算，鼬一直都在纵容他，然而他用这纵容去伤害鼬，那天晚上，他要求鼬杀了他，他确信自己感到了鼬听到那句话时一瞬的动摇，然而即使如此，鼬还是在保护他。  
佐助想说，让他们先出去，但一个字都发不出来，仿佛被什么掐住了喉咙，最后他勉强抬起手，指向门口。  
“可……”护士还想说什么，被医生拉出去了，佐助懒得多看。  
他收回手，放在胸口。  
不能再当忍者了，这是哥哥为他准备的退路么？  
无法选择让弟弟以仇恨变强来保护他，就干脆彻底不当忍者，一个天生体弱、不是忍者的宇智波，不会对任何人产生威胁吧。  
无视勉强活动的痛感，佐助屈起膝，把脸埋在覆盖在腿上的被单里。  
对不起，对不起……  
他无声喃喃着，不断对鼬道歉，他明明什么都知道，却无法为鼬做任何事。  
甚至为了自己的平静生活，他所能拥有的余生都要装聋作哑。  
他就这么自私地看着鼬为自己付出，负担起一切黑暗污秽为自己打造光明的未来。  
对不起……  
眼泪一点点流了出来，但佐助还是发不出丝毫声音。强烈的罪恶感逼迫着他，他根本无法想象鼬对着至亲举起刀是什么样的心情，他却在鼬想保护他的时候落井下石。  
快点结束吧……  
他哭得不可自抑，脸埋在被子里浑身颤抖着。  
这被剧情所操控的命运，快点结束吧……

 

—第一章·晦色之晨•完—


	6. 宇智波末裔

很多同人里都提到，宇智波灭族后，作为唯一的生还者，宇智波佐助受到了木叶的监视。  
佐助是信的。  
但关于势力和时间则众说纷纭，有的是既有暗部也有“根”，有的是只有暗部，有的是灭族后一段时间就停止了，有的持续到忍者学校毕业。  
这一点佐助不敢冒险，所以从在医院醒来，他根本不敢表现出什么，成天郁郁地靠在病床上，目光无神。  
并不是伪装，佐助实在不知道他还能有什么别的表情，现在他的头脑一片空白。  
每天晚上他睡着后都会哭醒，然后睁着眼睛流泪到天亮。可是白天回想，他半点也想不起来自己梦到过什么。  
他担心过自己睡着了做梦会不会说出什么不该说的梦话，但很快想到不用担心这个，他从出生开始就在隐瞒秘密，潜意识的戒心极强，据鼬所说，他睡觉从来不说梦话。  
*  
过了四五天——大概是这个时间吧，佐助现在的时间概念很弱——他胸口的夹板被拆掉了，胸腔的负重去除了，佐助的呼吸突然轻松起来，但他还是觉得很难受，去掉束缚后他胸口的疼痛似乎更明显了起来。  
“我胸口很痛，”他问：“还没有好吗？”  
医生叹了口气，说：“内脏是很娇弱的器官，而且你的身体素质比较差，过几天就不疼了。”  
他看佐助的目光很怜悯，但佐助没有在意，别人怎么看他与他无关。  
“还有，”医生低声说：“哭的时候哭出声来吧。”  
佐助张了张嘴，突然又发不出声音了。  
他以前曾经哭过，曾经嚎啕大哭过，但哭得最厉害，也就是上气不接下气，酸疼的全是脸上的肌肉，他如今才知道，真正痛苦的哭，张大了嘴也发不出声音来，用力的全是胸腔，震动肋骨。似乎痛苦能把肋骨全部压碎。  
他才明白，为什么人真正痛苦，叫做撕心裂肺。  
最后他还是没有出声，沉默了下去。  
*  
拆完夹板不久，三代火影来到了病房。  
对于见到这位火影佐助并不意外，但也没什么可和他说的，表情慈祥而温和的老人坐在床边，佐助就只是放任自己的视线无神地游曳着，投往虚空的某一点。  
三代也不见怪，对于这位仅剩的宇智波，所有资料他都已经了解过，因为是族长的儿子，虽然佐助天分不高，关于他的资料也不少，佐助的孤僻不合群和沉默寡言都是出了名的。何况他已经失去了全部的亲人。  
佐助现在被告知的只有全族被杀而已，但他受了这么重的伤一定是被鼬动了手，佐助的成绩也很好很聪明，说不定什么都已经明白了。  
三代几乎叹息，还是先开口打破沉默：“除了你之外，宇智波还有一个人没有死。”  
佐助惊讶地睁大眼睛，蓦地看向三代。  
“就是你的哥哥，宇智波鼬，我们没有找到他的尸体，准确来说他失踪了，而且他不像受到了袭击……”  
佐助眼里的光转瞬就熄灭了下去，黑瞳里黯无一物，轻声打断他：  
“你想说……是哥哥做的么……？”  
对上佐助空洞的眼睛，三代什么也没说。  
虽然灭族不是鼬一个人完成的，但族长一家确实只有鼬一个人进去，三代并不知道鼬让佐助看到了什么，这一刻他也不想继续追究了。  
反正无论看到了什么……这个孩子都……  
三代有些疑惑鼬废去佐助成为忍者的能力，但想到佐助往年的身体报告，也明白照这样发展，就算佐助顺利毕业成为忍者，也不会成就太高，比起他背负的宇智波遗孤之名，未免过于危险。反而是彻底的平民，呆在村子里更安全。  
而且，经历的灭族都没有开眼，看来确实……  
为佐助暗暗叹息，三代的口气更加温和：  
“佐助，我给你找一个寄养家庭好吗？”  
“不。”  
这个答案并不出乎三代意料之外，他现在考虑的是怎么说服这个孩子：“但是宇智波宅……”  
“我不住在宇智波宅。”  
佐助抓紧了手下的被单：“我在学校附近买一间屋子。”  
三代领会了他的打算，皱起眉：“但你至少该找个人照顾你的起居……”  
佐助摇了摇头：“我一个人住。”  
三代不打算同意这一点，但佐助抬起手，食指向天上：“我的家人都在这里，”他想起宇智波人人都是曾经是、正在是、将要是忍者，而且还密谋叛乱，又调转手指，指向地下：“或者这里。”  
哪怕他从来都没有把自己当做宇智波一族……不，他正是将自己视为宇智波，才如此畏惧死亡又决定接受死亡。而现在他是木叶最后一个宇智波。  
“我不需要别人。”  
说到这个份上，三代也只能同意了，他换了个话题：“还有学校……”  
“对不起，”佐助说：“请让我上完忍者学校吧。”  
三代了然地叹了口气：“但你不会成为忍者是吗？”  
他低声说：“对不起……”  
“不用道歉。”  
三代又叹了口气，和这个孩子的谈话让他疲惫，宇智波一族的事会是他永远的遗憾之一。  
他想起还有点没问：  
“那么，佐助，你想买什么样的房子呢？”  
“……请帮我买一间丸子店吧。”  
“丸子店？”  
“嗯。”  
佐助将视线投向窗外的远方，目光柔软而悲凉。  
*  
三代的效率很高，对这个宇智波的遗孤也是真的好，佐助出院的时候，他已经为佐助谈好一家丸子店了。  
木叶有两家丸子店，一家靠近村中心，一家在与木叶入口相反方向的村子边缘，三代派遣的人为佐助买下的就是靠近村中心的那家，用的当然是宇智波一族的积蓄。按照佐助的要求，店里原有的员工保持留用，原本一层的店面改造成了二层小楼，第二层就作为佐助的住所。  
佐助出院后向火影当面道谢，然后就搬进了新“家”。  
除了洗手间兼浴室之外，剩下的空间就是一个很大的房间，楼梯建在房子外部，佐助当初并没有对房子的具体建设做要求，但成果出乎意料地合意。  
房间里甚至还有一张床。  
火影世界虽然是以古代日本为基础，但也融合了相当的现代元素，反应在这方面，就是床和榻榻米的使用率对半。装修者大概是觉得放一张榻榻米就显得这个大房间太空旷了，于是准备了一张床。  
宇智波这种传统家族当然是睡榻榻米，佐助睡了这么多年也都习惯了，但本质上还是更喜欢床，先前他还没有意识到，等刚刚出院的他疲惫地倒在床上，才想到，住院的这不到十天他已经重新习惯睡床了，再睡榻榻米他肯定会嫌硌的。  
很软……  
虽然在医院里天天躺着，但佐助的神经一直紧绷着，没有睡过一次好觉，陷入被子里他就不想动了。  
他以后会长久呆在这个地方，这里就是他新的“家”。抱着这样的念头，佐助慢慢放松了下来。  
以后就要一个人了……  
孤单感蔓延上来，佐助缓缓陷入睡眠。  
*  
佐助并没有更多的修养，第二天就销假去上学了。  
然后他发现，除了他的班主任伊鲁卡之外，老师们都不知道他为什么突然请假，同学里面，只有家长是上忍的学生才知道，多数学生都不知道宇智波一族已经只剩他一个了。  
宇智波号称木叶第一名门，但是一夜之间被灭门，大多数村民都不知道……  
佐助突然觉得无比可笑。


	7. 最后与最初的忍者生涯

丸子店易主，对本来的员工并没有什么影响，区别仅在于佐助开始向大厨丸井先生学做丸子。  
佐助早就想学做甜点，但在宇智波家的生疏让他不太敢向美琴提出借用厨房的要求，而现在已经没有可以制约他行动的人……其实佐助买下丸子店，就是打算以后以此为生。  
仅仅是宇智波一族留下的遗产，就足以他余生过得很好，他没必要仔细斟酌以后从事什么职业，做点自己喜欢的事就可以。  
就是因为这点三代才没有反对他继续上忍校，佐助之后才了解到，木叶也有普通人上的学校，刨去忍界相关的知识，普通学校教授更多生活技能，时间也更长一些。  
忍校基本是忍者仅有的接受教育的阶段，因此把所有必要知识都压在了这六年里，普通人在十二岁之后则仍能进修，进度与佐助前世知道的学校没多少差别。  
在这个世界已经生存了七年，但这个世界给佐助留下的印象少得可怜，佐助能想到而又有兴趣的谋生手段只有甜点店。  
他想起五年后鼬回到木叶，唯一停留的地方就是丸子店，于是不假思索地选了这个。  
在他心里，这个唯一能和鼬继续有所交集的地方。  
*  
每天在学校，老师布置下作业，佐助用课间就能很快写完，回家之后先向丸井先生学习做丸子，然后做晚饭。丸子店里只有厨师丸井先生和服务生森美两个人，都不住在店里，为此丸井先生在甜点工作室的厨房特地为他开辟出了一小块正常厨房地方。佐助自己弄出可以吃的东西并不难，他也不挑。  
吃过晚饭上楼，先对着墙上的靶子练习手里剑，然后练习忍术。  
佐助拜托三代拿来了宇智波一族全部的忍术卷轴，堆满了半个屋子。  
宇智波一族的葬礼在一个周末，是三代陪着佐助参加的，除了下葬的工作人员只有他们两个人，之后佐助再也没有回过宇智波大宅。  
他询问过三代，因伤退役忍者和忍者遗老、遗孀、遗孤都可以得到一定量的任务补助，以优惠价格发布一些打扫送信之类的D级、甚至是C级任务，属于最后一类的佐助发布了一个分段付款的打扫宇智波大宅长期任务，就不再理会过问宇智波一族的事。  
应该说，在其他人眼里，佐助能想到发布打扫任务已经不错了，毕竟他还只是个孤僻的、完全没接触过这一类事的孩子。  
对于佐助要求忍术卷轴，三代也将之和佐助要求上完忍校一样归类到他的不甘心上去。  
除非是禁术或者写轮眼这样负担巨大的血继，哪怕越阶学习忍术，对于水平不足以使用的忍术就是用不出来，没有什么反噬现象，所以三代只是叮嘱了一句佐助要多加小心，就干脆地给了他。  
这其中没有写轮眼的修炼方法，也半点不出佐助的意料之外，好在他暂时不需要那个。  
到现在佐助所会的威力最大的忍术，就是豪火球之术，那还是佐助想起原著里宇智波佐助的经历，为了测试自己的能力而向鼬要求学习的。  
鼬发出的标准大小的火球能覆盖整个湖面，但佐助到现在能发出的火球都只有篮球大，完全可以在屋里练习而不损坏任何东西。  
当然这一点也不会让佐助觉得高兴。  
仔细斟酌之后，佐助认为这个“豪”火球没有达到应有的大小，应该是他查克拉量不够的原因，再多练习也没有什么效果，决定开始自学新术。  
他把C级和D级的火遁忍术卷轴都挑出来，查了资料后决定选凤仙火之术，这个术与豪火球之术比较像，威力稍微差一点但是可以用查克拉持续操纵轨迹，还能把手里剑加进去。  
不过既然在家里练，当然先练不加手里剑版的。反正按豪火球之术的现象来看，他能用出来的凤仙火之术更加不会对房屋造成破坏。  
仔细看过简单的结印顺序后，把卷轴放在一边，佐助在脑中又过了一边顺序，然后开始结印。  
子－寅－戌－丑－卯－寅——火遁•凤仙火之术！  
什么都没有发生。  
佐助呆了一下，但多少也在意料之中。  
他沉心静气，开始第二次结印。  
这次出来了火苗，但比豪火球之术的版本还要小一点。  
于是，再一次。  
……  
六个结印的简单忍术，他练了二十几分钟之后，只有两次发出火苗，这样悲惨的进度让佐助焦躁起来，下一次结印的时候差点扭到手指。  
佐助深吸一口气，努力平静下来，然后继续结印。  
——火遁•凤仙火之术！  
一股微弱的火苗出现。  
突然间深深的委屈和愤怒涌了上来，佐助一脚踢开忍术卷轴，扑倒在床上大哭起来。  
*  
他无论如何也不能甘心……！  
他为什么什么都做不到！  
这个念头现在折磨着他。  
如果他从有记忆起就开始努力，会不会有什么改变？如果他把天才的称号从鼬头上夺走，鼬会不会少背负一点？如果他愿意说出自己知道的，哪怕只是告诉鼬，情况也总比现在好吧？  
每一个“如果”都让他痛苦、烦躁，他不断告诉自己这些他都做不到、勉强去做也不会有什么改变，却无法克制自己不去想更多的“如果”。  
忍者，在佐助看来，就是使用忍术的人，虽然放弃了取得忍者资格，但在佐助心里他仍然是的，只是他始终不合格。  
鼬还在的时候，他可以放任自己的天真做一个符合身体年龄的小孩，放任自己的懦弱不去领会力量与战斗意识。  
但现在鼬不在他身边了。  
佐助久久把脸埋在湿透的床单里。  
已经不在了。  
*  
经历了数次学习新忍术失败之后，佐助终于放弃想要自学成才的不切实际妄想，心平气和下来找方法。  
仔细斟酌之后，他回头老老实实去看忍术的原理和细则。  
系统教育的最大好处就是速成，不需要理解忍术的原理，学会结印就可以用。大概就像霍格沃茨魔法学校和法师塔里一人带几个学徒的法师的区别。  
佐助脑中已经有了另一个思想体系，甚至会犯结印差点扭到手指这样穿越者才会发生的乌龙，要想不成为忍术白痴，最好老老实实把这些基础理论知识搞明白。  
*  
深入了解这个世界后，佐助才意识到，不要把真正生活在这个世上的人当傻瓜。  
他不知道别的世界是怎么样，但在这个世界，大多数忍术都必须在结印后，把名称念出来作为发动指令，如果把忍术比成魔法，结印就是魔杖，忍术名称就是魔咒。  
但在众多魔法体系中，随着实力提升，或者以牺牲力量、准头为代价，魔杖和魔咒都是可以省略的，相比而言，除非是特别的忍术，一般忍术的步骤都是恒定性，只能提升速度，不能省略。  
宇智波的火遁之所以强大，就是因为大部分都是只需要结印，不需要发动指令的特殊忍术。  
他也明白了为什么要把忍术和幻术分开归类，因为这根本就不是一种东西。  
幻术全部可以省掉发动指令，不仅如此，幻术只要有依凭的道具——例如血继之瞳、声音、甚至一个动作，结印也不是必要的。  
*  
因为从来没有把忍术当成身体里理所当然的一部分，佐助对查克拉的波动格外敏感，他试过一个卷轴上记载的低级水遁，按照次序结印后，他能感到查克拉从身体各处涌出，汇聚到手上，在他试图不念忍术名而用出来的时候，查克拉流僵持在手上，然后猛地以不规律的速度和流量散出。  
原本应该在身前半米处出现一个水球，然后悬停在空中，直到施术者指定攻击方向或者无力维持，最后却是在身体周围出现了几滩水，接着就落在地上。  
按照标准步骤重新施放了这个术后，佐助发现，失败那次被抽取的查克拉量也多一些。  
总算从中挖掘出自己可以前进的方向，佐助对忍术上心起来。  
学习甜点的手艺对佐助来说并不会占据很多时间，佐助慢慢把精力放在了对忍术的研究上。  
*  
自从那次差点死掉的溺水之后，鼬常常会接送佐助，而且对小孩子来说，真的害死人也够可怕了，所以虽然佐助受到的排斥不减，却没什么人再找他的麻烦。灭族之后，老师对他的关注直线上升，不喜欢户外活动的佐助几乎时刻都在老师的视线范围内，想报复他的就更找不到什么机会。  
而且忍者小孩都早熟，七八岁已经开始慢慢觉醒性别意识，佐助在女生间渐渐变得受欢迎起来。  
相貌精致的佐助在整个年级都是毫无疑问的人气NO.1，在佐助从来没有表现出对亲近哪个女生意图的情况下，女孩子自动达成了默契，谁主动去接近佐助，都会被女生们联手干掉。  
就这样，佐助的学校生活毫无打扰。  
唯一和他有所交流的是鹿丸。  
相识是很巧合的，佐助的丸子店离鹿丸家很近，有时佐助会被奈良夫人邀请去吃饭，佐助会很守礼节地回赠些点心，一来二去，就与鹿丸熟了起来。  
与鹿丸的怕麻烦相对，佐助也相当孤僻，这两个人虽然认识，但还是关系淡薄，在学校都不会互相打招呼。  
虽然奈良夫人很亲热地叫佐助的名字，但佐助和鹿丸一直停在互称“奈良君”和“宇智波”的交情。  
说实话，佐助挺喜欢这样的称呼。


	8. 宁静生活与幸福深渊

佐助在木叶独自一人的生活慢慢步上了正轨。  
哪怕再无法忘怀鼬，人的神经是无法一直紧绷、处于悲伤痛苦之中的。  
佐助不可避免地松懈了下来。  
已经不会成为忍者的宇智波佐助，未来会怎样？  
不再背负着“把眼睛给弟弟”这个设计好的结局的鼬，会怎样收场？  
鼬现在是全心为村子服务吗？他会在完成晓的卧底任务后回木叶吗？但他明知道卧底是一条不归路。  
佐助和鼬纠缠不休的命运，似乎已经彻底分开了。  
或许他会有一天看到鼬的头颅被木叶追杀叛忍的忍者放在他面前。  
*  
这不是他自己选的吗？  
他惶恐于没有希望的未来的时候，想要的不就是这样的生活？不被杀死，也不必背负原著佐助的道路，还有什么不满足呢？  
于是他慢慢平静了下来。  
生活就是那一种无法反抗，只能享受的东西，是吧？  
*  
佐助知道他的哥哥会用乌鸦分身来看他的情况，但从来都没有发现过，有时候他看见一只乌鸦，会很高兴地小心靠近查看，但却只是普通的乌鸦，并不是红瞳。  
两次之后他就想通了，漫画家呈现给读者的东西肯定直白明晰，但对身处这个世界之中的人而言才没那么简单，要是五年来时不时有一只红眼乌鸦出没在宇智波遗孤身边，稍微警觉的人都会察觉不对劲。  
何况鼬作为S级叛忍，情报在木叶上层肯定一直被搜集，他的乌鸦分身又不是什么绝密招数，到时候没人联想到鼬才是怪事。  
他相信乌鸦分身还是有，只是他发现不了而已，连暗中的监视者也都看不到。  
*  
佐助慢慢不去探寻天际的鸟儿，渐渐开始在向丸井和奈良夫人道谢的时候，附上微笑。  
无人指导、盲目练习的忍术没多大成效，佐助尝试新忍术的频率逐渐降低，他用以研究忍术理论的时间比重越来越高。  
这些枯燥的理论让佐助很怀念，对他而言就像当初一本本的练习题一样，区别在于现在没有人要求他一天做十七张卷子。  
佐助做的丸子和其它点心也开始摆上了柜台。  
他满脑子来自另一个世界的离经叛道终于有了发泄出来的余地，哪怕从前他只会吃，至少记得样子，真正接触厨艺后一点一点摸索着做出来。顺便把他在其它方面不敢泄露的秘密全部融进甜点制作里，端得是花样百出。当然大多数都还只是构思，丸井先生本职做丸子，对甜点不是那么擅长，勉强算作学生的佐助也没多少天分。  
单丸子其实翻不出多少花样，佐助也从一开始就没有打算只卖丸子。  
出于一点说不清道不明的心理，佐助做点心的时候总会在上面勾出个团扇图案，哪怕小小的丸子也要刻一个简笔团扇，所以很好辨认。  
味道和价钱都和丸井先生做的没有差别，但佐助的手艺总是特别受欢迎，在同种类里每每最快卖完，目前佐助人气最高的群众是年龄相近的小女孩，还没有足够的零花钱来挥霍，买点心的多半是大姐姐和阿姨们。  
佐助也不在意出卖这点色相来增加营业量，渐渐放学后会在店里坐一会儿，晚饭后也在柜台后坐着把前一天的帐算完，再上楼去看忍术。  
虽然这个世界的记账方式还是用毛笔写繁体字，好在还是有计算器这种东西，不至于要拨算盘。  
拖出身木叶第一名门的福，连钢笔字都只能算工整的佐助如今写得一手好毛笔字。  
他没有回去过宇智波宅，唯一的一件族服是他在灭族之夜穿的那身，他新买的衣服是和服，原本只在那件蓝色的族服夏装洗了的时候穿，随着衣服越穿越旧，日常的和服慢慢完全取代了族服。  
在这样有古韵的气氛中，佐助也耐得下心看一些书，不至于像以前一看大段的文字就头痛。  
当年他最糟糕的科目就是语文和历史，现在他却安下心来读这个世界并不长久的史书。看的最多的是关于忍者的部分。  
最早的历史总是从战乱开始的，忍者真正成为世界的主流不过五十年，却已经发生了三次忍界大战，并且代替了国与国之间的交战。  
他偶尔会想这些平静利落的文字下面，有多少热的冷的血。  
想到宇智波不光彩却震惊世界的覆灭也会成为史书上色彩浓重的一笔，他忍不住摔了书到浴室对着洗手池喷一二十个豪火球。  
现在豪火球已经是由于他的意愿而不是无能呈现这样的大小，但他能成功的C级忍术还是寥寥无几。  
再想到宇智波一族的死，想到那一排排连绵的墓碑，佐助还是会觉得难受得呼吸困难，却不会再哭了。  
*  
也是读多了史书才知道，同人里宇智波灭族仿佛有点脑子的人都能看出不对，不吭声多半为了明哲保身，只臆想而已。  
这个世界是乱世，上位者一言可以屠九族的时代，偏生又有忍术这样的东西，武力个人化到了极点，强者多怪癖，不把世俗感情当回事儿的比比皆是。  
一个人灭了全族，说多不多，说少不少，总之鼬不是第一个，显然也不会是最后一个。  
他现在能肯定自己身边有监视者，这不仅是防备，也是保护，对于无力自保的名门末裔，这之中也有三代与鼬约定的成分。  
毕竟与三代约定的时候，鼬也没有想过三代会那么快死。  
他也关注过鼬的通缉令，明白木叶做戏做足了全套，不，不是做戏，宇智波灭族真相在高层知道的人怕也不超过十个，火之国的悬赏通缉，木叶派出过的追杀忍者，都是真的。  
他想起斑对原版佐助说鼬回木叶村提醒蠢蠢欲动的人，他还活着。现在佐助明白了这句话的分量，鼬若是真死于叛村的追杀，那时佐助也不用想活了，没有威胁也代表没有价值，与从各国手里保护遗孤要费的力相比未免不划算。  
看书时，佐助开始偶尔喝一点酒。反正日本最常见的清酒，对于曾经在同学聚会上喝了十二瓶啤酒还面不改色的他来说就跟没有度数一样。  
佐助有时候会觉得，灭族之前的日子也像前世一样远了。  
*  
延续着“奈良夫人请佐助吃饭→佐助回礼点心→奈良夫人留佐助一起吃点心顺便喝茶”的循环，佐助与奈良一家的关系越来越好，发现的时候，他已经称奈良夫人为“奈良阿姨”了。但对奈良父子的称呼还是定在“奈良先生”和“奈良君”上。  
很多点心都有相配的茶，佐助干脆跟奈良夫人学起茶艺来。  
奈良夫人打趣“佐助不介意吗？这是女孩子学的东西哦。”  
这个世界重男轻女自然严重，哪怕忍者中稍平等些，但忍者就更不可能去学泡茶插花，奈良夫人的手艺都是在出嫁后才学的，也算不得正规。  
佐助轻轻摇头。  
要是在意这个，他连厨房也不该进。  
*  
学茶之中，佐助在忍校升了一年级，成绩仍然门门第一。  
忍校的课程并不全是室内课，有很多户外课程，包括训练和演习。  
因为身体原因，体术一项几乎已经被佐助完全放弃了，基础的体术动作训练他仍能完成，但对练课或是实战课，按医嘱他都不该参加，伊鲁卡可以让他免修，佐助却不愿成绩单上不好看。  
分组多半是自愿，女孩子们争着抢着当佐助的对手，好和“不能剧烈运动”的佐助聊天，然后弃权认输。  
一贯独来独往的佐助只有这时候会坐下来与同学聊聊，对战训练课是班上女生最期待的时候。  
伊鲁卡每每无言，但对着全班女生们在佐助背后寒光闪闪的眼睛，也不敢把成绩算做无效。  
演习课则更多实践忍者的基础知识，比如用最快的速度生火，然后老师一声令下，学生们飞快扑灭并掩盖痕迹；比如分两组划定范围，各自潜伏并侦察对方。  
第一次持续一天的演习课，佐助非常少爷地带来一个封印卷轴，休息吃饭的时候，女生们还在为佐助的两手空空而争着想献上自己的便当，伊鲁卡囧囧有神地看着佐助从容地解封，出现一大堆小卷轴，哪个是饭，哪个是茶，哪个是点心，分门别类清清楚楚。  
伊鲁卡的教学相当活性，经常是课堂任务达标的学生就可以提前下课在一旁休息，从此演习课经常是男生们挥汗如雨，佐助端坐在一旁品茶，女生们一边训练一边分神，甚至周围躲躲闪闪地围着其它班级的女生。  
*  
佐助如此做派，自然让他在男生里的人缘雪上加霜，佐助倒也不在乎。被母亲赋予“照顾佐助、帮佐助交朋友”重任的鹿丸，常常旁观完佐助我行我素后，叹一声：“麻烦啊……”  
好在佐助并不是刻意出风头，第一次演戏课上难得孩子气地恶趣味了一回，之后就觉得此举无聊得要命，再没那么做过。  
平时佐助从来不骄不躁不炫耀，若有同学向他请教，他也不吝啬提供笔记，就没人特意在老师眼皮子底下去找他麻烦。  
只有漩涡鸣人表现出了明显的对他的厌恶——或者不如说是竞争意识，佐助奉行原版佐助的冷处理方式，从来当做没看见他。  
他若被气得要动手触犯安全距离，自会被女生们拖下去教训。  
佐助从前就对他这样的刺猬头热血漫画男主角好感欠奉，如今孤僻的性格也格外讨厌他的吵吵嚷嚷和莫名挑衅。  
漩涡鸣人的生活，其实远没有很多同人里脑补的那么差，至少吃穿不愁，那就没有什么可抱怨的，宇智波佐助是个少爷不假，但乱世里比漩涡鸣人还惨的孩子一抓一把。  
自身的不幸不是给别人增添困扰的理由。  
*  
木叶的商店不少，但同行间几乎没有竞争，招牌也经常非常简单。佐助的丸子店在他接手时，招牌只是分别写着“丸子店”三个字的三个圆牌子而已，佐助也懒得去想名字。  
但随着甜点样式翻新，丸子店慢慢稍微有名起来，因为招牌点心上的团扇图案，也特指秀色可餐的小老板，这家店在女性们口中逐渐被称为“小团扇丸子店”。  
从鹿丸那里得知这个称呼，佐助的表情除了“囧”没有别的字能够形容。  
捧着配和果子的热茶喝了一口，佐助的心情非常之复杂。  
宇智波的先祖们在地下会哭吧……  
*  
奈良夫人请佐助一同去赏樱的时候，他才发现，春天已经到了。  
时间过得好快，日子匆匆没给他留下什么特别的记忆，又过得好慢，他以为这样已经很久，却还不到两年。  
他才发现这是鼬不在的第二个春天。  
时间如水一样留过，季节分明的日子于他却没什么区别。  
蓦然被提醒，他的记忆一时都涌上来。  
如今他已经学会把细微的查克拉流动当成本能，也可以按照自己的喜好点餐，惯常一身和服，熬夜看卷轴才会披件外套，冬天从来不刻意多吃胡萝卜，不也没什么事。  
当初他果然是被鼬宠坏了。  
现在佐助不特别寡言少语，但仍不爱接触人，婉言谢绝了奈良夫人的邀请，奈良夫人想说服他：“佐助，要多点人一起才会开心吧。”  
鹿丸在一旁小声说：“他自己不愿意有什么办法。”  
奈良夫人只当是在指佐助平时的孤僻，但佐助的笑容一僵。  
最终他也没有答应一起去赏樱，丸井先生和森美都去了，佐助索性歇业一天，关了店。  
正好前几天森美摘了些樱花花瓣回来，他干脆到厨房，挽起袖子开始作樱花烤饼。  
揉面团的时候，从厨房案板正上方的一个小窗子看见蓝天，他忽然想象起鹿丸一家赏樱的情景来。  
他并不讨厌热闹，也不是习惯孤独，只是……不敢。  
奈良鹿丸实在是个太聪明敏锐的人。  
是的，他潜意识在惩罚自己。  
他不可以太幸福。  
他把“佐助”照顾得好好的，让那个在远方的人知道他的弟弟吃好喝好睡好，但他不可以过的幸福。  
他每一次欢乐喜悦之后，都会意识到他现在的平静生活是他哥哥付出一生换来的，那个人还在为往事折磨，灵魂和身体都被痛苦笼罩，得不到片刻安歇，他有什么资格快快活活。  
*  
他的每一分光阴，都浸透了宇智波全族的血。  
他无数次想，拼了吧拼了吧，这样染满鲜血的生活，你真的过的下去吗？但他就是做不到，他也会努力练习忍术，然而进度让他绝望。他并非懵懂幼童，鼬和父亲的训练他都旁观过并且分外明白，仅仅练习的水平也是他可望而不可及的高山。  
当初他一次次在屋里一个人练习结印，苦练无效把卷轴发泄般地扔了满地，瞪着它们从愤怒到悲凉，然后咬着唇一张张卷好收起。  
他延续鼬的教导练习手里剑，从靶子旁边的墙壁伤痕累累到例无虚发用了一年多，第一次一晚上的练习都正中靶心的时候，他疲惫地跌坐，然后趴在地上绝望地哭。  
后来他渐渐就不这样了，他的体质确实太差，若有一分可能也不至于鼬完全放弃了逼迫他变强自己保护自己的计划，依赖木叶毕竟并不可靠。  
然而这也是他的借口。  
资质根本就不是理由，天才努力起来能有令人绝望的成就，凡人也可以靠努力达到一般天才的程度，这个世界有个活生生的可怕例子，李洛克。  
然而杀了佐助他都没法像李洛克那样，无论痛苦或是憎恨都无法支撑他。  
他也想要力量，却无法付出拼了命了努力。  
谁都知道头悬梁锥刺股就可以考上好大学，但有几个人能做到？谁都知道坚持就是胜利，几个人有那种毅力？  
*  
鼬并没有要求他去恨任何人，因为知道他做不到，恨也是一种坚强，他没有这种勇气。  
他没法去恨任何人。  
包括逼死了他全族的木叶。  
记得他曾经在小说上看到，一个才华横溢的谈判家，因为“父母在不远游”不愿意被公派到国外，于是一次旅游里，他父母车祸身亡，他本人重伤，国家厚葬他父母，安排他养伤，他几个月后养好伤对国家感恩戴德地出国上任去了。  
他百分之一百相信，细细一想就觉得毛骨悚然，但他还是没法恨他的国家。  
哪怕现在这种经历降临在他身上，他也没法恨木叶。  
很多同人里都恨死了团藏，其实团藏又有什么值得恨的呢？宇智波灭族是整个木叶集体的决策，哪怕团藏出了很多力，也只是木叶的一部分。团藏对于宇智波最大的罪是亵渎亡者，移植了宇智波的写轮眼和止水的身体，但这和他有关系吗？他对止水漠不关心到他什么时候死了都不知道，对于那些眼睛，他感到恶心和畏惧多过憎恨。  
他想起原著里鼬对另一个佐助说的话，那句话送给他才对，“苟且偷生地活着吧……”  
他很清楚自己没有任何行动不是因为所谓“恨只会伤害活着的人”之类好听的原因，只是因为他的无能和怯懦。做不到和不去做是两回事，他想要安稳生活，所以装聋作哑。  
他要恨谁，都先更恨自己。  
他什么都知道，从一开始，他就什么都知道。


	9. 写轮眼•开

宇智波家有从最低级到禁术级别的火遁卷轴——或许为了彰显清白，禁术确实也给了佐助，并且作为一个大家族，其它属性的忍术卷轴也有不少，各种遁术都有低到中级的记载，其中比较详尽的是水遁，此外竟然还有一部分木遁忍术。  
佐助想三代当时估计把宇智波家除了写轮眼修炼之外的卷轴看都没看直接全部复制一份给了他，而不给他写轮眼修炼卷轴的原因，在佐助看来也不是三代刻意限制他，大概是怕他触景伤情。  
在反复解读和研究这些卷轴中，佐助逐渐发现他也不算毫无天赋、彻底废柴。  
那是另一次人生赋予他的天分。  
*  
宇智波的很多火遁和幻术都是家传，从诞生到演变、原理分析、查克拉流动、引起的反应、随之的变化……一系列公式资料都有记载，他原以为这么详细的记录白痴都能看得懂，但忍者学校的课程逐渐改变后才发现不是这么回事。  
忍者学校的理论课，并不只是背诵忍者守则而已，还包括基础密码学，各国的文字分辨——可以不懂得内容，但至少要知道是哪国字，简化版历史，还有简单的数学和物理知识。  
哪怕压缩过的数理知识也对佐助来说非常简单，但——未免太简单。  
比起他读的卷轴而言简直是霄壤之别。  
这让佐助产生了警惕，他刻意装作不懂，拿着一些火遁上的问题去问伊鲁卡，顺便旁敲侧击了一番，伊鲁卡完全没有察觉他的目的，大大咧咧地被他掏了个干净。  
回头佐助再一估算，那些卷轴大概只有上忍或者封印班才能看懂。  
弄明白这点，佐助出了一身冷汗。  
回家他便马上仔细回想自己的举动会不会引起注意。  
把自己从前的举止滤了一遍，佐助才放下心，因为手上各类忍术卷轴太多，他这一年多来多半只是在看，少动笔算。而且两边虽然原理相同，许多公式以及常用的符号却不同，出于几乎已经成了本能的戒心、想看看区别的好奇心，运算佐助用的全是另一个世界的公式符号。哪怕有人把他的草稿纸从垃圾桶里拣出来看，也看不出什么。  
恐怕木叶的监视者，也只是以为他忍术天赋不佳、查克拉量不足，而认为他看的是类似于精细的查克拉控制这类东西，不会想到他能把整个原理都读懂。  
要是用数学解释，是四则运算与微积分的区别呢，还是用公式解题与推演公式的区别？  
通俗点说，就是能把一台电视机完整地拆开又一个零碎不落地装回去，和能自己做出一台电视机的区别吧。  
这么一想佐助觉得自己似乎确实挺了不起，虽然还只是低级、中级忍术，他能看懂也不容易。  
在这个世界，能看得这么深入明白的人，已经一只脚迈在自创忍术的槛上了，谁都没想到会有这么个穿越来的，被填鸭式教育灌输了十几年，创造力不行，分析力是真的好。  
佐助也不由想，要是他读完大学再穿，说不定真能创造忍术了。  
即使不能创造，破解对于佐助也已经是帮助很大。  
这代表他查克拉足以支持的忍术，他的运用都可以达到随心所欲的地步，而且这个“足以支持”，也不再是普通人的标准。  
*  
知道了自己不是个彻底废柴，除了更加小心翼翼，佐助的生活也没什么改变。  
但既然知道自己还有用，以佐助仍存的自尊心，他开始练起心算的能力，更多地投入把忍术公式当数学解题中。  
明白自己使用和看懂的忍术不必等同，佐助就不再循序渐进，把目光投向了更高级的B级和A级卷轴。  
从开头总记错数，到后来配以鬼画符般的辅佐能记下长长计算数据，佐助的数学进步不小，他始终没有表现出任何看得懂真正高深部分的现象。  
他渐渐开始把完整的高级忍术拆成一道道数理题，每天比起练习忍术花更多的时间去解题。至少他觉得比较擅长。  
当然对这些题佐助也并不是无往而不利的。  
越是高级忍术，耗费的精力越多。  
木遁这样的复合属性本来就麻烦，高级忍术就更加复杂，偏偏宇智波记载的木遁里根本没有低级忍术，无法循序渐进更给佐助增添了困难，佐助第一次研究木遁就是个B级忍术，于是毫无意外地卡住了。  
凭着此前读过不少忍术的经验，佐助还是摸到了点门路，但进度非常缓慢，无人管束的佐助好几天晚上都凌晨才睡。  
进行到中段的时候，佐助遭遇了解读忍术以来最困难的关卡，一晚上四五个小时都卡在这道题上。  
算数字算得晕头涨脑，佐助却不想再花第二个晚上，拿出当初做奥数的劲头，强逼着自己精神集中，草稿纸写了一张又一张。  
紧紧盯着卷轴，佐助突然眼睛一疼，眼前的东西都蒙上重影，紧接着却蓦然变得清晰起来，整个世界都像被光刷亮了一层，连脑子都清楚起来。  
沉浸于题目中的佐助无暇多顾，把全部精力都投入公式中，这一次却异常顺利，一气呵成地解了出来。  
完成题目的佐助精神一松，长舒一口气，终于感觉到眼睛的疼痛，揉着眼睛去了洗手间，冷水一泼，想起中途的异状，突然一个激灵，睁眼看像水池。  
池底倒映出佐助的面容，清清楚楚的一双红瞳，左右瞳孔上各一枚细小的勾玉。  
写轮眼！  
佐助第一反应就是回想自己的举动，解题时他一直低着头，然后捂着眼睛进的洗手间，洗手间里没有窗户，监视者不会知道他开了写轮眼。  
佐助松了口气，突然觉得全身都软了下来。  
撑着水池边缘，佐助看着自己水里的倒影，又是疲惫，又是惊讶，甚至荒谬。  
原版佐助灭族才打开的写轮眼，他解一道题就打开了！？  
*  
灭族之夜他没有打开写轮眼，佐助并不吃惊，原版佐助是被亲人突然死亡、最敬爱的哥哥是凶手、月读中亲眼看到的幻象三重打击刺激得开眼。佐助不但一开始就知道一切，而且直接被鼬踢昏了过去，一重打击都没受到。  
但因为他表现出来的能力完全不如原版佐助，虽然知道很多是穿越带来的后遗症，佐助还是渐渐开始怀疑自己确实不能开眼。  
而他现在知道了，他如今的状况，全部都是因为灵魂和思维的变化导致的，身体本质并没有变，他仍然拥有开万花筒写轮眼的资质。  
保持着打开写轮眼，佐助靠墙坐下，慢慢地想了个明白。  
他是穿越者，重活一世，精神力本来就比一些成年人都强大，写轮眼说白了靠精神力量，他并不是没有开眼可能。  
本来他就有了成人的精神力，穿越以来，他一直都生活在自我折磨中，对他的精神力也算是训练吧。  
虽然不知道具体是在什么时候，但要论精神力，他肯定早就够了。  
没有在跟原版佐助一样的年纪开眼，恐怕是因为查克拉不够。  
宇智波毕竟是天生拥有阴之力的一族，佐助这个身体天分又高，磨磨蹭蹭到快九岁，他的查克拉还是到了勉强足以打开写轮眼的程度。  
想到这里佐助觉得一阵昏眩，眼睛突然酸痛，他爬起来又放了点水，照向水池，眼睛果然已经恢复了黑色。  
他想他现在明白查克拉耗尽是什么感觉了，他只觉得每一根手指都被剥夺了最后一丝力气，全身重得像往下坠。  
用尽最后的意志力跌跌撞撞走出浴室，凭着直觉走到床边，佐助直接倒了上去。  
*  
第二天醒来时，天光微沉，太阳在窗边露了半张脸，佐助呆呆地看了一会儿，才突然反应过来，他屋子的窗子可看不到日出！  
抬头看钟，果然，指针直指下午六点。  
回过神来才觉得饿，佐助起床穿衣服下楼吃饭，似乎因为睡了太久，佐助觉得全身无力，头重脚轻。  
丸井先生见他从楼上下来，惊讶：“佐助你什么时候回来的？”  
佐助慢慢说：“我今天没上学。”  
他一向独来独往、很有主见，丸井先生也不多问。佐助拿了两个甜面包先填肚子，然后做了一菜一汤，吃完早中晚三合一的这顿饭，伊鲁卡老师来敲门。  
“其实我放学就想过来，不过鸣人那个家伙又捣乱……捉他花了点时间……佐助今天为什么没来上学呢？”  
老师对品学兼优的学生总会有优待，何况是伊鲁卡这样的老好人，该是兴师问罪的事他做的温和得像家访。  
佐助对老师一向还是很尊敬的，先行礼道歉，再思索该找什么借口，他自醒来就想到，自己莫名其妙昏睡一天会不会引来监视者怀疑，但一顿饭吃完都没有想到理由，不知是不是饿狠了，今天思考起来格外艰难。  
伊鲁卡似乎发觉什么不对，突然伸手覆上佐助额头，佐助迷茫地看着他，伊鲁卡差点跳起来：“佐助！你在发烧！”  
佐助恍然大悟，眼前一昏，就朝着伊鲁卡怀里倒了下去。  
伊鲁卡差点被吓得魂飞魄散，抱起佐助就要往医院冲，好在还有比较沉稳的丸井先生，一摸额头，只是低烧而已。让伊鲁卡把佐助抱上楼。  
把佐助安置回床上他就醒了，嘴里咬着体温计，佐助自己拿出来看了看。  
低烧而已。  
“佐助？”  
伊鲁卡已经自己找出佐助的医药箱，从品质齐全的各类药片药剂里挑出合适的，倒了温水递给佐助。  
佐助乖乖接过吃药，然后道谢：“谢谢老师。”  
“佐助发烧了一天吗？”伊鲁卡担忧地问。  
佐助老老实实回答：“昨晚睡晚了点，然后一直睡到下午才醒。”他想了想，“大概是这几天睡的都有点晚，没披衣服着凉了吧。”  
这也算一方面原因吧。佐助心里清楚，主因是第一次开写轮眼，飞快地把体内的查克拉抽空了，精神和身体的双重疲惫让他睡了一整天，和衣睡当然容易感冒，然后因为此时降到最低点的免疫力发展成低烧，根本就是恶性循环。  
伊鲁卡叹了口气：“要好好照顾自己啊。”  
吃了药佐助感觉好不少，自己坐起来：“我明白的，老师。”  
伊鲁卡终究有些不放心：  
“还是去医院比较好吧？”  
佐助怕被查出什么，不肯去，好在理由也是现成的：  
“我讨厌在医院醒来……”  
宇智波有专属医师，除非来不及通常都不会去医院，哪怕差点溺死那次，佐助醒来也是在家里哥哥身边。他在医院醒来的经历，只有一次。  
作为班主任，伊鲁卡对佐助的情况还是有些了解，不好多说，叮嘱佐助要记得吃药，就告辞了，走之前还告诉佐助明天不用去上学。  
*  
其实休息和吃药都没什么必要，佐助的低烧说白了是查克拉消耗过量引起的，过了这一会儿就好了。  
睡了差不多一天，这会儿佐助也不会再想睡，想了想，他似乎疲惫地向后靠，低下头，抬手捂住眼睛。  
写轮眼，发动。  
纤细指下的眼瞳变成了红色，佐助试着回忆了一下昨晚，在写轮眼状态下，佐助清楚地感到，面对有些艰难题目晦涩的思维灵活起来，随之大幅度增长的是记忆力，昨晚的记忆清晰而条理分明，他现在可以回忆起整晚几个小时里他的思考步骤，并且轻易分辨出在哪一处走了弯路，哪一处方向错误。对于捂住眼睛上的手，他能透过灯光看到手指缝隙和手掌上的纹路。  
写轮眼倒真是厉害的东西。佐助躺下，把脸埋进枕头里，无声地笑了。  
他现在才感到迟来的喜悦。  
他多少明白以他现在的身体素质，写轮眼会对他造成的伤害比一般还大。  
但他还是感谢上天，让他能有这一条捷径，去追求燃烧生命的力量。  
*  
这场发烧来得快去得也快，第二天佐助就完全好了，身体里积累的疲惫也似乎被消耗一空。  
打开写轮眼就像是给佐助的一针强心剂，哪怕他体术已经可以直接打零分，忍术堪堪五十分，将来凭着万花筒，都可以把平均分拉到及格。  
既然知道他可以开写轮眼，也明白了他需要和欠缺的东西，那么方向也很容易确定了。  
他现在的主要目标就是提高查克拉量。  
这一句话说起来容易，佐助却没什么好办法，著名的踩水爬树之类是提高查克拉控制力的，他想来想去也不记得原著哪里有讲到提升查克拉量的方法。  
勉强能够用以比较的只有内力，或者说真气。  
但查克拉不像内力一样存在丹田里或什么固定的地方，他根本不知道自己的查克拉总量有多大，或者有没有提升。  
哪怕是用忍术的时候，他不觉得查克拉像溪流一样从哪条经脉里流出来，而是十分均匀地从身体各个角落出现，像水幕掠过全身。  
最后他只能用唯一确定的方法，就是不断使用忍术，把查克拉全部用出去，每一次消耗光之后，再恢复时，哪怕微小，总量一定会有提升。  
他不敢当着不知何处的监视者这么做，已经确定不会成为忍者的人，读些理论卷轴就算了，突然开始拼命提高查克拉量，未免太可疑。  
倒不是解释不了，毕竟按佐助的表现他从未放弃忍术，但佐助不希望让人觉得他有野心。  
这种情况下，他唯一能大量使用的就是幻术。  
既然开了写轮眼，佐助的研究方向自然转向幻术，他从前也是连着五行遁术在内什么忍术都看，并不显得突兀。  
于是佐助拢在和服袖子里的双手开始总是保持着结印，使用的还是组合幻术，持续性地输入C级忍术的查克拉，但只有在别人眼里自己的身体位置偏差一厘米这样的效果。  
一开始佐助对身上会发出查克拉波动还有担忧，研究之后却发现他实在小看了幻术这种东西。  
实力到达了一定层次的人可以察觉到身边敌人隐匿的气息，却经常会在不知不觉间陷入幻术，也就是说，只要不当面对三代这种层次的人施展，仅仅从远处跟随的监视者看不出佐助正在使用幻术。  
虽然还不明白原理，但这样佐助就可以放心了。  
当然，三代通过水晶球使用的望远镜之术可以看穿佐助的幻术，但他既无法看出宇智波佐助的位置是不是和暗部眼中相差一厘米，也无法看出佐助黑色隐形眼镜下瞳孔的颜色。  
*  
隐形眼镜是佐助得到写轮眼后第一想要的东西，他必须掩盖自己对这双眼睛的使用。  
因为佐助常常读卷轴，加上学习成绩名列前茅，他花了点时间，很容易就伪装成近视，去配了眼镜，戴了两天之后又嫌麻烦而理所当然地换成隐形眼镜。  
不会引起任何警惕的举动下，他用幻术催眠了店员，得到了两副平光镜，无论黑色隐形眼镜还是普通的无框镜，看起来都只是近视眼镜。  
拿到隐形眼镜后，佐助就开始试着用写轮眼找自己身边监视者，虽然不若白眼那样透视，但写轮眼也是能看出查克拉的东西，上忍们与平民相比，在写轮眼下就像灯泡一样显眼。  
佐助没有自大到认为隐匿者被自己扫一眼就找出来了，至少他可以肯定，自己身边并没有贴身监视的人。  
晚上在屋里他更加放心大胆地用大型幻术，并且还把几个幻术叠加，白天用幻术的时候，也开始使用写轮眼来增幅。  
写轮眼是幻术之首，哪怕不使用任何写轮眼独有的术，只要保持开眼状态，用出来的幻术力量就会被增强。  
反正在开到万花筒程度之前，写轮眼都只会消耗查克拉而已。  
以佐助现在的水平，每天只能开两三个小时的写轮眼，查克拉就会消耗得一干二净。  
卡卡西一用写轮眼战斗完就趴下，他的查克拉比起卡卡西差多少根本不必说，还能坚持两三个小时，只能说，不愧是“血继”。  
*  
借着写轮眼消耗起查克拉来速度飞快，用写轮眼状态学忍术也事半功倍，佐助觉得他能保持写轮眼的时间实在不够用，才意识到他有了什么误区。  
按漫画里显示的情况，他怀疑鼬离村之后写轮眼就没闭合过，那是多么恐怖的查克拉量。  
打开写轮眼本身，应该是用不了多少查克拉的。  
佐助分析了自己的查克拉流向，才发现又是固有意识束缚了自己，他本能地用一切查克拉去支持写轮眼的打开，事实上，只是利用它本来的幻术增幅性而不刻意通过它施展幻术，写轮眼消耗的查克拉量非常微小。  
当然这个“非常微小”并非对佐助而言，他还是不足以二十四小时开着写轮眼。  
这个问题算是解决，佐助有点挫败，他犯的错误对于写轮眼拥有者来说，就像忍者会在结印时扭到手指一样可笑。  
佐助蓦然发现不对。  
先是穿到明知末路的宇智波家，然后灭族，他从未真正融入这个世界，但他从不觉得自己的生活不真实，可是他最近的态度格外疏离。  
他想事情总和另一份记忆里的情况比较，而且用了“漫画里”这样的词，他从前一直排斥这样的词汇，他不愿意承认原著剧情，对看故事的人而言只是几页纸张，但是他的生活。  
他对前世的记忆更多了，连很多生活细节都想了起来，再想想，改变似乎就是从开眼开始。  
这也算写轮眼的后遗症吗？  
佐助多少有点哭笑不得，没有放在心上。  
随着对幻术理解的加深，他借着每日散步，开始在丸子店周围布下幻术结界。  
幻术区别于忍术的另一个特点，就是延迟性，幻术结完印后，不必马上发动，可以适当地控制发动时间，结界更是如此，忍术结印经常有在多少秒内完成的时间限制，符阵术式也必须一气呵成，幻术术式却可以间断很长时间，只要最后补完连接起来，就可以发动。  
佐助的第一个结界，整整画了一个月。  
他布下的结界是没有任何攻击性的，对进入结界范围之人的五感也没有任何影响，作用只是提醒佐助有人接近而已。  
佐助打算慢慢扩大这个结界的范围，直到测出自己周围的监视者，或者确认监视者们都在足够远的范围外。  
还有精神力，虽然以他的估计，他的精神力足以开到三勾玉，但万花筒需要的精神力实在不好说，只靠自然增长搞不好还不够。  
不懂装懂地冥想只会浪费时间，最好能做点脑力运动。  
佐助想到了一个人。  
*  
用完饭后，佐助放下筷子，双手合十：“谢谢款待。”  
“佐助喜欢就好。”奈良夫人一贯对佐助很温和，端来饭后茶点：“这次佐助带来的是蛋糕呢，配红茶比较好吧？”  
“我很喜欢，谢谢阿姨。”佐助仰头说，“阿姨，我能和奈良君学下棋吗？”  
“好呀。茶道之后是下棋，佐助想要怡情养性吗？”  
佐助抿了抿唇：“我想培养点爱好。”  
“佐助真是可爱～～”  
奈良夫人笑眯眯地摸了摸佐助的头。  
佐助没有避开，端端正正跪坐着，目光投向一旁的奈良鹿丸。  
鹿丸对上佐助清冷的视线，两秒之后转开头，叹了口气：“真是麻烦。”  
*  
家境不错的习惯就是兵马未动粮草先行，学习效果不论，工具先准备最好的，佐助买了一副上好的木质棋盘，木材的名字他没有听过，不过他原本对这个就不了解，也不见得是这个世界特有的树木。  
棋盘附着棋子都是有些年头的东西，并不显得黯淡，摸起来如玉一般温润，鹿丸是真的喜欢棋，摸着他的棋盘赞叹过，奈良先生也特地借去和儿子下了盘棋，但两人都没问过价钱。  
佐助没刻意去了解物价，但独居几年多少也清楚，算了算自己店里的甜点和棋盘的价钱，佐助第一次对自己坐拥庞大的遗产产生了一丝愧疚。  
他开始常常抱着棋盘往鹿丸家跑，哪怕每次都被鹿丸杀得溃不成军，从无例外。


	10. 流于血液的渴望与无法忘却而衍生的罪孽

勉强算摸索出写轮眼的正确使用方法后，佐助使用幻术就开始一日千里了。  
这样说并不夸张，写轮眼状态下，即使不是复制，学东西也容易得多，佐助此前不太关注幻术，起点也低，加上写轮眼本身对幻术的加成效果，佐助迅速练到了可以使用C级幻术。  
用以消耗查克拉的华而不实的大型幻术、更类似催眠的靠写轮眼施展的幻术，和能用以实战的C级幻术，是完全不一样的。  
佐助发现幻术比他想象的有攻击力，学会第一个真正的C级幻术后，他就很想试验一下。  
月读是非常强的幻术，但不是只有月读才叫高级幻术。  
能开万花筒的人在整个宇智波的历史上都寥寥无几，大多数宇智波还是靠勾玉写轮眼配合幻术。  
他发现了一个被原著和大多数同人都忽略的盲点，就是刨去万花筒后，宇智波家本身的幻术。这个神秘而更广阔的部分对他很有吸引力。  
几乎被分析透了的一部作品却很少被提到这点，一是因为剧情开始前宇智波就被灭族，另一个原因，就是仍存的三个宇智波都靠万花筒作战。  
万花筒，可以无视一、切幻术。  
敌人，是无效，持有者，是用不着。  
*  
小孩子放学后到晚饭前这一段时间，是丸子店生意很好的时候，丸井先生在后厨忙碌，森美在客人间团团转。佐助独自坐在柜台后，身后隔一道布帘就是厨房。  
他面前摆着账簿，注意力却完全不在上面，喧闹的店中，佐助宽大的袖口下，纤细的手指屈起，指节一下一下敲着椅子边缘。  
“叩，叩。”  
微不可闻的敲击声有节奏地响着。  
佐助目光放空，精力已经全集中在这个幻术上，周围的声音慢慢都消了下去，响起来的是两个声音，敲击木头音，和丸井先生的心跳。  
慢慢地，两个声音重合在了一起。  
现在的速度是，每分钟97下。  
佐助手指的节奏一变，心跳声也随之每分钟少了一个节拍。  
他清晰地感到，丸井的生命握住他手中，他现在随时可以让他的心跳加快或变慢，甚至骤停。  
撤掉幻术，佐助坐在原位，出了一身冷汗。  
这就是……幻术。  
*  
之后几天，佐助面对丸井先生总有点心虚，虽然他有十分的把握不会给丸井先生带来任何伤害。  
但另一方面，他又感到兴奋，并且忘不了那天幻术中一切尽在掌控中的感觉。  
他其实只是控制了丸井先生这一个普通人而已，但根据记载，他现在的查克拉也可以凭此杀掉没上过战场的中忍。  
当这个简单的幻术被发挥到极致，影级以下都可以起效，连在影级的战斗中都有干扰效果，而那种层次的战斗，一个破绽或许就可以决胜负。  
男人渴望力量的本能在他的血液里觉醒。  
他看到一个世界，充满了不可思议的、迷幻的力量。  
最重要的是，他伸手就可以碰得到。  
*  
沉溺于幻术的佐助也没有忘记其它方面的力量。  
能够把固定靶投得例无虚发后，他就开始到训练场去练习移动靶了，毕竟手里剑也算宇智波的招牌技能，而写轮眼大大加快了他的进步速度。  
一勾玉的写轮眼能够完美复制不带查克拉的动作，佐助复制了伊鲁卡课堂示范的动作，想要自己试的时候，他才发现宇智波家的写轮眼是何等逆天的东西。  
论速记能力，过目不忘的人世上不多，却也不是没有，但只是肉眼记住的东西，自己必须大量练习才能融会贯通，直至成为自己的能力，写轮眼的能力之所以被称为“复制”，就是因为它省了这一道过程。  
开着写轮眼，佐助本能地就明白该怎么出手，去追逐目标、预测轨迹，甚至写轮眼和普通中忍的眼力差别也被抹消了，这项技能被直接刻进了佐助身体里。  
话虽如此，在第一次练习的时候不适应追目标反应过快而崴了脚，那是只有佐助会犯的错误，不能带入到宇智波。  
装模作样地又练了一阵子之后，佐助就故作倔强地开始下一阶段。摆明了一副迫不及待、没学会走就急着要跑。  
他开始练习用钢丝来操作手里剑，来弥补他不能剧烈运动的缺陷。  
原版佐助在死亡森林用的一手，他是真觉得很帅，可惜对上的是大蛇丸，不然当很好用。  
无人指导、无人示范，佐助为此可是吃尽了苦头，尤其是把系着手里剑的钢丝放出去的一段。  
被自己手里剑打到也就算了，被自己的钢丝缠住绊倒，这种错误，让收到暗部报告的三代都为之掩面。  
结合从前结印扭到手指、靠分析忍术卷轴来精打细算使用查克拉的事迹，三代不由为这个倔强的孩子、为已经走到末路的宇智波一族深深叹息。  
*  
精神力充沛、查克拉稳定增长，佐助在打开写轮眼的第二年年末，进化到了二勾玉。  
照这样下去，搞不好剧情开始前他就能开到三勾玉了。  
怀着这样有点得意的期待，佐助终于开始觉得生活往好的方面发展。  
直到十一岁。  
*  
佐助做了一个梦。  
那是个柔软美好的梦境。  
空气和煦而迷蒙，佐助看不清东西，也完全没有意识发生着什么。  
谁的手指抚过他赤裸的皮肤，拥抱是温热的。  
那个人漆黑的眸子目不转睛地注视着他，缺乏血色的唇中吐出柔软的声音唤着他的名字。  
他的灵魂都要融化在这样的浅唤中。  
在他怀里，佐助的一切痛苦和忧郁都隐去了，温暖而心安。  
拥抱的纠缠中，他似乎听见了河涛声。  
最后他终于叫出那个称呼：  
“哥哥……”  
*  
佐助醒了过来。  
一开始他还没有明白发生了什么，目光茫然地掠过窗外黯淡的曙光。  
腿间黏腻的感觉提醒了他。  
那是少年的身体初次发育时的第一场春梦。  
而他的对象是……哥哥。  
血色一点点从佐助脸上褪了下去，绝望让他连嘴唇都显得苍白。  
他，喜，欢，鼬。  
清晨冰凉的空气接触到皮肤，让他打了个寒战。  
寒气似乎一直浸到骨髓里。  
佐助非常清醒，他甚至还意识到，正常男人的绮梦，哪怕对象是同性，自身也会占主导地位。  
但他是特殊的，他不会对女人有兴趣，潜意识里就该是……这样。  
让他死掉吧，他从来没有这么自我厌恶过，让他马上死掉算了。  
他不想去玷污鼬。  
这不是电影，不是小说，同性、而且还是亲兄弟……罪恶感快把他逼疯了。  
佐助终于呜咽出声：“爸爸、妈妈……”  
仿佛被什么扼住喉咙，他的声音虚弱而颤抖。  
不是，不是富岳和美琴，他从来叫他们父亲大人和母亲，他只有一对爸爸妈妈。  
在这个世界，他唯一能求助的人只有鼬，但现在他只能选择回避这个名字，于是下意识向前世的父母求救。  
他意识到自己念出什么，打了个寒战，趴倒在被子上。  
把脸埋进被子里，佐助控制自己不要有多余的举动花尽了全身的力气。  
他的运气很好也说不定，每次有正常外的反应时，理由都有现成的。  
人生七苦，生，老，病，死，怨憎悔，爱别离——求不得。  
求不得……  
佐助喉咙里发出低哑干涩的笑声。  
他感到又陷入了四年前在医院醒来的那一天，孤立无援的境地。  
*  
白天上课时他一直精神恍惚，但他从来孤僻安静，也没被看出来。  
唯一察觉他不对的是鹿丸，怎么说也和佐助下了那么久棋，多少有点同伴情谊，鹿丸在心里唠念着麻烦，难得地在学校主动找上佐助：  
“我说，你今天怎么了？”  
“我……做了个梦。”佐助毫无笑意地牵起唇角：“我梦到了哥哥……”  
鹿丸被佐助眼里流露出的凄然震住了。  
因为家里有个上忍，当时还很年幼的鹿丸就知道佐助全家都死得只剩他一个了，虽然鹿丸聪明地没有多问，并不清楚更多，但已经理解佐助孤僻的由来，当然他不知道佐助更早之前就是这样。  
而且在长期的接触中，鹿丸也知道，自己虽然比佐助聪明，但佐助更有种阅历丰富的成人感觉，所想也和自己不一样。  
他很明白这件事没有他可以插手的余地。多少有点挫败地吐了口气：  
“真是……麻烦啊。”  
*  
他这辈子大概就是所谓天生0号君吧。  
佐助毫无笑意地想。  
对女人没兴趣、也无法作为主动的一方，将来即使有恋人，也一定是处于被动了。  
但他想到他现在作为少年的身体会被人压在身下，就觉得想吐。  
因为家教的缘故，也因为自身性格比较内敛，他前世到死之前都没有谈过一次恋爱，但现代信息的流通程度，让他对这种事情从最浅的接触到最后一步都完全清楚。  
但在梦里，两个人的身体和举止都是暧昧不明的。  
那个柔软美好的梦境，挖出了他心里最隐秘、自己都未曾知晓的地方，鲜血淋淋。  
*  
他犯的最大的错误，就是把前生记得太重，他怕死怕痛，提炼不好查克拉，不觉得自己是个忍者，不把宇智波当成家，甚至因为年纪太小，没有明确的性别意识。  
他排斥着这个世界时，鼬打破屏障把他拉了出来，他依赖着鼬，最初与这个世界不多的沟通都是通过鼬完成的。  
哪怕身体幼小，他的心智也是成熟的，他没有那么容易把一个人当成血脉相连的兄长，那时候起，他的爱慕就超出了亲情的范围。  
比起被误解和憎恨填满的原版佐助，他那么爱鼬，但想到鼬的时候很少称他哥哥，是不是因为这个原因呢？  
是的，他突然明白过来，他对原版佐助的感情更像兄弟。  
他靠回忆去了解他，分析他的未来，衡量他的举动，他体谅他，和记忆里的他一起长大。  
如果那是对兄弟……那鼬呢？  
与鼬的相处，的确更亲密黏腻。  
他向鼬撒娇、装嫩的时候，是不是把自己当成一个……女孩子。  
佐助对自身的存在都厌恶起来，发现自己可能存在的这种心态让他觉得恶心透了。  
呼吸变得艰难，他感到自己的肺叶像是旧伤发作一般隐隐作痛，然后才发现是因为自己的吐息太用力、太长。  
他应该……忘掉它，趁见不到，现在就忘掉。  
就像懵懂而无望的初恋，通常人的初恋不都是会失恋吗？  
谁也没有离了谁就不能活。  
*  
理智一遍遍重这么复着，感情上佐助却崩溃地发觉他根本做不到。  
他两辈子，第一次喜欢一个人。  
不想忘，怎么都不想忘。  
想到鼬的名字，就让他的心脏都在疼。  
他曾经期待过、憧憬过爱情的降临。  
但在感到恋爱的甜蜜之前，他先尝到了绝望的滋味。  
*  
两个男人、同胞血脉，这两个词哪一个单独想起来都让他恨不得立刻死了，但合起来，罪恶感似乎就没那么强烈了。  
哥哥，哥哥，他一次次在心里念着，就渐渐褪去了痛苦，温暖起来。  
这个称呼确实是他唯一的温暖了。  
他对鼬的依赖，早就超越了爱情和亲情。  
现在回想起来，他灭族以前的人生都是一成不变的灰白，只有和鼬在一起的日子，四季分明，日夜交替，有时间流动和鲜明色泽。  
他要逃避，就该彻底点，但他抗拒这个世界，却偏偏放了鼬进来。  
终究他只是一个怕死怕痛、怕孤寂的……胆小鬼。  
*  
晚上整夜佐助都不敢睡，睁着眼睛到天明。  
佐助很少有自己做梦的记忆，要么他很少做梦，要么他是做了梦都会忘掉的类型。  
但他还是怕。  
第二天看着窗外渐渐亮起来，佐助爬起来洗漱，发现自己开了三勾玉。  
这是第一次，他在得到力量时毫无欣喜。  
吃完早饭，佐助因为自身迟缓的动作，明白自己又发了低烧。  
佐助虽说身体差，也是针对忍者而言，只要不剧烈运动，在普通人里他身体都算好的，鼬离开那么多年，佐助一个人过，也一直没病没灾。  
想到上次发烧是在第一次开写轮眼，佐助多少明白是怎么回事儿。  
他过于庞大的精神力量反过来影响着身体。对于一般人而言，虽然有精神状态影响生理状态的例子，如恐血症、厌食症、幻痛等等，但一般情况比较极端——例如纲手。他却因为和身体不相符的精神力，格外容易受到精神状态的影响。  
这次精神糟糕的原因他提都不想提，干脆请了一天假。  
低烧持续的时间不长，午饭后就退了，佐助不想继续在床上躺着，丸井先生便让他到前面看店。  
接近饭点，店里没什么客人，连外面的街道都是冷冷清清的。佐助靠在柜台前，有点无聊。  
佐助今天穿了一身近乎白色的蓝底浅灰格子和服，腰上系着一只浅葱色的香囊。他现在常常在腰带上系一个香囊，用幻术改变它的纹路，来锻炼自己的幻术控制力。  
这一类的小幻术，即使失败也不会引起注意。  
把玩了一会儿香囊，佐助突然想起从前看到过一种对宇智波佐助名字的解释。随着写轮眼的进化，佐助对于前世、幼年时的记忆越来越清晰，对于《火影忍者》这部漫画，原本他除了关于宇智波佐助、宇智波鼬的大致经历，都忘得差不多了，随着开眼，却又慢慢想了起来，偶然扫过的一些资料和分析，也都想了起来。  
佐助抽出张纸，执笔写下：  
U-unabashed 不在乎  
C-calibre 才干  
H- hatred 憎恨  
I-ideal 完美的  
H-hero 英雄  
A-adversity 厄运  
S-sad 悲哀的  
A-agony 痛苦  
S-secret 秘密  
U-unbowed 不屈服的  
K-kindless 冷酷的  
E-exclusive 孤傲的  
佐助端详了一下这张纸，动笔把姓氏第二个的“才干”、第四个的“完美的”、倒数第二个的“英雄”，和名字的最后三个划掉，想了想，又把姓氏的最后一个的“厄运”也划掉。  
他把第二个改成“C-cowardly怯懦的”，姓氏的最后一个改成“A-afeard恐惧的”。  
还有五个，但英语毕竟两世都不是母语，这一世更是没什么用上的机会，佐助对英语远称不上熟练，又想了几个词，都没法合适地填上去，干脆放弃了。  
他搁下笔，手指按着纸张的边缘，一簇火苗窜起，蔓延上整张纸，一眨眼烧去，丝毫无损伤的平整桌面上只剩薄薄的一层灰烬。  
佐助有点出神地看着自己的手指。  
他多少已经有点，像个忍者了吧。


	11. 少年的背影

随着忍者学校课程难度的增加，男生的理论课成绩慢慢掉了下去，很多女生赶了上来。  
原著里应该就是这样的，虽然总成绩是宇智波佐助第一，但春野樱是理论课第一。  
不过对现在的佐助来说，都是一样简单。无论后面的排位怎么变化，佐助永远以全科满分牢牢地呆在榜首的位置上。  
长年沉浸在书卷和演算之中，让他的孤僻转化成一种更温和些的冷淡  
佐助并没有特意把团扇家徽加在买回来的和服上，现在除了宇智波的姓氏之外，已经没有什么把他和当年的木叶第一名门联系起来了。  
但因为佐助表达出来的偏向，除了伊鲁卡、奈良夫人这类不能拒绝的长辈之外，同龄的人都称呼他“宇智波”。  
虽然他不知道，那些女生们在背后统一叫他“佐助少爷”。  
即使他一直抗拒着那个家的影响，不可否认他是在族长之家中成长起来的，他的一举一动都受到了美琴和富岳的言传身教，虽然称不上动作优雅但礼仪完备，孤独将他身上所有的浮躁都沉淀成了沉静。  
同时他更没有想到的一点，是他在模仿鼬的姿态。  
即使大部分时候穿着忍者标准装扮，但鼬也有穿居家服的时候，尤其是察觉到佐助比起宇智波族服更喜欢宽松的和服后，带佐助一起出去玩的时候，鼬会和佐助一起换上比较简便的和服。  
每当这个时候，有着成熟心态的佐助都会半羡慕半欣赏兄长的优雅姿态。  
当时没有想过要模仿的佐助，在逐渐成长之后，却开始不自觉地模仿记忆里的鼬。  
无论是鼬面对他的温和，还是本身固有的清冷，他都确实学到了。  
常年穿着和服的佐助，让格外注意容貌气质的女生们都有一种非常强烈的“果然是世家子弟”的感觉。  
*  
点了一遍名之后，伊鲁卡看着下面掩藏着兴奋和紧张的学生，说：  
“那么……毕业考的项目是分身术，被叫到的人按照顺序到隔壁的教室。宇智波佐助，你是第一个，没有问题吧？”  
佐助沉静地点点头，站起身，跟着伊鲁卡走向隔壁。  
空荡荡的大教室里，只有黑板前的一个讲桌，除了伊鲁卡之外还有这一届另一个班的班主任水木老师，面前的桌子上放着三排木叶护额。  
佐助抬手结印，一声“分身术”，三个穿着和服的少年出现在教室里。  
“佐助，很好。”伊鲁卡露出笑容，转瞬又收敛了，目光复杂起来，“你……”在场的两个老师都提前得到通知，佐助并不会成为忍者。  
佐助并没有在意他听惯了的赞扬，视线落在整整齐齐的木叶护额上。伊鲁卡误会了他的目光，开口道：“佐助，如果你愿意的话……”  
佐助蓦然惊醒。  
左右两个佐助消失了，只剩下中间的一个，佐助没有接话，默默地向伊鲁卡弯腰鞠躬，转身走出教室。  
在授予忍者资格的仪式上，他看着被自己拒绝的木叶护额，那一刻克制不住心中的酸痛和愤怒。  
这个东西，束缚着鼬，毁掉了鼬的一生……  
*  
考试通过的孩子应回到教室，直到考试结束，考官公布通过名单和分组的集合时间。但佐助已经不需要了。  
他走出学校，独自穿过空荡荡的操场，没有从平日直线回丸子店的路走，而是走了另一条，有些绕远的路。  
早春，樱花都开了，这条路上两旁的樱树时不时有樱花飘落。  
从前他并不爱赏花，但重生一次后，潜移默化，倒慢慢越来越喜欢樱了。  
走在落樱纷飞的长径，佐助不由想起和鼬唯一一次的赏樱。  
心中不知是酸楚，还是柔软。  
当初很小的时候，呆在房间里，百无聊赖之下也看过几本书，自从开眼，他的记忆力越来越好，以前随便看的一些东西都记了起来。  
佐助随口低唱：“纵将人长留，无奈成空，常叹心似落樱飞，纵使不知归尽处，甘付东风……”  
*  
从忍者学校毕业后，佐助就是正式的丸子店老板了。  
不需要上课，他一觉睡到大天亮，然后披衣起床，打着哈欠下楼。  
不过今天同级的学生们都已毕业，到学校集合是分班，不似平时上课那么早。吃着早饭，佐助看见不少带着木叶护额的小孩兴致勃勃地路过店门口，走向学校。其中不乏些熟悉的面孔。  
难得坐到柜台后招待客人，不断需要记账，佐助就没把手放在袖子里使用幻术，光明正大地抽出来练结印。  
人流慢慢散去后，店里一下变得空落了。  
不上不下的中间时段，一般都没什么客人，佐助也从来没有抓紧分分秒秒训练的觉悟，休息起来。  
现在应该是，第七班初次见面的时候吧。  
他趴在柜台上，闭着眼睛，一字一句轻轻说：“我叫宇智波佐助，喜欢哥哥和甜食，讨厌胡萝卜和吃苦受累，梦想是一家快乐地生活在一起，兴趣是做甜食。”  
他与剧情相符的生活，彻底结束了。  
*  
既然正式接手丸子店，以前佐助不怎么接触的店铺经营，也必须开始学习。  
虽然不必担忧盈利，但既然开店，佐助还是打算认真做下去的，因此要学的东西不少，包括进原材料、补充厨具或模具、印刷新的菜单等。  
听丸井先生讲了几天，然后丸井先生就把这一次进调料的事情交给他，让他去实践。  
佐助穿着一身淡青色的和服，配了个白色香囊，拿着丸井先生给的地址，出门了。  
忍村并没有种地的地方，生活物资都是从周边的地界来的，这些地方也属于木叶，平时甚至有忍者看管，产出会定期送到木叶，一部分放入仓库，一部分放在交易所，发给补助对象或者由开粮店等店铺的村民购买。  
一般家庭需要调料肯定去副食店或超市买，甜点店这样需要大量调料的地方，通常也是去交易所批发。  
交易所靠近村口，佐助已经很久没有到这么靠近村口的地方了，他看着手上的地址，沿着这条路走下去，尽头是一个岔路口，一条通往交易所，另一条通往……宇智波大宅。  
他摇摇头，继续往前走，走到那个岔路口附近，下意识看向通往宇智波族地的路，却看到那条路上站着四个人。  
标志性的银发忍者带着三个下忍，老神在在地说：  
“好啦，今天就在这里解散吧。”  
卡卡西说完，就干脆地化作烟雾不见了。  
他的身形消散，身后的三个小孩顿时显露出来，黄头发的少年一跺脚：“可恶，他只有在这个时候积极！”  
佐助若有所思地看着他们。  
原来现在的第七班，是这样的。  
春野樱，漩涡鸣人，日向雏田。  
的确，三人小组最理想的状态是一个攻击型、一个防守型、一个辅助型——虽然因为各种实际情况根本不可能完全做到。  
常常有两男一女的分组不过因为男忍的数量成倍多于女忍，女忍中也是辅助型居多。  
而且原著里日向雏田那一组三个人都擅长追踪，无疑造成了资源重叠浪费。  
倒是这个分组，一个九尾人柱力，一个号称无差别防御的日向，一个早期擅长幻术、后来转型医忍的春野樱；一个四代遗孤，一个几乎已经被废了继承权的名门宗家，一个普通平民；一个活泼过头，一个害羞自卑，一个双重人格。从哪方面来看，都是堪称完美的队伍。  
甚至仍然维持了三角恋的状态。  
*  
佐助没有避讳他们，他和班上同学们关系都淡薄，哪怕漩涡鸣人，数年来挑衅佐助，佐助从来不骄不躁没有回应后，也慢慢觉得无趣了。自他知道佐助不当忍者，更对他失去了执着。  
这一会儿他们也看见了走过来的佐助，佐助向他们点头算作招呼。  
春野樱立刻红了脸颊，但比起害羞恐怕是兴奋的，她还没开口，漩涡鸣人就大大咧咧地高声招呼：  
“哈哈，宇智波！我们接了那个打扫宇智波大宅的任务哦。那是你家吗？好大啊！”  
春野樱想阻止他已经来不及，脱口一声：“笨蛋！”  
漩涡鸣人毫无所觉：“本来就很大嘛！”他像证明自己话似地张开手臂划了个大圈，又对佐助道：“话说，其他人都到哪里去了？”  
佐助淡淡道：“都死了。”  
一时冷场，早春天气，众人莫名有种秋风吹过的感觉。  
佐助毫无笑意地弯了弯唇角：  
“当忍者早晚会这样。”  
漩涡鸣人脱口而出：“所以你才不当忍者吗？”  
春野樱扶额，已经无力阻止他，佐助认真思索片刻，摇了摇头：“因为我怕苦。”  
人早晚会死，他前世安份良民，还不是飞来横祸。他从一开始不愿当忍者，就是怕苦怕累。  
若平安生长，慢慢受训，他会逐渐习惯，但现在已当不得，纵使他现在的忍术水平，已经是一般中忍，但护送或远距离寄信，长途跋涉，他做不到，与敌人作战，腾挪躲闪，他做不到。查克拉仍在，他没有失去忍者的基本，但一般意义上的忍者，他是当不成了。  
这样说来，他的问题多着呢，忍者在任务之外要保持规律的作息，他却常常看卷轴到晚睡，周末也喜欢睡懒觉；忍者要尽量减少身上的体味，连家里开花店的山中井野身上都没有花香味，佐助却因为天天和甜点打交道，身上常有淡淡的甜香。  
这个答案让第七班都太惊讶了，呆呆地看着佐助。  
佐助没有多说，走上另一边的岔路，向交易所走去。  
*  
佐助走了春野樱才反应过来，难得撇开井野和佐助少爷遇上，她甚至没和佐助少爷说上一句话！  
春野樱怨念顿生，对破坏她机会的漩涡鸣人毫不留情地就是一拳。  
“哇！小樱，你干什么又打我！”  
漩涡鸣人抱头大喊，日向雏田喏喏地想安慰他，春野樱则不再理会，把目光定在佐助的背影上。  
是了，总是这样的。  
每天放学，佐助少爷从不逗留，安静地独自离开，回丸子店或是去训练场。  
留给想接近他的女生们的总是这么个背影。  
佐助少爷从来不接近任何一个同学、也不刻意排斥女生的接近，那种冷淡的疏离，不同于少年气的冷漠，下意识让女生们明白是没有任何可能的，所以虽然她和井野都喜欢佐助少爷，却没有因此成为敌人。  
她们常常挤在一起，一边陶醉地看着佐助少爷的背影，一边互相争论佐助少爷是冷酷高贵还是静谧斯文。  
今天得知卡卡西老师为他们接下的任务：打扫宇智波大宅。春野樱立刻意识到和她的心上人有关。  
可以比井野抢先一步进入佐助少爷家里让她顿时兴奋了，见到高墙外的团扇标志，她也马上想起那是佐助少爷唯一一件和服以外的便服背后的标记。  
但一进去，她立马被泼了一盆冷水。  
她知道佐助少爷一直是独来独往，却不曾想过，佐助少爷的亲人，是不是全都……不在了。  
那庞大、连绵的制式建筑，随处可见的团扇家徽，空旷无一人的族地，有种特别的力量，一向咋咋呼呼的鸣人，都下意识觉得敬畏，不敢出声大闹。  
这是他们执行得最安静的一次D级任务。  
连一向散漫的卡卡西老师，都没有像往常一样懒洋洋地看着他们干活，而是取来用具，和他们一起认真打扫。  
族地最后，房屋建筑之外的部分，卡卡西老师没有让他们进去，鸣人和雏田都没有多想，但对这里超乎寻常关注的樱马上意识到了，那里恐怕是墓地。  
打扫完毕，出了那座大宅，鸣人松了口气，说总觉得在这个地方不舒服。  
春野樱没有开口，但她也有一样的感觉。  
但这里却是佐助少爷的家。  
鸣人的粗神经，让他转眼就忘记了，一路上向卡卡西抱怨起D级任务的无足轻重，让春野樱也放松下来，没料到蓦然见到佐助，她那种荒凉的感觉又泛了上来。  
熟悉的俊秀背影，第一次让她觉得，她离佐助少爷非常、非常远……

 

—第二章·阳光荒凉的颜•完—


	12. 原来终为了这一天的相会

早春稍过，樱花正盛的时候，奈良夫人再次邀请佐助一起去赏樱。  
奈良父子虽然奉行不自找麻烦，奈良夫人却是个很热情的人，年年都邀请佐助一起去赏樱，即使每次佐助都谢绝。  
拒绝得多了，佐助自己都觉得十分不好意思。  
奈良夫人的好意让他十分感激，但提到赏樱这个词，他就会想起当初和鼬一起去的那次。  
他显露出对鼬的过于依赖后，鼬便体贴地给予了他更多时间，比起原著里兄弟在一起通常都是训练的情况，不知是出于对他废柴程度的不抱希望呢，还是出于对孤僻弟弟的怜惜，鼬对他并没有什么训练上的要求，只要有空，就带他出去玩。  
那次约好，鼬没有任务就一起去赏樱，明明是樱树刚抽出花骨朵就约定了，但鼬总是有任务，佐助等着等着，生怕花期都过了，他过于翘首期盼，以至于美琴都察觉到他的愿望，提出带他一起去赏樱。  
但佐助不肯，因为说好了要和哥哥一起去，就在那个周末，他在房间里百无聊赖地练习结印的时候，鼬突然回来了。  
佐助刚惊喜地叫出一声“哥哥”，鼬就把他拉了出去，说去赏樱，连美琴难得上心地帮佐助准备的和服都来不及换上。  
佐助对宇智波族地、或者木叶，都完全不熟悉，被鼬带着绕了两下，就不知道走到哪里了，只觉得突然就眼前一亮，竟然是一片樱花林。  
初春时的约定，拖到现在，却正是樱花最盛的时候，这里难得一大片樱花，而且人很少，鼬还拜托一位陌生的宇智波族人帮忙占了一个特别好的位置。  
不好多麻烦别人，所以出来得很匆忙，没有茶点什么的，兄弟俩也不在意，席地坐在树下。  
佐助此前从来没赏过花，看到那么大片的樱花都是在画册或者电视上，很有点陶醉其中，一直仰着头脖子很累，鼬就让佐助坐在身前靠着他。  
春日天气暖融融的，佐助在鼬怀里，看着覆盖天空的漫天樱花，慢慢睡着。  
佐助从来不提“下一次”之类的要求，虽然他那时，对于根本等不到第二年的灭族，确实是忘了的。  
佐助很明白，事到如今，即使和别人一起再去赏樱，他也只会感到孤寂而已。  
*  
在成为正式的丸子店老板后，佐助呆在店里的时间也没有更多一些。  
不过佐助不去学校后，被围观的时候的倒是减少了。  
追捧佐助的女同学们没有几个真正成为忍者，仍必须花大把时间在学校。倒是春野樱的韧劲让佐助有些意外。  
不知是否因为成为忍者，有了更多自主的时间和钱，春野樱几乎每天都会在饭后，佐助算账的一段时间来丸子店。  
她毕竟不可能每天都来，也不是正好每次佐助都在，所以有一段时间后佐助才发觉她的举动，同时也发现，似乎春野樱每次点的都是三色丸子。  
第二天春野樱再来，佐助难得主动端盘子过去，问：  
“你喜欢三色丸子吗？”  
春野樱受宠若惊地回答：“是的！甜食里面我最喜欢三色丸子和红豆汤……”  
佐助不由很轻地微笑了一下。  
春野樱蓦然噤声。  
佐助没有发觉，想到春野樱关照自己的生意也很不少了，又同窗了那么多年，便说：  
“今天我请你吧。”  
佐助转身打算离开，但或许是佐助的主动搭话给了她鼓励，春野樱鼓起勇气问：“佐…宇智波桑，喜欢三色丸子和红豆汤吗？”  
佐助没有回头，轻声答道：“不……有人喜欢。”  
*  
日子过得不紧不慢，天天到他店里报道的春野樱连着几天没有出现，佐助才意识到，波之国任务开始了。  
地球不会离了谁就转不了——虽然佐助经常怀疑他现在生活的还算不算地球。佐助一点不担心第七班的任务会不会完不成。  
果然，大概一个多月后，算完帐佐助一抬头，发现春野樱又出现在了不大的店面里。  
日本的春天是五月，在佐助没有怎么感到时间变化的情况下，中忍考试来了。  
对于普通村民来说，中忍考试的表现就是村里出现了很多别村的生面孔，许多稍有名气的店子客流量都有所增多。  
其中包括佐助所开的丸子店。  
这个甚至没有店名的丸子店却已经是公认的木叶最好甜点店，丸井先生还愉快地说，等中忍考试后，就把店面扩大一下吧。  
不仅仅是因为突增的外来客人，这几年丸子店的客户一直稳定增长着，小小的店面确实容纳不下愿意坐在店里吃的客人们了。  
“好啊。”佐助回答，“那就中忍考试后吧。”  
至于现在，随着名气提升，“小团扇丸子店”这个称呼也逐渐蔓延开，佐助正致力于，让人们至少把那个“小”字去掉。  
*  
中忍考试虽然声势浩大，但在前两场都是不关普通村民什么事的，公开比赛的是第三场，除了受邀的各界人士之外，也面向村民售票。  
佐助身为忍者遗孤，可以享受村里发给的津贴，但因为佐助有宇智波的遗产，完全不愁吃穿，三代与他商量之后，把现金补助取消了，取而代之给了他很多别的福利。  
比如更多优惠的C、D级任务、定量的交易所折扣劵，还有像中忍考试这类公开活动，都可以得到免费的票。  
佐助没有特别想去旁观剧情的想法，不过反正是赠送的票，看看也无妨。  
他还记得前两场考试，及三场前预选的模式，但具体发生了什么就完全不知道了，尤其的第三场前的预选，他完全不知道如今的对战表是怎么排的。  
而和票一起发到手里的第三场正式赛对战表，是：  
第一场：漩涡鸣人VS日向宁次  
第二场：奈良鹿丸VS手鞠  
第三场：日向雏田VS勘九郎  
第四场：李洛克VS我爱罗  
真是有趣的对战表呢。  
李洛克和我爱罗的对战被延到了正式赛上。日向雏田也打进了决赛，果然对这个年纪的孩子，恋爱比较容易成为动力吗？和漩涡鸣人一组，对这位雏田大小姐的激励看来不小。  
*  
比赛当天，佐助没约上什么人一起去，但在看台坐下不久，就被女生发现。票只是入场用，不规定位置，春野樱和山中井野迅速一左一右将他夹在了中间。  
女生们并不会轻易向他搭话，所以佐助也不太在意，只看比赛罢了。  
没有先和日向雏田战斗一场，日向宁次的怨气丝毫不减，他在赛场上公然的指责让佐助又觉得有趣，又不由扶额。  
这是公开赛好不好，看台上的除了两村的影外还有很多忍村的人，木叶的名声还要不要了？  
居然会允许这样的丑闻暴露于众目睽睽之下，是不是木叶对外的示弱呢？  
佐助莫名地想起“示敌以弱”这个词，但也想不到这个词后面是否还有示什么以强的下半句。  
接下来，鹿丸与手鞠的战斗和原著中没有任何区别，勘九郎弃权，而后就是会揭开木叶毁灭计划的一场了。  
李洛克和我爱罗，是宿命之战也说不定。  
仅从战斗过程来看，比起佐助的记忆，只是把位置从室内挪到了赛场上。  
只不过，在李洛克受到不可挽回的伤害之前，或许是看出这个只会体术的下忍绝无可能对我爱罗造成什么伤害，暗中的砂仁没有兴趣看完一场必赢的比赛，发动了暗号。  
突然间，漫天洁白的羽毛凭空而降。  
佐助当然知道这是什么——幻术•涅盘精舍之术！  
我爱罗即使在被鸣人打动前，虽然有点滥杀，但其实很有纪律性，不会主动挑衅，让人怕得要死也没真正对队友出手过，同样的，他很有作为一个工具的自觉，见到发动的幻术后，立刻操纵沙子做出一只巨大爪子，打向赛场周边的墙壁，造成观众席一角的塌方，然后与他的兄姐汇合，冲出赛场。  
塌方看台正在佐助对面，佐助的目光穿过漫天羽毛，投在体力消耗过多而对幻术毫无抗力、立刻倒地昏睡的李洛克身上。  
李洛克算是逃过一劫了，没有经历一次手术，也不知对他是好事还是坏事。  
*  
羽毛飘下的同时，除去上忍们，感到昏昏欲睡的春野樱立刻抬手结印：“解！”  
昏倦感一退去，春野樱慌忙看向身旁，“佐助少爷……”  
一身藏蓝和服的佐助平静地坐着，双手拢在袖中。  
佐助并没有用写轮眼，这样大范围于是必然降低了强度的幻术根本不可能催眠得了他。  
虽然也有藏拙的想法，但在这个混乱的赛场上，他可不敢睡过去。  
指不定有人看宇智波这个名号不顺眼，顺手给他一刀就把宇智波的末裔了结了。  
想到这一点，佐助后悔起来看这个中忍考试。  
但紧接着他又想到，在这里好歹还有一堆中忍上忍暗部，要是呆在丸子店，才真是指不定被什么人袭击，搞不好被无差别破坏木叶的行动波及，那才叫无辜。  
——这就是没有力量的悲哀。  
*  
一片倒下的观众中，两个仍然清醒的少年顿时变得极为显眼，春野樱六神无主地看着佐助，冷不防见两个音忍一左一右窜了过来，但还没近前，卡卡西就跃过来，一人一苦无掀翻，鲜血四溅。  
“小樱、……宇智波，你们等在这里，不要乱跑，我去减少敌人的人数。”  
春野樱慌忙点头。卡卡西跃出，和凯汇合，杀了几个乱窜的音忍，又回到两个少年身前：  
“小樱，去把鸣人、雏田，还有鹿丸都叫起来！我有个任务……发给你们！”  
卡卡西在苦无交击的脆响中，一边说着，一边随手击中试图冲过来的忍者。他站在两人身前，以保护者的姿态，所有妄图越过他的敌人都以死亡收场。  
佐助看着他的背影，没有出声。  
“……！鸣人一定会很高兴。”春野樱回头看了眼遥遥倒在看台顶层的漩涡鸣人，又不放心地看向静默地坐着的佐助：“那、那是个什么样的任务啊？”  
“这可是个……在波之国之后，就没有再执行过的大任务！”  
卡卡西一矮身，苦无划过一个想从上空突破的敌忍腹部，带起一串血珠，血条泼下，春野樱“哇！”了一声，抱头大喊：“老师！这种情况下你派给我们任务到底是要我们做什么呀！？”  
“保护宇智波佐助！”  
卡卡西干脆地说。  
春野樱顿时怔住。  
卡卡西微微偏头，余光看向佐助：“宇智波，你没有意见吧？”  
佐助终于开口：“如果你认为足够的话……”  
现在三代遭困，又有只一尾加只八歧大蛇在村子里肆虐，暗部估计也顾不上他了，也就是卡卡西，总挂念着宇智波遗孤，才想到还要找人保护他。  
常年暗中关注着佐助的卡卡西对他也算有点了解，知道他是同意，对春野樱道：  
“好啦，小樱，去找他们三个吧！”  
“嗯，是！”  
春野樱扶着椅子，就想趴地不引人注目地通往看台最上层，但佐助站起来，松开交握的手，一只藏蓝的袖子横在她面前。  
春野樱疑惑地抬头看向佐助，卡卡西突然回头：  
“小樱？”  
在他的感应中，他身后的两个人突然不见了。  
“这样就可以了吧？”  
佐助的声音从身后传来。  
卡卡西神色有点了然，有点复杂：“没有写轮眼，也不愧是宇智波吗……？”他稍用心一些，便看破了这个幻术，但在这种混乱的情况下，这种程度的幻术已足够了，而且他都没发现佐助什么时候结的印。  
春野樱一头雾水，目光在两人间来回扫视。  
“我用幻术掩盖了我们两个。”  
佐助淡淡解释，侧身绕过低头昏睡的山中井野，走上台阶。  
春野樱从惊讶中反映过来，忙跟上，飞快跑上顶层，抢先蹲到漩涡鸣人身前，结印点在他身上。  
佐助则踢踢鹿丸的腿：  
“别装睡了鹿丸……你想放着我不管吗？”  
鹿丸无奈地从地上爬起来：“我不想自找麻烦的……”虽然看不见，但他的视线还是准确地落在佐助存在的地方。  
佐助没有回答，随手解开躺倒在漩涡鸣人不远处的日向雏田身上的涅盘精舍之术。  
日向雏田比起迷迷糊糊的漩涡鸣人更有素质些，一醒来就意识到了现场的混乱。  
佐助的幻术只针对他和春野樱两个人，依次爬起来的三个少年立马引起敌人的注意，一个音忍冲了过来，小樱惊呼一声，不知该先提醒谁。  
但袭来的音忍被凯一拳砸到墙上，紧接着第二拳连墙砸破了一个大洞，和碎石一起掉下去的音忍眼看是没有活路了。  
佐助见凯和卡卡西赶到，干脆解开了幻术，看到突然出现在身边的春野樱，漩涡鸣人吓了一跳。  
没有留给他反应的时间，卡卡西厉声道：  
“我现在告诉你们任务内容，听到之后，立刻从那个洞离开！”  
见第七班的学生注意力都集中在他身上，卡卡西凝重地说：  
“保护宇智波佐助，不让他被任何人带走！把他送到安全的地方，然后守在他身边。接到新的命令之前，都在原地待命！”  
漩涡鸣人差点跳起来：“保护他！？”  
“不要小看这个任务！”  
卡卡西表情肃然，算是安抚漩涡鸣人地添了一句：“可能会遭到忍者袭击，就定为B级的保护任务吧，快去！”  
佐助这时已经走到墙的破洞边，朝外看了一眼，立马感觉有点站不稳，鹿丸无奈地扶住他：“有恐高症就不要乱看啊。”  
他转身背起佐助，向春野樱道：“走吧。”  
“嗯！”春野樱应声，抓住漩涡鸣人，一起跃出破洞。  
“闭上眼睛好了。”鹿丸叮嘱一声背上的佐助，跟着从破洞跳出去。  
*  
“现在最安全的地方就是避难所了吧？”背着佐助在枝林中穿梭，鹿丸思索着说。  
“有我们在，还需要去什么避难所？”漩涡鸣人不服气地反驳。他再怎么没常识，也知道避难所是小孩和老人才呆的，要他们几个下忍去避难所，实在太丢脸了。  
“别太得意……”  
比起专门受训过的真正忍者，佐助并不适应在急速中开口说话，一出声，就被风压逼得低咳了两声。  
鹿丸无奈地侧了侧头：“身体不好就不要开口，放心吧，我不会放任他乱来的。”  
对鹿丸的能力相当信任，佐助便没再试图插话，把脸埋在鹿丸背上，空气化为风压刮得他耳朵生疼，隐约听到鹿丸说了几句以任务为先，他们便改变了方向。  
到了距离赛场最近的避难所，入口维持秩序是个一个上忍，见几个少年过来，皱眉道：  
“你们是下忍吧？现在……”  
鹿丸抢先说：“我们受命保护宇智波佐助。把他送到安全的地方。”  
“宇智波？”  
虽然现在很多年轻忍者都淡忘了、甚至根本不知道宇智波的事，但上忍却都还很清楚保护木叶仅存的宇智波的必要，干脆地让开路：“快进去吧。”  
上忍的态度让第七班的少年们认识到佐助的身份确实有特殊的地方，漩涡鸣人也没有再开口反对。  
鹿丸放下佐助，带着几人往深处走。  
虽然是被鹿丸背着，但鹿丸生怕在外面逗留太久被什么人盯上，没有放慢速度，一路到这里，佐助吸了不少冷气，肺有点隐隐作痛。他没有表现出来。  
几个少年围坐到一个角落。周围都是更小的孩子，或者老人、妇女，漩涡鸣人只觉得满身不自在，为不能出去抗敌当沮丧，话语不由带点怨气：“宇智波你难道还是什么少爷吗？”  
“曾经是的。”佐助冷冷地说。  
春野樱一脸恨不得捂住漩涡鸣人的嘴，鹿丸的表情却有点了然，这里佐助和日向雏田看起来很相似，都坐姿端正，脊背笔直。  
这是严谨教育之下的本能，即使佐助私下里很有几分懒散，读卷轴时常常坐没正形，但在外人面前或者公众场合，不自觉就会姿态端正，而且因为已成习惯并不觉得累。  
在这里能够多少理解的只有日向雏田而已，就连鹿丸，虽然听过宇智波的名字，却也一点不清楚它的意义。  
佐助并不介意给他们解释清楚：  
“你们知道旗木先生被称为拷贝忍者吧？”  
第七班的成员们都怔了一下，才反应过来“旗木先生”说的是卡卡西。  
“成就他威名的那双眼睛，写轮眼，”佐助指向自己的眼睛：“——就是宇智波一族的血继限界。”  
漩涡鸣人立刻自以为得出了结论：“你和卡卡西老师是亲戚吗？”  
“不，那是我堂哥临死之前把自己的眼睛挖下来送给他的。”虽然甚至没有见过面，但宇智波带土确实是和他血缘比较相近的一支，可以直接称为堂哥。  
在场的几个孩子都被佐助平淡的态度和话语残酷的内容震住了，一时没有人出声。  
并不被漩涡鸣人的节奏带着走，佐助接着说主题：“写轮眼不像白眼一样人人可以开，只有资质到达一定程度的人才能打开，我并不是其中一员。”  
他平铺直叙地说谎，然后说出“曾经”的含义：“现在宇智波已经被灭族了，出于对强大的写轮眼的渴望，即使我被判定不能开眼，仍然会有人想挖了我的眼睛研究。”  
佐助面无表情地说：“事实上如果我被活捉的话，用药剂等人体试验的辅助手段，强迫开打一勾玉应该是可以的，他们大概会觉得那时再挖比较划得来。”  
几人围成的小空间里一片静默，比起避难所里其它地方不安的喧哗更显得沉闷压抑。  
漩涡鸣人却似乎完全不受影响，一脸“你好啰嗦”地开口：“啊啦，我听不懂什么写轮眼一勾玉的，总之现在有人想抓走佐助伤害他对吧！？那么把敌人统统打倒就行了！”  
凝重的气氛瞬间被漩涡鸣人冲散，其他几人多少都露出松口气的表情。  
“多谢你的决心。”佐助平淡地说，“还有，请叫我宇智波。”  
所有人对于佐助的冷淡性格都早有体会，也不意外他毫不被漩涡鸣人的热血感染的态度。  
避难所稍嫌沉闷的空气里夹杂着孩子的哭泣吵闹声、母亲的安抚、村民疑虑的讨论和互相鼓气的声音。这些杂音的背景下，鸣人腆着脸问：“这么说，世上有写轮眼的，只剩下卡卡西老师一个了吗？”  
佐助表情平平地轻说：“不，不止他一个……”  
他的表情毫无破绽，反倒是鸣人因为野兽般的直觉感到此刻的佐助不可轻惹，毫无预兆地闭上了嘴。  
其他人虽然略有好奇，但除了鸣人之外都不会随便询问旧事戳人伤口，这个小角落一时无声。  
听着外面时不时响起的爆破声，没有人再开口。  
*  
他们在避难所一直呆到了尘埃落定，离开避难所面对的第一个消息就是三代的死讯。  
三代的葬礼举行得很快，普通村民原本没有参加的资格，但是佐助被破例允许。  
这倒不是因为宇智波的名号，仅仅因为三代对他这个遗孤照顾颇多而已。  
卡卡西把他送到灵台前，就转身离开了。  
佐助知道他是去了慰灵碑。  
远远看着三代的遗像，佐助并不怎么伤感。他不曾含恨，也不对三代在政治倾向中对宇智波所抱的善意感激，倒是很感谢在宇智波灭族后三代对他的照顾。  
但既然早就知道，也没有亲眼所见，佐助很难说服自己为他悲伤。  
猿飞日斩是个继承了火之意志的伟大忍者，这和佐助没有什么关系。  
*  
这一次木叶遭袭，很多房屋与店铺都遭到损毁，佐助的丸子店幸运地毫发无伤。  
森美受了点伤，佐助硬给他放了假，丸井先生倒是无恙，但他的妻子受了伤，他也请假回家照顾妻子去了。  
丸子店里，从后厨到前台，都只剩下佐助一个人。  
大破坏之后，丸子店的生意冷清不少，这也是丸井先生能放心把店子交给佐助的理由。  
但即使什么事都没有，佐助也会找借口给他们两个放假。  
对于佐助来说，中忍考试的意义并不是在于它本身，而是在于它之后。  
哥哥要回来了。  
*  
三代的葬礼后，佐助就把平日积攒下的大量存着甜点的封印卷轴都搬到了柜台。  
当初他给鼬做的第一份点心，等了又等，没有等到鼬回来，最后被他自己一口一口吃掉。  
后来正式学厨艺，他每一次新做了什么点心，都想，哥哥会不会喜欢？  
然后他学会封印术，把点心一个一个封印起来，每隔一段时间注入查克拉，或者更换卷轴，总能等到可以交给他的时候。  
佐助每天坐在柜台前，没有客人的时候，佐助就数一遍卷轴，看着它们、手指拂过那些卷轴上的术式。单纯的喜悦让他平日忧郁纷乱的思绪都被遗忘了，他一心一意期盼着鼬再次出现在他面前。  
即使相隔五年，那张面容，丝毫没有在他记忆中褪色。  
*  
这几天佐助穿着件红色的和服，料子很好，颜色从领口的正红过渡到袖底的金澄，他如往常趴在柜台上时，如同阳光披在他身上。  
小小的店面里客人不多，佐助有时就偷个懒，趴到比柜台低一层的桌子上去，从外面看起来就像店里无人一样。这样有些临时起意的客人就不会进来。  
但因为长期积累的名气，每天都还是会有个别人特意来买丸子。  
挂在门口布帘上的铃铛响了起来，佐助从柜台后抬起头。  
布帘下显出黑底红云的火云袍，一只苍白修长、指甲涂成黑色的手正撩起布帘，首先越过布帘的是同样挂着小小铃铛的斗笠。斗笠与高高的领子之间，露出一双赤红的眼睛。  
走进来的人没有想到佐助会在这里看店，与佐助的目光正好对上。  
看到鼬的一瞬间，他的眼泪毫无预兆地滚落下来：  
“哥哥……”  
*  
虽然知道这里是佐助的店子，但鼬也知道佐助不常呆在店里，这几天木叶警戒加强，鼬的乌鸦分身没能放进来，所以鼬完全没料到会正碰上佐助。  
他同样没有想过，相隔多年后，佐助见到他的第一句话，会是“哥哥”。  
在他身后进来的鬼鲛讶然道：  
“鼬，那是你弟弟？长得也蛮像的嘛。”  
鬼鲛大大咧咧地坐下，丝毫不含恶意地笑道：  
“不过我怎么听说，宇智波一族的人都已经被杀光了？而且是被你——”  
他提醒了被蓦然流出的眼泪惊怔住的两个人，佐助抬袖抹了一把眼泪，急促地从柜台后站起：  
“哥哥你要吃什么？我这里有很多吃的哦。三色丸子、糯米丸子、红豆丸子、抹茶丸子、甜薯丸子……还有很多蛋糕点心，还有红豆汤！”  
鼬在鬼鲛对面坐下，并没有回应他。  
他甚至没有摘下斗笠，笠沿下无波的视线冷冰冰地打量着佐助。  
面对鼬的沉默，佐助极为忐忑，生怕他就此转身离去。突然想到鼬是为捕获九尾而来，佐助恍然：  
“哥哥你有事情要办吗？要是没有时间的话，我准备了有封印卷轴……”他匆匆从柜台后扒出放置的一堆小卷轴，抱到鼬面前：“哥哥可以回去尝。这是我亲手做的。”  
他强调着，把卷轴们放在鼬身旁的桌子上，努力找着话题：  
“我给你找一张大卷轴装起来……”  
佐助说着，脚步却挪不动，他目不转睛地看着鼬，好似一错眼他就会不见。  
鼬的声音冰冷而平静：  
“你什么时候准备了这些？”  
“我每个月都准备，我觉得、我希望哥哥回来看我……” 佐助呐呐不成言，他一点都不怕鼬的冷漠，却觉得委屈。他没有想到再见面时鼬会用这种态度对他，又忽然觉得，正是应该这样才是，那样的分别…那样的分别……  
佐助忽然什么都说不出来。  
极为短暂的沉默，然后鼬说：“你不相信？”冷漠稍去，声音平淡。  
佐助抓住鼬的衣服：“我不相信！哥哥是最温柔的人了，我看到什么都不会信，眼睛是会骗人的，耳朵也会骗人，更别提幻术了，哪怕哥哥亲口说我也不信！”  
他急促地说着，一边压低声音，生怕引起路人的注意。  
“我、我最喜欢哥哥了……”  
蓦然心脏抽痛，佐助尽力把这话说得再欢喜些，却又觉得想要哭。  
即使重逢的巨大喜悦中，也不能忽视那丝丝缕缕的、绝望的痛苦。然而那已经不重要了，一点也不重要。  
比起能见到他。  
佐助突然明白，他其实一直在等待。  
他在木叶的日子里，从来没有放下过、忘记过，他一直都在等着鼬。  
他能安分呆在木叶，过着宁静生活，只是因为他知道在确切的时候，鼬会至少回来一次。  
他这五年来，都是在等待这一天的相见。


	13. 夺还的对峙与后续

佐助不由想起鼬曾经对他低喃：“这样废物的你，即使被憎恨钟爱，也对我产生不了威胁吧？”  
他没有得到死亡和憎恨的荣宠，却被痛苦钟爱着呢。  
鼬对他而言，不仅是爱慕的对象，也是哥哥，亲人，他连通这个世界的接口。  
这些感情纠缠在一起，早就分不开。  
即使这份感情会让他粉身碎骨，他也不能放开。  
*  
佐助努力维持平静，让自己的声音不至发抖，又忍不住哀求地看着鼬：  
“哥哥，你带我走吧……”  
他知道了，他没法离开他。  
离开鼬，他也能接着活下去，像他这样怯懦的人，是不会去死的。  
但没有鼬，他就没有快乐了。  
无论因为喜欢、愧疚……他不可能忍受真正和鼬相隔天渊，再也不见。  
心绪激荡中，佐助的眼睛不知不觉发生了变化，鼬敏感地察觉到，突然站起，伸手捧住佐助的脸。  
佐助一惊，不由自主屏息静气。  
他感到鼬的指尖拂过他的眼帘，眼睛微微有点痒，然后世界蓦然一清。  
黑色的隐形眼镜被取出来，露出一双红色眼瞳，三个勾玉绕着瞳心缓缓旋转着。  
佐助才反应过来，他打开了写轮眼。  
他镇定下来，无声地望着哥哥。  
“你开了写轮眼？”  
鼬喃喃，语气更像自言自语。  
佐助没有回答，鼬已经做出了决定，他低叹一声：  
“好，我带你走。”  
佐助的面庞一瞬间被点亮了，他下意识看了眼柜台后的楼梯，但马上又把视线转回鼬身上。  
“那，我去收拾东西……”他一边说一边看着鼬，抓着他衣服的手指慢慢松开，眼神依依不舍又略微惶恐。  
鼬微微侧身：“嗯，我在这儿等你。”  
佐助终于展颜，放心地松手，飞快向楼梯跑去。  
鼬从未对他失约。  
*  
最早楼梯是建在房子外面的，当佐助渐渐在店里呆得多了，就开始觉得不方便，于是店里也有了直通二层的楼梯。  
佐助跑上楼，以免和服不方便行动，他先飞快换上他唯一的一件宇智波族服。  
虽说是唯一一件，但最早的那件早就随着年龄增长穿不下了，如今这件是佐助今年年初特意到衣铺去，比着新做的……原来，他那时候就已经开始准备了。  
他把所有衣服从衣柜拽出来，打包一个卷轴，几年来的研究笔记、杂书和菜谱一个卷轴，还有装着所有现金财产的卷轴，再把所有忍术卷轴整整齐齐摆出来，通通都封印到一个立起来高至胸口的大卷轴里。  
佐助背上卷轴，抓起特地留在外面的一件斗篷，蹭蹭几步跑下楼梯。  
鼬已经将桌上散乱的小卷轴都收起来了，见他下来，问：  
“你拿着什么？”  
佐助展开给鼬看，那是一件带兜帽的斗篷，纯黑底色上绣着火烧云，不仔细看和晓袍还真有几分相似。当初他一眼看到就挪不开目光。  
鼬无声地笑了笑，接过卷轴背在自己身上，帮佐助披上斗篷，为他系好领口的带子，一边问：  
“要对朋友告别吗？”  
在他们以不多的言辞达成共识后，鼬就褪去了一开始的冷漠，对他的态度恢复温和，不再刻意以无情的态度对待他。  
鬼鲛在一旁瞪目结舌又不敢插言。  
佐助趁鼬不注意瞪了鬼鲛一眼，然后向鼬摇摇头。  
木叶他唯一称得上朋友的是鹿丸，但对鹿丸不需要道别。  
*  
如同鼬带着鬼鲛光明正大地走在木叶街道上一样，在佐助关闭店门，挂上“暂停营业”的牌子后，鼬轻易将他带出了木叶村。  
披着价值不菲的手工绣火烧云斗篷、个子矮小的佐助与晓之二人组看起来真是非常不搭，但在鼬的幻术干扰下，所有目击者都忽略了这一点。  
穿过木叶大门，鼬带佐助到邻镇的一家旅馆，办了两个相邻的房间，让佐助先留在房间里：  
“你先在这里等着，我还有点事要办。”  
佐助望向他：  
“哥哥还有任务？”  
他并不求鼬细说，保证道：“我就呆在房间里，哪儿都不去。”  
鼬点头，顺手一戳佐助的额头：“在这里等哥哥回来。”  
*  
关闭身后，佐助所在的房间的门之后，鬼鲛抓抓头：  
“原来鼬桑……还记得有任务啊。”  
鼬没有应声，看了他一眼。率先走下楼梯。  
鬼鲛只觉得冷汗淋淋。  
虽然一路都非常谨慎地没有随便拿鼬桑的弟弟来打趣，但好像还是一不小心踩到雷点了。  
鬼鲛多年来与鼬搭档而对他的一点了解，以及直觉都告诉他，虽然鼬面对弟弟时非常温柔，但其实他现在的心情极差。  
面对弟弟时还能被中和一下，而一离开他，鼬就显得……几乎锋芒毕露。  
鬼鲛虽然看起来粗豪，却其实对人的情绪很敏感，包括进入木叶之前觉得鼬有留恋故乡，他一向感到什么就直接说出来，虽然鼬偶尔流露出不能称为“冷酷”的情绪时，从来都不承认。  
这一次，鬼鲛明显感到鼬罕见的真实怒气——却又不是针对那个弟弟的。  
这让鬼鲛在惊奇之余，也明智地一直没有开口。  
对于鼬的这种情绪，沉浸在与哥哥再会的喜悦中而忽略了其它一切的佐助，完全没有察觉。  
*  
木叶作为第一大忍者村，周围各种类型的小镇子很多，鼬很快探听到九尾被自来也带着到另一个花街很著名的小镇去了。其实从地理来看这个镇子才是离木叶最近的，在木叶一般说的“邻镇”都是指它。  
使计支开自来也，确定他走得足够远，鼬和鬼鲛便找上独身的九尾。  
敲了几下旅馆的房门之后，一个年少的男孩声音喊道：“来了啦！”  
鼬便突然想到，九尾应该是佐助同级的同学吧。  
房门被毫无防备的打开，鼬垂下视线，红瞳正对上天蓝色的眼瞳。  
凭着野兽一般的直觉，漩涡鸣人整个人僵直住。  
对鼬多此一举的敲门很不耐烦，鬼鲛一边警戒四周，一边随口抱怨：  
“没想到九尾妖狐居然会在这小鬼的体内……”  
鼬没有理会他，对紧张地瞪视他们的鸣人淡淡说：“鸣人，请你和我们一起走。”  
漩涡鸣人惊住。  
鼬似乎毫不怀疑他会拒绝，退开一步让出路：  
“我们离开这房间吧。”  
没有选择的情况下，漩涡鸣人跟着挪动脚步，僵硬地来到走廊上。  
“……嗯……鼬，让他到处乱跑会给我们带来麻烦，砍掉一只脚肯会比较好……”鬼鲛一边摸向刀柄一边看着鼬，鼬没有开口，默认了他的做法。  
“那么……”鬼鲛露出一个充满恶意的笑，从背后解下大刀，流畅地砍向漩涡鸣人。  
恐惧和震惊虏获了他的身体，他没法动弹一下，眼睁睁地看着对他举刀挥来。  
动啊！  
漩涡鸣人在心里拼命喊着。  
给我动起来！  
“啊——————！！”  
在大刀触及身体的前一刻，漩涡鸣人突然俯身用力一撑往后跳出一大段，流着冷汗逃出攻击范围。  
“……这个小鬼还能动啊。”  
鬼鲛有点不满地说着。  
终于从僵硬中反应过来的漩涡鸣人毫不犹豫地开始结印试图调动九尾的查克拉。  
但连结印都慢到极点的漩涡鸣人，连调动起查克拉都要不少时间，鬼鲛甚至饶有兴趣地看着漩涡鸣人好几秒，直到他聚集起足够的查克拉开始使用通灵术，才不紧不慢地说：“太慢啦！”  
一刀挥下。  
充斥整个走廊的查克拉瞬间消失，汇聚的力量突然一空，漩涡鸣人错愕地仍保持着结印的姿势，看向那把只是随意劈往空出的刀：“可恶！可恶！怎么会这样——”  
鬼鲛把缠着绑带的大刀横在身前，充满戏谑地解释：  
“我的鲛肌，能够削掉查克拉——并且将查克拉吃掉！”  
漩涡鸣人震惊地望向他。  
“让你使出忍术就麻烦了……”  
虽然如此说着，鬼鲛却没有半点忌惮的意思，从容地挥刀指向漩涡鸣人：“与其砍掉脚，不如先砍掉你的手吧！”  
漩涡鸣人恐惧地闭紧眼睛，却在下一刻睁开，猛地俯身错开刀锋，连滚带爬地逃到走廊另一头。  
“像一开始那样乖乖的不要动，不是会轻松很多吗？”  
鬼鲛不由再次抱怨。  
谁要让你轻松啊！  
漩涡鸣人差点破口大骂出来，但两次从本能的僵硬中挣脱出来，已经让他丧失了全部的力气。  
眼看再次挥动的大刀就要砍中漩涡鸣人，砰地薄烟中，一只身穿盔甲的蛤蟆蓦然出现在漩涡鸣人与鬼鲛之间拦住大刀。  
在这千钧一发的时刻，自来也出现了。  
特地使用幻术引开自来也，就是因为没有把握在他的干预下带走人，见到他赶回，鼬就明白任务多半是完不成了，随口点出情报给自来也，鼬已经在谋划着撤退。  
示意鬼鲛尽人事地再次对鸣人出了一次手，预料中的失败后，鼬以天照将两人带出自来也的蛤蟆食道。  
“为什么我们要撤退呢？”鬼鲛有几分不解地问，“依你的能力……”反正都用了这一招，与其烧蛤蟆的食道，不如拿去烧自来也吧？  
“我们不必急着带走‘现在的’漩涡鸣人，而且……我必须回旅馆让身体休息一下，”鼬有些疲惫地回答：“因为虽然没有用月读，但我用了天照……”  
话虽如此，回到旅馆前，鼬短暂地调息了片刻，当他步向旅馆里佐助的房间时，已经没有显出任何疲态。  
*  
宇智波佐助被发现失踪，已经是第二天的事了。  
虽然大白天就关店有些奇怪，但还不到让人产生警惕的地步，来代买丸子的夕日红和来看望佐助的春野樱都只是疑惑了一下就空手而归。  
直到第二天鹿丸奉母亲之命叫佐助来家里吃饭，才发现丸子店里已经没有第二个人，而且佐助的房间里呈现打劫一样空荡荡的状态。  
刚刚知道宇智波所代表的意义不久的鹿丸立马上报，这个时候，佐助才被与一天之前自来也传回的消息联系在一起。  
——宇智波鼬回来了。  
“咦？宇智波……”  
在佐助的房间里，试图找出残留线索的春野樱很惊讶。佐助少爷不是说，宇智波已经灭族了吗？  
“啊，宇智波鼬，佐助的亲生哥哥，除了佐助之外，现在世上仅存的宇智波。”  
卡卡西蹙眉看着被清扫一空的房间，这里怎么看都是被房间主人自己收拾走的，虽然因为匆忙显得有点凌乱，但明显收拾的人很有目的性，帕克也说没在房间里闻到生人的味道。  
鹿丸看出卡卡西不愿说出的东西：“这是佐助自己收拾行李的吧？”  
这并不是第七班的任务，除了主动揽上的卡卡西、来帮忙的春野樱，刚好鹿丸是第一发现人，又是佐助的朋友，也被卡卡西要求来查看。  
春野樱失落地说：  
“这么说……佐助少爷是跟他唯一的亲人走了吗？”  
卡卡西神色凝重：  
“那不一样，因为宇智波佐助……他所有的族人，包括父母在内……都是他哥哥，宇智波鼬杀的！”  
房间里的空气立刻凝结了。  
春野樱好一会儿都说不出话来，鹿丸蹲在地上，半响开口：  
“但是收拾东西……”  
卡卡西打断他：“如果宇智波鼬不想引人注目，用了写轮眼控制他……”  
写轮眼是什么样一种能力，现在少年们都很清楚了。  
*  
最终因为佐助一直很安分，也没有任何离开木叶、尤其是跟着宇智波鼬离开的理由，得出的结论是他被宇智波鼬掳走。  
但木叶现在百废待兴，人手奇缺，根本分不出人手去追踪。  
——要不是因此，佐助身边至少该有一个暗部的，偏偏中忍考试后他身边的暗部就全因为各种任务被调走了。  
佐助自己也很清楚这一点，才大大方方地在店里等鼬。  
现在木叶甚至连真正的掌权人都没有，全靠顾问团调配，对手还很有可能是那个S级叛忍宇智波鼬，连上忍派去都只是给他下菜而已。  
最终这件事只能挂个悬赏通缉，基本等于不了了之。  
卡卡西很想再争取一下，但也明白现在不是任性的时候，无奈地放弃了。  
从两位顾问的办公室出来，鹿丸就先回家去了，卡卡西和春野樱同路一段，看着她忧郁的表情，随意地问：  
“想知道宇智波的事吗？”  
春野樱迟疑地点了点头。  
卡卡西双手插兜，望着天说：  
“就在五年前，宇智波鼬杀掉除了佐助之外他所有的同胞，成为了叛忍。”  
春野樱被这轻描淡写几句话中蕴含的血腥震住了，好一会儿才犹疑着说：“但既然是‘除了佐助’……”  
卡卡西似乎漫不经心地说：“会说‘除了佐助’也是因为佐助现在还活着而已，事实上当年佐助被发现的时候，已经奄奄一息了，而且因为当时受伤留下的后遗症，才被判断不能成为忍者。”  
鬼使神差一般，春野樱开口问：“那位宇智波鼬……喜欢三色丸子吗？”  
“嗯？有这回事吗？我就是作为暗部的时候和他相处过一段时间，不太清楚他的私人喜好。”  
卡卡西看向她：“你有什么线索吗？”  
看着卡卡西露出来的那一只眼睛里罕见的严肃，春野樱喃喃地说：“……没有。”  
她只是，突然想起佐助提到三色丸子和红豆汤时的微笑。  
她有些怀疑起自己的突发奇想。  
为什么会认为，佐助少爷说的那个人，是宇智波鼬呢……？  
*  
比起春野樱，鹿丸更加相信自己的判断。  
佐助根本是自愿离开木叶的吧。  
鹿丸已经这么认定了。  
其实，他也有点隐瞒没说的东西，中忍考试之后，佐助就把那张名贵的棋盘送给他了。  
细想想这样的举动很是突兀，就像已经打算好离开，不再回来。  
鹿丸一直觉得，佐助的生活方式，他看得都累。  
佐助是在催眠自己，他留在木叶很安心，很愿意这么过下去。  
仿佛把自己骗过了，他就真的可以没有难过。  
虽然鹿丸一直很疑惑，在木叶出生、长大的佐助，为什么总像在望着远方。  
佐助唯一一次向他提到的“哥哥”一直被他记在心中，出于对朋友的尊敬，他并没有去打听，但始终抱着疑惑。  
佐助的家人不是已经死完了吗？  
这次听到杀死宇智波全族的就是佐助的哥哥鼬，他立刻什么都明白了。  
——佐助的凄然、挣扎和痛苦。  
他并不想去探究背后的原因，他看到的只有事实的结果。  
杀掉了全族，却唯一没有杀死弟弟的哥哥。  
一直挂念着哥哥，即使被判定当不了忍者也始终努力的弟弟。  
鹿丸想到自家母亲年年不懈地邀请佐助一起赏樱却从来没有成功过。  
不是不想赏樱，而是想和珍惜的人一起看吧。  
“佐助，要快乐啊。”


	14. 错失的与改变的

“哥哥，你回来了！”  
门一被推开，鼬就听到佐助高兴的声音、还有从床上跳下和跑过来的咚咚的脚步。  
佐助跟那个叫“鸣人”的九尾一样没警惕性。  
鼬想到。但并不打算因此责备佐助。对于鼬来说，忍者的定义就是工具，他很清楚经受过专门忍者训练的人和只是使用忍术的人差距有多大。  
鬼鲛已经回到另一个房间休息，鼬是独自进来的，门还没完全打开，佐助就迎了上来，殷切地说：“哥哥还没吃晚饭吧？我有准备好。”  
鼬看向房间里，靠窗的床上凌乱地摊着几个卷轴，两张床之间的小桌子上摆着两人份的饭菜，其中就有他喜欢的昆布饭团和卷心菜。  
见鼬的目光停在桌子上，佐助有点不好意思：  
“我借了一下这里的厨房。”  
鼬叹了口气，走到桌边：  
“不是说不离开房间？”  
佐助顿时有些不安：“只是在旅馆里，应该没事吧。”  
“这里离木叶还很近。”  
听到只是因为这个原因，佐助松了口气：“至少明天他们才会发现我不在的，要是鹿丸没找我的话，好几天也有可能。”  
鼬拿起筷子的手顿了顿。  
佐助还是像以前那么孤僻吗？  
虽然佐助在学校一般是独来独往，但他看到过佐助在奈良家被招待，而且丸子店里也还有两个人。  
但他也清楚，佐助的孤僻根本就没有理由，如天生一般，和周围的人互相远离。  
他看了看佐助，没有问出来。  
双手夹着筷子，说一声：“我开动了。”兄弟俩安安静静地开始吃饭。  
除了特意准备了鼬喜欢到的菜色之外，佐助在桌子上画了个火遁术式，饭菜的温度还是正正好。  
这样宁静、周到的吃饭，鼬已经很多年都没有过了，虽然他并不是总在奔波中，但根本没有这样的情绪。  
一时间，鼬觉得他和佐助分别的五年都不存在了。时光一直这样祥和。  
*  
鬼鲛打算下楼吃晚饭而走出房门，路过鼬和佐助的房间，犹豫了一下，没有去敲门。  
还是不要去叫他们吧。  
鼬桑肯定不会饿着他弟弟的，但是去打扰他们相处……总觉得不是好决定。  
*  
相比鬼鲛，兄弟两个一直没想到这趟行程中还有的另一个人。  
无论是早有打算的佐助，还是深谋远虑的鼬，都正在为微妙的兄弟相处而伤神。  
收拾碗筷之后，两人之间的气氛又变得有点尴尬。  
鼬想对佐助说点什么、有很多话向问他，但有些问题不急于一时，他对着佐助，也不知道该怎么开口。  
七岁的孩子和十二岁差别太大了，即使一直用乌鸦分身关注着佐助的成长，鼬还是有种可爱的弟弟突然长大了的感觉，远别五年的兄弟之间，很难找到什么话题可说。  
佐助察觉到这一点，未免冷场，主动向鼬说他这些年学会了什么、经历了什么。  
那仿佛鼬从未离开，只是出了一次太久的任务的态度，让鼬慢慢放松下来。  
鼬明显感到佐助比以前活泼多了，这是他还在佐助身边时一直想办到的，但佐助发生这样的改变却并不是在他的注视下，鼬相当遗憾这一点，因此听得越发认真。  
以前兄弟两个相处时，很少开口的总是佐助，现在反了过来。  
佐助讲到他第一次用烤箱作樱花点心，把樱花完全烤糊了的时候，突然停住。  
鼬有点惊讶，见佐助的目光直直地盯在自己脸上，才发现自己竟然在微笑。  
佐助仿佛突然松了一大口气，眼眶立刻湿润了，扑进他怀里：“哥哥……”  
鼬牢牢接住他，迟疑一下，有点生疏地像几年前那样抚摸着他的头发和背。  
佐助声音发抖：“哥哥不会再离开我了吧？”  
鼬心情复杂，低声保证：“不会了。”  
他的冷淡还是让佐助不安了。  
鼬的态度更加柔软起来：“佐助变得爱哭了啊。”  
“没有……”  
佐助把脸埋在鼬怀里，半响不愿意抬起头。  
今天他反常地殷切、话多，他一边开心，一边惶恐着，期盼了五年的哥哥突然出现在自己面前，而且顺利的和他离开了木叶，他总有不真实感。  
鼬离开旅馆后，他一个人在房间里，本来打算读卷轴打发时间，却完全看不下去，不断地抬头看门。  
最后他自己都受不了，才想去厨房找点事做。  
虽然因为喜悦而失去敏锐，但是一旦独处冷静下来，佐助很快发现了，鼬在生气。  
他知道鼬如此轻易地同意带他离开，不是因为他的相信或恳求，而是因为他开了眼。  
当初将佐助留在木叶，鼬是仔细思量过的。  
一个不是忍者、被判定不能开眼的宇智波，对团藏毫无作用也毫无威胁，团藏只是冷酷，不是杀人狂，他不会非要将佐助斩草除根不可，即使三代死后，鼬的存活也足够震慑某些对佐助的血统不死心的人了。  
而鼬死去后，佐助也已经被木叶同化，不会再有人把他独立为“宇智波的遗孤”，而只是作为普通的木叶平民。  
但在三代死去的现在，他发现佐助开了写轮眼。  
木叶对佐助已经不再安全，佐助又没有力量保护自己。  
佐助惶惶不安地发现，一切负担都压在了鼬身上。  
鼬不可能再放心把佐助留下，在没有一个地方可信的情况下，不得不把他带在身边。  
等待鼬回来吃饭的时候，佐助不由觉得心酸。  
他的兄长才十七岁，在他的世界，还是个高中生，应该是炫耀成绩和收到情书数目的时候。  
虽然佐助明知鼬哪怕真的只是高中生，也不会做这么轻浮肤浅的事。  
即使现在，他的实际年龄也应该比鼬大才对，他却总觉得鼬比自己成熟。  
佐助发现自己又陷入了灭族前的悖论中。  
他想让鼬多一点快乐的回忆，不至于想起自己不多的平静日子里只有任务和训练，但在鼬会灭族的前提下，这些回忆只会给鼬更多痛苦。  
同样的，佐助并没有以写轮眼胁迫鼬的意思，他害怕给鼬带来更多负担。  
*  
佐助所想的完全正确。  
鼬的生气并不是对佐助，又确实源于写轮眼。  
——对太早死去的三代、一直想夺取写轮眼的大蛇丸，还有，算错一步的自己。  
一生都无法开写轮眼的宇智波族人很多，所以当族内做出佐助不能开眼的判断后，鼬就以为是这样了。  
他怎么都没想到，再次见到的佐助，不但打开写轮眼，还竟然已经开到了三勾玉。  
即使有天分，写轮眼的进化也并不容易，佐助在木叶发生了什么？  
鼬的乌鸦分身虽然不可能时时关注佐助，但他至少能确定佐助没有经受过重大伤害，那么是精神冲击？还是受了刺激？  
佐助经历了什么？佐助在想什么？  
他完全不知道。  
继八岁的战争之后，他又一次错过了弟弟的成长。  
而这一次，是他主动离开佐助的。  
*  
鼬一向很擅长控制自己的情绪，这份怒气会延续到被佐助发现已经是难得的失控了，他很快调整好心态。  
他不想自己的态度给佐助造成压力。  
从重逢开始，佐助的话就很多，他一直在小心翼翼地维持着他们间的气氛。  
虽然察觉到了佐助对自己离开的过度仓皇，但佐助怎么说也是第一次离开木叶村、年仅十二岁的孩子，鼬并没有对佐助惶恐的情绪多想。  
不管怎么说，即使分别这么久，弟弟还是一样依赖自己，作为哥哥，鼬确实有些高兴。  
接下来就不再是佐助一个人说的状态，鼬终于找回兄弟相处的感觉。  
到了晚上歇息的时候，佐助把床上散乱的卷轴收好，却说：  
“哥哥和我一起睡好不好？”  
鼬怔了一下，看着佐助期盼的脸，突然意识到他对弟弟的陌生感来自什么。  
佐助从来不主动向他提要求。  
因为父母的忽视，佐助从小就不爱说话，也不会表达自己的想法。总是他问佐助是否需要什么，佐助做出回答，如果没有人问，他就什么都不说。  
现在佐助已经学会争取自己想要的。  
从要求鼬带他走、离开房间寻找厨房做饭，到要求一起睡，佐助已经有自己的主见了。  
虽然这样的改变是好事，但也是因为没有关心他、总想着他需要什么的人，佐助才会有这样的成长吧。  
鼬对自己感到懊恼起来。  
*  
当然不可能拒绝佐助的要求，于是鼬和佐助一起睡在了靠窗的床上。  
佐助和鼬身材都偏瘦，佐助又年纪小，两个人躺在床上并不显得太挤。  
甚至，佐助比鼬矮了二十多厘米，鼬一侧身就可以把他完全抱进怀里。  
太瘦了。  
鼬在黑暗中皱了皱眉。  
他回想了一下不久前的一顿晚饭，却无法判断佐助比起同龄人是不是吃得少。  
但佐助正是长身体的年纪，吃得还没他多，果然是太少了吧。  
虽然习惯了一个人睡，但想到鼬陪在他身边，佐助就觉得高兴和满足，很快睡着。鼬则迟迟无法入睡。  
鼬并没有告诉佐助，作为一个长久漂泊生活的叛忍，他的警惕性非常高，有人在靠得这么近的位置，他是不可能睡着的，即使是佐助，五年不见后，鼬的身体对他的气息已经很陌生了。  
整个晚上，鼬都在考虑弟弟衣食住行等方面的生活问题。


	15. 有你的方向

清晨佐助醒来，睁开眼，对上一张俊美的面容，黑色的清冽眸子注视着他，声音温和：  
“佐助，早安。”  
佐助从没有这么一刻，想要感谢一切神明。  
*  
早上佐助从封印卷轴里拿出三色丸子和糯米糕当早餐。佐助专业学了几年做甜点，手艺比做饭菜更出众。鼬见他吃的心不在焉，时不时望向自己等表扬的样子，不由失笑，顺手一戳他额头：  
“你不开丸子店还真是浪费。”  
这个动作又是久违，佐助怔了一下，才缓缓笑出来。  
吃过早饭，佐助明白自己宇智波族服算是比较显眼，仍旧披上斗篷。鼬注视着他收拾好，拎起卷轴，伸手开门，同时眼瞳转为红色。  
与佐助独处的时候，鼬自然而然关闭写轮眼，这是佐助第一次目睹由漆黑转为赤红，索瑟了一下。  
鼬的动作停住：“佐助，害怕吗？”  
“很美丽……”  
佐助并没有正面回答，他怕的绝不是鼬，而是某种可以称为命运的东西。他一向想得远，想到这双写轮眼会要了鼬的命就不由恨它。  
但现在一切都不一样了。  
鼬面对这个答案，也不由呆了呆。  
“很美丽啊。”佐助仰头对鼬笑了笑，“哥哥好厉害。”  
*  
佐助不知道从前只有鼬和鬼鲛的时候，他们是怎么走的，但他跟着鼬，这一路上并不匆忙，有时步行穿过森林、田野或山谷，有时接个任务跟着商队走一段。  
或许是顾虑到佐助的身体，也没有风餐露宿，走的多半是大道，暮时也多半能到达村镇。  
一次鬼鲛抱怨，佐助才知道速度生生被拖慢了一倍不止。  
佐助并不觉得抱歉，既然鼬没有认为被他拖累了，鬼鲛的意见不在考虑范围之内。  
而且鼬的情况也一直让佐助担心，他不知道现在鼬怎么样，但为了鼬的身体，也不要跋涉比较好。  
鼬不放心佐助一个十二岁的孩子自己住，每到旅馆都是开两间房，鬼鲛一间，宇智波兄弟一间。好在第一晚之后，佐助没有再要求和鼬一起睡，让鼬能保证休息。  
与鼬相处时，佐助也不再刻意找话题。两人在房间里什么都不说，也不觉得尴尬。  
他们兄弟之间的默契并没有随着时间流失。  
鼬似乎是想要弥补自己不在的日子一般，佐助的衣、食、住、行，每天都要关注一番，佐助也很自觉地与鼬形影不离。  
鬼鲛看得相当胃痛。  
虽然鬼鲛感到过鼬的情绪波动，但以他一根筋的脑袋，鼬说没有这回事，他就当是他感觉出错，所以搭档多年他对鼬的评价还是定在“冷酷”两个字上。  
现在他才明白，他对鼬冷酷无情的评价真是大错特错，  
这样的人也会心疼弟弟啊……  
这让他觉得很有趣。  
*  
鼬摘下佐助的隐形眼镜后就没有还给佐助，佐助在哥哥身边也不那么谨慎小心，虽然白天习惯性地想开写轮眼的时候，想起没有戴隐形眼镜而放弃，但晚饭后一在房间或帐篷里，他就打开写轮眼看卷轴。  
鼬还没有问过佐助对写轮眼的使用，看佐助用来读书，只觉得无奈又可爱，但见佐助连着几天这么不计时间的用，发觉他不能再坐视了。  
鼬原本就一直惦记着的佐助的写轮眼，只是想等一切安顿下来再问，这下不问不行：  
“佐助，你的写轮眼是怎么开的？”  
佐助实话实说：“我在解题的时候开了一勾玉二勾玉，做了个……噩梦，就开了三勾玉。”  
鼬拿了佐助的笔记，粗粗一阅就明白佐助的理解以及足以称为研究了，对佐助能发掘出自己的天分很高兴，也知道对研究员来说，研究中谨慎紧张的程度比战斗也差不了多少。  
想通这点，一直担心佐助在自己看不到的地方受了什么隐秘伤害的鼬松了口气。  
作为已经打开了万花筒的写轮眼继承者，鼬对写轮眼的了解更超过佐助，对写轮眼的本质也多少明白。  
鼬很快得出了与佐助自己相同的结论：佐助的精神力高于常人。  
联系起佐助出生以来的早慧，鼬认为佐助的精神力天生很高，是较为稀少的查克拉量限制了他。  
得出这个结论后，鼬稍稍放下心，这样看来佐助在写轮眼的成就也就到此为止了，应该不会开万花筒。多么高的精神力天赋都不会达到能轻易开万花筒的程度。  
但佐助现在的写轮眼已经对他的安全造成威胁了。  
早知如此，就算逼也该逼着佐助增长实力才是。  
虽然是这样想，鼬也明白，重来一次他还是得那么做。  
但会有这样的念头，他对佐助的态度确实有所改变，他对佐助更加相信了一些。  
最初他的想法中，佐助是必须受到万全保护的。  
这个想法却被动摇了。  
刚离开木叶时，面临着追杀，他连放出乌鸦分身看看佐助过得怎么样都做不到。后来能看到了，也要小心翼翼，随着佐助身边的监护渐渐放松，自身却越来越忙碌起来，这几年的关注还有所减少。  
但他几年的关注都没有发现佐助开了写轮眼，可想而知佐助隐瞒了更多东西。  
不仅写轮眼、忍术研究，佐助还请求鼬教他刀法。  
苦无是短兵器，寸短寸险，佐助的查克拉又算不上充沛，宇智波家卷轴中有刀法，他就照着练了练，很难说水平如何。  
如今鼬在身边，他自然求教。  
鼬答应下来，但不急着教，在旅馆落脚后，把佐助带到镇子外的一片小树林。  
“你现在有多少实力？让我看看。”  
鼬说，不知从哪里拿出一把刀，扔给他：“将就用。”  
佐助讶然：“要用刀？”  
鼬气定神闲地站着，风淡云轻地说：“放手过来吧。”  
如果不是鼬说话的对象是自己，佐助都要为鼬的姿态折服了，他抿紧唇，感到心中跃跃欲试的战意，不，不是渴望战斗，只是想证明自己的能力。  
——对鼬。  
他想过一直当鼬羽翼下的孩子，但同时心中也有另一份渴望。  
潜伏在血液中的好战分子被挑了起来，佐助希望挑战他，希望鼬能够更加相信自己，但也担心鼬不再把自己视作需要温柔宠爱的。  
不管了，现在——先战了再说吧！  
*  
鼬的能力都是从战场上锻炼得来，干脆利落。幻术在一对一、一对多的对战都很好用，但在战场上，除非是大型幻术，很难有大作用，后来鼬倒是长期独自作战，但他又开了万花筒。所以对于宇智波家传的幻术，鼬的理解还没有佐助深。  
这是佐助唯一算比鼬强的地方，但不能算佐助的优势。  
虽然练习战中鼬不至于使用万花筒，但他已经进化过的写轮眼看破幻术的能力无疑更高，佐助即使把幻术用得出神入化也难以对鼬造成影响。  
还是得靠忍术和忍具取胜啊。  
佐助思索着，对战一开始就准确地投出手里剑，三枚手里剑划着弧线从不同的角度袭向鼬。  
鼬站在原地没有动，甚至佐助都没有看清他是怎么出手，手里剑就被击落。  
虽然没有奏效，准头和力度都不错，鼬慢悠悠地说：  
“看来我教你的东西还没有忘。”  
佐助从这一击就看出拖时间或者试探都完全没有意义，不打算再慢节奏下去，五指一张，扬手甩出大片钢丝，操纵着手里剑更加凌厉地向鼬飞去。  
鼬轻笑一声：“长进不错。”  
“还有呢！”  
这次被鼬弹飞的手里剑并没有被佐助利用钢丝收回来，而是飞到更远的地方，不知何时钢丝已经将鼬包围了。  
佐助深吸一口气。  
——火遁•凤仙火之术！  
没有加入手里剑，吐出的连珠火球更增加了一倍，滚滚火球立刻淹没了鼬的所在，接着并不停歇地顺着钢丝四下滚动，经过佐助的时候，毫不沾衣地顺着他身体流过，片刻就布满这一片立足之地，织成一张火网。  
巨大的火网将林地都照亮了几分，佐助站在纵横交错的火线中，飞扬的黑色短发蒙上一层火光，火焰般的写轮眼更似烧起来。  
佐助并不意外地看到鼬毫发无伤地出现在稍远一点的地方，他站在原地，扬起手指，火线就顺着他的心意追逐鼬。  
*  
佐助想起他最初练这一招的时候，先谨慎地用一根钢丝系着手里剑，轻易控制它打中了稍远处的靶子，于是觉得简单起来，一口气加到三根，但一甩出去就失去了控制，顺着抛力对自己飞回过来，自己看到直冲过来的手里剑，一下子慌了，连忙想躲开，结果被钢丝缠住绊倒，滚成一团。  
然后是因为佐助觉得纯物理攻击的攻击力太小，也太一次性，能自由操纵飞出去的钢丝后，就试着把凤仙火之术附在钢丝上。  
佐助给它起了个简单直观的名字，叫“天罗地网”，这个术的优势在于，佐助对自己发出来的术有近乎绝对的掌控力，完全可以实现天罗地网而不伤到自己。  
同样佐助因为对术的应用程度，织出这么大一片火网并且维持它，耗费的火属性查克拉却非常少。  
*  
虽然有几根基础的线是用手里剑钉在树上，但佐助不过是刚好在林地中，借此省点力，在他完全的设想里，他可以不需要别的支点，仅凭操纵这些钢丝停留在空中，织成不断变换的火网。  
手里剑和火球从四面八方向着鼬袭去，鼬还是没有使用忍术，消极躲避着，眼睛一直看着佐助。  
“佐助，你这样是攻击不到我的。”  
到现在为止，虽然佐助显露出来的作战意识不错，但使用的都是杀伤力不大的中低级忍术，攻击也单调了点，而且因为经验缺乏错失了很多机会。  
佐助看到他的目光，就想表现再好一点，他现在的查克拉已经可以随意用C级忍术，B级就要斟酌，A级更是勉强，那么下面还是以C级和D级忍术为主。  
他用出一个自己改编的C级幻术版霞从者之术，钢丝上滚动的火球骤然又增加了一倍。  
当然佐助也没有指望这低级幻术能让鼬中招，只是能干扰到一点是一点，他另准备好招式：  
“风遁•斩空波！”  
配合着火网，封掉他的退路，然后，对同样是火属性的鼬攻击力最强的应该是水属性。  
“忍法•如雨露千本！”  
火网之中骤然射来的雨之忍具让鼬没能躲开，但穿着火云袍子的身影一触之下就幻化成漫天乌鸦，脱离攻击范围后在火网上方凝聚成人形，却突然被身后的树“抱住”，如蔓藤一般的树枝将他的身体牢牢定住。  
——幻术•树缚杀！  
“抓到你了！”  
佐助一把抽出刀。  
“是吗？”鼬反问，用镜天地转反弹幻术的时候，却发现困住自己的木枝不知何时变成了实体。  
鼬真的惊讶到：  
“木遁？”  
佐助微微一笑，直冲过来：“我说，抓到你了！”  
但远战还好，临到近身战，刀还没碰到鼬身上，佐助先怯了。  
见到鼬并不闪躲，他便不自觉放慢了速度，机会稍纵即逝，他片刻的迟疑已经让鼬挣脱出这个低级木遁，站到了更高处的树枝上。  
幻术师总喜欢制造自己被对方招式所伤的假象麻痹敌人，看起来对攻击通常是不闪不避或反映迟钝。佐助自己也算个幻术师，心里清楚这一点，但看着站在对面的鼬，他就是没有办法下手。  
树缚杀虽然不起眼，却是个A级幻术，即使佐助一般用忍术消耗的查克拉都比标准要少、树搏杀也没有用完，这个A级忍术还是把他剩余的的查克拉掏干了，他已经无力维持凤仙火之术，钢丝上流转的火焰缓缓熄灭，周围也暗了下去，太阳已经在下山了。  
佐助布置而抢得的上风已经失去，他紧紧盯着鼬，呼吸急促起来，突然一发狠，足尖一点跳至鼬面前，攥紧刀直劈下去。  
鼬眼见地看到佐助握刀的手用力得骨节发白，还在微微发抖。  
他暗叹口气，错身避开刀锋，伸手抓住佐助的手腕，一转，把他带进怀里，搂住他：  
“佐助，你是只对我下不了手，还是见不得血？”  
佐助奋力一击，被鼬随手破去，他也不在意，手一松刀哐当坠地，他的手还是不住发抖，埋在鼬怀里，佐助一字一句地说：“只有哥哥。”他语速骤然加快，“别人死不死和我有什么关系！”口气很是粗鲁。  
鼬把他脑袋又往怀里按了按，“不舒服就说，不要在我面前逞强。”  
佐助这才咳了出来。  
方才开头他还记着控制节奏，用上刀后他就心慌了，身体更顾不得。  
紧张时不觉得，被鼬制住，便越发呼吸难过起来。  
*  
鼬抱着佐助安抚了好一会儿，佐助才缓过气来。  
出于对佐助身体的担心，鼬一直紧皱着眉。  
虽然当初打的注意就是让佐助完全当不成忍者，佐助现在的身体状态还是有些出乎鼬的意料，鼬离开后佐助自己根本没有好好调养，这是肯定的了，除此之外也应该有别的原因。  
佐助从鼬怀里抬起头，就看到他皱着的眉，不由抬手按上去。  
鼬怔了怔，然后没有出声，任佐助揉开他的眉心。  
*  
他们在这里又呆了一会儿，鼬给佐助讲解他错过了哪些机会，有别的哪些方法可以应对。还有用刀的方式完全不对。  
对佐助的退却，鼬并未再说什么，讲完就牵着佐助回了旅馆。只是第二天启程，另选一个商队走了段山路。  
山路并不难走，鼬还是额外雇了辆车，陪着佐助坐在车辕上。  
佐助对于鼬的打算心里也清楚，因此当在峡口遇到一伙盗匪也完全不出预料。  
商队的人把目光投向看起来比盗匪更危险的晓之二人组，他们都没有动，佐助挑衅地看了眼鼬，跃下车抽出刀。  
鼬只是想让佐助见血，并非给他什么挑战，这伙山贼说是乌合之众都算抬举，佐助杀一个人根本不用第二刀，连斗篷都没有解。  
几个衣着、武器都不伦不类的劫匪才刚明白惹上了不该惹的人物要逃，已经被佐助清剿干净了。  
完成任务，佐助没有立刻回车上，刀拖在身边，闷闷地站在尸体旁。  
鼬走过来，扳起他的下巴，一戳额头：  
“生气了吗？”  
“没有，”佐助低声说：“只是有点难过。”  
他已经变成这个样子了。  
对鼬那么说的时候，他并不是在逞强，心里已经有数，但真的做了，他也没想到自己确实能做到。  
他追根究底是在宇智波出生的。  
很小、还没有觉醒记忆的时候，他就作为一个忍者家族的最小成员直面了灾祸与战争，跟着母亲身边，他受着无声的影响，不自觉就作为一个忍者预备而存在，那些时候在潜意识中烙下的痕迹从未消除。  
他有着另一份记忆，但先是宇智波佐助。  
在宇智波的七年，在木叶的五年，从来没有一个人告诉他，杀人不对、生命是值得珍惜的。  
唯一勉强算有类似话的，也就是卡卡西，但他也只对第七班说同伴必须珍惜而已。  
他很清楚，自己能保留这份天真，还是因为在木叶这个风气最温和的村子，要是在雾忍之类的村子，这套标准早八百年前就会忘记。  
*  
鼬一直看着佐助动手，确定他在下杀手的时候确实很利落。  
只要佐助在对敌中没有犹豫，之后他的心情低落鼬并没有放在心上，但佐助失落的时间出乎他的意料，知道夜幕降临，商队扎营做饭，佐助都很没精神。  
注视着篝火边的佐助，鼬回忆佐助的举止，判断他并不是不愿意动手杀人才心情不好。  
鼬发现他又弄不懂弟弟在想什么。  
如果不是为了杀死这些人沮丧，是为了什么呢？  
——是为了杀戮本身。  
得出这个结论，鼬觉得茫然和……苦涩。  
佐助不像一个宇智波，没有强者之心，这些都是他很久以前就知道的。  
那么，在这样的佐助眼里，他是怎样的呢……？  
因为鼬对伤害佐助的愧疚，以及鼬不知道的，佐助对自己当时莽撞出言的愧疚，兄弟俩都在有意无意回避提到那个灭族之夜。  
准确来说，除了最开始鼬问的“你不相信”，之后他们就再也没有提过相关的话题。  
他不清楚佐助对于当年灭族的事知道多少，但如果佐助完全相信他，而怀疑他反面的一切，佐助的聪慧足以想到很多东西。  
但佐助也可能因此有些误解。  
他很喜欢佐助，但不希望，佐助对他的亲近是建立在虚幻的期望上。  
*  
鼬走到佐助身边坐下：  
“佐助……”  
“哥哥。”  
佐助很顺手地抱住他手臂，贴在他身上。  
但这次鼬犹豫了一下，推开他。  
“哥哥？”  
佐助迷茫地看着他。  
鼬在佐助面前一直保持黑色的眼睛注视着他，安静地说：  
“佐助，父亲和母亲，确实是我杀的。”  
佐助在第一时间意识到，鼬没有说谎。  
他整个人都痉挛了一下，指尖开始不受控制地发抖，佐助马上发觉到这一点，在自己做出更多伤害鼬的行为之前，一头扑进他怀里，抬手紧紧抱住他。  
“对不起……对不起……”  
佐助紧紧抱着鼬的脖子，把脸埋在他怀里。  
这一刻佐助有点痛恨自己了，他总是做错事，总是自以为是，仗着自己知道的一点东西，自以为什么都懂。  
哪怕再怎么痛恨宇智波一族，作为儿子也不会不爱父母，他不敢想象鼬抱着什么心情下杀手，但他却逼到鼬亲口对他说清。  
这样任性地说信任他，对他来说很残酷吧。  
鼬有点迟疑：“……为什么要道歉？”  
佐助没有回答他。  
鼬便也没有问下去。  
对鼬来说，知道了佐助不会因为这点仇恨厌恶他，让他感到安心。  
*  
自从和鼬重见以来，佐助仿佛想证明什么一般一直穿着宇智波的族服，这晚之后，他突然把这衣服收了起来。  
第二天见佐助换上和服，鼬的目光动摇了一瞬，但佐助毫不动摇地看着他，目光清澈地与他对视。  
鼬并没有勉强佐助守着宇智波这个姓氏的意思，虽然佐助上学之前就没出过族地，但他也知道以佐助的孤僻，不会对一族有什么归属感。  
在决定灭族的时候，他没有过哪怕一秒让佐助陪宇智波殉葬的想法。  
只是作为最后一个宇智波——他和斑无疑都是背弃者——连佐助都决定放弃宇智波的话，这个姓氏就真的湮灭在时间里了吧。  
虽然这正是他想要的结果，还是让他有些怅然。  
一戳佐助的额头，鼬没有多说，默不作声收下弟弟的体贴。  
刚好随着靠近川之国地界，天气明显地在慢慢变冷。  
因为连年下雨，这个国家的气候有些阴冷。木叶气候极好，佐助的衣服多是春装，鼬怕佐助着凉，买了厚厚的斗篷把他裹起来。  
*  
进入川之国前，晓召集了一次会议，佐助第一次见到鼬使用幻灯身之术，好奇地留在一边，没有出声打扰。  
佩恩对鼬和鬼鲛没完成捕捉九尾的任务并没有说什么，准确来说，与其说朱南组合的任务是捕捉九尾，不如说是试探木叶的态度，现在的九尾即使抓到，封印的准备工作也没有做好。  
集会结束后，黑暗中的幻象纷纷消失，鼬的幻象却仍留在原地。  
佩恩看向他：“有事吗？”  
鼬语气平淡地说：“我要带一个人进雨忍村。”  
佩恩皱起眉，鼬无视了这一点，接着说：“不是加入晓，他不是忍者——就是我弟弟，我打算让他在雨忍村定居。”  
晓并没有成员不许有家属的规定，更没有规定叛忍就必须众叛亲离。  
更何况佐助没有忍籍，是完全的平民，加入别的村子定居，完全可以走正常程序，鼬只是出于礼貌对雨忍村的实际掌控者报备一声而已。  
他不可能随处带着佐助，不提实力，佐助的身体就吃不消。他又不放心把佐助放在其它他没有势力的地方。  
不管怎么说，在佩恩的控制下，雨忍村的安全性不必怀疑。


	16. 在雨忍村开始平静美满新生活

佐助在雨忍村开了家丸子店。  
鼬没带他到晓的总部里，店面和房子没准备好的时候，他们先住在旅馆，一边看地方，一边想新店的名字。  
佐助庆幸鼬在木叶停留的时间短，肯定不会听说那个丢脸的别名。  
这次他吸取教训，想起个好听又好记的店名，但想了很久也想不到。  
这个他时候就苦恼起自己的理科属性来，纠结了许久之后，佐助发觉自己纯粹是在自虐，干脆还是叫“丸子店”。  
然后，静悄悄地，佐助的丸子店比上次还平淡地开张了。  
*  
鼬为佐助买的丸子店是一层的平房，但是非常大，还附带一个小院子。  
前面半部分划成两半，小的一边的厨房，大的一边是店面，后面半部分是住所，浴室、储物间与一间大卧室，卧房里像旅馆一样隔着床头柜并排放两张床。  
比起两兄弟在宇智波大宅的住所而言当然小得不得了，但佐助和鼬都挺满意。  
挑好房子后，兄弟俩一起去置办的家具。  
这个世界没有超市，也没有家具城这样方便的东西，家具都是到木匠店里定制，佐助和鼬一起量房子的尺寸、挑打家具的木料、扯布送到裁缝店做床单被子窗帘。  
刻到骨子里的忍者属性，让鼬在普通生活的能力方面远不如佐助，花色料子什么的，主要拿主意的都是佐助，但佐助乐此不疲地询问鼬的意见，鼬通常认真征询：“佐助喜欢哪个？”然后佐助的心情就会变得很好。  
鼬生活并不讲究，五年来四处漂泊，无意之中攒下很多钱，常常在佐助左右犹豫纠结的时候，鼬就说：“喜欢就都买下来吧。”  
“要那么多又用不了，挑出最喜欢的是乐趣。”佐助头也不回地说。  
鼬很想说反正不缺钱，但听佐助说是乐趣，他就不说话了。  
他的乌鸦分身在木叶，五年里看到佐助的笑容都没有这几天多。  
从久别后与弟弟对视的第一眼，看到他眼中滚落的泪珠，鼬就知道，佐助过的不好。  
无论是因为思念、孤独、警惕……佐助都没有得到他应得的安宁生活。  
他不想去责怪木叶，木叶提供了佐助安定的环境，没有义务负责佐助的心情。但他不由的有些怨恨……自己。他明知佐助是什么性子，还把他一个人丢在木叶。  
再见之时，这个长大很多的孩子目光盯在他身上，不移半分。  
佐助的眼睛就像在恳求，别再丢下他。  
鼬不能肯定，即使佐助没有开写轮眼，自己还能不能忍心把佐助独自留在木叶。  
他不是会去想如果的人，现在他只想补偿佐助，陪着他。就像五年前一样，一点点发现什么能让佐助开心。  
脱下火云袍，穿着居家的和服的鼬，站在店铺外看着佐助讨价还价，一边欣慰弟弟不那么内敛沉默了，一边纠结弟弟这么会讲价。  
*  
搬进新家的第一晚，强烈的幸福感让佐助甚至觉得虚幻而不真实。  
在木叶过惯了清冷的日子，这几天他却爆发出前所未有的对生活的热情，这样的他让自己都觉得有点陌生。  
躺在床上，佐助不敢闭上眼，突然有些怕鼬不见了。  
写轮眼关闭之后就不附带夜视功能，佐助借着窗外洒进的淡薄月光，看着对面床上人影的轮廓。  
“哥哥。”  
“嗯，我在。”  
“哥哥。”  
“……嗯。”  
“哥哥。”  
“嗯。”  
佐助忍不住一声声喊“哥哥”，鼬就一声声应他。  
好傻。  
佐助不禁在黑暗中红了脸。  
但是好幸福。  
他被心里涌现的巨大温暖和安心包围，慢慢陷入睡眠。  
*  
鼬并没有先到特意通告晓他带了个弟弟来，但也没有叮嘱鬼鲛保密，显得佐助多么不可见人一般。没多久晓的成员就陆续知道了佐助的存在，尤其是对鼬感兴趣又活泼过头的迪达拉，什么事一旦被他知道就等于晓全都知道了。  
晓的成员对鼬的弟弟都很感兴趣，分批前来围观。  
佐助对这些奇形怪状的人也不怕，他好歹多活一世，又在忍村生活了十二年，虽然木叶忍者是整齐度最高的，也早就见怪不怪了。  
他就像普通开店的人一样，店铺的屋檐下还挂着“天使大人”的人偶，鼬告诉了他这是小南的纸分身。  
雨忍村的排外性极重，定居都不易，更别提一来就开店，佐助知道这是鼬动用了在晓的关系的结果，也很承情，对晓的成员全部免费。  
这个决定立马取得了角都这位财政大员的好感，如果不是他也无法忍受一天三餐以点心为生，恐怕他会规定晓成员回雨忍村的伙食全部在佐助的店里解决。  
相比其他成员，阿飞是最晚出现的一个。  
即使知道他是宇智波斑，佐助也很难有敬畏的情绪，就像他不恨团藏，他也不怕斑。  
有形的敌人都不值得恐惧，幕后大BOSS总要被少年漫画男主角打败的。  
更何况现在斑还说不上是他的敌人。  
*  
雨忍村是个小村子，佐助的店也没有在木叶那么大。所以并没有多雇人手，店前店后都只有佐助一个人。  
刚开店不久，名声没有打响，店里客人一般不多，佐助这几天还挺悠闲。见到阿飞，也就是像面对所有初见的晓成员一样：  
“你好，晓的先生？”  
“我叫阿飞～”  
这时斑还没有戒指，只是披着晓袍，做派与后来漫画上如出一辙，大大咧咧地坐下，好奇地打量着佐助。  
佐助已经习惯这样的目光了：“阿飞先生要点什么？”  
阿飞干脆地回答：  
“只是来看看鼬前辈的弟弟啦，我不是很喜欢甜食～”  
个子挺高的男人，用这种活泼诡异的声线，佐助瞬间明白了为什么同人里都说斑性格扭曲。  
“唔，我这儿本来是丸子店啊，不是专卖甜点，章鱼烧、醋丸子、酸梅丸子、可可丸子——这个是苦的，然后也有咸的点心和小吃。”  
“嗯——”阿飞好像有了点兴趣：“豆皮寿司也有吗？”  
“有，请稍等。”  
准备好的商品并没有，佐助转身就要去小厨房，阿飞在他身后“哎”了一声，佐助回头，见他似乎想抬手叫住他，“怎么？”  
“没事……”  
阿飞慢吞吞地说，缓缓放下手，声音又扬起弧度，带着古怪的笑意：  
“我很期待哦。”  
豆皮寿司并不难做，就是因为把米饭弄成酸的，佐助不常吃。倒也不是讨厌，重活十二年，大酱汤和味噌汤他都能面不改色的喝下去了。  
材料都是现成，佐助做的很快，小碟子端出去，阿飞吃东西的样子倒很认真，吃得干干净净，然后干脆说：“好吃。”  
如此利落的被夸奖，佐助与其说高兴，不如说有几分吃惊，但也没有表现出来，中规中矩地说：“那么以后请多多照顾我生意。”  
阿飞歪头说：“可对晓的成员不是免费吗？来得多才称不上照顾呢。”  
佐助平静地说：“你是候补成员吧？”  
“呜哇，难道就没有优待了吗？”阿飞一副被欺负的委屈声线。  
“开玩笑的，即使不赚钱，经常来添人气也好。”  
阿飞面具露出的单眼完全眯了起来，笑道：“好啊。”  
斑果真成了常客，只是，再也没有点过豆皮寿司。  
*  
鼬从木叶离开后一直居无定所，通常是因为任务到了哪个地方，就在那里待一段时间，直到下一个任务。集会的时候，他通常也都是通过幻灯身术参加，本身几乎很少到晓的总部来。  
更何况川之国基本上与他的火属性相克的天气、雨忍村里佩恩无处不在的眼睛，都让鼬感到不适。  
但是将佐助安置在这里之后，每当任务完成之后他都会回来。  
每一次佐助对鼬说：“欢迎回来。”的时候，佐助都觉得他的梦想都已经实现了。  
他和鼬有了一个家。  
佐助没想过他的日子还可以如轻歌花语般美妙。  
他不用再隐藏自己，不用小心翼翼，不用对自己的举动和言语反复斟酌。这里没有层层的监护，甚至没有人认识他。他有大把可以自由支配的时间，看看店、逛逛街，每天看完账本后煮一壶茶，看外面淅淅沥沥的雨或者雨洗后一尘不染的天空。  
他在院子里面种花，放上石桌石凳，铺了一条短短的石子路，在星期天的雨后拎着木屐去踩一遍。他开始去享受生活。  
他的一切的痛苦根源都还在——莫名的重生、枉死的族人、背负的血债、背德的爱情、未知的宿命，唯有一件不再困扰他——孤独。  
他的哥哥回来了，并且答应不再离开他。  
鼬不在雨忍村的时候，佐助也不会不安。等待鼬回家，为他准备居家的和服，给他泡茶、做丸子，让佐助觉得安宁。  
他不管原著还是同人里，鼬总是失约，他所知道的，鼬从未对他食言。  
在鼬的身边，在鼬的身边，想到这句话就可以消融他的一切痛苦。  
*  
丸子店的生意慢慢步上正轨，佐助完全不是劳碌命，也不会真的喜欢把大半天的时候都花在招待客人、在厨房反复做同样的点心上。店里忙起来后，就还是请了一个人，比佐助大三岁的少年，没有姓，叫凉二。  
余下来的时间佐助还是看卷轴，以及慢悠悠的自学那些称得上是他爱好的东西。  
他真正的年少时野心甚大，看到什么都想学，跳舞、书法、钢琴、小提琴、美术……小学时，也真的去报了几个兴趣班，没有一个坚持超过一学期。  
最终这些业余时间都去做了奥数，他到底也没有一个真正的爱好。  
这一世重头，倒是学了不少东西。  
厨艺、泡茶、下棋……除了厨艺，倒都是风雅事。  
佐助现在自觉时间很多，在考虑要不要学点音律了。  
其实这几样都是可以学上一生的东西，但佐助对自己从来没有这么高要求，高兴就好。  
与在木叶时的等待完全不一样，那时他盲目而孤寂，自我折磨，现在的日子，他非常、非常安心。  
他的身边，是鼬回来的地方。  
*  
任务结束后鬼鲛有时和鼬搭伴回来，佐助也会招待鬼鲛吃饭，一次鬼鲛笑道，佐助对鼬就好像在等丈夫回来的妻子一样。  
佐助心里一跳，却完美地不动声色。  
鼬对这句话也没什么反应，他对鬼鲛明显是随口一说的话完全不会多想。  
佐助想起鬼鲛数次戳破鼬的情绪，不由暗暗佩服，这种直觉都堪比单细胞少年漫男主角了。  
鬼鲛的直觉实在很准。  
有一刻他真的以为，他那令人难过的感情已经被看出来了。  
佐助已经很久不去想它。  
他努力说服自己，他只是太喜欢哥哥了而已。  
因为对象是鼬，他甚至没法觉得这感情是肮脏的。  
反正，反正，哥哥最喜欢的人……是他。  
鼬已经通过那一夜的血证明了。

 

—第三章·比黑夜更温柔•完—


	17. 训练、旅程以及密所

川之国虽然常年多雨水，但因为雨忍村内的天气得到控制，只有星期日才下雨，空气并不特别潮闷，反而是湿润的气候很利于佐助的身体。  
佐助从出生起身体底子就没有打好，每一次稍养好些就雪上加霜，但他终究也是个有查克拉的人，佐助现在的身体状况对忍者而言差得过分。  
他受的最重的一次伤，就是鼬下手的那次，肋骨差点戳穿肺叶、内脏多处破裂，但对忍者来说，这样的纯物理伤害，即使当时快死了，治好后就能照样活蹦乱跳。  
当时鼬下狠手，破坏了不少佐助的查克拉经络，但只是针对作为忍者的能力，不该对身体康复有这么大的影响。  
佐助不知道鼬的这些忧虑，向来有鼬在他就什么都不用操心，哪怕事关他自己的身体。  
鼬有这些担忧，也并不对佐助说，只是重拾了给他的训练任务。  
*  
在木叶时，鼬教导佐助多数是检查上次任务、示范新内容、然后布置训练，如此循环，即使两兄弟关系好后，鼬的空余时间都拿来陪佐助玩，也没怎么陪他训练。  
现在鼬不放心佐助，只要在雨忍村，样样都亲手教给他。  
好在受当时训练计划性的影响，佐助自己的训练也不算很没章法。没把基础打坏。  
体术方面，佐助前世就觉得，武功练得好飞檐走壁是极帅，打基础时天天蹲马步却又傻又累，从未想过学门武艺。  
这世生在宇智波家没得选，好在忍者自有一套锻炼方法，不用蹲马步这么坏形象。  
事实上，忍者的训练很少有专门针对肉体的，因为查克拉是从细胞中提炼，修炼查克拉就是加快新陈代谢、提高细胞质量，自然而然就强化了肉体。  
千手纲手著名的怪力拳，也只是对查克拉的一种运用方式。  
佐助提炼查克拉晚、初期不善运用、总量又小，身体素体差真是一点不冤。  
这个问题不是一朝一夕能解决，鼬只让佐助戴上负重，开始教佐助小范围腾挪的刀术。  
忍术方面，佐助在木叶没事就开着写轮眼，让他在无意中复制下许多忍术，包括主角的第一外挂多重影分身术——不过他一次也没有试过，他很清楚自己比原版佐助还少得多的查克拉完全负担不起这个忍术。  
撇开这些高级忍术，佐助的收获也不少，鼬便是教佐助活用这些忍术。  
佐助查克拉量偏少，使用忍术的效率和分配就尤为重要，好在这一项他自己便练得好本事，只是缺了老师，鼬一点拨，他就进步飞快。  
要论中低级忍术的熟练和搭配，佐助在中忍里都是拔尖的。  
虽说基础内容极重要，但在真正对战中，完全不学高级忍术也不行。佐助唯一学习了B级以上高级忍术的，是雷遁。  
虽然佐助是火雷双属性，但原本就不利于他身体的火遁，想在川之国的环境施展，必须聚集起大量火属性查克拉，对身体更是成倍的伤害。  
佐助很干脆地放弃了火遁这项天赋，专习雷遁。  
还不必他看卷轴研究，鼬手把手地教他雷遁忍术。  
鼬不是雷属性，不代表他不会，在所有人眼里他一直是全才，事实也是如此，佐助一肚子的理论知识总算被鼬教到上手。  
一次修炼，佐助想起来问：“哥哥，你会不会旗木先生的千鸟？”  
鼬轻描淡写：“卡卡西没敢在我面前用。”  
佐助顿时膜拜。他能想到，在十三岁就了开万花筒的人，仅凭三勾玉，名声肯定已经十分惊人了。  
川之国常年含水量丰富的空气对他的雷遁有很大提升作用，修炼起来事半功倍，就是雷遁忍术多数波及范围大，佐助以后行动没法带同伴了。  
*  
安安稳稳地这样过了几个月，佐助除了办房子时跑遍大半个雨忍村，还是当宅。  
这天晚饭后，鼬说：  
“我明天要出去。”  
鼬每次接到任务，出门之前，都会告诉佐助。佐助便应一声：  
“嗯，我知道了。”   
鼬却说：“晚饭后你收拾东西，和我们一起去。”  
佐助怔了怔：“我也去吗？”  
“我和鬼鲛有任务，顺路带你去个地方。”  
虽然往常并不会觉得被丢下，但能一起出门佐助还是觉得开心，点头便去收拾。  
鼬提醒：“出门加件衣服，也带上夏装，我们去风之国。”  
雨忍村的气候四季不变，佐助翻出压箱底的夏季薄和服，趁今天没下雨，拿出去挂在院子里晾晾，透透气。  
第二天早上，佐助把鼬备份的忍具包拿了一个挂在腰上，几件衣服也用卷轴封好，还是一身和服出门。  
站在玄关佐助对鼬笑：“祝您武运昌隆——”  
鼬也微微一笑，往常佐助用这句话送他出行，这回却是佐助跟着一起去了，但这句话倒不必对佐助说。  
鬼鲛等在村口，看见两兄弟过来，远远的就招呼：“鼬先生、弟弟君。”  
他好像永远记不住佐助的名字。佐助也不在意，比起什么人都直呼他名字，他宁愿被叫做“鼬的弟弟”。  
出了雨忍村，顿时觉得空气冰下来，佐助打了个哆嗦，马上披上备好的厚缎纯黑大氅。  
犹记得上次自己在鼬和鬼鲛身边多显眼，这次佐助还特地带了斗笠，也找来一串小铜铃挂上，以示区别，没染成金色。  
不过他这番心思还是白费。  
养移体 、居易气，佐助身上的气质，明眼人就看得出来，与干练的忍者完全不同，一副名门公子的样子。练了几个月的刀法让他少了些书卷气，却还是清贵温淡，加上衣着精细，与火云袍的两个叛忍走在一起，更是不伦不类。  
佐助也不是真正在乎旁人眼光，只是想尽量向哥哥靠拢，鼬见他费心配置，只觉得可爱，便也不说。  
*  
目标在风之国国都，期限定了两个月，其实任务本身不见得会花多少时间，多数时间都是花在了往返的路途上。  
离鼬甚远时，佐助难免暗地里抱怨两声这世界交通太次，如今一同上路，倒又不嫌路程太远了。  
然而这一趟行程却真正让佐助吃到了苦头。  
川之国在火之国与风之国中间，向着风之国的方向走，见着绿色一点点的少下去，就走到沙漠了。  
上辈子暖气空调的供着，木叶又是好气候，四季不分明，连雨忍村也就是水多稍寒，佐助都快忘记了什么叫热，如今才想起还有个词叫“酷暑”。不得已，天天把火属性的查克拉转化成水属性在体内流动，虽然不是直接用忍术，消耗不多，但终究与本身的属性相克，弄得佐助一边累，一边查克拉控制力提升不小。  
沙漠里饮水要节制，常常走个十天半月都见不到村落，入夜就睡在沙上，加上有任务，就不能像上次那样不紧不慢的，一桩一桩，每天刚歇下佐助累得就睡着了。  
佐助平时无事跟哥哥撒一撒娇，真的苦了，却不肯吭声。  
鼬知道佐助吃苦，但也明白不能太宠着他，并不做声。  
佐助倒不觉得委屈，认真把它当做修行，但不免庆幸没当忍者，又想到鼬从小过这样的日子，不禁十分敬佩。  
*  
虽然佐助乖巧不拖后腿，但守夜这类事，包括佐助自己在内都没人觉得能交到他手上。鼬和鬼鲛轮换着守夜，若是在危险地段，就两个人一起，一人守上半夜，一人守下半夜。  
第一次鼬先守值，午夜鬼鲛醒来，就看见鼬正拨开他弟弟睡乱的头发，一边挪了挪佐助的头，让枕在他腿上的弟弟睡得更舒服些。  
鬼鲛捂着眼睛就想躺回去接着睡。  
但下一刻他就听到鼬淡淡的声音：“鬼鲛，该你守夜了。”  
鬼鲛只好又爬起来，看着鼬抱着弟弟躺下——沙漠里夜里反而凉，鼬担心反差太大会让佐助烧起来，天天都是抱着佐助睡。  
鬼鲛只觉得不解，每次见到这对兄弟的相处，都在颠覆他对鼬的印象，但鼬与他出任务时，下手的狠辣利落一点没变。  
慢慢的，这个搭档在他眼里就分成了两个人，一个是“宇智波鼬”，一个是“小家伙的哥哥”。  
鬼鲛不止一次觉得很神奇。  
哥哥是这么一种生物吗？  
*  
靠近风之国国都，条件就好起来了，漫画中砂忍村几乎是不毛之地，实际普通城市要好得多，有树有水，干燥和炙热都有所缓解。  
到了国都，先把佐助留在旅馆，鼬和鬼鲛出去一天一夜，一身淡淡的血气回来，任务就已经完成了。  
晚上早早吃了晚饭，鼬让佐助先睡一觉。  
睡到半夜，鼬把佐助叫醒，知道他潜伏这门课只有忍校毕业水平，只让他噤声，背起他无声无息从窗户离开。  
佐助趴在鼬背上，沙漠特有的干燥的风吹在脸上，他闭上眼睛，把脸贴在鼬背上。  
目的地是一所戒备森严的华丽府邸。  
鼬看过来，佐助就知道可以说话了：  
“这里是……”  
“风之国的大名府。”  
佐助还茫然着，不知鼬把他带到大名府做什么，鼬带他左转右绕，明面上的守卫和巡逻兵都慢慢少了，到了一处偏殿，佐助闻到一股明显的药味儿，顿时再没什么不明白。  
还是为了他。  
最好的医生在大名府，最好的医忍在大型忍村，这是常识。  
世上哪儿有那么多归隐民间的大师，更何况乱世之中，有本事的就算不是培养出来，也会想要归属，可能真有高明又不愿出来的，早不知躲到哪个深山老林里，以忍村之力都别想找出来。  
世上大国五个，雨忍村相邻的只有火、风两国，鼬是木叶出身的叛忍，在火之国束手束脚，行事艰难危险一倍不止，才把佐助带到风之国来。  
佐助猜这里就是大名府的“太医院”了，夜半静籁，殿里等着的只有一个中年男人，很德高望重的样子，看样子是鼬已经与他谈好了。  
不知道鼬是怎么对他说的，医师对待佐助态度竟有些敬畏，给佐助看了半天，又问了好些问题，譬如何时受伤、几次诊治、平时症状、怎样调养等。  
佐助光记得六岁溺水，具体时候却不记得，发烧前后过程也是迷迷糊糊；后来受创，只听了木叶医生说的结果，再按医嘱年年复诊，细节也从来没问；没正式吃过药，就记得鼬叮嘱过的冬天加衣和胡萝卜两点，也没照做。结果医师的问题他没一个能答得全的，倒是鼬一个个接过去，对答如流。  
还是听了鼬说，佐助才知道自己出生时就差点夭折，这又是一出蝴蝶效应。  
其实佐助对医师的话只听了个半懂，另一半靠猜，除了一些医理名词，佐助还想到，这恐怕就是日文版的文言文，想到自己高考的文言文成绩，顿时一阵挫败。  
折腾半天，医师才为难地说：  
“我可以开一个方子，但是药材大概不好找……”  
“无妨。”鼬淡淡的声音在清清冷冷的殿中，越发显得不容违逆。  
医师不敢二话，当场写了药方，还准备了好几种殿里有的药材，包好给鼬。  
鼬再问平时该怎么养，这回医师说了一大堆，佐助更是只模糊听懂几个词。  
佐助坐在医师面前，鼬站在他旁边，他仰头看着鼬的下巴和侧脸，见鼬认真听着那些他听不懂的话，突然觉得温暖柔软到极点。  
佐助虽说体弱，但平日里好好地，训练适量，也不会犯病，独居木叶的时候懒得管，也不见出什么事，更是不放在心上，没想到鼬一直记挂着。  
他是看过漫画的，鼬自己身体不好，多半能治就治，不能便罢，拖到不能再拖，就干脆吃毒药续命，但换做佐助，他小心照顾，四处求医，半点不敢放松。  
他忍不住想喊一声“哥哥”，但还是没有开口。把它放在心里一遍一遍的念。  
*  
第二天早上，鬼鲛上下打量佐助，问鼬：“给弟弟君看过了？”  
佐助吃了一惊，想到鬼鲛是哥哥搭档，知道也没什么奇怪，而且鼬好端端带佐助出来也该有原因，搞不好佩恩和斑都知道。  
鼬只点点头，不答话。  
吃完早饭，鼬对鬼鲛说：  
“你先回去吧，我和佐助还有地方要去。”  
鬼鲛干脆地答应：“也好啊，反正任务都完成了。”  
他不多啰嗦，扛着刀转身就走了。  
佐助看向鼬：“还要去哪里？”然后他自己就猜到：“买药材的地方？”  
鼬点点头。  
*  
跟着鼬，佐助一向不记日子，只觉得大概比赶路到风之国国都花的时间长些，然后到了鼬说的地方。  
与忍村更加复古的建筑不同，这里的建筑……非常像另一个世界的都市。  
但是配着荒芜的土地、阴暗的天空，只让人觉得更诡异。  
而且连成一片的高楼大厦前，却是像神社一般的入口，瓦檐上方残破的匾牌上写着“空区”两个字。  
鼬带着佐助走进去，向他说：  
“这是宇智波一族经常光顾的地方，武器、药品，都可以在这里买到。”  
……他完全不记得有这么个地方。  
一边想着莫非是AB的隐藏设定？还是后期才出来的？佐助一边看着四下，这里面却不是楼道，而是巨大的地下管道一般的迷宫似的路，让人不由觉得阴风阵阵。  
佐助顺手就抱住鼬的手臂，鼬袖子里的手指动了动，没叫他放开。  
他们没走出多远，拐角处走出两只穿着简短和服，领口还露出护网的猫。  
鼬先打招呼：“日奈，田火。”  
“是鼬啊，带来的这孩子是佐助吗？”额头上有个“忍”字，长的很像狐狸的小猫说。  
“有带礼物吗喵？”额头上交叠着两横一竖的猫咪说。  
鼬拿出一个小包裹，猫咪日奈立刻跳起来，准确敏捷地从鼬手上叼走，轻盈落地，咬着包裹结含糊不清地说：“不愧是鼬，出手真大方喵。”  
鼬说：“还有佐助的见面礼呢。”  
佐助后知后觉的意识到，这两只是此地主人的忍猫。  
田火没有在意礼物，已经领先向通道深处走去：“跟我来吧，算算差不多是你过来的日子，猫婆婆已经在等你了。”  
佐助一边跟上，一边看向鼬：“猫婆婆？”  
“这里的主人。”  
“猫婆婆也会看病吗？”  
“不，猫婆婆只卖东西，本身并不会医疗忍术。”  
提到猫婆婆这个名字，佐助突然想起来了，他虽然没看全漫画，却在同人中看到过这点，原来并非二次设定。  
很快进入一间大房间，墙壁上的架子上摆着瓶瓶罐罐而不是忍具，墙角堆着书摞、成箱的卷轴和布料，柜台上放着茶壶，正对门便是整面墙大的布幔，半拉起的帷幔下，大圆毯上坐着一位戴猫耳发箍的老婆婆，身边围绕着十几只看起来很普通的猫。  
这里比起武器店，看起来更像巫女的占卜屋。  
佐助粗略扫了一眼，就低下头，随着鼬端正地跪坐在猫婆婆面前。  
猫婆婆晃了晃手里的长长烟斗：  
“这是佐助吧，我还是第一次见到呢。”  
鼬稳稳当当地说：“佐助身体不好，让您见笑了。”  
佐助有些意外，鼬一贯冷淡，这口吻已经很是亲近，真是把对方当长辈看呢。  
他一晃神，两只小猫跳上他的膝盖，一个年轻的活泼女声在背后说：  
“它们很喜欢你呢！”  
佐助回头，淡色长发的女子抱着一堆忍具、药剂站在他身后。  
“您好……”  
“你叫我猫姬就可以了哦。”  
佐助轻轻颔首：“猫公主，您好。”  
“小佐助真是可爱啊！”  
猫姬笑道，绕过佐助俯身把东西放在鼬面前：“鼬先生。”  
看来鼬确实常来，要的东西都成了惯例。  
鼬没什么表示，又把那张大夫开的药方抽出来递过去：  
“还要这张单子上的药材，麻烦你了。”  
猫姬有些惊奇，但并不问，接过药方转身去了。  
鼬便再转向猫婆婆，郑重道：“请您为佐助打一把刀。”  
他视线微微一偏，看向流露惊喜的佐助，眼里便微微笑了一笑，又向猫婆婆补充：“要可以注入查克拉的。”  
猫婆婆沉吟：“嗯……我记得，佐助是火雷双属性吧。”  
鼬说：“只要雷属性就可以了。”  
猫婆婆看了眼佐助，但并没有多问什么。  
“那么，我要花点时间，你下回来取吧。”  
接着鼬与猫婆婆讨论了一会儿刀的样式，鼬知道佐助不懂这些，没问他意见，佐助知道哥哥会替他衡量，也没认真听。  
一会儿猫姬就带了一包药材回来，佐助接过东西：“我来吧。”  
出了风之国佐助就又披起大氅，他从大氅内面解出一个卷轴，各式东西一样样摆上去，利落地封印好。  
封印了几年甜点，他简单的封印术练得相当顺手。  
见他做好，鼬便接过卷轴收入忍具包。  
猫婆婆突然说：  
“我也算看着鼬长大的，谁想到会发生那样的事……”  
没料到她突然提到这个，两兄弟的神色不由都沉默下去，猫婆婆只当没见到，接着说：  
“宇智波只剩下你们两个了，能这么要好我很高兴呢。”  
这两个孩子进门以来，没有语言交流，但言行举止中，全是信赖默契。  
鼬停了停，说：“……多谢您一直以来的照顾。”  
佐助低着头，没有接话，脸上却忍不住露出一丝浅浅的微笑。


	18. 与晓的二三事

按说大名府的医生绝对是拔尖的了，但佐助的身体就是一点起色都没有。  
鼬也想过是不是自己习惯了忍者用查克拉的医疗方式，对于普通的调养身体过于急躁了，但他也带佐助到地方上稍有名气的医师那里去，大夫们都说佐助的情况像大病多年的人。  
这样下来，连佐助都察觉到问题不好解决。  
但佐助心里对病因另有思量，并不说出来。  
*  
鼬带着佐助一起走，佐助清楚佩恩和斑是知道的，佩恩可能懒得多管成员的私事，佐助不信宇智波斑会不闻不问，但也想不到他会怎么插手。  
怀着这样的疑虑，佐助面对阿飞时，却像他只是个活泼过头的诡异年轻叛忍一样，这倒也不是伪装。  
佐助清楚，自己总是喜欢以一个人在自己面前的表现来衡量这个人，就像鼬在他面前是个好哥哥，他明知鼬并不全然无辜，就是忍不住喜欢他，心疼他。  
晓里面佐助最熟悉的不是哥哥的搭档鬼鲛，而是时不时光顾的阿飞。  
凉二作为雨忍村的孤儿贫民，很恪守本分，把自己当做下人，佐助没打算去纠正他，在这个世界里做这样多余的事反而对他不好。但这样一来，阿飞差不多是他唯一能说的上话的人。  
就像普通朋友。  
他有时会陪佐助下棋，轻易把佐助杀得溃不成军，比在奈良父子手下还凄惨；有时聊天，给佐助讲四方见闻，语气活泼却透出完全不符合表面年龄的见识广博；有时还会指点一下佐助的训练。  
佐助常常觉得，斑根本没有在他面前隐瞒身份的打算。  
这些往来都是背着鼬的，佐助的丸子店环境好，手艺好，最重要的是，免费，店主还算半个自己人，晓的成员都挺喜欢到这里来。阿飞来得频繁，却不显得特别。  
鼬一直不知道他不在时阿飞常常找佐助，他没有问过，佐助就不说。  
*  
被鼬带出去几次之后，阿飞拿了一件晓袍送给佐助。  
显然佐助想向鼬靠拢的行为已经过于明显了，佐助有点惊讶：  
“我并不是晓的成员，这样也可以吗？”  
“反正没有戒指，没有斗笠，只是一件衣服嘛……”  
佐助想了想，摇摇头，把火云袍放回阿飞面前的桌子上：  
“不必了。”  
阿飞眼神诡秘地看着佐助几秒，若有所思地问：  
“小佐助，鼬前辈告诉过你什么关于我的事吗？”  
鼬倒确实说过，“哥哥让我少接近你。”  
“那么你觉得是为什么呢？”  
佐助平静地看向他：“你是宇智波斑？”  
阿飞蓦然大笑起来：  
“我一直觉得小佐助很聪明呢！”  
这根本不是“聪明”二字可以解释的，但佐助莫名觉得斑根本不会问。  
果然，笑声歇后，斑再问：  
“你真的不考虑加入晓吗？”  
“不用考虑，我不会的。”  
“如果鼬认为需要呢？”  
佐助改口得毫不犹豫：“那就加入。”  
斑又笑起来，手覆住面具上唯一露出的眼睛，笑得低哑，透着一丝狂态。  
佐助也不理他，和阿飞或斑相处，他总是话说得少，阿飞常常自说自话得很愉快。  
直到斑笑够了，拎着晓袍站起。佐助看过去，刚要开口，就被截住。  
“我什么都不会对鼬说。”  
他一扬晓袍，消失在空气中，只留下一句话：  
“鼬到底明白他弟弟多少呢？”  
佐助平静地收拾盘子回厨房，丝毫没有在意斑的话。  
没有哪两个人是可以完全理解对方的，更何况他最初生于异世，思维在另一个截然不同的世界成形。  
佐助知道世上只有他一个人，但他不觉得有什么大不了的，也不怀念故土。  
两年之前，他会在绝望时喊“爸爸妈妈”，如今仍然牵挂父母，但想起他们，却不会引起他思绪的动摇。  
他知道自己是怎么死的，前缘已断，死亡即新生，他从来没想过要回去。  
他知道他是宇智波鼬的弟弟，宇智波佐助，这就够了。  
*  
佐助原本不想这么快招惹斑，但是这几次求医，让他有不好的预感。  
鼬一直认为佐助的身体是单纯的物理伤害，他懂得很多医理，医师的诊断过程加深了他的想法，或者也因为他心里从来不曾把佐助当成一个忍者，他没有往其它方面想过。  
但佐助觉得，他的身体，恐怕与写轮眼有关。  
他在开一勾玉的时候就料到了，写轮眼带给他的伤害会比一般宇智波族人还大。  
一开始只是因为重生的成熟智力，让佐助能明白很多东西，但是长期做“先知”让他养成的敏锐感觉，在写轮眼打开后越来越清晰，逐渐变成现在近乎预感一般的直觉。  
尽管还不明白具体原理，佐助已经相信，写轮眼在持续牵制他的身体状况。  
如果他都这样，那么鼬呢？  
对于鼬的身体，佐助非常不安。  
他只知道在三年的最后，鼬已经是在饮鸩止渴，但他不知道鼬的身体究竟是从什么时候开始恶化。  
佐助一直仔细小心地观察鼬，觉得鼬现在身体应该还算可以，只有动用万花筒后鼬比平时会有点虚弱，而鼬也并不需要常常使用万花筒。  
但他又觉得，如果鼬真的想瞒他，他根本发现不了。  
求助于斑，是他唯一的办法。  
他又不能信任斑。  
佐助迫切地想打开万花筒，但他的三勾玉写轮眼迟迟没有进化的迹象。  
他知道他对前世带给他的便利已经挥霍够了，现在是该偿还的时候。  
过于低量的查克拉是他的短板，甚至庞大的精神力也可能成为他的阻碍——如果打开万花筒的依据真的是强烈的精神刺激的话。  
原版佐助小小年纪就遭遇灭族，常年沉浸在痛苦中，精神反复被折磨着，因此很难有什么事给他足够的精神冲击，直到他知晓真相，受到足以让他崩溃的打击，才打开万花筒。  
他比原版佐助精神力更强，要遭到多么剧烈的痛苦才足够开万花筒……他实在不敢想。  
*  
下一次鼬回来的时候，带回来了佐助的刀。  
日本古代刀剑都样式简朴，这把刀也没什么特别的地方，但看着就让人脑中一凛，注入查克拉，便有雷光湛然。  
佐助爱不释手，又有几分惭愧，他身体所限，也并不热衷刀术，枉费宇智波鼬这样的高手教了他一年多，刀法里只一招拔刀术练得最好。  
怀着欲善其事，先利其器的愿望，佐助把刀起名为“雷霆”。  
雨忍村毕竟是忍村，平民不允许携带刀械，佐助虽然在腰带加了个刀环，但并没有成日把雷霆带在身上，只是每天增加了一项工作：擦刀。  
*  
说开之后，斑并没有改变什么，仍旧常常以阿飞的身份来丸子店里。而且来得更频繁，还开始爱拖人来。  
他拖得最多的就是年纪最轻的迪达拉，通常作为青玉搭档的蝎后脚也就跟了过来，然后两个人说不了几句就会开始吵——通常是迪达拉在单方面吵吵闹闹。  
佐助对此情况稍微有点头痛。  
迪达拉可以说晓里唯一一个对佐助敌意明显的人，再者以他的性格，让他安安分分呆在店里吃完东西然后走人根本不可能，受此影响，丸子店的生意最最近下降了不少。  
每次佐助跟鼬出去，丸子店就关门，看了几个医生结果都大同小异后，鼬不再带佐助出去了，佐助正想好好经营一下他的小店呢。  
佐助其实相当清楚迪达拉对他的敌意从哪儿来：因为鼬。  
他也不能否认他心底是因此得意的。  
只要他出现在迪达拉面前，迪达拉的暴躁指数就直线上升，而且非常喜欢讽刺他，弱小啦、废物啦，这个时候佐助真是一点也不生气。  
但作为店主，终于一次看着满店清清冷冷只有围着一张桌子的三个晓成员，佐助毫无火气、带着一点点对任性小孩一般的莫名和无奈淡淡说：  
“迪达拉先生，既然你讨厌我，可以不用勉强自己过来。”  
金发少年的脸色变了，从不满慢慢到痛恨，眼神像回忆起什么：  
“就是这个眼神……混账、可恶！”  
迪达拉的忍耐看来也到了极限，手一扬，掌心跳出一大把各种黏土小动物，像漫天大网似地飞向佐助。阿飞欢快的惊叫一声，声音未落，佐助手指一张，钢丝乍现，被缠着雷的钢丝一触，粘土炸弹迅速失去威胁掉落在地。  
“你！”  
迪达拉愕然，没想到佐助一照面就找到了他招式中的破绽。蝎和阿飞都不由侧目。  
佐助是作了弊的，并不自得，平静收起钢丝。  
这浑不在意的态度如同最高的轻慢，迪达拉被他的态度激得几乎想豁出去大干一场，被蝎伸手拦下：“早跟你说了，你那种胡来的炸弹行不通。”  
迪达拉真的委屈到了：“蝎旦那怎么能和那个小鬼一伙！？炸弹就是终极的艺术。嗯！”  
蝎明白和他争也无用，突然转向佐助：  
“你说说，你觉得谁才是真正的艺术？”  
佐助哑然，不明白话题为什么扯到这个方向。  
对于这个问题，他倒确实有点看法。  
蝎的傀儡是永恒的艺术，迪达拉的粘土爆炸是瞬间的艺术，如果把宇智波的写轮眼也归为一种艺术种类……写轮眼的终极形态里，还带着“永恒”两个字呢。  
哪怕从佐助个人来说，他也不能理解，美丽的东西，为什么要毁掉呢？  
大多数人类的本能，都会想去挽留短暂的东西，有多少赞颂鲜花美人的诗词，就有多少惋惜花期韶华的歌曲，夕阳虽美近黄昏，烟花繁华却易逝，都是在说此理。且不说景，求长生的人总比求早死的人多。  
佐助想了很多，却不打算说出来。不是面对鼬，他的话一贯很少。言简意赅地说：  
“蝎先生对。”  
顿了顿，又道：  
“也不全对。”  
人总想要得不到的东西，烟火只有一瞬才好看，花期只有一季才叫人珍惜，再怎么美丽的东西，日日看总会腻，便不觉得那很美了。  
迪达拉没听到后半句，就霍地站起，连蝎都按不住他，正巧小南掀起门帘进来，看着这个情景，在门口顿了顿。  
迪达拉知道小南这一来，是无论如何打不成了，一口气堵在胸口，摔帘而去。  
外面一阵强风，吹得门帘扬起，迪达拉已经叫出一只巨鸟，跳上去冲天而起，不知到哪儿撒气去了。  
蝎一动不动，深邃的眸子从傀儡僵硬的面容后盯着佐助：  
“你觉得，全对的是什么？”  
佐助想了想，坦然答：“我不知道。”  
小南有些奇怪：“你们在说什么？”  
蝎没有回答，起身走了。  
佐助见他不说，便也不接话，问小南：“小南姐，还是老样子吗？”  
小南一向冷漠，并不追问，点点头。  
作为晓里唯一的女性，小南却并不很喜欢甜食，身为半个雨忍村的主人，她也不贪图佐助那点免费的东西，此前只和佐助有点头之交。  
自从鼬从医生那里问来养身体的法子，早就不局限于卖丸子的丸子店又添了许多养生食物，小南就光顾得了多起来。  
佐助知道，长门是个病人，他的分身不能代替他吃喝，常年卧病在床的他日子并不太好过。  
小南沉默，佐助寡言，两个都不太爱说话的人，反而慢慢熟悉了起来，佐助也并不对小南用敬称了。  
他有时候猜斑是不是想让他与晓结下更深入的关系？但直觉告诉他不是这个答案。  
佐助猜不到斑想干什么，索性不去猜了。


	19. 是身如焰，从渴爱生

佐助一直放在心里默默担心的事，他没有想过发生得这样快。  
鼬的视力从何时开始衰退，他果真被瞒了过去，他察觉到的时候，鼬在非写轮眼状态下已经接近失明了。  
其实只要一直用写轮眼，谁也无法看出来鼬的视力情况究竟怎样，但鼬除了刚到雨忍村的时候教了佐助一些写轮眼的控制与运用，后来一直没教他修炼写轮眼，根本没有在他面前开眼的时候。  
那晚饭后，佐助泡茶，他们面对面跪坐着，饮完茶后，鼬起身时，视线突然一暗，整个世界毫无光线，不由身子一晃，手边的茶杯被拂落打碎，发出清脆的破裂声。  
佐助诧异地抬头看去，目光对上鼬的眼睛，那瞳孔一瞬间是没有焦距的。  
佐助刷地站起来：  
“哥哥！你的眼睛怎么了？”  
“没事。”鼬立刻截着佐助的尾音回答，漆黑的眸子直视着他：“我没有事。”  
佐助没有听到他的强调，全部心神已经被那双眼睛流露的目光夺去了，鼬迫切地想证明他的安然，已经恢复过来的视线紧紧盯着佐助的眼睛，汇聚的目光全部集中在他身上，专注而无可动摇。  
他控制不住，倾身过去吻鼬的眼睛。  
鼬条件反射闭眼，佐助的吻落在他的眼皮上，苦苦压抑的感情再也掩藏不住，汹涌而出。  
而鼬的眼睛在下一刻蓦然睁开，正正与佐助对上。  
他们挨得这样近，鼬的瞳仁里倒映着佐助的影子，满眼都只有他。  
佐助一时觉得他最大也是最无可奈何的愿望已经实现了。  
他情不自禁地微笑出来。  
下一刻他醒悟到自己做了什么，恐惧当头压下，直如灭顶之灾。  
他不敢看鼬的表情，也顾不得再问鼬的身体，俯身一挥袖揽起地上的碎瓷片，不知道自己随便说了句什么借口，匆匆逃开。  
佐助几乎跑回房间，推拉门在身后合上，几步之遥佐助却没有力气把瓷片倒入垃圾桶，他脱力地背靠着纸门，碎瓷片顺着衣袖滑落，一片片跌在地上的声音让他心惊胆战，却一动也动不了。  
他不知道他可怕的念头在眼里流露出了多少？但他们那样近的对视，鼬一定看得清清楚楚。  
佐助一直告诉自己，他和鼬会作为兄弟永远在一起，彼此是对方最重要的人。  
太久的平安日子，让佐助几乎已经相信自己甘心只做鼬的弟弟。  
但是没有，原来没有，他不曾忘却，也从来不曾甘心。  
痛苦仍然深埋在他的心底。  
*  
佐助整晚没有去睡，挣扎中，忧虑还是超过恐惧占了上风，他打定主意早饭时先不管昨天的事，把鼬的眼睛问题问清楚。  
他居然就直接逃了！佐助几乎想揪自己的头发，鼬那样子分明是有一刻已经完全看不见了，好不容易抓到一个鼬漏了破绽的时候，他该穷究到底才是。  
宇智波的眼睛和身体情况息息相关，现在三年已经过了超过一半，鼬离用毒药续命也不远了！  
几乎心急如焚的焦虑压下了佐助的惶恐，现在什么都比不上鼬的身体重要。  
但第二天早上，鼬并没有出现。  
佐助又有点退怯了，摇摆之后还是不安地到鼬的房间去找他，手放在木质门框上，佐助推开纸门。  
“哥哥……？”  
已经无人的房间里充满清晨露重的凉气。  
佐助呆立在鼬的房间门口。  
自从在雨忍村落户以来，鼬从未不告知他从这个家离开过。  
席卷而上的恐惧夺去了他的全部力气，没有鼬在，他这些年得到刀术、忍术似乎全都从身体里失去了，他如同变回手无寸铁而孱弱的孩子，孤立无援，在冰凉的空气中瑟瑟发抖。  
佐助慢慢蹲在地上，把头埋进和服里，抱膝哭起来。  
*  
快中午的时候，鼬回来了。  
佐助一直在玄关附近等他，他想说什么？向鼬解释、否认？让鼬不要抛下他？离开他之前先把眼睛的问题解决？佐助自己也不知道。  
见到鼬的第一眼，鼬的表情却出乎他的意料，有些吃惊，有些无奈，很正常的反应，他对上鼬的眼睛，那里面并没有什么和往常不同的神色。  
佐助蓦然明白，鼬有些疑虑，他觉得不太对，但并不真正明白不对在哪里。  
佐助简直不敢相信他可以这么冷静，几乎在瞬间摆出不满的表情：“哥哥早上怎么不说一声就出去了！？”  
“我……有点事情。”  
佐助轻易点头，不再追究——他从来不过问鼬任务之类的事。  
鼬温和的说：“抱歉，下次不会了。”态度很是自然。  
佐助心里充满喜悦。  
鼬没有明白，太好了。  
最好他一辈子也不要知道。  
佐助放松了心情，把想问鼬什么忘得干干净净，高兴地去做了午饭。  
兄弟相对用餐，饭后，鼬迟疑地问：  
“佐助，你喜欢……什么样的女孩子？”  
佐助一瞬间浑身僵硬，努力用最平常的语气回答：“没有。”  
哥哥为什么会问这个？他还是察觉到了？佐助惶恐着，同时克制不住厌恶着这个话题。  
他清楚即使对象不是鼬，自己也不会对女人有任何兴趣，这源于自身的不正常让他觉得恶心和痛苦。  
“我知道你没有女朋友……连喜欢的类型也没有吗？”  
“我接触的女人都没有几个……最多的就是奈良阿姨了，所以我可能喜欢奈良阿姨……或者哥哥，这样能照顾我的人吧。”  
佐助尽力自然地说，忍不住悄悄透出点口风来，又拼命在心里斥责自己，努力克制着不去观察鼬的反应，他清楚以鼬的敏锐，自己的观察是绝对瞒不过他的。  
鼬自然地转移了话题。  
佐助心一沉。  
鼬已经不像上次鬼鲛提到这个话题一样全不在意了。  
这代表、鼬猜到了什么？佐助浑身发冷。  
*  
佐助不敢放松，但也什么都不敢表现出来，他恐惧着、维持着表面的和平。  
他猜测着鼬想到了什么程度，祈祷鼬不要知道。  
他不担心鼬会丢下他，却怕鼬想避开他。  
哪怕鼬现在只是心存疑虑，也会采取措施来避免。  
不幸的是，他的预感变成了现实。  
这几天鼬都稍微有些疏远他，有时说声有事，就大半天都在外面，即使在家，也不再和佐助一起。  
佐助都没什么特别的反应。  
他知道自己的态度太反常了。  
以他一贯的表现，总喜欢无时无刻不在鼬身边，一起吃饭，一起训练，自己读书时，也喜欢跑到鼬的房间去。  
鼬减少了陪伴他的时间，他不应当这么不闻不问。  
但他害怕，根本不敢去找鼬。连他一直记挂着的鼬的身体问题，也不敢问鼬，焦虑折磨着他，但他每次积攒起的勇气，都会在见到鼬时消散。  
克制着维持平静已经用掉了他的所有力气。  
鼬却并没有觉得他的举动代表心虚，相反还稍微放松了些。  
佐助突然意识到自己这几天的表现对鼬而言还有另外一种解释，就是他并没有对兄长依恋过分。  
他骤然明白了兄弟之情与爱情的区别。  
兄弟在长大之后会需要自己的空间，鼬愿意用所有的时间陪伴他，只是因为愧疚和对他实力的不放心。  
他并不像佐助一样，有着对恋人的渴望。  
被兄长的关爱填满的心又变得空洞，佐助感到这里像黑洞一样永远不可能被填满，鼬对于佐助不过分依赖他而欣慰放松，这让佐助心里疼痛甚至痛恨。  
心里郁积着的狂躁无法发泄，他想要撕破这表面的平静，理智强压着他的一切举动。  
佐助明白，自己在鼬的纵容下变得越来越贪婪。  
他知道最想要的不会被握在手中，所以想抓住的越来越多。  
*  
不管怎么说，因为鼬的放松警惕，兄弟之间的平静下的暗流也缓和起来。  
对于佐助的反常，鼬做了另一种理解。  
一次饭后，鼬对佐助说：  
“佐助这个年纪，其实已经可以结婚了。”  
他才过了十四岁生日不久……  
两个世界价值观的巨大差异让佐助无语凝咽。  
然后鼬平静地说：  
“佐助，你想去茶水屋吗？”  
过来几秒才想起茶水屋是什么地方的代指，佐助的身体僵硬了。  
几乎在意识到这种事情的同一刻他想起那个梦来，佐助在这一刻憎恨起写轮眼赋予他的良好记忆力，那个梦境在他的脑中经年不忘。  
此刻那个背德梦境的对象正在他面前，他恍惚地想去亲吻他的嘴唇。  
佐助一瞬间就清醒了过来，他努力去忽视、去遗忘的罪恶感瞬间将他淹没。  
“我不喜欢……”他听见自己的声音说，停下来吧，他不知在对谁哀求，但同时也清楚地明白，这个问题已经不可能逃避下去了，“我喜欢哥哥。”  
佐助心中的哀泣终于化成眼泪流了出来：  
“我对女人没兴趣！我也不喜欢男人！别的男人会让我觉得恶心！我喜欢哥哥、只喜欢哥哥！”  
大颗大颗的眼泪流下，佐助以为他歇斯底里，但声音中的哀求过多嘶喊，他的声音反而越来越小：  
“我不想这样的，哥哥，你别讨厌我，我不想这样的，别不要我……”  
鼬从来见不得佐助哭，他仅有的两次见到，一次是佐助溺水后险死还生，一次是相别五年重逢，每次见到，都觉得刺痛，想为他做一切事去慰抚他。  
但这一次，他没有动，沉默地看着佐助哭昏过去。  
从小鼬就感到佐助有超越年龄的智慧，并不想用“你还小，只是分不清楚”来敷衍他。  
也不能拿这话来骗自己。  
他是真的茫然了。  
唯一的弟弟爱上自己……鼬觉得哪怕在挣扎于宇智波和木叶之间的时候也没有这么艰难过。  
*  
佐助在黑暗中醒来。  
他没有睁开眼，一动不动，只有精神清醒了过来，在忍者学校的伪装课上他从来没有做得这样好，整个身体都未复苏。  
佐助感觉不到鼬在不在他身边，也并不去想。  
他知道，已经无法回头。  
佐助想找什么来支持自己，最后在心中默念：  
我需要你，只需要你——让我的心不停地重述着这句话。日夜引诱我的种种欲念，都是透顶的诈伪与空虚。  
就像黑夜隐藏在祈求光明的朦胧里，在我潜意识的深处也响出呼声——我需要你，只需要你。  
正如风堡用全力来冲击平静，却寻求终止于平静，我的反抗冲击着你的爱，而它的呼声也还是——我需要你，只需要你。  
他反复喃喃默念着，渐渐平静而坚定，心被洗得一片澄明。  
*  
清晨起床，佐助已经从最隐秘的心事被揭破的崩溃中镇定下来，重新变得沉静。  
对鼬他也很平静坦然：“哥哥不用困扰……也不用回应我。”  
“少年情窦初开的时候喜欢上亲近的人最正常不过了……只不过我亲近的人只有一个哥哥而已，”他神色自若地说：“失恋什么的又不是大事……没有谁失恋一次就不能活的。等我能放下，就好了。”  
“我想和哥哥做兄弟，没有别的意思。”  
仅仅从理智的话来讲，佐助的话完全没错。  
他前世还在青少年教育类的杂志上看到过例子，少年刚开始的春梦对象是姐姐，因此惶恐而想自残，经过疏导后就好了。  
只不过他很清楚自己的感情不是迷惑、被欲望支配的本能，或者其它什么。他放弃整个世界的时候，只有鼬不放弃他，多年下来……他的世界里也只有鼬一个人。  
但是，但是。  
歌德说：我爱你，与你无关。  
他这算是……耍帅一回吗？  
佐助的指节绷得紧紧的，但克制着没有没有收紧手指，让它们看似自然地放在腿边。  
哪怕只是看起来，佐助的态度平静、条理分明，这让鼬有很多话却不知从何说起。  
他似乎没有任何话可说了。  
鼬在只作为哥哥时，在佐助面前从来无法占到上风。  
他默认了这一点。


	20. 河沿对岸

其实对于现在的佐助来说，压抑爱情只是让他精神上有些痛苦，这两种感情的表现形式并没有太大分别。  
心理和身体是会互相影响的。  
虽然重生，但因为生活范围的狭隘，佐助的阅历并没有增加，重新从小孩子生长起让他的心理定格在了另一个世界里只是刚刚成年的十八岁，而且对于女孩子来说恋爱就是罗曼蒂克，身体交流那是很久之后才需要考虑、乃至可以规划为下流的想法，佐助虽然已经不是女孩子很久，但自身的特殊情况让他对情事的排斥更加强烈。  
而他现在的身体年龄是刚过十四岁，还没有到面对心仪之人就会产生欲望的程度。  
普通兄弟范围内的亲密对他来说就足够，并且很值得开心。  
虽然不明白具体原因，但察觉到这种态度，让鼬松了口气。  
*  
佐助想问的事终究还是没有问出答案。  
错过了最开始的时机后，他就很难追问到底，鼬坚持说他没事，佐助也无法说他其实什么都知道。  
好在鼬在家的饮食全是由佐助经手，至少佐助还能肯定他没服毒。  
一旦鼬开始服毒，恐怕什么都晚了，佐助没有半点治疗的本事，到那时即使只是鼬身体恶化的程度他也束手无策，强烈的恐惧让他前所未有的冷静，去抽丝剥茧地分析。  
鼬要到哪里去找毒药？即使饮鸩止渴，他也要这毒能帮他续命，鼬不会医疗忍术，也不认识什么医疗忍者，这样的毒他要到哪里去找？身负S级通缉令，想他死的人不知道有多少，找来的毒，他怎么能放心用？  
只有斑，鼬和佐助是一样的，不信任斑，却不得不依赖他，只有斑给鼬的毒药，他才敢吃。  
“小佐助，这里应该放醋吗？”  
阿飞活泼的声音带着疑惑传来，正在做点心的佐助停手，低头看了一眼手中的陈醋瓶子，然后换了一瓶白醋。  
正要倒的时候他蓦然清醒，抬头看向阿飞，小厨房玻璃墙外的阿飞已经为他的魂不守舍笑倒在桌子上。  
现在店里没有别人，凉二也在后院准备食材。佐助放下醋瓶，把已经注定没有精神完成的点心推到一边，解下围裙走出小厨房，坐到阿飞对面。  
阿飞腔调古怪地笑：“小佐助，你在想什么呢？”  
佐助沉默了几秒，缓缓说：“我在想，如果我和哥哥只有一个能活下来，我希望哥哥活着。”  
他平静地看着对面安静下来的人：  
“斑，帮帮我吧。”  
他没有和斑缓慢加深联系与默契的时间了。  
“我就是个废物，体术一窍不通，忍术水平太低，非要说就是幻术过得去，身体还不好，你无论想要人帮你做什么，都得要个有能力的吧？”  
这话已经说得十分明白，按原著来看，斑毫无疑问想利用佐助，才用言语所欺，现在佐助不能肯定他是否还对自己有兴趣，但斑希望再看到一双万花筒诞生，这应当没错。  
斑总有办法让人为他效力，像原版佐助，显然他对斑也毫无好感、没有为他效力的打算，但他在做自己想做的事，并且认为帮到了斑也无所谓。  
斑饶有兴趣地问：“你不害怕吗？”  
佐助轻轻吐出一个字：“不。”  
斑突然闪电般伸手扣住他的眼睛，佐助瞬间感觉似乎全身的血液都涌向头部，强烈的痛楚在眼瞳迸发，他不由自主睁大眼睛，似乎所有精神力力量都混合在一起，一丝一丝沿着看不见的细小经络流动，顺着身体相触的地方被掠夺走。  
佐助从没想过，被抽取瞳力是这样的感觉，生命力随着瞳力一同流逝，每一刹那都能看到死亡更加接近。  
对于宇智波，眼睛就是生命，原来并不是虚言。  
失去瞳力之后，宇智波离死就不远了。  
*  
只有非常短暂的时候，斑就松开手，佐助全身无力，跌坐在地上。  
斑居高临下地看着佐助，问：  
“你不害怕吗？”  
佐助竭力制住发抖的身体，用平静的语调说：“不。”  
这样子的事情，他早就经历过……不止一次了。  
但他从八年前决定死在灭族之夜起，就不再害怕。  
“好吧，小佐助。”斑说，他的语气古怪，佐助完全听不出他心情是好还是不好：“你想要我帮你什么？”  
“首先……”佐助轻咳着说，“哥哥身体恶化，向你寻求方法的时候，你不能给他毒药。”  
“没问题，”斑的声音轻佻飘忽，“这一点，我可以保证。”  
*  
与斑摊开说之后，佐助和斑的距离一下拉进了，凭心而论佐助仍然不能信任斑，但斑的能力毋庸置疑，斑答应了他，确实让他安心不少。  
与鼬的相处也很好，他们不再那么天天有事没事都在一起，但整体而言还是正常的兄弟状态。  
告白之后还能这样，已经让佐助超出预期的满足了。  
*  
对佐助来说，与鼬相处的时间有些变少了，但对鼬来说，一点都没有减少。  
他开始长久地暗暗地看着佐助。  
佐助的隐匿课还算学到了点东西，从没有实际经验的侦查完全不及格，鼬并不太刻意去匿藏，佐助就察觉不到他。  
鼬不在家的时候，佐助也没有兴趣呆在房间里，他带着书卷，大量的时间都呆在丸子店的柜台上。  
佐助每天都会看看账薄，他穿着深色和服，低头记账，黑色的额发垂落，沉静的面容让他显得比实际年龄还大一点，纤长的手握着毛笔，从容地在纸上移动，显得很斯文。  
有时鼬看着佐助靠在柜台上，悠闲地晃动着双脚，又会觉得他很孩子气。  
仿佛在佐助存在的那一片地方，就是万里晴空，清澈净土。  
与自己的世界隔绝开的那里，阳光柔和，连空气都是明澈的。  
*  
最开始只是接佐助回家的时候，忍不住想多看他一会儿，几步之遥的地方，因为鼬习惯性的隐藏气息，佐助一直没有发现他。  
他不想给佐助任何误解的希望，所以把自己的言行仔细克制在正常兄弟范围内，但在佐助看不到的地方凝视着他。  
他想多看看佐助。  
鼬知道自己能看到佐助样子的时候不会很多了。  
写轮眼侵蚀着他的身体和生命，不知是不是因为写轮眼的反噬，近来过去的记忆越发鲜明起来。  
血色的战争，苍白的训练，机械的任务，越来越暗潮汹涌的家族，但这些记忆短暂地复苏后又很快隐没了，他记得最深的、最多的，全是关于佐助、佐助、佐助。  
佐助生在宇智波这个家里，却并不像一个宇智波，他的本质就是个完完全全的普通人。  
鼬想保护的不被战火侵袭的世界似乎能在他身上找到缩影。  
长久的凝视中，鼬慢慢找到了佐助逐渐占据他全部回忆的原因。  
在他眼里，佐助就是和平的化身。  
只要佐助还能平静快乐地生活，他就能感到他的牺牲确实取得了成效，佐助就代表他保护着的无力反抗战火的平民们。  
鬼鲛有一次看到他看佐助的目光，没忍住吐槽：“你在看弟弟还是在看儿子？”  
他蓦然惊醒，不出声地走上前。  
不是儿子，也不是弟弟，佐助是他的理想。  
佐助抬头看到他来，对他露出笑容，让鼬觉得，他生活里有这个就够了。  
*  
只有一次，佐助从他身边离开后，露出低落的姿态。  
佐助拿一个卷轴上的问题去问他，从房间出来后，仰头微微叹了口气，走了几步，停住，靠在身边的墙上。  
少年疲惫地靠着墙，低着头，姿势毫无防备，头发的阴影落在脸上，让他的五官显得有些模糊。  
是他让佐助变成这样的吗？  
佐助没有表现出对鼬身体的更多忧虑，鼬也没有想到此刻占据佐助心神的事情是什么。  
这一份感情，哪怕是错的、痛苦的，鼬却其实并不讨厌，但鼬以为，佐助是为此痛苦。  
他不该相信佐助安慰他的话。  
佐助是个多么坳执的人，他再清楚不过了。  
他仍然没法接受，或许永远没法接受兄弟间的这种事情，他唯一能为佐助做的，就是不娶妻子。  
他们兄弟两个这样下去就很好。  
不需要另一个女人插入他们之间。


	21. 偏差的序幕，终局的开端

离三年之期还有小半年，晓搜集尾兽的行动就开始了。  
佐助不能肯定原著的“三年”的实数还是虚数，因此没有在意这一点。佩恩把搜集尾兽的任务分散给各个成员完成，鼬分到的任务是九尾，必须最后一个封印，前面闲得很。佩恩让他脱离小队先去回收空陈戒指，反正大蛇丸算得上被他赶走的。  
集会结束，鼬对佐助说了，末了说：  
“佐助和我一起去吧。”  
佐助一挑眉。  
鼬说：“练手。”  
*  
这一年里有时鼬的任务比较近，就会带佐助去练手，以前的距离最多是邻国，这还是第一次，鼬带他进行跨国的任务。  
而且任务对象还是大蛇丸。  
佐助没有托大到对付大蛇丸这样的强者还悠哉地穿着和服的地步，找出闲置了好久的族服，再加一件和服外套，仍然是斗篷加斗笠的打扮，带着雷霆，跟鼬去了田之国。  
音忍村到底只是个小村，对曾经身为暗部佼佼者和现为S级叛忍的鼬而言防守简直是漏洞百出，也因为晓的探子得到的一些情报，鼬带着佐助很轻易就绕过音忍村的警备，进入了大蛇丸的地下基地。  
一路都很顺利，佐助心里却有另一个方面的犹疑，即使没怎么看疾风传，他也知道大蛇丸是被佐助杀死的，鼬既然接受了这个任务，就不可能失手，那么大蛇丸是怎么拖到给原版佐助杀？  
在那个世界里，由于弟弟在音忍村，鼬拒绝了这个任务吗？  
佐助又想到斑才是晓的幕后掌控者，猜测，或许因为有一个宇智波在大蛇丸的基地，斑引导下的佩恩根本没有提出这个任务？  
其实因为佐助这个原著两大支柱之一的不作为，这个世界改变的已经有很多了，他一时觉得揣摩原剧情没有意义，一时又怕错过什么关键信息。  
佐助已经比几年前在木叶的自己更会控制情绪，心里患得患失着，面上一点不显，平静地跟着鼬走在长长的七转八弯的隧道里。  
在一处分岔口，鼬停住脚步，视线投向一旁的墙壁。  
佐助一经提醒，也察觉到，这里还有个人。  
戴着眼睛的青年从墙壁背景缓缓浮现出来，看得出他在无声的压迫下极力维持镇定：  
“抱歉，鼬先生，我不会打扰你们的……”  
鼬平静地说：“佐助。”  
佐助在他身后扬手，四根钢丝直冲而出，两根一前一后直戳向药师兜的心脏，另外两根迅速封锁住了两条岔路的出口。  
然后他拔出雷霆，一眨眼刀身已经雷鸣电绕，佐助瞬间移到鼬身前，对着药师兜一刀劈下去。  
他在真正看到药师兜之前，对他的影响都只来自漫画，只是觉得这个人滑不溜手很难杀而已，但他看着他浮现的一刻，佐助感到近乎令他战栗的危险。  
一时间来不及思考这是来自他的直觉抑或几页漫画的记忆给他的影响，佐助已经下定决心：  
——要杀了他。  
*  
鼬有些意外地看了佐助一眼。  
除了习惯性地用钢丝打开战局，这次佐助的攻击一直是直来直去的凌厉刀势附着雷遁。  
因为身体和相对实力偏少的查克拉量的限制，佐助向来用一环扣一环的作战方式，哪怕在实力尚不成熟的时候，也有着属于他的节奏和从容。  
他很少见到佐助一上来就用这么狠辣蛮横的方式。  
但这对于实力不如他的人，明显很好用。  
药师兜现在的力量绝对不如佐助，在有鼬掠阵的情况下他也不可能逃走，因此在佐助下杀心的一刻，他的死亡就已经注定了。  
*  
鼬对药师兜没有什么很深的印象，甚至没有浪费时间处理尸体，就带着佐助继续往前走。  
最后见到大蛇丸，却不是在佐助想象中的实验室、大厅里，而是在病床上。  
“好久不见了，大蛇丸。”  
鼬淡漠地打招呼。  
“果真是好久不见了呢，宇智波……鼬。”  
看起来一副病入膏肓样子的男人沙哑地说，目光下意识避开鼬，落在佐助身上，透出炙热的眼神。  
大蛇丸不是没打过宇智波最后一个成员佐助的注意，木叶崩溃计划失败后他更加强烈地渴望血继的力量，哪怕佐助还没开写轮眼，他也有把握凭外力让他打开。  
但佐助竟然很快离开了木叶，这几年不是在鼬身边，就在雨忍村，大蛇丸丝毫找不到下手的机会。  
将大蛇丸的举动看得清清楚楚，佐助立刻明白，大蛇丸已是强弩之末。  
他突然想到当初蝎的那个问题。  
全对的是什么？  
*  
虽然鼬是宇智波的灭族者，但他才是真正将宇智波的力量和威名发挥到顶点的人。  
被他击伤过的大蛇丸从此对宇智波的写轮眼产生了强烈的执念，被他打败的迪达拉，也诞生了挥之不去的挫败感。  
而他们竟然都没有与鼬对抗的决心，转而把情绪发泄到佐助身上。  
鼬是能把写轮眼发挥到极致的人。  
并不仅仅是力量的强大而已，鼬的写轮眼非常、非常美。  
*  
鼬与大蛇丸的对决，在佐助眼里，就是两人一动不动地对峙半响，然后大蛇丸蓦然倒了下去，失去一切生命气息。  
幻术的对决，在旁观者眼里都是没有任何端倪的。  
这场胜利似乎对鼬微不足道，连带佐助也毫无紧张感，平淡得如同不是命运奏响了序曲。  
从大蛇丸手上取走戒指，鼬并不急着离开，带佐助离开大蛇丸的房间，走过两条走廊，来到另一个房间。  
这似乎是一间陈列室，摆着各种忍具等东西，鼬找出一把剑，递给佐助。  
“这是什么？”佐助突然想起原版佐助杀死大蛇丸后的战利品：“……草雉剑？”  
鼬点点头：“草雉剑也很适用于雷属性查克拉，佐助拿着吧。”  
“不要。”  
佐助抚摸着腰畔的刀柄：  
“我有雷霆就行了。”  
鼬微微笑了笑：“留着吧。”  
最终佐助还是听话地带走了草雉剑，但同时把它归到了预备武器里。不仅因为熟悉了雷霆，更重要的是，雷霆是哥哥送给他的。  
而且，他对“佐助+草雉剑”这个组合有非常别扭的感觉。  
*  
返回雨忍村的路上倒是没有遇上香磷水月之类会让佐助更贴近原著的人。如同去时一样风平浪静地回到雨忍村，鼬带着空陈戒指去交任务的时候，斑再一次询问佐助，“真的不加入晓吗？这枚戒指刚好可以给你。”  
佐助摇头。  
现在鼬正为了看得见的战争袭来的阴影费心着，他可不会做这样等同在鼬背后扯后腿的行为。  
而且，他对鼬是身体已经不担忧到时时刻刻紧迫盯着他的程度。  
在斑答应佐助第一个要求后，又拖了近半年，鼬才向斑叙述自己的情况并求助。似乎鼬比佐助意识到的更不愿意在斑面前示弱。  
之后斑到丸子店找佐助，说：“鼬来向我求助了。”  
抹布从正在擦桌子的佐助手里掉了下去。  
斑没有卖关子，干脆地说：“我告诉他有毒药可以续命，他没有要哦。”  
显然斑对此同样意外，笑眯眯地看着佐助：  
“我想他还在找可以活下来的方法呢。”  
得知鼬比他所想的更有求生意识，让佐助感到难以抑制的狂喜。  
稍一想，他就明白其中关窍。  
原著的情况，鼬无牵无挂，想用死亡搭成给弟弟的最后一道阶梯。但现在他弟弟就在他身边，他没有必要去死。  
是的，鼬答应过他，不会再离开他。  
鼬会为了他想活下来。  
*  
几天之后第一组扑捉尾兽的成员回来了，带回了一只尾兽，佩恩召集成员使用幻龙九封尽来把它封印在外道魔像上。这个仪式要求参与封印者不吃不喝维持三天结印和输出查克拉，佐助虽然明白对于忍者这是常事，还是不由担心。  
使用幻灯身之术集合，鼬的本体呆在家里，佐助就一直呆在鼬的身边看着他。  
封印开始的第二天是星期天，雨忍村惯常地下起雨，佐助启动了刻在房子周围的炎阵，他清楚，虽然并不畏寒，但在水汽充沛的环境里，单一火属性的鼬总不太舒服。  
星期一的清晨，封印结束，佐助在雨后的温润微量的空气中等待着，鼬从幻灯身之术的状态中退出，站起来，转头看向佐助。  
他的眼睛恢复比黑夜还要黑的颜色，冷冽的线条被晨光柔化。  
佐助一时觉得那眼睛温柔深邃，他长久以来的焦灼、对即将展开的命运的惶恐、无能为力的自我厌恶，都被抚平，他的心终于在乱世中得到安宁。  
佐助神色平静而虔诚，朝圣般地看着他的哥哥。  
在这野心与杀戮汇聚的地方，他的魂是干净的。  
佐助知道，他能有这样的想法，因为他的立场已经改变了。  
*  
刚在这个世界找到身份时，包括鼬在内他谁都怕。  
就连承认他们的兄弟关系后，佐助也想以死亡逃避他。  
他与这个世界的联系越来越深，对鼬的依赖也越来越重，直至与在雨忍村的现在，鼬已经成了他与这个世界联系的间唯一桥梁。  
他是刻意的。  
没有同伴、甚至少接触人。  
小时候他把自己困在一方小天地里，是恐惧，现在这样，是不想有更多牵绊。  
有了更多的羁绊，只会让自己更痛苦。  
他痛苦的事已经够多了。  
*  
对原版佐助来说，鼬死了，反倒让他可以放开一切去怀念和悔恨。要是鼬活着，也不见得更好。  
原版佐助很少倾诉他对鼬的心理，除了宣之于口的仇恨之外他从不说什么关于鼬的话题，尽管每每提到他都是直呼其名，有时说着说着却会不经意带出“哥哥”。  
反倒是出自同人里对宇智波的分析描摹，让他有时心惊，蓦然开朗。  
理科生的逻辑思维让他对于任何思考都喜欢找证据或举例，而总活在剧情之外的他，能借以分析的只有各种同人设定，幸而他看的完整的不多，各种片段或评论倒不算少。  
以经验来看，差不多只有主角跳出宇智波的立场之外，才能公正地去评价这对兄弟。  
在这个世界生活时间增加着的同时，写轮眼也在加强着上一个世界的记忆，但他已经能够从容地把所谓原著和同人们都当场幻术一般的辅助品。  
原版佐助在知道一切真相之前，似乎没有任何理由不恨鼬。  
每一个穿越主角都可以惦念着鼬，体谅鼬。但是佐助没有这个资本。  
卡卡西失去了自己所有重要之人，但他没有经历过仇人本身也是重要之人的困境——至少教育佐助之前没有。  
比之单纯的仇恨更痛苦的，是两难。  
如果能选择，那位佐助未尝不想用自己的命去换父母活下来的机会。  
那场杀戮中，他即是受益者，也是被害者。  
他保住了命，若是完全按照他哥哥的剧本他还可以得到力量和荣耀，可是他的父母死去了。  
他不能恨，也不能毫无芥蒂的去爱。  
夹在父母和哥哥之间，哪边都是痛苦。  
佐助才觉得他的重生也算好事，最初的父母远在异乡，人力不可及，这一世的父亲大人和母亲他也不亲。  
他可以除了鼬，不必在意任何人。

 

—第四章·时间和沉默•完—


	22. 通往希望的唯一死路

隔了一次斑才对佐助说了他解决鼬眼睛问题的办法。排除毒药这个选项后，能用的方法也不多了，斑输给鼬一些瞳力，然后封印了他的万花筒，几个月后再打开封印，鼬的眼睛果然好了不少。  
这个方法已经是永恒的万花筒之外能达到治愈效果最好的方式了，毕竟写轮眼引起身体衰败的根本原因是瞳力。  
佐助没想到还能这样，即使被斑抽了一次瞳力，他也没想到瞳力是可以直接在活人间传输的。  
大概误会了佐助忡怔的原因，斑笑轻佻地笑道：“用不着太感谢我，这里面就有我从你身上抽走的呢。”  
佐助回过神来，就问：“继续这样呢？能不能一直用这个方式，把我的瞳力抽给哥哥？”  
斑有些诧异地笑了，音调古怪：“你比我还大胆呢，小佐助。”  
他煞有介事又干脆地说：“不可能。”  
斑干脆地告诉佐助，再这样几次，佐助就会瞎了，抽取瞳力并不是好玩的事，哪怕对于主动输送的斑，瞳力流失也让他很不好受。  
而且在这种转换中消耗的珍贵瞳力让这个方式的性价比低到极致。  
被打击的佐助放弃了寻找捷径的方法，老老实实专心开万花筒。  
*  
这期间佐助拜托斑帮他看了看身体。  
活得长总比别人懂得多些，何况即使医疗忍术懂得不多，斑对写轮眼和查克拉的了解也足以代替了。  
替佐助检查过后，斑的第一句话就是：  
“你用写轮眼还真是不客气啊。”  
佐助一皱眉，觉得他这话说得很别扭。  
“你的身体……”斑笑道：“写轮眼在吸取你的查克拉，你的查克拉本来就不多，更禁不起你这么用写轮眼，用来治愈、缓解你病况的查克拉都被写轮眼吸走了。所以这么久身体也没有痊愈，甚至已经缓慢恶化成暗伤了。”  
斑又解释了一些，佐助半懂不懂，只能说确定他从前的想法没错，果然是写轮眼的原因。  
*  
不仅实力，斑当老师的本事也比鼬强些，用佐助完全能听懂的方式描述清了他的身体状况后，斑最后一次问：“你确定要开万花筒吗？”  
佐助无声地点点头。  
他早在打开一勾玉的时候，就猜到写轮眼对他的身体的破坏程度，一语成谶。  
佐助总把事情往最坏的方面想，事实这一点儿没错。  
他对斑说，如果他和哥哥只能有一个活下来，其实并没有想过真的要死的，但按斑的说法，他身体底子已经不好，要开万花筒就已经很勉强，再把万花筒从身体里剥夺，瞬间恶化会要了他的命。  
再加上鼬的身体状况，他知道，这个时候，无论他和鼬谁把眼睛给对方，都差不多活不成了。  
果然是，只能活一个。  
他没有想到，没有想过，他下这个决定会这么快，这么坚决。  
他到这个世上一遭，就是为了鼬吗？努力提升实力，就是为了把眼睛给出去？  
不甘心。  
即使没有半点不情愿，佐助还是觉得不甘心。  
他不是没有想过，比鼬更强，他就可以掐灭而不是避免兄弟决战，他可以对抗斑和木叶，从任何不怀好意的人手里保护鼬，鼬也无法违抗他，为他做什么牺牲。  
但事实是，这么做的人一直是鼬，他始终在鼬的庇护下，几乎没有半点希望超过鼬。  
*  
斑好奇地问：“你为什么有那么大信心，一定能开万花筒？”  
佐助没有回答。  
如斑所说，开万花筒的几率很低，而且根本没人知道什么样的人有这个资质，现在鼬恐怕还根本没想过他弟弟也有这个资质，但是佐助已经清楚知道，他一定可以开万花筒。  
早在木叶，他就想过要得到这一双眼睛，那时是因为，在这个乱世中，他不可能放弃获得力量，即使被判定不能成为忍者了，他也没想真正当废物。  
他也想跨东风骑白马，想一身转战三千里。  
但在雨忍村三年，日子安稳和平，已经让他的性子越发软绵。  
他想走强者之路，早就迟了。  
那干脆就弱，弱到底，弱到鼬完全没有办法放心他，再大的困难危机都要撑着一口气，怕死了他一个人活不下去。  
*  
鼬没有教过佐助训练写轮眼，佐助也只是盲目地提升精神力和查克拉，没有真正针对写轮眼的提升。  
佐助在雨忍村的三年的态度其实是相当不负责任的。  
自己安逸生活，坐视鼬独自努力，这从本质上和当初在木叶并没有什么不同。  
区别只是他现在在鼬身边而已。  
好在写轮眼的训练方面，没有人比斑知道的更多，既然答应了佐助帮他开眼，斑很积极地背着鼬带他出去，给他找实战机会。  
斑给他的训练方式，不是像鼬一样给他挑选合适的任务，而是直接让他上战场。  
现在从大局上来说是和平时期，但在这个武力至上的世界，从来都不缺乏战争。  
斑的空间忍术让他们可以一夜之间来去千里，佐助在短时间内经历了好几场小国间的局部战争。  
以前在木叶的时候佐助读了些史书，如今那些苍白而简单、平淡到残酷的文字终于转化为实景出现在他面前。  
血火山河，每一行字下都是千山血、万骨枯。  
这是哥哥在战场上看到的景象吗？  
刚刚交了一个任务从领主府走出来，佐助又回到战场，他一边走在染血的土地上，一边猜想着鼬当时会有的想法，想鼬会不会和他一样站在战后的荒野，凝视缓缓没入地平线的夕阳。  
发动战争的人、投身战争的人、承受战争的人，杀戮与伤病，荣耀与眼泪，狂热与麻木，理智与憎恨，金碧辉煌的领主府与衣衫褴褛的灾民不过一墙之隔。人间百态，莫不如是。  
重生十六年，他第一次觉得广袤的世界在他面前展开。  
斑无声无息地站在他身边：  
“你很平静啊。”  
“这世界不就是这个样子吗？”  
佐助平静地说：“争斗永远不会停止，真正的和平永远不会到来，哪怕有哥哥这样的人以最大的努力去阻止战争，也只能延迟它发生而已，只能保护那个时候的一小缀人，该死去的还是会死去，该被摧毁的还是会被摧毁。”   
提到鼬让他的语气变得有些厌倦。  
他是重亲情的人，前世看漫画的时候，关注的只有鼬和佐助间的兄弟情，在把鼬所作的一切的意义全部归结到佐助身上的同时，也体谅原版佐助为亲人仇恨痛苦的心情。  
直到这样一个世界被斑在他面前展开，让他真正认同鼬的牺牲的意义。  
战争永远是人类的主旋律，他曾看过一篇统计，另一个文明中有史书以来，世上完全没有战争的日子不过百天。  
哪怕在这个世界纸页构成的“未来”里，第四次忍界大战终究在鼬死后发生了。  
鼬所做的一切真的有成效吗？他所付出的代价值得吗？  
只要仍有人身处战争中、为战争而痛苦。鼬的全部举止就都是有意义的。至少佐助本人，是在可以包容他任性与忧郁的和平中长大。他想过很多次，如果他出生在战乱中，从能思考就要为自己的生存拼搏，是否还有精力为自这些情绪悲哀？  
看漫画的时候他没有想过去理解，那是当时作为少女的他不能明白的，宽大的悲悯。  
看到眼前的这些，他才明白，原版佐助是被宠爱到了什么地步。  
先是被宇智波一族宠爱着，所以骄横而热爱宇智波的荣耀，三代因愧疚而纵容他，大蛇丸因想利用而纵容他，只有鼬会严厉地磨练他，但也替他铺平了一条艰难但笔直的路。  
会坚定地相信自己、会想以战争报复木叶，这样傲慢的想法，就是因为他一直骄傲地活着，未曾经历绝境，才听不到这些脚底的哀鸣吧。  
原版佐助并不嗜杀，他只是不在意，如无必要他不想杀更多的人，但有必要，他也不介意以千万人血为祭。  
鼬看到的世界和佐助不一样。  
*  
写轮眼的训练让佐助过去的记忆又被加深了。  
佐助就此询问了斑，斑回答说，写轮眼确实会加强记忆，但像佐助这样每提升一点，记忆都会随之加深，是特例，每个人的写轮眼都有不同的偏重，这可能就是他以后开万花筒的能力方向。  
这令斑对佐助能开万花筒的信心加强了，也让佐助想到，他的万花筒和原版佐助可能不一样。  
当然那是后来的事，现在困扰佐助的是，即使总是忘记，他还是察觉到他开始频繁做梦。  
通常只有在刚醒来的几秒里还能隐约记得自己做了梦，事后佐助怎么也想不起自己梦到的是哪一部分记忆。  
直到一天晚上他被斑直接从梦境中叫醒，思维还残留在梦里，过去的记忆与现实重叠，他在一瞬间觉得，他刚刚从沉眠中醒来，哥哥叫醒他，一起去看萤火虫。  
佐助脱口而出一声带着困倦软绵犹如稚童之语的：“哥哥……”  
他和斑都怔住了。  
佐助缓慢地起身，跪坐在榻上，斑已经无声无息地离开了。  
在纯和风的宅子里放床毕竟很不协调，他也在这个世界生活了这么多年，没什么非适应不了，床早就换成了榻榻米。  
佐助的手指抓着榻榻米的边缘，指尖抠进地板缝里。  
想到那些已经不能再重来的、纯粹快乐的记忆，死亡从来没有这样一刻让他不舍，痛得发抖。  
前世作为理科生，他几乎从来不读诗，阅读解析题也纯粹就是背套路，那些古诗的意境他从来没法搞懂。  
但今生经历的事情太多，有些文字他便能体会。  
那些他自己都说不出口的心情却可以化为诗篇，仿佛许多人的信念汇聚在一起，让他的灵魂得到安抚，佐助重新回想那曾借以平静心灵的句子：  
就像黑夜隐藏在祈求光明的朦胧里，在我潜意识的深处也响出呼声——我需要你，只需要你。  
佐助默念着，泪流满面。  
*  
第二天斑还是笑嘻嘻地出现，把佐助拎出去，给他看一个绑起来的人。  
“昨天没把你叫出来，我就自己去把他抓住了。”  
斑尾音上飘：  
“这个人的木叶的探子哦，即使雨忍村这么不起眼的村子，也被盯上了呢。”  
虽然雨忍村是晓这么个恐怖组织的聚集地，但对于不知情的人而言，雨忍村确实是个没有任何特点和资源的小村子。非要说就是地理位置特殊一点而已。  
佐助皱着眉一刀下去，就结果了那人性命。  
他轻轻问斑：“你想试探我什么？”  
木叶那里也不是家，杀一两个人，有什么所谓？


	23. 那把眼睛如花朵般摘下的死亡，将无法企及我的双眸

了无生趣。  
用这四个字完全可以形容佐助的状态。  
即使他想要活下去，也只是为了鼬，想和鼬多相处一点、不想鼬伤心，但除此之外，这个世界已经没有任何吸引他的地方。  
他除了悲观主义，终于发展到厌世了吗？  
清晨醒来，佐助发现自己竟然诞生就这么一直睡下去，反正起来也没有任何意思的想法后，自嘲地想。  
其实不是终于……他很快否定了这一点，他的厌世从生命之初就存在着，鼬一直致力于治好它，但从来没能办到。  
*  
佐助的性子本来就安静，在他成长至关重要的五年，木叶的独居让他已经习惯了一个人，如果不对着鼬，可以整天不说一句话。  
他甚至没法变得更孤僻一点，就算是鼬也没发现他有什么不对。  
这种心境的影响下，佐助连对万花筒写轮眼急迫的渴望也淡下来了。  
他的生活看似更加平和，每天只是习惯性地在厨房做些点心。刻团扇的习惯也一直保留了下来，雨忍村的封闭性足以让木叶不会由此得到自己的消息。  
在往点心上刻团扇的时候，佐助突然想到，万花筒要的究竟是什么？  
这个世界的知情者间，普遍的说法是杀掉自己最好的朋友，漫画读者间普遍流传的说法是强烈的精神冲击。  
恐怕鼬确实以为打开万花筒的方式就是杀掉最好的朋友。  
——因为他就是这么对原版佐助说的。  
鼬很清楚失去重视的人的痛苦，即使他逼迫佐助以仇恨来成长，最终目的却是佐助得到力量和荣耀，而不是把佐助逼到绝路。  
对鼬的仇恨可以随着他的死亡消散，亲手杀死最好的朋友却会成为抹不去的伤口。  
把一切心的羁绊亲手斩断，已经不能称之为“人”了。  
鼬不会希望佐助变成那样，和鼬朝夕相处的佐助可以揣摩出几分鼬的心思，甚至和原著中鼬的行为对照。  
几乎对任何事都没有欲望的鼬，没人知道他对弟弟有多贪心，他不仅想要佐助保住命，还想要佐助有自由，能有力量摆脱一切束缚之后，最好还要有声誉、家，甚至是虚幻的幸福。  
佐助相信，如果可以令原版佐助一辈子沉浸在一个幸福幻境的月度中，鼬一定会这么做。  
竭尽所能安排好一切让弟弟通往残酷的荣耀顶点后，他却希望佐助可以把所有悲伤痛苦都忘掉。  
斑一定对鼬说了什么，或有什么行为误导他，让他认为那是打开万花筒的唯一办法……不，不用，只要让鼬觉得那是佐助能够付出代价最小的方式就够了。  
原版佐助出于对鼬的反抗没有照办，但佐助却觉得可以感受到他的心情，他一定对鼬告诉的这个办法深信不疑。  
佐助对鼬这种毫无道理的信任，是一样的。  
然而另一个世界的记忆让他知道，这是个残忍的骗局。  
佐助还知道，不仅仅是杀掉最好的朋友，同人分析里的几乎已经被公认的推测——强烈的精神冲击，也不见得是必要的。  
佐证是旗木卡卡西。  
再次和鼬碰面时他就有万花筒了，而且已经摸清了它的使用方法，谁也不知道在木叶的三年里，他是什么时候、经历了什么开的万花筒。  
佐助记得有同人说过卡卡西的天分是被写轮眼束缚了，佐助倒觉得，卡卡西在家传刀术上的天分还比不过在写轮眼上的天分。  
天才就都能移植写轮眼并且让它如在血继者身上一样进化吗？开玩笑。  
如果只要天分好的人就能办到，以宇智波对力量的渴望程度，早就以联姻的方式吸收人才，然后强迫天分不足的族人移植眼睛了。  
卡卡西被移植眼睛后才开发出瞳术的天分，不代表他从前没有，他给了写轮眼绝好的平台，于是写轮眼给了他力量。  
佐助对写轮眼无与伦比的信心，有时候都会让他自己觉得恐惧。  
斑和鼬，佐助所见到的两个最强的男人，都依赖着写轮眼，一生的起落都是围绕着写轮眼，如果没有这种东西，这两个天才的男人的道路是会更加广阔，还是得不到发挥的桥梁而至湮于庞大历史中，毫无声息？  
就连因为多一世的记忆先知先觉，也从来不把自己当成宇智波的佐助也一样，又憎恨它，又依赖它，又惧怕它，又渴望它。  
佐助慢慢抬起手，手中握着的切馅料的菜刀，调转刀刃，靠近自己的眼睛。  
漆黑的眼瞳视线直勾勾地盯着刀刃。  
一瞬间佐助就忘记了自己原本的打算，如同着迷一般坚定缓慢地让刀刃朝自己的眼睛靠近，破坏它毁了它消灭它，似乎梵唱一般若有若无的声音蕴绕着，同时心底有一根神经隐秘而微弱地呼唤着，停下来——但这声音完全被佐助听而不闻。  
佐助的手越来越慢，骨骼突起，青筋毕露，手却稳稳当当，一点迟疑抖动都没有，额上有细微的冷汗沁出来。越来越近，空气间的凉意已经令他不知道这须臾刀刃碰到眼珠没有。突然他用尽力气，将菜刀拍在案板上。  
“哐当”一声巨响，将外间院子里劈柴的凉二吓了一跳，忙放下斧头向屋里跑去。  
“宇智波君？怎么了吗？”  
凉二推门进入厨房的时候，看到的是佐助似乎有些疲惫地低头站在厨台边。  
“不……没事。”  
佐助抬起纯黑色的眼眸，对他笑了笑。  
*  
凉二有些疑惑，却谨守本分不多问，关上门回到院子去了。  
佐助听到脚步走远，才扶着桌案无声低笑起来。  
他竟然差点杀了自己。  
最开始，佐助只是想用精神压力迫使自己开万花筒，但他近来的厌世竟然已经强烈到了那种地步，在虚假死亡来临之时将那转换为真实，和他对万花筒的恐惧与迷恋混合在一起，自己催眠了自己。  
万花筒阻止了他，有着令人迷信的力量的强大的眼睛，自发地保住了主人的命。  
如果不是那一刻打开的万花筒截断查克拉流动让他清醒，他真的会就那么把菜刀劈进自己的颅骨里。鼬回来会看到的，就是弟弟以那么可笑方式死掉的尸体。  
半响，佐助离开案板打了一盆水。  
他想起《无限恐怖》里面，主角郑吒说开基因锁后大量的信息涌到脑子里，是不是这种状态呢？他没有感到可以确实化为文字的信息，但他自然而然就知道该怎么做。万花筒不会有像他在普通勾玉状态时心情激动就自己打开的状况，它永远不会不受控制，好像他天生就懂得如何掌控这一份力量，如同指挥一根手指那么自然。  
佐助低头看着水面里，自己的眼睛。  
万花筒真的很奇怪。  
鼬那样温柔的人，万花筒的形状却是镰刀一般回旋镖的形状，原版佐助那样极具侵略性的人，万花筒却是如六瓣樱花的形状。  
他这样懦弱的人，万花筒写轮眼却是尖棱的形状。  
佐助抬起头，红色眼睛的视线离开水面，如雪花一般六棱形的图案在眼瞳中缓缓转动。  
*  
开了万花筒让佐助心神一松，如同卸下千斤重担。  
然后他就突然茫然起来。  
接下来他需要做的事似乎只有一件，就是去死。  
佐助无声地笑了笑，突然想起他已经好久没有钻研过点心的新品种，也好久没有认真、好好的做一次点心了。  
*  
鼬回来时佐助还没从厨房出来，他推门进去，就看见佐助在忙忙碌碌。  
“佐助，你在做什么？”  
“做点心啊。”  
佐助百忙之中抽空回答。  
鼬倒是第一次看见佐助做点心的过程，见他一会儿剁馅一会儿搅拌一会儿清洗，半天才看出来他在同时做两三种东西。  
掐着时间做好第一种，佐助终于节奏慢下来，打开烤箱，取出一铁板整整齐齐的小点心，才有空好好回答鼬：“我试了一种新样子……”  
他用专用的长筷子从托盘上夹起一个，递到鼬唇边：  
“哥哥尝一尝？”  
鼬微微倾身，吞了下去，说：  
“很好。”  
鼬几乎从来不会这样直接地夸奖他，佐助高兴地笑道：“看来我做点心的手艺还没有生疏？晚饭哥哥要点三色丸子吗？”  
鼬微微颔首，说：“吃饭时我有事说。”然后走出厨房。  
佐助心无旁骛地随口应了一声，等开始做三色丸子，他突然反应过来，他刚刚的动作简直太亲密了，但鼬接受了！  
他们的关系终于恢复正常了吗？他们可以做非常亲密的兄弟了吗？他可以不必小心翼翼控制自己的言行？鼬已经完全放下担忧了？  
无论心态如何关于鼬的事佐助永远不会无动于衷，这个发现让佐助骤然兴奋，哪怕鼬是来告诉他，他要再次离开村子，也没让佐助的高兴减少半分，和鼬一起吃过晚饭，直到鼬离开，佐助再也抑制不住，满脸挂着傻笑。  
*  
照旧神出鬼没在佐助家的斑看到佐助从来没有出现过的样子，声线诡异：  
“小佐助，发生了什么好事呢？”  
正好他要去告诉斑。佐助收敛笑意，打开万花筒看向斑：  
“斑，我打开万花筒了。”  
显然斑也为此吃了一惊，虽然越来越相信佐助会开万花筒，但是没有半分预兆地，佐助带着这双眼睛站在他面前。  
斑定定地看着佐助，伸出手，抚摸佐助的脸颊，摩挲着向上，停在他的眼旁。  
不同于他目前所知的三棱万花筒，佐助的万花筒是六棱，黑色尖锐地向周围扩散，就像拼起来的六把剑。  
斑面具后的视线专注地凝视着佐助的眼睛，低沉地喟叹：  
“好孩子………”  
这一瞬间佐助觉得他触到了什么斑一直想隐藏的东西，但还没来得及明白这感触，斑就已经恢复了不正经的调笑：  
“小佐助想要什么奖励呢？”  
他俯身低头看他：  
“想不想看萤火虫？”  
佐助只觉得毛骨悚然，斑在那一晚确实窥探到了他那个梦境吗？还是能窥见他的心底？  
刚刚斑提到奖励的时候，佐助脑中一瞬而过那个被惊破而未完的梦。  
佐助几乎忍不住问，“斑，你能看见我的思想吗？”  
最终他还是什么也没说。  
*  
跟着斑离开雨忍村，佐助并没有像跟着鼬那样特意装扮，两人走过的地方，就像鼬带他离开木叶时一样，所有人视若无睹。  
斑带佐助到了离雨忍村最近的一条河，河岸边停靠着一条小船，连船篷都没有，只能容纳两个人的那种小木船。  
斑一边走上船，一边说：“鼬没有带你坐过船吧？”  
川之国地势平坦又降雨量大，河流众多，水运是很重要的交通方式之一，但佐助跟鼬出去的几次，的确都没走水路。  
这辈子佐助还没坐过船呢。  
佐助也坐上看起来再普通不过的小舟，斑没有准备浆，隔着木船，他轻易控制着脚下的水流，推动小舟，向下流飘去。  
坐小舟对有两世记忆的佐助来说仍是新奇的体验，他却没有多余的兴趣或好奇心，眼神没有焦点地落向远方。  
路经的事物几乎没有变化，而当小舟转过一处河道，河面蓦然宽阔起来，并非水波一览无余，一眼望去是大片大片的芦苇，密密茬茬，几乎覆盖了一半的河面。  
水天一色，河岸两旁是连绵的田野，往常斑带他去的，不是战场，就是战争波及的地方，蓦然看到如此宁静的画面，佐助几乎以为他到了另一个世界。  
斑笑道：“佩恩还是做了点好事的，是不是？”  
佐助在雨忍村三年的生活，已经明白，佩恩直接控制雨忍村、也从暗地里控制了川之国，这个饱经战火的国家已经平静了许多年，坚定的信仰也使民众的精神状态极好。  
这样的景象，在佩恩夺得统治权之前，根本不可能在川之国出现。  
*  
知道斑并没想要回应，佐助也没有回答。  
他不想说话，微凉但新鲜的空气沁入呼吸，让他觉得体内绷紧的弦慢慢松弛下来。  
上一次有这种感觉，是刚到雨忍村的时候。  
那时他快活得无忧无虑，终究与现在不同了。  
斑带佐助出来的时候就不算早，没多久太阳开始降低，夕阳缓缓落下，和地平线接触的时候，光线全部落在满河的芦苇上，河面上像燃着火。  
金色的芦苇承载着溶溶的火光，把这些不安分的光线都温柔地收束在顶端，把一舟两人也笼罩在其中。  
佐助静默地看着。  
太阳一点点降到地平线以下，天色一分分暗下来，直到满河寂静。  
没有刻意打开写轮眼，但被瞳术强化过的眼睛可以轻易在黑暗中看清周围，虽然黑漆漆的天空星星很少，刚刚升起的月亮的光辉也是黯淡的。  
水流潺潺的声音，细微的昆虫鸣声，渐渐闯进佐助耳朵。  
然后，微弱的光点亮了起来。  
不是他的错觉，什么从黑暗中凭空亮起来了，像夜色被当成黑色画布的天空，被人用笔点上星星，逐渐增多。  
他看见了，一点一点的亮光升起，很快布满河面上方的低空。  
是萤火虫。  
果然是萤火虫，本该如此，斑说了让他看的就是这个。  
漫天漫河的萤火虫，黑暗中的微光世界，他完全没法用语言把他所看到的东西表达出来，甚至不能形成思维。  
*  
从船停下后，两个人谁也没说一句话，佐助出神地看了一会儿，然后躺在船上。  
黑暗深邃的苍穹笼罩下来，星辉和萤火虫混在一起，分不清是在自己头顶亿万年的距离，还是近在咫尺包围周身，流水声轻晃着小船。  
如同置身银河。  
佐助垂下视线，就能看到立在船头的斑的背影。  
他嘴唇动了动，喃喃了一声“谢谢你”，但还没出口就消散了。  
斑一直是压在佐助头上的一块大石，他是不可逾越的障碍，也是必须打破的障碍，然而斑也同时是佐助的同谋者、支持者，相见以来斑指引了佐助很多……无论实力或心性。  
少年总是会有一个憧憬或仰慕的年长同性，无论佐助排斥还是依赖鼬时，都从来没有把鼬当成这个人。  
而斑恰到好处的指引，扮演了这么一个对象。  
斑对鼬的意义，也是一样吧。  
佐助慢慢合上眼睛，他知道一首在另一个世界很著名的诗，“我已化身千风……请不要伫立在我的墓前哭泣，我不在那里，我不曾离去”……他觉得明白了，那些要求把骨灰撒入大海、风中的人，那些说自己死去后会化为风和水，留在爱人身边的人。  
他在这一刻相信，他永远不会离开鼬。


	24. 胡不归

与鼬同行时，鼬会无微不至的关怀佐助的身体状况，斑却不会有那个心提醒他，被常年刻画在宅子周围的炎阵宠得娇贵，佐助只披了一件薄斗篷在河上睡着的后果是，他着凉感冒了。  
发着烧昏昏糊糊地躺在床上时，佐助也不后悔这一次半夜出行。  
病一百次他也要去。  
他第二次在这么近的距离见到太阳，第一次是战场余骸，夕阳如血，泼下的光辉像濒死的火燃烧在铺满大地的血上，但他第二次面对夕阳时一点也没联想起那些。  
在他眼前，空气都化成了没有温度的焰，但那是比正红柔淡一些的颜色，错觉伸手就可以碰触到，好像整个世界都在温暖而热烈的金红光芒里。  
还有那些萤火虫。  
换一个角度来看，这些连续不断的梦境就像七老八十的人回忆童年一样，朝花夕拾无论如何都是一件很美的事，这样一想，死期将近这件事也变得可喜起来。  
佐助模模糊糊地露出一个笑容，再度陷入深度昏迷。  
*  
夕阳的光辉铺满房间，一只骨骼修长的手轻轻放在佐助额头上，试了试温度。  
烧还是没退。  
鼬盯着佐助唇角浅浅的笑意，尽管明白他的病痛并没有减轻，还是放心了点。  
佐助感冒的次数不多，但因为体质太弱，一感冒，就会发展成发烧。  
鼬几乎想叹气。  
佐助一点长进都没有，还是完全不会照顾自己。  
*  
曾经，在佐助还没有受到真正的威胁时，照顾佐助这件事让鼬觉得快乐。  
和这个可爱的软绵绵的弟弟在一起的时间全都是轻松愉快，不需要花丝毫心力。  
因此，当来自佐助的伤害第一次击中他，如此突然，措不及防地伤到最深。  
小小的佐助说：“哥哥，杀了我吧。”  
那一句话就像一柄利剑刺进他的灵魂。  
他只把那种能力赋予了那个孱弱的孩子，给了他伤害自己的能力。  
他一直不明白那个时候佐助的想法，他以为他必须努力让佐助接受他是个杀戮者，如同他所想的那样，佐助什么都没有看到但什么都明白了。  
然后佐助说出让他完全没有想到的话。  
他一直让佐助不信任？或今夜发生的杀戮让佐助绝望？  
抛下重伤垂死的弟弟，离开宇智波大宅的时候，他流泪了。  
*  
鼬凝视着榻榻米上的佐助。  
他仿佛第一次发现，总是跟在他身后的小弟弟，已经长成了英俊挺拔的少年。  
这个事实在佐助利落的杀人、佐助流着泪向他告白时，他都没有意识到，却在佐助安静的病弱昏迷时，突然撞进他脑中。  
鼬对佐助的看法其实充满了偏见，他总是用最大限度的弱化去看待佐助，哪怕佐助展现了实力他也会觉得心性不足，佐助表露成熟他也会担心身体不好，但仅从佐助和晓众人的相处就能看出来，他早已能独当一面了。  
在木叶重逢的时候这种端倪已经初现，鼬将佐助的形象固化在了一个时期，但从什么时候开始？鼬一点也回忆不起来。  
他对于弟弟的记忆如同有断层一般。  
第一次上战场之前，娇小孱弱的弟弟，成天在自己怀里，让他觉得可以聆听自己的话并且懂得；那一次落水之后，特别依赖自己的弟弟，又老成又可爱。  
中间的佐助似乎只有一个沉默而模糊的影子。  
现在回想起来，那时他甚至好几天都听不到佐助说一个字，用饭时、训练时、检查时，都是一张不变的端正安静的脸。他第一次想到佐助是怎样度过漫长的每一天时，曾立刻去找他，打开门的一刻，他觉得房间里空荡荡的，没有一个人。  
准确来说，他和弟弟亲密相处的记忆，只有一年而已。  
但那也正好是他最疲惫时挣扎的一年，失望、怀疑和纠葛中，父亲说“不愧是我的儿子”也不再让他感到欢喜，只有佐助喊“哥哥哥哥”，才让他感到家的羁绊。  
佐助对家族背后的黑暗全然不知，他也有意不让佐助接触到哪怕一点，是在保护，也是因为他隐隐担心，以佐助的聪明敏锐，怕他接触到一点，就能猜出太多东西。  
在他心里，佐助就该永远无忧无虑的才好。  
*  
刚离开木叶那段时间，从追杀中得到喘息的时间，他都在担心佐助。  
佐助怎样面对一夜灭绝的家族？怎么面对空旷的房屋？吃饭怎么办？生活用品怎么办？晚上会不会着凉？在学校会不会被欺负？  
那时候对佐助的担忧让他终日焦虑，他几乎深信着：佐助没有他，是不行的。  
但佐助独自在木叶生活五年的经历证明，并不是这样。  
其实佐助非常独立。  
从来没有独自出过宇智波族地的佐助，第一次去上学就能自己找到学校，而且在学校表现得很好。被从“宇智波”这个环境剥离出来后，他也很快找到自己感兴趣的谋生手段，早早做好打算。佐助能够判断自己应该相信什么，而且打开了写轮眼一直没有让木叶发现，连自己都不知道。  
他在灭族那晚什么也没有让佐助看到的怜惜，也是建立在以佐助的聪敏，不必非要亲眼看到的基础上  
鼬在重新开始和佐助一起生活后思考过这个问题，并且很快得出答案。  
对了，令他产生这种感觉的……是佐助的态度。  
小时候佐助唯独依赖他，开口第一次叫的是他的名字，离开他几乎话都不会说，只有他才会让佐助开心，佐助唯一关心的人也只有他。  
因为父亲的忽视，连带佐助对母亲也怯默着，有时候鼬几乎以为佐助是宇智波家寄人篱下的一个让人省心的客人。  
佐助独自在木叶的五年，他几乎从来没有见到佐助开怀，即使因什么露出真心的笑容，也随即会变得难过。  
他没有看到过，佐助关注他以外的任何事。  
他曾经以为佐助至少在木叶交了个朋友，但离开的时候，佐助说，不用道别。  
那是出于好友的默契吗？还是因为并不在乎失去？  
*  
鼬垂下眼睛。  
看到这样的佐助，他愈发觉得，时间不够。  
逐渐逼近的时限像沉重的压力，让鼬几乎觉得步履维艰，每一个举动他都想考虑到佐助的想法，尽力使结果达到最好，尽管他明知道不可能。  
鼬心中还有一层顾虑，佐助对他……偏了的感情。  
虽然佐助没再有任何出格的举动，但他不相信佐助已经完全忘掉了它。  
他担心如果他就这么死去，这份感情会凝结在佐助心中，成为他永远挥之不去的伤口，没有化解、愈合的一天。  
佐助为什么会爱上他？  
在明白佐助的这份心思后，鼬无数次思考这个问题。  
答案如此轻而易举、自然而然地浮现：  
佐助的生命里除了他……几乎谁都没有。  
所以他明明知道斑在接近佐助，但只是给了口头上的警告。  
斑能让佐助看到更多的世界。  
当初鼬在家族与村子中焦虑、在亲情与道义间挣扎，觉得四周如泥潭般沉闷而窒息时，斑蓦然出现，在少年的警惕与防备中，指引了他的目光。  
即使从未对斑放下过警惕，他还是无法不接受斑的帮助。  
斑让他的视线第一次跳出村子，看向整个忍界、整个世界，他被层层掣肘的思想终于脱出束缚，穿过国界和历史，在那些错乱的线索和颠覆中，他完成了蜕变和成长。  
鼬构架了自己的世界，找到了想要的方向，看似和斑背道而驰，但他不敢说，其中有多少是斑想要的。  
斑有引导人心的能力。  
*  
睡了个一天一夜，佐助的烧终于慢慢褪去，仍然有点低烧，但已经不妨事了。  
凉二被雇佣以来，还是第一次见到佐助生病，猛然间东家烧得这么厉害，他被吓了一跳，要不是佐助昏昏糊糊地吩咐他照常开店，就恨不得守在佐助床边了，见他好起来，终于松了口气。  
佐助喝了口凉二端来的温水，总觉得病中有种模糊的感觉，他怔了会儿，问：  
“哥哥回来过吗？”  
话一出口他就觉得好笑，如果哥哥回来了，看到他生病，肯定会在他身边照顾他，他一醒来没见到哥哥，那就是没有回来。  
他只是想见到哥哥了。  
果然，凉二茫然地摇了摇头。  
佐助不再问，一口气喝完水，忽然发现屋外有着细微的雨声，他让凉二打开纸门，一股凉气骤然袭来，外面果然正下着大雨。  
佐助有点吃惊地问：  
“凉二，今天是星期天吗？”  
“不是啊——真奇怪，今天下雨了呢……”凉二也惊奇地望向天空。  
佐助仰望着天空，他在雨忍村住了三年，从来没在星期天之外的日子下过雨，今天是……  
*  
用手摸着额头察觉不出热量后，佐助就到店里去了。  
躺了一天多，他全身骨头都在发软，正好雨天空气清凉，他一出屋子，就觉得精神一震。  
雨量不小，让一街以外的景色都开始变得有点模糊，佐助坐在柜台前，门外是刷刷的雨幕，透过木头屋檐看着，很有情调，但这反常的雨总让他有些疑虑。  
看到走进门来的白发忍者，他突然有种近乎直觉的明悟。  
今天是自来也的死期。  
*  
看到佐助，自来也明显地愣了一下：  
“宇智波……佐助？”  
佐助静静地应道：“是的，您好？”  
自来也忍不住问：“你知道我是谁吗？”  
“三忍之一的自来也。”佐助递过菜单：“你要点什么？”  
自来也没有接过菜单：“你怎么会在这里？”  
意识到他不会点菜了，佐助把菜单放回柜台下，万分平静地说：  
“我并不是忍者，在哪个村子定居是我的自由吧。”  
忍村也有不是忍者的平民，这些平民虽然入村需要一定的手续，去留确实是不受限制的。  
自来也若有所思地道：“是为了……宇智波鼬吗？”  
“那是当然的吧，不在哥哥身边我要到哪里？”  
自来也为“哥哥”这个称呼如此自然地从佐助口中吐出而吃惊。  
佐助铺开账簿，淡淡地说：  
“你是来旅游取材的也好，探听情报的也好，死也好活也好都与我无关，忍者大人们的事可跟我们这些平民没关系。”  
“你不担心你哥哥吗？”  
“哥哥很强。而且总比在木叶好。”那就必须与哥哥为敌。  
看到佐助理所当然的样子，自来也实在不想提醒他鼬做过什么，也根本说不出来。  
这个世上的悲哀与痛苦，反目为仇与无法原谅的憎恨已经太多，宇智波最后的兄弟，如果能这样平静安宁地相处，也很好了。  
佐助并不知道自来也在想什么，只是基于鼬让自己呆在雨忍村而对自己的安危很有信心，问道：  
“你到底要不要点什么？”  
自来也大笑道：“那就给我来点酒吧！”  
佐助点点头，从柜台下拿出清酒。  
将清酒倒进碟子，自来也看着自顾自开始看账簿的少年。  
“不把我报告给……”自来瞥了眼店面屋檐下挂的纸人，“你们的‘天使大人’吗？”  
佐助看了他一眼，他以为自己还什么都不知道。  
话虽如此，佐助也不会特地告诉自来也，平稳的回答：  
“我根本不需要做那种多余事，虽然我不认为真的有什么神，但在这里的那位，至少在雨忍村自称神真的一点都不过分。”  
他突然问：  
“你对神的定义是什么？”  
自来也把这个问题抛回给他：“你认为呢？”  
佐助干脆地回答：“全知全能。”  
自来也意外于这个过于标准而显得不真实的答案，沉默下去。  
*  
喝了一瓶清酒，自来也就结账离开了，佐助把他留下的钱币丢进收钱盒子里，清脆的碰撞声打破了屋子里凝滞的空气。  
佐助叹了口气。  
其实事到如今，佐助脑子里的那些“未来”，已经很难说有多少还有用。  
虽然知道因为自己这个主要人物的出走，事态肯定会发生一些变化，但佐助也没有什么办法。  
毕竟他没想过会穿到这个世界。  
出于女孩子本能地对争斗不感兴趣，《火影忍者》一直不是他喜爱的漫画，三年后的剧情他更都是挑着看的。包括自来也的死亡，只知道他被佩恩杀了，奠定了木叶“徒弟杀死师父”的“传统”，具体怎么死、传回木叶的讯息是什么，都完全不知道。  
*  
佐助远没有他表现出来的那么轻松。  
本该随着时间流逝而模糊的漫画记忆，却因为写轮眼而愈见清晰，他从不完整的纸页记忆中提炼出来的信息，兄弟决战与自来也之死相隔很近。  
当然，现在鼬的身体还能斟酌，佐助也没有紧追着鼬不放，时间应该还有一点，没有那么紧迫。  
*  
一直没有客人再上门，佐助独自发着呆。  
时间静默的流失中，雨渐渐停了。  
自来也已经死了吗？  
佐助茫然地看着屋檐外放晴的浅蓝天空，没有一点真实感。


	25. 两场赏花

鼬第二天便回来，佐助问他：  
“哥哥，自来也死了。”  
鼬动作一停：“你怎么知道？”  
佐助回答：“昨天下雨了，他来了，然后雨停了。”  
鼬点点头，没再说什么。  
*  
吃过午饭后，鼬问佐助：  
“虽然没有樱花林……想看看别的花吗？”  
佐助讶然地看过去，立马用力点头。  
鼬看着佐助穿戴好全副出门的行头，期间佐助心虚地看了看鼬的脸色，鼬似乎没察觉到什么。  
佐助不打算把自己生过病的事情告诉鼬，免得鼬为他的身体担心，都已经没意义了。本来佐助连药也想停掉，这三年他喝的药实在不少，但捏着药丸，想到这是哥哥辛苦为自己配的，佐助甜蜜又无奈地叹口气，还是乖乖按时吃了。  
穿好大氅，走到屋檐下，鼬伸出手：  
“来，我背你。”  
“我没有这么脆弱啦。”  
佐助这么说着，却不自觉放软了语气，趴到哥哥背上。  
*  
鼬没打算在路上花费时间，背着佐助前进的很快，佐助安然闭着眼睛，感觉得到风刮在身上却感觉不到寒意。  
等鼬把他放下，佐助睁开眼睛，不由惊叹出声：  
“蒲公英……”  
春天时节，大片的青绿草地上，点缀着大大小小的白色蒲公英，一眼看去，一望无际的白绒球，被风微微逗弄着，远方的白色连成了一线，如同划分海天的浪，又是可爱，又是美丽。  
“这里是一篇药田，附近的村民种植蒲公英，然后用它做一味药，以此谋生。”  
鼬拢着手淡然地说：  
“再晚来几天，这些蒲公英就都会被摘掉了。”  
佐助不由自主点头，什么东西汇聚这么多都壮观，这样美的景色，可称壮丽。  
每新看到一点东西，都让他开心，这个世上的美好实在还有很多很多，佐助并不是遗憾自己没有早出去走走，而是越发觉得，即使鼬只能一个人留下，也是好的。  
兄弟俩谁都没有说话，静静看着蒲公英田。  
不知过了多久，微风骤然变强，大片阴云被风吹来，向蒲公英田的方向慢慢漂移，这是要下大雨的前奏。  
大风刮起来，白色的蒲公英便纷纷扬扬地脱离枝头，飞向天际。  
一时仿佛降雪。  
佐助不禁屏住呼吸。  
然后一口气徐徐吐出，佐助出神地看着满天的花伞。  
火影世界一定没有这种说法，要不然鼬怎么会带他来看蒲公英？  
——蒲公英的花语是：停不了的爱；无法停留的爱。  
*  
飞起的蒲公英很快就不见了，只剩下枝头未落的，和零零星星飘荡的，鼬开口道：  
“佐助，回去吧。”  
佐助点头，鼬把带来的斗篷给他披上，系好带子，再次背起。  
一路往雨忍村的方向去，慢慢就离开了乌云的范围，进入雨忍村，更是一片晴空。  
今天不是星期天，所以雨忍村不会下雨，而且前一天才下过，还不知道这个星期天会不会再下呢。  
踏上长廊，走进屋子时，佐助不由想，和哥哥一起在廊下看着雨幕也不错啊。  
泡了茶端出来，和鼬坐在走廊，佐助想起方才的念头，便道：  
“哥哥不喜欢雨天对吧？”  
鼬点了点头，问：“佐助呢？”  
“我……不知道。”他从前对天气除了“冷”和“不冷”之外从来没有别的感触。  
佐助继续问：“哥哥还不喜欢什么呢？”他自问自答：“嗯，战争。”  
鼬看向佐助，佐助眸子清澈地看着他：“但是，不喜欢雨和不喜欢战争是不一样的，就像喜欢丸子和喜欢佐助不一样。”一个是可以迁就的东西，另一个不能。  
鼬轻声说：“是”。  
佐助有点得意的笑起来，换了话题：  
“哥哥会什么乐器吗？”  
鼬答道：“不会。”  
佐助脸上明明白白写着“原来哥哥也有不会的事啊”。  
鼬几乎失笑，抬手一戳他额头，才温和地问：  
“佐助呢？”  
佐助微微皱起眉：“勉强……算会吹笛子吧……”  
刚到雨忍村时，他想过学一学音律，不过本来就是随便一想，后来也没碰到合适的老师，就还是没学。  
但是，“忍者学校里有音乐课啊，我可是全科满分。”  
鼬上学的时候正在战争期，并没有这么闲情逸致的课程。鼬一边想着这样也不错，一边说：  
“佐助很了不起。”  
佐助心里微叹了一口气，他就知道，这夸奖的语气，鼬根本还是把他当小孩子。  
但想到他预定好的结局，佐助又觉得有些轻松，孩子就……孩子吧……  
有时候他真的后悔，都这个地步了，他为什么要说呢？让哥哥徒添心事，又要为他费心。可还是存着微弱的不甘心，他都要死了，难道到死哥哥都不知道吗？  
反正都已经发生过了，无从选择，佐助不再去想这么沉重的话题，把心思转回音乐上。突然想起什么，佐助眼睛一亮：  
“哥哥等一下！”  
他跑进房间，找出一支笛子，再跑回鼬身边坐下，随手绕上钢丝抛到湖里洗了洗，拎回来，手指在下方一燎，烤干，然后凑到唇边，生疏地吹出音调。  
许久不碰笛子，真的是很生疏了，佐助吹得磕磕绊绊，好一会儿才渐渐流畅，开始听得出是一支节奏很快的明亮的调子。  
心里很明白自己的水平，佐助没指望能让鼬沉醉，难免三心二意起来，想到，开眼之前，这么坚定又积极明亮的曲子，他是绝对吹不出来的吧。  
鼬静静地听完，问道：  
“这首歌叫什么？”  
佐助摇头：“不知道，我听来的。”  
似乎是什么动画的主题曲，他前世偶然听到，万花筒带来的强大记忆力让他能完整地回忆起来，包括当时都没认真看的歌词。  
佐助放下笛子，带着笑意仰望天际。  
依稀记得其中两句有写到，“雪白雪白的流云”“湛蓝湛蓝的天空”，他即将去往那里，不会很远了。  
规律的降雨让雨忍村上方的天空非常漂亮，一尘不染，尤其是雨后，看起来像巨大的倾倒的湖面。  
蓝天白云倒映在佐助漆黑的瞳仁里，就像装进去整个世界。  
半响，佐助低下头，专注地看向鼬：  
“我今天很开心。”  
这句话说的过于认真，竟显得有些孩子气和笨拙了。  
鼬温和而纵容地看着他，没有出声。  
然后佐助说：  
“哥哥，我会回礼的。”  
鼬点点头，露出个宠溺的笑容。  
这个小瞧一般的表情让佐助露出被踩了尾巴的猫一样的表情，强调：  
“我一定会回礼的！”  
*  
佐助知道这个世界的时间已经进入战争前奏，怕鼬能陪他的时间不多，准备工作做的很快——反正外物的依赖并不多。  
第二天，他就兴冲冲地把鼬拉出去，到了雨忍村附近的一处树林。  
鼬还以为佐助是把什么东西藏在这里，预备送给他，打量着周围，这里他认得，是一小片桃树林。  
鼬刚加入晓时，路过这里一次，正在花期，那时他看到满林的粉色花卉，完全没有赏景的心情，但不由想，佐助今年会去赏樱吗？谁陪着他一起？  
桃花与樱花很相似，但花期短得多，往往春初就谢了。  
说起来，现在已经春末了……  
*  
佐助见鼬习惯性地开着写轮眼，不满地晃了晃他的手：“不要用写轮眼啊，哥哥！这是我要给你看的！”  
鼬依言收起写轮眼，眼前突然飘过粉色。  
他惊讶地抬头，看见了漫天的樱花。  
小小的树林被扩大了几倍，高度也被增加到参天蔽日一般，满簇深深浅浅的粉色花瓣如同飘在枝头的云，笼罩苍穹。  
鼬也是幻术大师，几乎无法相信幻术能做出这么逼真的效果，就如同让人置身记忆中一样。  
他一时好像真的回到了少年时代，因为在佐助身边，好像全无压力，全无警戒，  
侧头看身旁的佐助，佐助仰头看着漫天的樱花，露出纯粹喜悦的笑容。  
那个笑容比幻术构成的花雨更美。  
忽然之间，鼬想起小时候外出，佐助总是牵着他的手，或者抱着他的手臂。  
佐助虽然沉默而看起来冷淡，但体温却非常温暖。  
是因为小孩子体温偏高吗？  
鼬有些迷惑了。  
他对佐助纯粹亲情的那条泾渭分明的线，终于第一次发生了动摇。  
他想去碰碰佐助衣服外的脸颊和手，是不是有和记忆里一样的温度。  
*  
回程的路上，鼬什么都没有表现出来。  
那种温暖几乎可称是烫的，透过布料，透过肌肤，透过记忆，印入心底，拨动一根隐秘的，又像他从未发现，又像此前从不存在的弦，余韵如同热量扩散开，久久不化。  
他清楚在樱花雨下那一瞬间感到的变化，他想去碰触佐助，更多的、更深的接触，那是身体上的欲念。  
那不是对弟弟……或者对理想能诞生的东西。  
鼬知道有什么不对，但该震惊的最初，他的理智却像被浸在水中一样，清醒却又迟缓，眼睁睁看着那样的感情滋生  
没有……关系，他想。不去，也不想去深究、弄明白这变化。反正时间已经不多了。  
*  
佐助从来没有小看过鼬。  
虽然很想坐着等死，但他清楚，如果不做好充分的准备，鼬绝不会乖乖按他的想法做。  
想到要诱骗、甚至是强迫鼬踏上他的剧本，佐助竟然涌起些微微的兴奋，就像……第一次和哥哥对战时那样。  
琢磨这些的时候，佐助坐在屋外的草丛中，举着特制的查克拉笔，旁边摊着卷轴，正进行每年惯例的修补重描炎阵。  
他这么怕死的人，竟然必须为自己的死亡努力铺桥搭路，可真是……  
佐助感到微妙的讽刺。  
他对前世记得太清楚，因此如今总有几分活得不真实。  
不知道斑会不会有这样的感觉？活得越久，记得越清楚，越分不清幻境和现实。  
难道是因此他的幻术才好的么？  
佐助被自己的想法囧了一下，然后突然就笑了。  
*  
如今他对死亡，比起恐惧，更多的是茫然。  
死后会怎么样？  
其实有一个可能，他说不定会回上一个世界去。  
因为他清楚地记得“自己”死亡的全过程，所以不会醒来发现自己在医院病床上，但说不定会连同死亡都是一场梦。  
那比真正的死亡更残忍。  
上辈子他学过一句古诗，死后原知万事空。如果能选，他希望不要有冥界，不要有地府，不要有三途川，不要有奈何桥，让他一闭眼，就此什么都不知道。  
他实在是个自私到无药可救的人。  
他很久以前就这么决定了——抛下哥哥自己去死。  
*  
佐助垂下头，漫不经心地哼哼起和歌：  
“早谓人间世，全然现实真。而今思虑后，尽是梦中人……”  
“……岂止睡眠中，所逢才是梦。无常此世间，一切皆空洞……”  
和歌里虽然有一个“歌”字，但和现代的词一样，多数是没曲调的，他能唱出来的，就是关于春的一首，还是因为在宇智波族地曾听人唱过。  
一边断断续续地念着，佐助一边画下线条，细心地把另一组阵法融入炎阵中，专心做着手上的事，佐助的声音越发如同梦呓：  
“岂止睡眠中，所逢才是梦……无常此世间，一切皆空洞……一切皆空洞……”  
*  
上一次夜里出门后，斑就没有出现在佐助面前过了。  
佐助也不是很想见到他，每见一次，就代表自己的时间更少一点。  
斑再来的时候，院子里的炎阵已经到了收尾的时候。斑负手站在他身边，看着他动笔。  
佐助当看不见他，专心致志地工作，描画完最后一笔，忽地一时兴起问斑：  
“你有没有爱过什么人？”  
出乎意料地，斑竟然很认真地思索了一下，回答他：  
“没有。”  
顿了顿，斑又说：“非要说的话，有一个人……就是我的弟弟。”  
他肯定地说：“我爱他超过父母。”  
佐助略有些失望，这不一样。  
因为他是这样的，所以他听得出来，斑对泉奈只是很单纯的爱着弟弟，或许那掺杂了同伴依赖愧疚而不止于亲情，但不是爱情。  
“爱的反面就是恨。”  
佐助说：  
“你有恨过吗？恨他离开你？”  
斑幽幽地问：“你恨过鼬离开你吗？”  
佐助平静地说：“我所有的力气都用来恨自己了。”  
这个问题他们没有继续讨论下去，斑只是来为他做最后的检查，还有问他准备工作做的怎么样。  
分别之前，佐助对斑说：  
“谢谢你。”  
这一句要是不说，以后就没机会了。  
其实他想不出有什么理由让斑帮他，连同开写轮眼也是，就算原版佐助有那个资质，也不代表他就能办到，还有被鼬带走也是，他怎么肯定他的要求就能实现？  
开眼之后佐助心头越发清明，他发现自己做事有种近乎狂妄的自信，或者说，宛如预知一般的自信。  
他猜测自己独有的万花筒能力，若非因果方面——能将自己强烈的意愿化入现实；就是预言方面——能模糊地感应到未来。  
可惜没有看到的一天了。  
*  
似乎是看出佐助没有问出来的疑惑，斑说：  
“我觉得鼬像泉奈。”  
佐助猛地一惊，随后明白，原来是这样。  
踏入未知的空间之前，斑的最后一句话飘下：  
“我挺喜欢鼬的。”


	26. 大雨倾盆

尽管这几天鼬都陪在佐助身边，但佐助看得出来，鼬始终保持着一种……随时会走的状态。  
那并不是物质上的准备而是精神的，佐助嗅得到那种气息，因为，他也是这样。  
越是临近那个时候，他越觉得不安，他所做的似乎太顺利了一点，鼬真的全无发现吗？他能感觉到同类的气息，更加敏锐的鼬呢？但细想来，鼬操心的事情够多了，而且鼬怎样也想不到，被娇宠大的弟弟失恋一次就会想寻死吧。  
哪怕存着心事，但结局早已经预定好，无需多想，反而因此洒脱起来。这样的日子每一天都过的太美好，佐助几乎从来没有觉得时间过得这么快。  
几乎。因为上一次有这种感觉……就是灭族之前那段时间。  
虽然从自来也死后就在警戒，但真正时机降临，已经过了一个月了。  
*  
空气中隐隐紧绷的波动佐助都能感觉到，佐助坐在纸门内侧，从屋檐下仰望天空，有一瞬间他错觉是空气中的水分告诉他——但不是，那消息来自漫画：“佩恩不在雨忍村了。”  
他转头看向屋里，鼬静静伫立，一如既往，但佐助知道，鼬要出去。  
鼬没有问佐助怎么知道的，平静地说：“我知道，佩恩去木叶了。”  
佐助站了起来，面对着他：“你要去阻止他吗？”  
他没有等鼬回答，便知道那个答案，恳求：“太危险了，哥哥，我害怕……你还是留下吧。”  
这是佐助……第一次阻拦鼬，站在他的对立面，无论在任何事上。  
鼬说：“我必须去，佐助。”  
佐助几乎愤怒，夹杂着恐惧和不甘：“哥哥难道还想回木叶吗！？”  
“……我没有这个想法。”  
“那么就不要去。”  
鼬没有再开口，直视着佐助，他的想法，不需要说，佐助就能明白。佐助痛恨自己为什么能明白。  
但是这一次不一样了，佐助的声音从未这么冷静：“我会阻挡你的，哥哥，如果你执意要去的话……”  
鼬轻轻地说：“佐助，你要跟我动手吗？”  
虽然轻但是……那么平静的声音。  
佐助心脏一阵冷又一阵热，不可控制地紧缩。  
他恍然明白，鼬找借口和他打一场，也等很久了。  
*  
先发制人。佐助没有回答也没有动，电光火石间所下的决定，让忍术比他的想法更快诞生，巨大的树木破土而出，转眼间抽枝开花，漫天粉红的花瓣，让两人都在千分之一秒的须臾里一惊，佐助都没想到，自己第一时间想到的竟然是这个。  
不枉斑的训练，他动作毫无滞怠，查克拉在体内流转着，迷幻美丽而尖锐的漫天利器向鼬急冲过去。  
鼬看不出是镇定还是从容，张口吐出巨大的火球，面前的花瓣立刻被焚烧为之一空，紧接着更多的樱花席卷而来，但新旧交替的时候，鼬已经猛地突破包围。  
佐助没有费力去准备别的杀招，专心控制这些足以瞬息洞穿钢铁的细小利器。鼬也没有花更多力气，笔直地朝佐助迎面直冲而来，身体在高速中轻微的颤动让他避过了大部分花瓣，少数擦着身体而过，在衣服上划出无数小口，一片花瓣划破了他的眼角，血痕蜿蜒而下，像是一道血泪。  
佐助心神巨震，动作猛地一停。  
瞬息之间，胸口一凉。  
他腰间的刀已握在鼬手中，锋利的刀刃从他胸膛当胸穿过，剧痛与冰凉随着生命和力气的流失迟一拍才慢慢觉现。  
鼬血红的瞳仁毫无动摇。  
佐助奋力一咬舌尖，低喝：“破！”  
翻起的泥土和地板、巨大樱树、胸口的刀、两人身上的伤口，以及面前的鼬都消失了。  
周围是完好的客厅，兄弟两人面对站在完好无损的屋子中。  
*  
终究实战经验太少，猛然回到和平时毫无二致的屋子，这无声的压力让佐助有一刻透不过气来。  
然而下一刻，伴随着呼吸的恢复，他猛地向后一个翻跃，避开接连钉在地板上的一排苦无，落地的同时甩出钢丝。  
数道钢丝绕过柱子、穿过屋檐，在房间内织成密不透风的大网，快速颤动着摩擦空气，漫天大火凭空凝结。  
借助围绕在屋外的炎阵，佐助根本不必耗费查克拉就能维持火网。  
鼬没有对抗它，挥出风刃削断柱子，佐助见势不好，猛然一跃，穿过坠落的屋顶，在头顶蓦然展开的无尽蓝天下，房屋骤然坍塌。  
两兄弟都从倒塌的房屋中穿出，立在家的废墟上。  
周围无声无息，没有人被这里的动静引来，这状况在佐助意料之中，但现在他不能肯定，外面巨大的结界是斑，还是鼬布下的。  
哥哥为什么想和他打一场？就像那兄弟之战一样……鼬还没有放弃？仍然想把眼睛给他？  
不详的预感如阴云汇聚在佐助胸口，让他的脸色前所未有的阴沉，但箭在弦上不得不发，不……已经发出了。  
*  
佐助知道自己的弱项在何处，极力避免近身搏斗，哪怕距离拉近，宁愿用一个低级忍术代替，也不肯拳脚相碰。他知道自己的经验与技巧和鼬差太远，不能被代入鼬的节奏，各种D级忍术如疾风暴雨层出不穷。  
查克拉如经脉里的流水，如臂指使，运转自如。  
他曾改进不少高级忍术，将之东截西取，降为低级忍术，使出来几乎不用什么查克拉，但积少成多，消耗也是不小，在一般对战中，这种行为纯属浪费，却是佐助唯一能拉近和鼬的差距的办法，佐助和鼬都没有到一力降十会的地步。  
佐助毫不吝啬查克拉的大量倾泻，C、D级忍术看似毫无章法地向周身扑去，却将四方上下牢牢封住。两人在不大的空间腾挪躲闪，鼬始终没让佐助真正拉开距离，但也无法突入到佐助左近。  
甚至在这些已经被改变得面目全非的忍术上，佐助还附加了幻术，将之增幅或削弱或掩盖或改变目标，不用结印的幻术在写轮眼的帮助下收发自如，甚至随时虚实转换。  
佐助当初为了提炼查克拉量而做的练习却在这里发挥奇效，不止一次地打乱鼬的节奏。  
无数破绽在两人的举止间诞生又淹没，越来越快的战斗节奏中谁也抓不住，终于在节奏提升到自己都无力控制之前，佐助冒险一搏，忽地将忍术之力附在身体上，一踏便让周围土地陷落，鼬向后一跃，在一段梁柱残垣上短暂借力，但这些房屋残骸只是在倒塌中堆在一起，本就不稳固的结构在小小的地壳运动后更加摇摇欲坠，鼬的发力加速其坍塌，周围忍术的干扰让他没能及时撤力，一脚踏空，身体一晃。  
佐助已经冲到鼬面前，一个交错的时间，他手上汇聚起雷，如同千鸟，雷光缠绕，噼里啪啦声中，没入鼬的胸口。  
血肉横飞，溅到佐助的脸上。佐助的脸色极度凄然，抬头，鼬面色漠然，平静地看着他。  
佐助没有开口，在心里默念一声：破！  
*  
如同时光倒卷，佐助和鼬站在家的废墟上。  
这一次谁都没有抢先攻击。佐助没有恍惚也没有防备，他四下转头，突然发现倒塌的只有后面的住屋，前面的丸子店基本还保存了下来，心里一喜，然后又是悲哀，他和鼬住了三年了，存留无数回忆的地方，已经毁了。  
结界让周围寂然无声，鸟兽人声丝毫也无，花了三年经营却毁于一旦的房屋似乎昭示着他们兄弟的未来，废墟分明就在脚下，却好似已将他埋入。  
手上残留的血肉触感鲜明起来，如同幻肢疼痛一般的真实深刻，哪怕明知是幻象，鼬的血飞溅在他脸上的地方也像落上火星，烧进他的血肉。  
哥哥，为什么，凭什么，怎么能，让他看到这样的幻象，让他经历这样的幻象！  
佐助终于怒吼一声，抽刀向鼬冲去！  
*  
雷汇聚在刀刃上，越聚越多，越聚越密，高强度的压缩让刀刃看起来都波动荡漾起来，无数细小裂纹从内部出现，但制造时定下的精纯雷属性让它仍能顽强维持。绕着持刀的少年响起长鸣，但并不是千鸟齐鸣之声，而只有一道，清越锐利，蕴绕不去，悠长不绝，像凤凰长鸣，又像风镰环绕，声音就能破开心脏。  
佐助不再回避对攻。  
鼬仍然没有用兵刃，只是凭借身法和忍术对抗，佐助的灵敏和速度不及他良多，但附加雷电后骤然提升的庞大攻击力一时让鼬都有些疲于应对。在对战中佐助更像个指挥者，甚至一己之力就可以控制往来节奏，佐助的刀法从来不大开大阖，而是对于长刀客罕见的精巧细致，这是鼬所教授，而这一路刀法的最终完成已经由斑接手，斑的飘忽神秘也被佐助融入刀法并加以发挥，时快时慢飘忽不定的节奏让鼬难以把握。  
斑的教导果然让佐助在最短的时间内爆发出巨大进步，第一个验证的就是鼬本人。  
佐助追不上鼬，他也不追求攻击效率，纯粹的雷电的汇聚足以保证他的攻击效果。  
但也就到此为止了，佐助不该用这样的攻击方式，他的查克拉量和身体强度都不足以支持他这样的作战，对待陌生敌人他可以出其不意而取得良好成果，音忍的药师兜就是个例子，但对待太熟悉他的鼬，他只是在空耗最后一分精力。  
每一次错身而过鼬都看见少年的眼睛，佐助已经烧红了眼，那不是写轮眼的特征，而是他情绪的真实写照，鼬迫使他直面最不愿意降临的一幕，已经差不多逼疯了他。  
终于鼬没有再闪躲，而是像拥抱一般轻轻合身插入佐助腋下，折断少年持刀的手。  
骨碎声响起时佐助的攻势甚至还没停下，他一头撞进鼬怀里，哪怕佐助在鼬甚至自己眼里都孩子似的长不大，身体却不可抗力地一直在成长，从鼬可以把他抱个满怀，到他现在只比鼬矮一个头，佐助的脸擦过鼬的脖颈，不知何时涌出的灼热眼泪灌了他一领子。  
下一个瞬间，怀抱一空，佐助站在他十步远之外，神色悲戚，目光苍苍。  
又是幻境！  
鼬一怔，他以为他们已经开始真刀实枪的比拼，他是什么时候陷入这个幻境？  
*  
“我果然……赢不了哥哥。”  
佐助这样说着，带着点叹息，带着点笑意，手上却没丝毫迟疑，他高举起雷霆，然后猛然调转剑尖，插入面前的土地。  
突然雷声乍起！  
因为他畏寒，多雨阴冷的雨忍村里四季他房子周围都画着炎阵。鼬从不关心这些，自然也不会知道，他偷偷把雷阵也藏在其中！  
成片飞鸦骤然从鼬的黑袍上浮现，从四面八方涌向佐助，被迸发的电弧全数弹飞泯灭，鼬警觉地避其锋芒，下一刻电弧就把他原本的立身之地击碎。  
佐助知道这样威力巨大却粗暴简单的攻击伤不了鼬，因此没费心去控制电弧的方向，只是专心把调动全身的查克拉灌注入地上的符阵。  
能够看懂高级复杂的术式，苦心研读几年，还有斑这么个老师，他唯一的成果只是改进了这个古旧的雷阵，他自己都暗骂废柴。  
但够用就行——  
他没有那么庞大的查克拉量，只能扬长避短，用他最擅长的符咒，汇聚天上的雷给他！  
*  
方圆十米的地面都跳动着电弧，向他手中的雷霆的刀刃汇聚，天空阴云密布，如同想将白日硬生生压成黑夜，不断有落雷被引下，汇入阵中，形成一个罩子般的半圆。  
佐助在鼬没有注意的时候已经站在原本是庭院中心的地方，同时是阵法的中心，和斑相处让佐助对危机的敏感提升到可怕的地步，鼬握住他手臂的一刻，他就已经脱身，凭借着半秒钟的幻术，佐助终于与鼬成功拉开距离，十步远，就是胜负与生死的距离。  
鼬在这个罩子之外，向着雷电迈出脚步，同时吐出火球。  
——火遁•凤仙火之术！  
灭族后佐助决定自学的第一个忍术，在鼬手中威力截然不同，火球撞上最外层的雷电，碎裂，绑着爆炸符的苦无趋势不减，又遭到拦截时后一个火球追上来，火衣被剥落后新的苦无撞上前一支的末端，增加新的推力，一阵阵爆炸伴着兹兹噼里啪啦的雷响让人头皮发麻，苦无被一个个串联，突破乱流的雷电，终还是消尽力道，跌落在佐助脚边。  
紧追着火球抵消闪电开辟的飘忽不定的路线，鼬一点点靠近雷罩中心，但他自己都知道，太慢了。  
佐助在雷电中心，满目是耀眼的闪光，他看不见别的也听不见，也没有抬头去看鼬，全部心神都放在这个阵法上，手中紧握雷霆，爱刀为他吸引了真正雷霆的全部攻击力，他才能在这天雷汇聚之地安然无恙，原本就已经存在细小裂缝的刀身其实已经崩裂了，却在雷电的压力下仍然紧紧拼贴在一起，甚至看起来毫无异状。  
佐助几乎能够听到爱刀的悲鸣。阵法完成后，雷霆就保不住了吧。  
这一战下来，什么都存不住了。  
*  
乌云汇聚到一定程度，天空不知不觉已经开始下雨，和雷电之力互相增幅。  
鼬没有抹去脸上的雨水，站在雷阵外，面对着勉力支撑的佐助。即使身在局外，他也能看出，一旦拔起雷霆，那把刀就该碎了，成为载体和阵法中枢的就是佐助。  
佐助有雷属性，但无法化身为雷，这是同归于尽的手段。  
为了在佐助发出攻击之前结束这场战斗，鼬用出他最后压箱底的手段。  
他没有结印，只是站在那里，庞大的虚影从他周身浮现，那是包裹着火焰的巨型类人上半身骸骨，鼬就站在那脊椎之前，胸腔之间。  
鼬没有说开口，他知道漫天雷鸣中佐助听不到他的声音，而这恐怖的威压气息终于让佐助抬起头，闪动的电弧间，细微的雨幕中，他看到了包围着鼬的仍然在不断完善的的巨大影子，最终形成了有着长长尖鼻的覆盔武将。  
佐助心里一颤。  
须佐能乎……它终于出现了。  
*  
武将举起了手，左手盾，右手葫芦，不是，是柄为葫芦的剑，那就是……八咫镜和十拳剑。  
那就是……拥有三大圣器其二在手的鼬最后的手段。  
须佐能乎的气势一点点攀升着，开始驱逐天空的乌云，而佐助的雷阵也已经汇聚到最后关头。  
最后一战，最后一招，很快就要结束了。  
佐助双手握着刀柄，直视前方，鼬为了不让雷霆散裂，佐助成为载体，体贴地站在佐助的正对面，无需移动雷霆，攻击方向正对着着他。  
“谢谢你，哥哥。”佐助蠕动嘴唇，轻声说，声音在雷雨声里自己都听不见。  
从手掌间伸出的刀柄顶端指向占据半个天空的须佐能乎，全部阴云都被压到佐助身后，占据另外半个天空，然后，毫无预兆又心有灵犀的，两方最强的攻击同时冲向对方！  
天地失色，雷电冲向前方时佐助就闭上了眼睛，前方强烈的能量对撞卷起的飓风让他几乎站不住。无数雷涛从他身旁奔涌而过，声波震耳欲聋。  
这一切发生得很快也结束得很快，最后一丝雷电从他手心泯灭，雷霆化为碎片，散落在身前。  
阴云在这一拼之下散开，露出短暂的阳光，雨也一时停住，雷电残留的剩余的能量散佚在空气中，通过水汽接触灌注进佐助体内，让他的肌肉一阵战栗，精神因为这微量的痛苦更加明晰，连消沉的体力都被稍微唤醒了。  
佐助睁开眼睛，站直，忍不住露出了笑容。  
须佐能乎残留的身影正在慢慢淡去，鼬仍然站在原地，惊愕地侧头看向身后，带着面具的斑站在他背后，单手按在他肩上。  
这就是约定，斑给佐助的帮助，当佐助和鼬对耗力量后，斑会帮他制住鼬，然后他把瞳力灌注入哥哥的眼睛。  
哥哥可以活下来。  
他以为在这一刻来临的时候，他会满怀喜悦，但他是平静的。头顶的天幕快速恢复一片阴霾，他却似看到那天宁静澄澈看不到尽头的天空。  
平整宽阔的庭院早变了样子，被大肆破坏的地形已经完全看不出曾经的房屋的残骸，高低起伏不定，佐助原本就不充足的体力已经濒临底线，他摇摇晃晃地迈过裂缝和凸起的土石，笔直地走向鼬。  
可以结束了。  
莫名其妙的、两世叠加的人生——  
悖德的、无望的恋情——  
永远疲倦惶恐的、必须隐藏自己的生活——  
这结束的一切，可以换来哥哥的未来。  
对啊，其实他最怕的并不是死亡，而是没有未来……  
佐助心头诞生最后的明悟，他只是发现自己成为佐助就不想活，那是因为他想不到佐助悲剧的宿命该怎么破解，只能照着那样的路走不是太可悲了？是哥哥……是哥哥给了他未来。  
哪怕最后还是走到兄弟之战这一步，他得到过宁静，得到过幸福，鼬竭尽所能给了他一切能给的。  
原本鼬打算做什么这个念头一闪而过，佐助没有深究，无论怎么说都是他赢了，佐助忍不住露出笑容。现在他终于可以回报他。或许最开始鼬会很难过，但总会慢慢好起来。只要活下去，一切都会好起来。  
鼬直勾勾地盯着佐助，过度使用的写轮眼早已流出鲜血，如同血泪，佐助直视着他，带着感激和诉求。  
哥哥，请活下去……  
*  
佐助的手碰到鼬之前，笑容僵在了脸上。  
他突然无法控制自己，失去了力气，软软地滑倒。  
斑！  
他唯一还能活动的眼睛直指向恢复行动力的鼬的身后，斑站在那里，从容自若，奇异地融合了嬉笑和怜悯：“真是抱歉呐小佐助，我可是先答应鼬的哦。”  
佐助一直以来的过于自信终于给了他惩罚，他没有任何保证斑必定会遵守和他的约定，那么简单、那么容易轻信了他，他自己把机会送到鼬面前。  
根本无需疑问，鼬打算做和他一模一样的事。  
雨滴落在佐助的脸上，被他引来的过量的阴云这一会儿已再度汇聚出足够的浓厚，重新下起大雨，纯粹的、没有雷的雨泼天泼地。  
身下转眼积起一层雨水，佐助的心也冰凉彻骨。  
他竟会忘记，他怎能忽视，斑是鼬的引导者，对斑的警惕鼬是最强烈的人，而他是鼬最心爱的弟弟，最亲密的家人，鼬怎么会不知道他和斑的接触、密谋。  
从一开始鼬就洞若观火。  
佐助对斑甚至没诞生一丝一毫的愤怒，斑在这场兄弟博弈中只是一个道具，佐助的全部精神已经放到鼬身上，他现在还有什么办法能阻止鼬？他怎么会以为他已经体会过了什么是绝望！  
“佐助，抱歉……”  
鼬跪在佐助身边，低头看着他，并没有露出责备或气愤的表情，他的眼神只是很温柔。  
佐助很想哭。强烈的痛苦已经把他掏空了，又像潮水一样灌满，呼吸被淹没，佐助喘不上气来，他张口却发不出声音，雨水落在脸上，被佐助不小心吞下去，不用斑的忍术，光痛苦本身就已经将他死死压迫在地上，如果这就是他原本打算让鼬承受的——  
他隐隐感到，自己真的做了一件很错的事……  
但一切的醒觉都已经太迟，一切的明悟都已无法挽回，佐助动弹不得，眼睁睁看着鼬把手指贴上他的眼皮。  
不要！  
他想惨叫，想尖叫，却发不出声音，不要、停下！谁也好，帮帮他、停下来！  
不是存在于精神，而是确实施加于身体的剧痛蓦然诞生，和被斑抽取瞳力时相似的痛楚刺穿颅骨。瞳力的传输不过几秒，鼬闭上眼睛，脱力地倒在佐助身畔。  
佐助恢复了行动力，缓慢地、无比艰难地爬起来，刺痛还在他颅腔里回荡着，让他对身体的控制无比迟缓，疲乏与空虚中新的力量却在诞生，在他的眼部汇聚，带动他的肢体木偶一般行动，佐助终于坐起来，怔怔地低头看向鼬，鼬躺在他身边，脸上的血被雨洗尽，面容无比安详，已经失去呼吸。  
他脑中浮现斑的话，“把瞳力输送得干干净净”……  
佐助并不知道他唇角露出一个惨笑。  
他是个任性的坏孩子，因为无法承受才想把一切抛给鼬逃走。  
但是……  
“哥哥，你怎么可以这样、怎么可以这样……”  
他最初恐惧于这个世界，和决心从容赴死，都是为了鼬，如果鼬不在……  
佐助抓起一枚地上散落的苦无，用这辈子最大的勇气对着自己的心脏捅了下去。

 

—第五章•亡于你心中·完—


	27. 有关败北的后续

薄雾弥漫的安静的清晨，宇智波族地后面连绵空空的墓地中，响起一个微弱的脚步声。  
穿着一身浅色和服的黑短发少年，慢慢走过一座座整齐的墓碑，他的视线落在相同的高度，挨个扫过那些石碑上的名字，又像什么都没在看。  
从后往前走着，少年逐渐来到墓群的最前方，宇智波族长富岳的墓前。族长夫妇的墓碑并排立着，少年低头在墓碑前静静而立，连周围的空气都显得寂然无声。他停了半响，才继续往前，绕过这两座墓碑，面前就是平坦空旷的大道，通往已经废弃的宇智波族地。  
踏上泛着浮土的道路，佐助迈出墓地。  
*  
木叶对外防备很严密，对内则一向宽松，哪怕正是风声鹤唳的时候，佐助这么不紧不慢地一路走来，竟没被人拦下。  
想想当初鼬和鬼鲛是怎么旁若无人地进了木叶就可以理解了。不过，前车之鉴，后事之师，这才过了多久呐？  
走出宇智波族地时尚无目的，但没过两步，佐助突然想去看樱花。生在樱花盛行的“日本”，气候适宜的木叶有着大片樱花林，在木叶成长的时候他却只去看过那么一次。  
好在他还记得路，当时年纪小，被鼬带着完全不识路，如今回顾，记忆纤毫毕现，佐助踏着记忆的脚印一步步走过去，终点就是他和鼬曾经靠着睡着的那颗樱树。  
站在树下，仰头久望。这是佐助离开木叶之后，第一次站在故乡的樱花林下。  
不过，这里也算不得故乡。  
伴随着这个想法，数个带着面具的木叶暗部无声无息从周围浮现，把佐助包围在中间。  
低沉的声音不知从哪一个面具后传来：“叛忍宇智波佐助。”  
这里不是那个记录着他被拐走的木叶，而是宇智波佐助成为忍者后叛逃了的木叶。  
“真了不起呢。”  
佐助低声喃喃，想着另一个世界里一无所知却与命运和自身奋战的孩子，他心里真正的兄弟，浑若无痕又举重若轻地一抬手，钢丝乍现，颤抖着与空气摩擦，在他身边织成一张火网。跃动的明亮火光映入他黑色的瞳仁。  
*  
佐助一个人杀出木叶村闹出的动静太大，想瞒都瞒不下，疑似第三个宇智波幸存者出现的消息很快传了开来。  
十二岁的孩子和十五岁的少年差别太大，何况实力层次完全不同，除了最开始的错认，没多少人真把他当成“宇智波佐助”。  
佐助无意分辨，朝着音忍村而去。  
他并不想给木叶当俘虏，所以闯了出来。没伤人，他记得这是哥哥最爱的木叶。这个世界他无处可去，但他很简单就决定了，要去见见这个世界的佐助。  
独自行路，这对佐助还是头一遭，好在被鼬带出去过几次，不是全无经验，佐助挑着人迹罕至的荒郊小径走，多年的修行终究对他的心性有了影响，风餐露宿，幕天席地，他并没怎么真觉得苦，重复的单调乏味的行路，也没让他觉得不耐。  
或许他从前有些小看了自己。  
佐助第一次冒出这样的反思，已经是他离开木叶十几天后，随即他被人远远叫住：“佐助！”  
荒林中身后传来少年的大喊，佐助便停步，转身回头，一身橘黄的少年一阵风般冲过来，在他面前刹住脚步，脱口而出：“佐助！”  
佐助的样貌和三年前离村当真没多大改变，但身高便不相同，何况换了身衣服，神态上的差别更加明显，他静静看着这个世界的第一主角、命运之子站在面前，狠狠摇头，否定地大声：“你不是佐助。”  
漩涡鸣人所见的宇智波佐助，从来不会有这样安静默然的神色，他见过那个宇智波鼬，都没有面前的少年这样像佐助，宛如双生。他听到那个消息便坚持赶回来，一路追踪，这个人是向着音忍村而去吗？是去见佐助吗？和佐助到底是什么关系？  
“我知道你。”他突然说，“九尾，哥哥在晓的任务对象。”  
鸣人一愣。  
佐助继续说道：“我记得你是旗木先生班上的，是叫‘鸣人’？姓什么？”  
他的确不是佐助。这个结论反倒让鸣人安下心，仿佛压在心头的某种隐隐忧患消去了，他叉着腰问：“喂，你究竟是什么人？和佐助是什么关系！”  
“佐助……”少年把这个词放在口中轻轻咀嚼，“我是‘宇智波佐助’啊。”  
他微微提起唇角，露出一种又像笑又像讽刺的神色：“我从另一个三年后来，”他说着匪夷所思的话，“从很多年前就已经改变了的三年后来。”  
鸣人直接变成了蚊香眼。  
见此，佐助反倒真的微笑起来：“你眼里的佐助，是什么样子呢？”他向鸣人走过去，一边发问，“这个世界，成了木叶忍者的佐助是什么样子？”  
似乎太像佐助的脸化解了鸣人的戒备，他就那么一头雾水地容佐助一步步靠近，几乎到了脸对脸的距离，佐助漆黑的眼瞳直勾勾地盯着鸣人，瞬息之间，一道白光从树林另一侧冲出，在他们之间狭小的缝隙险之又险地擦过，但那道光靠近时佐助已经向后一跃，站定，目光都没移动一下，唇角一勾，对刚刚登场的自来也道：“还是要打么？”  
话音未落，已经不容分说地出手。  
一瞬间的目光交错，佐助就把鸣人拉进了他的月度空间，现实中鸣人的身体像断了线的木偶般僵立着。而黑色的火焰骤然从地底燃起，在佐助脚边烧成一个火圈，围绕周身。  
佐助站在原地，一动不动，隔着火尖，微微偏头，注视着全神贯注的自来也，白发忍者的视线盯着火焰底层，满身戒备，一言不发。  
其实佐助并不太想打起来，他极端不平衡的实力让他对弱于自己的人可以碾轧，对同水平的人却很容易一败涂地。  
与鼬那一战已经是他的巅峰水准，却绝不代表他的真实水平。  
对峙半响，自来也蓦然大笑：“哈哈哈，少年，没必要这么紧张嘛！”他站直身体，抬起头，坦然地注视佐助的眼睛。  
佐助不免有些惊异，便随手将鸣人放了出来。  
他构造的幻境只是个空旷无人的空间，鸣人的精神体正在里面又喊又跳，蓦然重新掌控身体，立刻以标准的狗吃屎姿势摔在佐助面前。自来也毫不客气地大声嘲笑起来。  
鸣人一边气急败坏地反驳一边爬起来，抬头的时候，从下看向佐助，佐助漆黑的瞳孔没有一点亮光。  
突然间灵光一闪，鸣人蹿起来抓住佐助的肩膀：“你看不见！”  
*  
对方战意消解得极为莫名其妙，好在佐助早就明白自己和这个世界之人最大的不同始终在思想上，并没想去弄明白。  
当晚他们一起宿营，鸣人絮絮叨叨地说他听到“这个佐助”的消息后如何与自来也斗智斗勇最终偷跑出来。  
佐助无疑隐瞒自己的身份，通过自来也做中转，鸣人也搞清楚了这个貌似艰深的问题  
鸣人问：“你为什么不当忍者？”  
佐助道出数年之前，对另一个鸣人原封不动的答案：“我怕苦。”  
鸣人的反应一模一样，完全不可思议地瞪圆了眼睛。反倒是自来也瞥过来，很稀奇地笑问：“你为什么会怕苦？”  
这问题令佐助不解：“我为什么不能怕？”  
自来也指着他右手腕：“你连死都不怕，还会怕苦？”  
佐助白皙的手腕上有一圈微微鼓起的狰狞的肉疤，看起来就像戴了个手链。  
“你看得出来是我自己弄的？”他的忍者课程，果然还是太差。  
鸣人差点没跳起来：“你为什么要自杀？”  
自来也则问：“你干嘛要用这么麻烦的方式自杀？”失血过多而死真是慢到家了。  
“有人不想我死，”佐助并不避讳，声音平稳，不紧不慢，“最开始我捅了自己一刀。后来割腕……嗯，把手腕整个切了下来。再后来……”  
“我才不信！”鸣人真的跳了起来，怒气勃发地大嚷：“我认识的佐助才不是会自杀的懦夫！”  
佐助诚实地回答：“我不是你认识的佐助。”  
鸣人一把抓起他的衣襟：“你到底是什么人？佐助才不会变成这种样子！”  
佐助静静地想，他的确不是最初的那个“宇智波佐助”。  
他没有开口，鸣人瞪着他不动，薄薄的衣料却承受不了这种僵持，突然松开，佐助露出大半个胸膛，显眼至极的，他的心脏处盘踞着一个狰狞的放射状疤痕。  
鸣人不知不觉松了手，任佐助跌坐回地上，瞪着那个伤痕，一句话都说不出来。  
佐助拢好衣襟，重新系紧腰带，淡淡说：“本来这个伤口没这么难看的，后来我对这里用了个雷切。”  
他若无其事地继续，“有一次我吞了碗的碎瓷片，被掏了出来，作为惩罚没有给我治好，弄得我一个月吃东西都是和着血吞，喉咙的伤口反反复复裂开，总也好不了，后来还是我自己勉强聚集了点查克拉给自己治好的，那次之后，我就决定再也不用这么蠢的方法找死了。”  
如此平淡而漠然的态度，就像在说于己无关之事。他并不是在炫耀痛苦。  
鸣人按捺不住憋出一句：“找死本身就很蠢！”  
佐助停顿了一会儿，才平静地说：“我不知道活着干嘛。”  
那个橙黄色的耀眼的命运之子张牙舞爪地喊：“你就没有想做的事吗！你就没有重视的人吗！”  
佐助回答了：“我想做的事，已经失败了。我重视的人，以前有过。”  
尽管看不见，佐助也感觉得到鸣人完全无法理解的质疑目光，他平铺直叙地说：“你看出我和我认识的佐助的区别了吧？我不熟悉你和旗木先生，不认识大蛇丸和药师兜。我只有一个朋友，就是奈良鹿丸，我只有一个老师，就是宇智波斑，我只有一个亲人，就是哥哥。”  
顿了顿，他又轻轻说：“现在，都没有了。”他主动离开了鹿丸，斑背叛了他，哥哥……  
他现在竟然可以这么平静地想到，哥哥已经不在了。  
达摩克利斯之剑只有悬在头顶时才最令人恐惧，已经落下，就没什么可怕的了。  
*  
整个晚上漩涡鸣人都在一边生闷气，却并没有试图问他的过去，自来也看起来也没这个打算。  
漩涡鸣人已经认定佐助不是他认识的那个“宇智波佐助”了，所以他不问，自来也或许是看出了他不会回答。  
佐助其实是在扮演他现在的身份，抛开所有他本不该知道的事情。  
他本来以为会很累，但是却感到有点罕见的轻松。  
要是真的什么都不知道就好了。  
*  
第二天一早，他们便分开上路。鸣人说：“还不到我见佐助的时候。因为我还没能力把他带回去！”  
这里离音忍村已经不远了，而佐助并没有把这段路程走到尾，在这片广袤的树林的尽头，他便遇到了等着他的，这个世界的宇智波佐助。  
那个仍然背负着宇智波姓氏的少年已经换上音忍的装束，满身刚刚从温柔环境里剥离的鲜血淋淋的孤寂。守候着佐助，带着激动和急切：“你是谁？”  
佐助有些恍惚，一时不知道该怎么开口，最后抄着袖子淡淡道：“漩涡让我给你带话，说他一定会把你带回去。”  
宇智波愣了一下，才意识到“漩涡”是“漩涡鸣人”，他好像第一次听到什么人只称呼鸣人的姓。  
然后他充耳不闻地问：“你是什么人？”  
佐助看不见面前的人，却能感觉到，对方的动作和表情，甚至一些明显的情绪：“我也有话要对你说。”  
他一字一句地说：“不要杀宇智波鼬。”  
宇智波猛地睁大了眼睛，那一股暗藏的热切霎时冷了下去，愕然地看着他。  
佐助旁若无人地轻轻念下去：“杀了他，痛苦和憎恨不会远离你，只会更疯狂地笼罩你。你把你孤苦伶仃、四处漂泊、空虚寂寞的痛苦都算在宇智波鼬头上，以为杀了他就可以结束一切了。你相信吗？痛苦是有灵智的东西。”  
佐助轻柔又低沉地说：“你抗拒它、排斥它，把它全部归结于鼬寄望于杀了鼬结束它，它会报复你的。鼬不是，他从不抗拒痛苦、憎恨痛苦，他清醒地面对痛苦，温柔地接纳它，痛苦给了他报答，他想做的一切事都成功了。”  
宇智波冷眼看着他，似乎领悟到什么，冷冷地问：“这是你的经验之谈吗？”  
佐助轻声说：“是的，我接纳它，但是憎恶它，它给了我一半报酬，我有过心愿几乎完全实现的非常幸福快乐的日子，但我最终的愿望没有实现，最大的愿望永远不会实现。”  
宇智波问：“你的愿望是什么？”  
佐助摇摇头，只是说：“在你知道一切之前，不要杀宇智波鼬。”  
宇智波目光一变：“你莫非想说灭族不是鼬干的吗？”  
陌生族人突兀的要求令宇智波愤怒，这前半句话却正击中了宇智波的要害，当年灭族之事疑点重重，他也不能否认，憎恨之余，他心中始终有一小块保留着希冀，期望那隐情能让自己不用恨鼬。  
佐助清楚地明白他的感情，希望啊……这正是在反复破灭又诞生间折磨他的东西。他忽地有些难以言喻的憎恨，说出口的话偏离了最初的目标，变得不着边际：  
“你最初的痛苦是嫉妒吧？对优秀的、掩盖了自己存在的哥哥，但同时你也敬仰爱慕着他，挣扎在这两种感情之间，这是你最初的痛苦。”血仇面前它有多不值一提？  
“你以为不会有比失去一切亲人更大的痛苦了，把这痛苦化为憎恨去谋取力量，但当你抛弃重新得到的一切来到他面前，他会告诉你什么是最深的绝望。”用他的死亡，和所谓的真相。  
“你仍旧把这痛苦化成憎恨去复仇，但接着，你的敌人会给你更强烈的折磨。”宇智波的尸骨都被糟蹋尽了。  
“你以为结束了吗？最可怕的，就是你‘以为’一切都会结束了。”往事层层揭露，他走了却又回来，明明回来了，最后还是要离开。  
佐助突然强烈地想嘲笑自己。  
他有多少次感到痛苦，又多少次感到绝望呢？  
宇智波没有打断他的长篇大论，对这诅咒般的预言也并没有愤怒，佐助满怀无处释放的压抑的痛苦，让他想起了离开木叶前所见的旗木卡卡西。  
佐助却只盯着宇智波，什么都看不到的眼瞳直视着他的方向，他们看起来走的是不一样的路，却殊途同归：“你的人生就是被痛苦和憎恨组成。”  
佐助空洞的黑眸看向侧前方虚空的点：“鼬，我这么说你的弟弟，你不生气吗？”  
*  
空气没有半分波澜，宇智波眼里突然间煞气浓重，握紧了拳却没有动。  
佐助淡淡接上：“还有斑，你们两位既然来了就别躲躲藏藏，出来吧。”  
黑底红云的袍子无声无息浮现，鼬站在树上，居高临下地俯视他们，斑出现在另一侧，带着不怀好意的笑声：“事情居然这么有趣呢。”  
宇智波双目赤红地仰头盯着鼬，鼬却只看着佐助，说：“宇智波没有人了。”  
他直接否定了佐助宇智波遗族的身份，间接否定佐助的话以及造成的影响。而斑笑眯眯地打招呼：“你身上有时空的痕迹，小佐助。哪一个我，从哪一个未来把你送回来呢？”  
这句话让鼬和宇智波都悚然而惊，一眨眼的时间，鼬就化为黑色的鸦群向佐助涌去，斑像商量好一般，和他同时出手抢人，一头撞进鸦群中，鼬显出身形，黑色的火焰凭空燃起，斑的身形连续闪动，那些火焰又像出现时无声无息的消失，下一秒斑就用空间忍术追到鼬身后，而鼬再度变成乌鸦分身，消散而去。  
转眼间，树林边缘就再次静了下来。  
这场争斗宇智波无暇关注，呼吸急促地看着佐助：“你是……我？”  
脱口而出的问题连他自己都惊讶：“灭族的到底是不是鼬！？”  
佐助微微侧头：“是他啊。”  
那一番争斗完全惊扰不到他，他仍然拢着袖子站在原地：“哥哥亲口这么对我说过，父亲大人和母亲是他亲手杀的。”  
宇智波感到强烈的震怒和寒气，咬牙切齿地说：“你说的还真是平静啊。”  
“我表现的很平静吗？”佐助好像终于明白了什么，回头审视，仿佛重新认识了那个对与木叶为敌、长途跋涉、谈及哥哥的死亡都波澜不惊的自己。  
或许是因为……哥哥死去之后，已经发生的和没有发生的，一切都变得对他无所谓了。  
这时他才发现自己偏离了该扮演的角色，说出自己不该知道的话，于是拉了回来：“我需要关心吗？把我当做人生污点视而不见的父亲大人？还是常常会一不小心忘记我存在的母亲？”  
宇智波怎么都没办法想象自己会处于那种境地。  
“我呢，从小就被人叫‘废柴佐助’，虽然门门全优但提取查克拉很晚，所以一早就被父亲大人放弃了，那时候我可以连续一个月每天只说两句话——我出门了，我回来了。”  
佐助揣摩着他的角色，随性发挥：“我从第一眼看到你就知道你跟我是绝对不一样的，你是个很骄傲，骄傲到傲慢的人，小时候一定很受宠爱吧，天赋出众，不缺关心，所以要强，但是始终比不过鼬，对不对？”  
他的话仿佛达成一个轮回，漠然重复：“你最初的痛苦是嫉妒吧？”  
然后他没有再说下去，转头看向驱走了鼬的乌鸦分身后，就坐在树上袖手旁观的斑，好像在发呆一般“看”着他，过了几秒，突然说：“斑，你为什么要毁约？”  
斑并不知道他没头没脑的问题从何而来，却兴致盎然，反问道：“那么我曾答应过你什么呢？”  
佐助猛地一怔，脑中突然浮现决战之前的最后一次对话，斑说：“我挺喜欢鼬的。”  
对，是了……原来是这样。  
他以为斑的意思是会帮助他让鼬活下去，但斑一开始就没有这么答应过。  
斑那时就把他的立场告诉他了。  
*  
佐助突然很想笑，但又不知道自己能笑什么，他低头摇了摇，重新转向宇智波，垂眸喃喃：  
“我现在多少理解斑的想法了呢。”  
“又想要劝说你，让你不要犯下比我还愚蠢的错误，失去最重要的人，又想看着你重蹈覆辙，后悔不已的痛苦，报复你现在的傲慢……”  
从佐助承认了鼬的灭族起，宇智波对佐助温和就被磨灭了。愤怒地握紧了拳头，却仍旧隐忍不发的宇智波问：“你说的我最重要的人，莫非是鼬吗？”  
“难道不是？不管是爱是恨，为了杀死他还是解放他，你现在不是为了他而活着吗？”  
宇智波深吸一口气，问：“你所犯下的愚蠢的错误是什么？”  
树上的斑突然插话，笑的很诡秘：“我猜猜，你所犯下的愚蠢的错误，莫非是关于永恒的万花筒？”  
佐助干脆地承认：“对。两双万花筒只能成就一双永恒的万花筒。我输了。”  
宇智波哑着嗓子问：“那是什么？”  
佐助像没听到，自顾自地喃喃：“这是惩罚。”  
他的手抚上自己的眼睛，声音又低又沉，宛如强烈的叹息，“这是对我缺乏力量、傲慢自信的惩罚。”  
宇智波听到那两个名词，也能隐隐猜到什么，“两双万花筒”——他忍不住脱口而出：“他夺走了你的眼睛？”  
佐助放下手，冷笑：“别这么想我和哥哥的关系，我跟你是不一样的。”  
说这两句时他颇为自得：“哥哥非常、非常珍惜我。”  
斑于是问：“那么，是你主动把眼睛给了鼬吗？”  
他自始至终都是看戏的神态，这句追问却显现出他并非完全不在乎，他问：“鼬得到永恒的万花筒了吗？”  
佐助默然凝立，轻叹一声：“得到永恒万花筒的——并不是哥哥呢。”  
站在他对面的宇智波清楚地看到他眼睛的变化，血色弥漫，扩散到整个眼瞳。  
宇智波惊疑道：“你的眼睛……”  
那些血覆盖了瞳仁，如同最新鲜的仍在流淌的血，某些波纹逐渐加深，变成一种血液干涸后的黑红，在血液中勾勒出图案，一把风镰上压着六角形，又像六棱的雪花，又像拼起来的六把剑。  
“看不到东西，但是不妨碍招式的施展。”  
即使神经都坏死了，查克拉仍然从细微的血脉经络涌向眼瞳。哪怕它们在眼眶里纯粹就是两个摆设，仍然可以作为万花筒的载体。  
“永恒的万花筒不就是这种东西吗？即使戳破眼球，它也还是存在我身体里，真是可惜啊。”  
佐助真心实意地嗟叹：“我一直在努力毁掉这一切，但在宇智波斑的阻挠下没有办到，他需要这些，为了达成他的目标他要利用我哥哥赋予我的这些，至今我只完成了一件事——”  
他指向自己黯淡的眸子：“但是也不算完成了，永恒万花筒的力量并没有被从我体内剥夺。”  
宇智波盯着那双眼瞳里熟悉的图形，属于鼬的写轮眼的部分，隐隐觉得喘不过气来。  
从这个陌生的“自己”出现在面前，每一句话都带着莫名意味，像一张无形的网把宇智波包了起来，压迫着他的神经和思维。  
佐助那些带点疯狂和强烈讽刺意味的笑意又泛了上来：“不要太听信我比较好哦。我说过了，我跟你是完•全不一样的。”  
佐助莫名其妙的反复和居高临下的轻蔑终于将宇智波完全激怒了，他抿紧嘴唇，一言不发，垂在身边的右手周围闪耀起蓝色的电光，五指微微屈起。  
佐助静静地站着，雪白的电光也从指间冒出，这不是千鸟，纯粹是控制雷电。佐助在天赋的发挥里，放弃了火，专攻雷，又经历了操纵漫天雷霆，对雷法的驾驭半点不弱。  
尖锐的鸟鸣响了起来，嘈杂的雷点摩擦声在树林间层层回荡，斑风凉地“哎呀哎呀”两声，一闪就不见了。  
几乎同时，佐助和宇智波抬手，面对面的距离，不需要冲锋，一伸手就碰上。  
轰鸣声震耳欲聋，大地晃动，弥漫的尘土甚至掩盖了闪耀的电光。  
烟尘完全散去后，宇智波喘息着站在原地，面前是一个被千鸟轰出来的大坑。树林边缘除他之外空无一人。  
*  
两团闪电对上之前，斑已经在间不容发之际用空间忍术带走了佐助，佐助手上那团凝聚的雷术被空间之力绞得粉碎，如果不是佐助及时散掉查克拉，搞不好会被卷进去一只手。  
佐助不知道被斑带到了哪里，只感到周围一片空旷，似乎是个荒原。  
斑站在他身边，漫不经心地问：“你还想要那个问题的答案吗？”  
佐助淡淡地说：“算了，反正我已经没法信任你，你就算说我也不会信了。”  
一离开宇智波，佐助所有的乖戾都消失不见了，恢复成淡漠平静的样子。  
斑反而追问：“那么你当初为什么会信任我？”  
佐助轻声道：“你说哥哥很像泉奈。”  
佐助的直觉其实一直没有错，斑的确会帮助鼬，只是不是佐助想要的那一种帮助。  
斑笑了：“我不觉得鼬很像泉奈呢。”  
佐助平静地说：“那是宇智波鼬，不是我哥哥。”  
他从来没有觉得自己不是佐助，只是和书里看到的、这个世界的，不是同一个人而已。这个世界的鼬和他的也不同。  
“你觉得宇智波鼬不像泉奈，追根究底还是因为他对佐助用了两次月读吧。”佐助并不了解斑，但他可以猜，尤其是从那个世界里斑对他的表现中猜测，“奉献、牺牲、隐忍、温柔——这就是你对宇智波泉奈的定义。在你心里，如果泉奈是哥哥，你是弟弟，即使迫不得已、为了保护，泉奈也不会那么残酷的对待你。”  
这个说法让斑觉得很有趣：“你哥哥难不成从来没有伤害过你吗？”  
佐助反问：“泉奈难道从来没有伤害过你吗？他抛下你了，离开你了，把你一个人留在世上，你不痛苦吗？”  
斑完全看不出受到这句话多少影响，饶有兴趣地问：“你哥哥已经死了？”  
佐助蹲下去，捂住脸。  
这因痛苦不堪负重，如同逃避的姿态让斑觉得非常可笑：“你非常喜欢他？”  
佐助放下手，抱住膝盖，没有回答，只是自顾自地说，“哥哥非常宠爱我，”他的唇角溢出微笑，“在哥哥眼里我从来没长大过。”  
斑嗤笑：“对男孩子而言这可不是什么值得高兴的事吧？”  
“我没有你们那些莫名其妙的自尊心，被家人宠爱有什么不对？因为倔强和无聊的自尊心排斥亲人的关心和保护，以后绝对会后悔。”  
斑并不想和他谈论这个，他已经猜到了：“你想让我帮你的，是把你的眼睛让给鼬吗？”  
佐助无声地点头。  
这是他想给哥哥的，永恒的光明。  
“我想成为哥哥的光明。”佐助低喃，“哥哥用我的眼睛看这世界，想想就叫人快乐。”  
他的视线下垂，落在地面。一片纯黑的世界里，由于神经的幻觉，有时会出现闪烁的光晕色块。  
佐助在心中慢慢地默念：  
有一个字常被人滥用，  
我不想再滥用它；  
有一种感情不被看重，  
你岂能再轻视它？  
*  
这几句诗所指的，无疑是“爱”。  
而这首诗的下一句是：有一种希望太像绝望。  
他前世从某一篇小说中看到过，希望才是潘多拉的盒子里最大的灾厄，众神给人类最深重的惩罚。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 给大家一点提示，早在幼年佐助就意识到了，在火影世界，耳朵听闻的，眼睛看到的，记忆存下的，都不见得是真的。


	28. 故事里的故事

斑自从定下那场决战里他会插手帮助的一方后，就对结局之后的事情非常好奇。  
发觉到佐助对鼬的恋情时，斑几乎笑出来，如果佐助是个女孩子，还比较好理解，生性孤僻没接触过外男，生长的轨迹里只有哥哥，爱恨纠缠很容易让感情变质，过深依赖和过度崇拜太容易越界，但佐助是个男孩子。  
漫长的生命与丰富的阅历让斑对任何情况都不会少见，他稍稍试探过佐助，佐助完全没有反应。佐助不是喜欢男人，只是喜欢鼬。  
啊哈，只是喜欢鼬！  
*  
哪怕这么多年斑见过的人中，佐助都是很特殊的一个。因为他的戒心特别的强。  
斑生活的那个年代，尚是乱世，所有人都警惕十足，他们之中，有些专修精神力，有些学过特殊的方法来加密自己的记忆，但都比不过佐助，那不是技巧的层面，而是意志的层面。  
佐助没有哪一分哪一秒、对任何一个人——哪怕是鼬——放开过全部心防，他简直像每一个记忆碎片都上了锁，每一缕精神都包着壳。  
斑不明白他哪里来的这么强烈的对人、对事、对整个世界的恐惧和排斥。  
而这意味着，侵入佐助的精神世界非常难。  
斑对此很有点跃跃欲试，但他不想弄得鼬跟他翻脸。鼬肯定知道佐助的异常，身为宇智波一族在必要的时候却从来没有对佐助用过幻术，这本身就不合理。  
鼬惯来喜怒不形于色，所以最后鼬和佐助对拼幻术的时候，斑在一旁完全看不出鼬的消耗多大、佐助对他会不会心防减弱。  
不过既然鼬死了，斑就不用再顾虑什么了。  
佐助那一下的确扎的非常准非常狠，但对忍者来说，只要抢救及时资源充足，心脏破个洞并非不可挽救。  
让佐助脱离生命危险后，趁着他还在昏迷，斑把他拉进一个庞大的梦里。  
在梦里佐助是自由的，环境则是投影现实世界。  
只有一点，斑给佐助加了一个暗示，要求他活着。  
斑想看看，这个孩子会制造出什么理由，让他在失去鼬后活下来。  
*  
一开始斑还以为自己的幻境出错了。  
失去了鼬的佐助，从被抢救醒来的第一秒开始，就用尽一切方法自杀。  
斑看着梦境里的那个自己焦头烂额。  
封印了他的查克拉，“斑”一转身，佐助袖子里的钢丝一闪，就把右手整个切了下来，血液狂喷。  
收走武器，禁锢四肢，他就咬舌，但几天没进食和体力的消耗，他没咬断就昏了过去，满口鲜血。  
不得已给他用了肌肉松弛剂，他就打碎吃饭的碗，吞了一块瓷片下去，“斑”掏出那枚瓷片，近乎气急败坏地不给他治好。  
那几日里，兵粮丸和水给他直接灌下去，喉咙的伤口反反复复裂开，和着血吞咽。“斑”就那么冷眼看着他病喙积身地每天咳血，最后还是佐助自己勉强聚集了点查克拉治好。  
但佐助治好自己甚至不是为了避免多受无谓的痛苦，只是为了有更多途径和能力寻死，他一天天变着花样，完全发挥了他在制作丸子上别出心裁的想象力，直到连“斑”都没法制止他。  
有次他竟然不知从哪儿弄来专门针对宇智波血统的毒，见血封喉，“斑”救不及，用禁术把毒从他血脉里掠了一半到自己身上，弄得差点两个人都挂掉，才算保住佐助的命。  
斑一开始还大为紧张，这样的毒简直就是宇智波的克星，后来才想明白，这里是佐助的梦，他需要，才会有这种东西。  
最后梦里的那个“斑”终于认输放弃，对佐助说：“我会让鼬活过来！无论是时间忍术、空间忍术、召唤术、转生术，我会研究出一种术，让鼬复活。”  
虽然做梦的人是佐助，但梦境是建立在斑的认知上的，梦境里的宇智波斑会有的反应，就是他会有的反应。  
斑呆住了。  
这就是佐助找出的理由？  
虚幻地相信鼬总有一天会活过来，永无止境地等待、期盼，就这样活着？  
*  
一开始斑觉得这不像佐助会做出的决定，虽然因为幼年受到的歧视，佐助非常自卑，但斑从来不认为佐助像他自己以为的那么懦弱无能，懦弱无能的人怎么会那么坚定地去死？  
但想到佐助曾在木叶默默等了鼬五年，斑又怀疑起这个判断。  
最后他决定等下去，这个梦还没有完。他设定的幻境的前提是鼬死去，在这个梦境中鼬就无法复活，写轮眼中的世界和外界时间流速不同，他不介意在梦里看五年。  
佐助没让斑等那么久。  
接下来的事更加出乎斑的意料，梦里的自己试验发生事故，佐助被放逐到了另一个世界。  
在那个似是而非的世界，佐助诞生起就不同。  
那个“佐助”开朗，骄傲，快活，对宇智波充满归属和自豪，而且天分颇为不错。要说和佐助有什么共同点，就是对鼬的感情。  
那是佐助期望中的自己吗？  
不，这个世界太真实了，所有人的经历和反应环环相扣，以佐助的知识面和阅历，创造不出这样的世界。  
这个世界存在过，或者曾经存在过，至少，对于佐助曾经存在过。  
因为佐助表现得很是熟悉。  
在灭族这个转折点，“佐助”选择了让自己被仇恨填满，在成为忍者这个转折点，“佐助”选择了融入木叶。  
每一件都不同，但看似合理，比佐助所做出的更加合理。  
自从见到那个“佐助”，斑感觉自鼬死后就毫无生气的佐助又活过来了。  
*  
幻境里的世界在佐助不知道的地方波动着，斑没有想到佐助的精神力会这么强，自从佐助无声无息地开了万花筒后，他就猜到，佐助的精神力可能很强，但真正面对，还是出乎他的意料。  
这个幻境的目的是佐助不死，一切都为了向佐助灌输“活下去”这个意识，但佐助本身很抗拒它，让斑为了镇压他的精神力花了太多力量。  
进入另一个世界后，佐助的抵抗明显更强、更深了。  
那就是佐助的戒心根源，他深埋心底、深藏多年的，最大的秘密。  
*  
佐助身上的违和与异常很多，斑不是没有过疑惑，只是懒得问。  
没有能力也没有心性，就算掌握了些超出自身能力之外的信息也掀不起风浪。他那时根本瞧不上这孩子。  
后来则是佐助自己瞧不起自己。  
佐助给斑看那个雷术的阵图时，斑相当惊讶。创造忍术的人有两种，一种自身实力极高，而仅凭对自身属性查克拉的引用，就能引申出新的忍术，另一种是把忍术的基础知识吃透，于是除了查克拉和属性的限制，忍术就成了手上的玩具。  
佐助当然不可能是前者。斑真没想到他还有这个本事。  
从那之后，斑才开始正视佐助的想法，并且为之不可思议。  
能开发出这样的术，最大限度借助自然的力量，这么可怕的术，佐助为什么坚持认为自己是废物？  
斑从没见过一个人身上能同时存在这么强的自卑和自负。  
自卑得以为自己一无是处，一无所成，宛如蝼蚁。  
自负得认为一切都该自己背负，天地都该按他所想运转。  
*  
直到看到这个世界，佐助脑海里的梦中之国。  
选择复仇和放弃复仇都是需要勇气的，斑一开始以为佐助那小鬼是哪个都不敢选，所以像救命稻草一样抓着鼬。  
但真正的答案与勇气无关。斑明白了为什么佐助不恨木叶，不恨自己。  
他不将任何一人视为敌人，从一开始，他要对抗的就是整个世界，一切所见。


	29. 火焰余烬

没有一丝杂色的、纯粹的黑暗中，他静默、自由而安然，又像在这广阔无际的空间里遨游，又像从来都在原地、被包裹在这羊水一般的黑暗里。  
只有一个人在这里，但是他并不孤独。  
他一直能听到一个声音，在喊：“佐助……佐助……”  
温柔的声音，溺爱的声音：“佐助……你要是醒过来，我就再也不离开你了……”  
他无动于衷地听着这个声音，不知什么人在朝朝暮暮、日日夜夜地呼唤，也不知道被呼唤者是谁，为什么不给予回应，更不去想为什么自己听得到这声音，在这里他什么都不用想。  
孤独地重复着的声音日复一日地疲惫。  
不知过了多久，蓦然间，那声音带上一次痛楚：“你想要什么我都可以答应你，醒过来吧，佐助……”  
那痛楚突然刺痛了他，由这感同身受的痛苦，他忽地明白，原来——他就是佐助。  
随着他想起自己的名字，过往的记忆一丝一缕浮现，从四面八方而来汇聚成形，能消融一切的深黑，从一点微弱的光开始慢慢消散。  
光晕慢慢扩大，逐渐占据了佐助所有能触及的空间，佐助睁开眼睛。  
他看见一双漆黑的眼瞳。  
那黑的几乎看不到反光的眼睛，属于一张俊美的脸，但佐助完全将其它忽视掉了，只盯着那双眼睛，瞳仁里映着自己的样子。  
眼睛的主人神情平稳，正对着佐助的目光，微微俯身，更加靠近他，问道：“佐助还难受吗？”  
他的声音温和从容，不疾不徐，嗓音里却带着暗哑，尾音带着轻轻的颤，泄露出他的疲倦和情绪起伏。  
这个动作终于让佐助的注意力扩散到他整个人身上，这个男人的脸让佐助觉得极端陌生，陌生中又有一丝割舍不去的熟悉。  
脑中仍在翻涌的记忆余韵让佐助的思维极为迟钝，他没有回答，那些掠过的记忆画面最后定格在他一边画雷阵一边默念和歌的片段。  
“……早谓人间世，全然现实真……而今思虑后，尽是梦中人……”  
“……岂止睡眠中，所逢才是梦……无常此世间……一切皆空洞……”  
远得如同天边飘来的吟诵声中，佐助想了起来，这张面容属于他朝思暮想，眷恋不休的人。  
“啊，哥哥……”  
佐助轻轻地、满足地叹息了一声，伸手摸了摸鼬的脸颊。  
他再次闭上眼睛，终于真正陷入无梦的安眠。  
*  
再一次睁开眼，屋里空无一人，佐助躺在榻榻米上。空旷的房间里铺满暖融融的光，纸门外的庭院中似乎有一颗茂密的大树，被晚风摇晃着枝叶，熔金般的光点跳跃不休，和立在芦苇尖舞蹈一般。佐助仿佛回到那天波光粼粼的河上，细碎的波泛着金光，夕阳余晖笼罩，昼夜交替间的风灌满袍袖。  
佐助似乎从一个冗长的梦中醒来。  
他推开身上的被子，坐起身，呆怔地放空思绪。  
他曾醒来一次，看到哥哥，那是真的吗？还是恍惚间极度渴望形成的美梦？或者昏迷之前和哥哥的生死之争才是一场梦境？  
他已经……分不清什么是现实和梦幻了。  
那两首诗再度遥远地响起，淡静纤细、透彻沁凉，如冬末春初交替时的一缕风，没有止境。  
佐助知道这不是他自己的声音，他念不出那么洗净铅华的意味，他还在浊世挣扎，尚有红尘万丈。  
佐助静静地坐着，心中自嘲，好么，他现在连幻听都出来了。  
纸门吱吱呀呀地被拉开，佐助转头看去，鼬穿着居家式的和服，赤足走进来，看见佐助坐着也没惊讶，不惊不扰地说：“醒了就好，有头痛头晕吗？”  
佐助却做不到他那么淡定，鼬一走进，佐助就扑过去抓住他的袖子，张口想说什么，嘴唇抖动着说不出话来，却急切越无法成声。  
鼬把佐助推回榻榻米上，在他榻前跪坐下，摸摸他的头发，“别担心，已经没事了。”  
佐助不再逼迫自己的喉舌，全身心都放松下来。  
鼬说不用担心，就一定是真的什么事都没有了。  
他没什么要紧的话要说，就是想确认鼬的生死，可如今鼬就好端端地在他面前呢。  
这个念头一起，佐助如释重负，如同深重罪孽被蓦然赦免，他连骨头都轻了去，一时只觉得浑身发软。  
情绪的大起大伏之下，刚刚沉淀的记忆又被惊起波澜，动荡中浮起一个场景，那是九年之前，他从落水引发的高烧昏迷中醒来，就见到了哥哥。  
佐助明悟般地想起曾听过的某种说法，生命就是一次次的重复轮回。  
从那时起他真正接受了鼬，如今这个情形何其相像。  
佐助揪着鼬的衣服，埋进他怀里。  
不知鼬是否想起那一幕，他没有说什么话，轻抚着佐助的背。  
*  
佐助终究不是小孩子了，没有死扒着鼬不松手，只温存了片刻，他就主动直起身。  
鼬沉吟了一下，说：“佩恩进攻木叶失败了，你想听听吗？”  
佐助迟疑片刻，点点头。  
那不仅是哥哥爱的木叶，也终究是他长大的地方。  
“鸣人说服了佩恩，佩恩把他杀死的人都复活了。”  
佐助十分惊异，他不清楚谁在那一役中死了，只问：“自来也也活过来了吗？”  
“没有，看来自来也是在争斗中被自己的忍术反噬而死的。”  
佐助默默点点头，然后不知道该问什么了。  
“木叶处理完全针对自己忍村的事，就该腾出手处理别的忍村了，第四次忍界大战已经不可避免，不过另外四国或多或少都经历了内乱，这场战争不会太激烈，也不会持续很长。”  
“……斑干的？”  
鼬点点头：“斑已经不足为虑。”  
佐助没有问斑怎么了，那没有意义。  
他们没说几句话，佐助就又觉得累，鼬察觉到了，声音柔和：“你精神损耗得很厉害，要好好休息一阵子，睡吧。”  
他怎么精神损耗了？佐助想问一句，但抵不过越来越盛的倦意，点点头，躺下去睡了。  
*  
鼬没有瞒着佐助，佐助醒来，就被告之了原委。他被斑拉近一个庞大的幻术里，和斑的抗争中精神被消磨了太多。  
鼬不知道那幻境的内容，佐助则完全不记得。  
他不知道自己在斑的幻境里经历了什么，对那一段毫无记忆。  
而他终于知道，鼬做了什么。  
那时候的痛苦不是错觉，不是太过相似……鼬确实在抽取他的瞳力。斑没有教过他方法，只是他从寥寥的斑为他输送瞳力的过程反推出来的。  
然后鼬对毫无防备的佐助使用幻术，让他以为自己的瞳力被充盈。  
正巧佐助读过漫画，知道永恒的万花筒的具体形态，因此在幻境之中表现出来的格外像，让斑从头到尾都没起疑。  
而佐助的剧烈反应打断了也充分牵扯了斑的注意力，鼬笃定在自己“死后”，无论佐助做了什么，斑一定会保住佐助的命，没想到斑对佐助好奇已久，以为鼬死了便没了顾忌，肆意在佐助脑中建立了一个大型幻境。  
在斑拼命输送瞳力维持佐助精神的环境，甚至自己也深陷其中时，鼬亮出了他连佐助也不知道的底牌，拥有止水别天神力量的万花筒写轮眼。  
其中的过程鼬没有细说，总归是，斑的写轮眼废了，鼬和佐助也不会再有交付对方眼睛的机会。  
两双万花筒只能成就一双永恒的万花筒，鼬等若是放弃了他与佐助兄弟两人的机会来毁掉斑的一双永恒万花筒。  
好在斑的永恒万花筒被打破后，剩下的瞳力全部反涌到鼬身上，让鼬有盈余从容地做完最后的布置。  
他把佐助的万花筒写轮眼完全封印起来，佐助再也不会用到它，不会失明，身体也不会继续损坏。  
鼬自己也是。  
他用那双写轮眼下的最后一个暗示，是对自己身体的，催眠自己的身体，焕发出旺盛的生命力，加速愈合，在没有外力干扰的前提下，鼬的身体很快就恢复了这个年龄正常的状态。  
这样透支未来的潜力当然会损害寿命，但忍者的寿命本来就比一般人长，鼬在忍者里是佼佼者。佐助则身体很差。  
他不需要比佐助活的更久。  
*  
佐助不能不为鼬惊叹，他本质上是个外来者，都被潜移默化的影响，对写轮眼无比厌恶又依赖、恐惧又倚重，鼬这个一手毁灭了宇智波家的人，却比他想象的还开明。  
并不是没有万花筒，就不是忍者了。  
这一场无声的暗战，佐助一无所知，斑机关算尽，鼬掌控全局。  
他还是什么都要靠哥哥。  
*  
佐助并不怨怪鼬，鼬选择的比他好多了，他想丢下哥哥自己去死，哥哥却想和他一起活下来。  
出发点便不同，结局也截然不同。  
他太懦弱了，被前世的记忆支配，被宇智波的传承支配，被斑支配。始终死不悔改，一头往南墙上撞。  
所仪仗的无非是，无论他落到什么境地，鼬都会拯救他。  
*  
对佐助的心态看得很清楚，斑说：“我从第一眼见到鼬，就觉得他与泉奈很像。但是你一点也不像我呢。”  
斑冒出来时佐助甚至没有吃惊，不知是从鼬只说废了斑万花筒的言语中察觉，还是因为和斑相处中的隐约预感，佐助觉得斑是没那么容易死的。  
斑倒没有虚张声势，很坦然地说：“鼬废了我的万花筒写轮眼。”  
佐助看过去的一眼被他理解成疑问，随口解释：“永恒的万花筒可以再生瞳力，但也不是无限制的。让消耗的速度超过再生的速度，打破这个循环，万花筒也就废了。”  
轻描淡写的两句，说来容易。  
不过再难，鼬也办到了，斑语气稀松平常地说：“我现在看不见东西。”  
佐助恍然，是否斑已经无法兴风作浪，所以鼬才对各国的局势那么放心。  
但佐助对那个不感兴趣，他直截了当地问出一直存于心中的问题：“斑，你为什么选了哥哥？”  
斑神色莫明地看着他：“你不是已经不敢再相信我了吗？”  
佐助一时没察觉到他话里的问题，只是恍然，是的，因为斑的欺骗，他差一点就失去哥哥，他一想到就会心悸。  
佐助不由按上心口，过了几秒，才说：“我就是觉得，已经无所谓了，你骗我也好，不回答也好，都无所谓。哥哥在身边，其它的都不重要。”  
斑反而笑了，轻松地说：“如果我需要助力，当然要选择有用的，哪怕不好控制。但我不需要敌人。如果你死了而鼬活着，没有牵制的他会毫无顾忌地与我为敌，破坏我的一切计划，他会成为我最大的敌人，甚至会超越我。但你不一样，你再恨我也不会成为我的敌人，你最多能做到的，就是毁了你自己而已。”  
斑的语气是一如既往的带点诡异的活泼：“这不就是你想要的答案吗？”  
佐助怔了怔：“……难道还有别的理由？”  
紧接着他又摇头，“你不用告诉我了，我确实不敢信你。”  
回顾那日的场景，佐助淡淡地说：“我就是太对你深信不疑了。”  
“就算最开始按我以为的发生……如果我不是那么相信你的话，不马上自杀，就能确认哥哥没有死，到时候，既然我有了永恒的万花筒，每天给哥哥输送瞳力都能让他活下来。”  
斑一呆，忽而大笑起来！  
*  
其实斑说谎了，真正觉得鼬像泉奈，应该是从那个灭族之夜开始。  
穿着暗部服装的少年，身上沾着同族所溅的血迹，面颊带着被风吹干的泪痕，眼瞳茫然，就像想脱口问他：“我做错了吗？”  
但鼬下一刻就控制了情绪。亦师亦敌的斑面前，鼬不会显露出自己的动摇。  
斑那时觉得，真是可惜。  
*  
其实鼬不该难过，至少他弟弟一直信任他依赖他等待他。回头就在那里。  
会叫斑“尼桑”的那个人，五十年前就被他弄丢了。  
*  
关注鼬和宇智波内部的暗潮汹涌时，斑难免也会注意到佐助，这个孩子让斑觉得很有趣。  
佐助大概从来不知道，除了鼬之外，包括他的父母，对宇智波全族，他都经常会露出看死人的目光。  
似乎他的人生中从来都只有鼬而已。  
宇智波一族果然全都死了，佐助接触的世界扩大，自己的世界却越发狭小，视线还是只追随着鼬。  
越看，斑越觉得喜欢那个孩子的眼神。  
他无数次想如果泉奈是哥哥会怎么样？后来就变成了想如果泉奈处在宇智波鼬的地位，会怎么办？最后得出的结论总是泉奈会和鼬做一样的事。  
但有一点是斑可以肯定的，即使他变成弟弟，也不会用佐助那样的目光看泉奈。  
他有的时候觉得佐助可怜又可爱，要是让他达成所愿就好了，他们两兄弟在一起，就像是代替了他和泉奈一样。有的时候又觉得可恨透了，凭什么佐助就那么重视鼬？鼬就那么重视佐助？经历了灭族、分离，为什么这两兄弟还能这么要好、毫不生疏？他恨得要命，怎么都想让这两兄弟死一个。  
哪怕是在得到了永恒的万花筒之后他还要为家族、利益等各方面的原因妥协，但现在他已经可以因为自己的喜好干任何事了。  
鼬死之后他立刻建立了那个庞大而微妙的幻境，要看佐助的反应。  
幻境涉及的人就那么几个，还是建立在现实世界之上，所花的精神力不多，但佐助不自觉时能发挥的精神力量比有意时强大太多，佐助潜意识的反抗越来越激烈，对斑的负担越来越大。斑却不肯停止。  
他想看下去，看到结果是什么样子。  
*  
最后斑也没有看到幻境的结局，那个术终究被鼬打断了。  
他小看了鼬，无论从实力，还是决心，或者目的。小看敌人会付出代价。  
他再也无法打开万花筒了。  
失去了他最依仗、最自傲，也最痛恨着的力量，斑慢慢从百年的傲慢中清醒了过来。  
他的确一直在后悔，对他为了完全无关紧要的事而失去了弟弟这点。  
——并不是指力量，而是家族什么的。  
虽然当时夺取的泉奈的眼睛，确实有不得已在其中，但在当时，力量是必须的。重来一千遍，斑也会那么做。  
可得到永恒的万花筒之后，他就该立刻带着泉奈离开。  
世界陷在战火中、乱世无法结束有什么不好，宇智波的荣耀也没什么可维护的。  
最聪明的还是这个小家伙，从一开始就目标明确，毫不动摇。  
*  
不知道什么时候起，佐助开始喜欢上看夕阳。  
每天晚饭后捧着茶杯，坐在庭院的廊檐下，望着外面的那轮太阳燃烧尽最后残热，缓缓沉入黑色的地平线，像暮年的老人一般。  
但看佐助那张稚气的脸，就显得格外为赋新词强说愁。  
鼬对此并不说什么，只是坐在佐助身边陪着他看。  
直到佐助身体差不多养好了，鼬说：“佐助，我们在一起吧。”  
佐助忽然泪如雨下。


	30. 到尽头的尽头

鼬知道佐助一心忧虑自己的生死，在开万花筒之前，对写轮眼的隐患佐助就已经知之甚详。那甚至在斑接触他之前，鼬猜他是推算出来的。  
就像佐助期望但不敢相信的，鼬从未想过牺牲自己成全佐助的力量，或者以什么别的方式留下佐助自己去死。亲眼见过佐助在木叶独居的五年后，既然已经选择把佐助带出来，鼬就不会再抛下他一个人。  
可鼬没想过他和佐助会用什么身份一起生活下去。  
他以为这是理所当然的，他和佐助一出生就是兄弟，哪怕知道了佐助隐藏的感情也一样。  
但在漫天的樱花雨下，他动摇了。  
刚刚诞生的、还在亲情与爱情的分界线上摇摆的贪恋，很容易掐灭，鼬却没那么做。  
那段时间，佐助瞒着他做的一切事情，其实都在他的眼底。  
为了逃避佐助的感情，以及避免让佐助所做的脱出掌控之外，鼬在暗处注视着佐助，这比在佐助身边陪伴他更深入他的生活。鼬离佐助前所未有的近。  
无可回避的注视所见的真实，褪去了一切他施加在佐助身上的光环，露出本来的十六岁少年的样子。  
鼬总觉得佐助是普通人，但普通人不会对杀害父母全族的凶手亲密如旧，普通人也无法开写轮眼。  
佐助是从哪里来的意志一层层打开写轮眼，挣扎向上？  
全都是为了他。  
鼬突然意识到，看起来佐助一直在退，其实他早就划好了一条底线，然后站在那条线上，从未移动  
那条线就是宇智波鼬。  
从很多年前那一天，他打开佐助空旷的房间的门开始，他把佐助拉出那个狭小的世界，其实也是让佐助进入了自己的世界。  
一点点的，侵入、占据他的生活。  
*  
鼬经常觉得，他从来都不了解佐助。  
佐助总是让他吃惊。  
一如八年前的灭族之夜，一如三年前的重逢。  
一如此时。  
看着佐助轻松平静地做准备工作，鼬感到浓烈的心惊和心寒，佐助是从什么时候开始，对死亡如此欣然，毫不畏惧。  
那是……从最开始。灭族那夜，佐助就表现出了对死亡的欢迎。哪怕再之前，从小佐助就沉默而平静，对生活的一切毫不反抗，甚至排斥一切周围的人。  
仿佛是从死之国度来的孩子，随时准备回家。  
这个念头让鼬抛开了一切顾虑，世界也好木叶也好，他已经做了一切他能做的，现在他唯有一个愿望，没什么比这个更重要。  
他要他的弟弟活着。  
*  
这个念头成了鼬制定计划的一切基础，然后，他等待的一战到来了。  
生活了两年的家的废墟上，鼬看到了佐助超越生死的表情，笑，和悲。因为他能够活下去而纯粹开心的笑容，为了他的赴死而流露的绝望悲怆。  
鼬不由笑了出来。  
就是这样，不止是“活下去”，要“活着”。  
他会陪着他。  
所以，佐助，好好地留在这个世界上。  
*  
佩恩死后，雨忍村的天气就恢复跟周围川之国的国土一样，每天不定时降雨。  
鼬照着从前，把佐助设计的炎阵画在租住的院落周围。  
此处住所离他们原本的家不远，两条街的距离而已。小南接手了佩恩留下的势力，佩恩余威尚在，多年发展后雨忍村实力也不小，对川之国的统治不容动摇，但小南毕竟不是佩恩，掌控力有所下降，此动荡时节不欲多生事端，虽然知道宇智波兄弟的下落，却未置一词，就这么默认鼬脱离了晓组织。  
这个院落并没有原来那么大的庭院，也没有佐助静心打理的石子路、石桌石凳等物，加上精神不佳，原本就不爱出门的佐助越发不愿动弹了，整日足不出户，唯一的活动，就是在屋檐下看夕阳。  
鼬知道佐助一直以来给自己背负的精神压力太重，突然间失去目标，佐助顿时陷入迷茫，而且他觉得自己做错了事。  
灭族之后对佐助的观察，就让鼬察觉到，佐助非同寻常的自傲，让他把一切责任都担在自己身上。  
重逢以来，鼬不断地在开导佐助，并且已经初见成效。但这次突然的死亡，把他的一切努力都摧毁了。  
醒过来的佐助，甚至让鼬有久别重逢的感觉。  
沉默地看着夕阳的佐助，每一次都让鼬想起独自缩在房间角落安静地玩折纸的小小身影。  
鼬并非视而不见，也不是无从下手，他只是在等一个合适的时候，他还有话要对佐助说。  
*  
佐助的身体康复的十分顺利，没了写轮眼的拖累，连他的宿疾都在好转。很快就好的差不多了。  
以前在这样多雨的天气，佐助要是想坐在外头看夕阳，昼夜交替时寒气最盛，鼬肯定让他裹的严严实实，现在有炎阵在便没那么严格了。  
夕阳落下的光芒印在佐助的漆黑的眼瞳里，像点亮一盏光芒，鼬唤了佐助一声，佐助转过头看他，光芒在他眸中变幻，如同跳跃的火种。  
鼬说：“佐助，我们在一起吧。”  
亮起的光芒熄灭了，从醒过来没有哭一次的佐助突然泪下：“哥哥不用这样……”  
鼬想到了佐助可能不会相信，但他没想到佐助会哭。  
佐助是真的难过，悲哀蔓延而上阻塞胸腔：“我听到了……昏迷的时候，有时候我能听到哥哥的声音，当时听到就忘了，但我想起来了……”  
“哥哥说，只要我醒过来，什么都答应我……”  
哥哥在挽救他灵魂、挽救他的生命后，又要牺牲自己来挽救他的爱情了。  
佐助悲哀又痛恨地想，何必自欺欺人？什么不用在意都是说谎。其实他从把告白说出口的那一刻，就是在用感情胁迫哥哥。他觉得自己卑劣到可恨的地步。  
*  
鼬没有去辩解什么，而是扶正佐助的肩膀，吻了下去。  
佐助睁大眼睛，眼泪全被吓了回去。  
并不是双唇相触、浅尝即止的吻，那是……大人的吻，只能被鼬的节奏带着走，让佐助头晕目眩。  
一吻结束，佐助已经气喘吁吁，喃喃：“哥哥……”  
鼬平静地说：“佐助，我爱你。”  
佐助想哭却哭不出来，在鼬怀里发着抖，狂喜和强烈的负罪感淹没了他，他是因为恐惧而发抖。  
他怕这不是真的，怕鼬勉强自己，怕是他害了鼬，这个世上他害怕的太多了。  
鼬却说：“你没有向我要求过，是我在向你要求，佐助，不要拒绝我。”  
佐助拼命摇头，怎么会？那是他用整个生命渴望的东西。  
鼬捧起他的脸颊，用手指抚摸着：“佐助，你怕我吗？”  
从容不迫的声音稍微缓解了佐助激烈的情绪，佐助茫然地看着他。  
鼬问道：“灭族那天晚上，为什么会让我杀了你？”  
这个问题像一根冰针刺入佐助混乱的大脑，一瞬间方才的旖旎就消散了，佐助张了张口，轻轻地说：“我怕我再也不能和哥哥好好的在一起了。”  
顿了顿，他喃喃自语般说：“我怕和哥哥成为敌人，我怕背负整个家族，我怕孤独地活。”  
谁说自古艰难唯一死？全是骗人的。活着才有那么多令人惧怕的事。  
脑海中的另一份记忆告诉他，他的所有自由在灭族之夜就结束了，之后只会像提线木偶一般生活着一样样失去珍贵的东西。  
他那时毕竟还小，不是十八岁刚刚成年有理智思维的成人蜷缩在孩子的身体里，而是一个天真幼稚拗执的孩子负担起一份预言般的记忆。  
他深信不疑，惶恐不已，为了躲避那个可怕的未来把自己和哥哥都推进了深渊。  
时至今日，佐助已经明白自己坚定地去死是多大的错误了。  
他总觉得死亡能结束一切，其实……那也不算错，只是仅有他自己得到了解脱。  
*  
鼬问这个问题并不是想谴责佐助：“跟我在一起会比死还糟吗？”  
佐助摇头。  
脑海中蕴绕的负疚终于一点点淡去，他已经见过达摩克利斯之剑落下后的景象，不会有更糟的了。  
不会有比哥哥死去，他一个人被留下来更糟的了。  
佐助猛然醒悟过来，他究竟为什么要为了幸福痛苦啊……  
此念一生，纠缠佐助八年的负重冰消瓦解，对鼬的绝对信任和依赖占了上风，佐助主动抬起头：“哥哥，我可以吻你吗？”  
鼬没有回答，只是松开了手，鼓励地看着他，佐助凑上去，碰了碰鼬的嘴唇，他没有闭上眼睛，心中一点绮念也没有，此时蕴绕在佐助心中的全是温暖的柔情，似乎从出生起他就没像此刻这么轻松过。  
离开的时候，佐助发现鼬唇角有着了然的浅浅笑意。  
*  
佐助和鼬花了一个月，在原址把他们的房子和丸子店重新盖了起来，但并没有打算重新开张。鼬要带佐助到世界各地走一走。  
经历过不出门便知天下事的信息时代，佐助对这个生活多年的世界还是很好奇的。以前他只读过史书，但历史苍白又冷冰冰。以前他看的太少，独居的时候孤僻自闭，跟着鼬走过的地方多半荒凉偏僻，跟着斑走过的地方多半战火蔓延、人们争先奋勇或苦苦挣扎。但世界不止是这样。  
世界很大很大，美好的事情也有很多，哪怕将来所见不全是美好，但佐助不想那么长的后半生只生活在一个村子里，除了村子之外的事情全只能用“听说”来知道。  
如果他自己也许没那个胆子迈出去，可是鼬现在和他在一起。  
修缮好的丸子店被斑接手了，斑已经周游过这个世界，甚至险些控制过这个世界，在他没有力量去达成他堪称野心的理想，也似乎放弃了它之后，他想在一个地方落下脚。  
走之前佐助帮斑重新撰写了菜单，佐助写到豆皮寿司的时候，斑手指动了动，似乎想把它划掉，最后还是没动。  
这些天他们相处的还不错，斑好像什么都没发生过一样来找佐助，只是不在鼬面前出现，鼬也像从前一样，当做不知道。  
斑开口要佐助把丸子店留给他的时候，佐助很是惊讶。他去问鼬，鼬只是说，随佐助高兴。  
对佐助来说，给斑的确比空置着好。  
佐助不由又想起决战之前，斑最后对自己说的那两句话。  
过了这么多年，他终究失去了他的村子、他的家族、他的力量，无法释怀的还是只有，泉奈，他唯一的弟弟。  
*  
没有深究斑的想法，佐助只是确认他不是开玩笑后，把凉二一起托付给了他，佐助不知道斑会不会去学做点心，反正他没法想象。  
启程之前的这些时间里，他一直在向斑学音律。  
刚到雨忍村时，佐助想过要学音律，只是那时找不到请教的对象，那次给鼬吹曲子找的小竹笛，房子倒塌时竟然没被毁坏，后来被鼬挖了出来。  
反正以后有大把时间，佐助这次决心认真学一学，先向斑学基础音律，其它的以后在路上慢慢摸索。  
他想，下次，他要给鼬吹一首真正快乐的曲子。

 

—第六章·剑锋落下•完—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全文完  
> 于二零一三年十月十日晚


End file.
